She's a GRAY?
by Lady of Weirdness
Summary: AU REVISED Eventually Mimato. Based on the manga series, Penguin Brothers. In the midst of a silent war, after all these years, she returns. That’s when he realized, he was allowed to give his first love a second chance.
1. Here comes Tachikawa!

_Another lame scheme of mine to make a manga famous! No shame in that right? Anyway the disclaimer of this story is that Digimon doesn't belong to me, or Penguin Brothers, which, by the way, is my inspiration. I wish it was, but you know, you can't win them all.  
_

_This fic is for Cherry Li! A new fic reminder of a new friend!_

* * *

Chapter 1: _Here Comes Tachikawa_

* * *

_I was someone, not just anybody, an individual!_

_I stood out of my problems, and look where it led me to._

_A whole world I thought never excited anymore!_

_Don't Believe Me! Well take a look, this is my story, She's a Gray?_

_Yeah, a Gray._

Mimi Tachikawa had woken up in an earlier time. She needed a long time to change and freshen up. Now, fully awake two hours later, she glanced at her watch. '_I guess now's a good time to go._' Looking at her surroundings, she peered at the unopened boxes in the corner with her name clearly written across it. She sighed to herself and exited her bedroom. Her gaze was quickly directed towards the door opposite from her bed. She shuffled her feet towards the door.

She knocked once, then twice. No reply. Taking it upon herself to let herself in, she opened the door to a dark room with light peeking out of the cracks of the shades of the window. She dragged her feet towards the window and dared to open the shades to allow the sun's blinding rays. She grunted, regretting that her window faced the east side of the house. Although a sunny morning usually meant a sunny personality, after taking at the room, Mimi was not in the mood.

"Otou-san!(1)" She called seeing the man lying face down on the bed. She face soured hearing her father make a snort-like snore as a reply. Seeing his room in such a mess was worse enough. "Otou-san!" She repeated, putting her hands on her hips, "Hey, wake up you good for nothing!" yelled Mimi as she yanked the covers off.

She took the liberty to start picking up items off the floor and putting them in their respectful places. "You came late home again, didn't you? Is this how you treat me, your only child? I know it's hard for you to comprehend through your hangover, but you should have woken up already! You have **a job**, remember? It's already noon! Do you want to get fired?"

Mimi's father slowly rose from his bed and looked at his surroundings. Then glanced on his daughter at cracked a smile, "Since when you cared that much?" he asked and lit a cigarette. Mimi groaned and yanked the cigarette away. "Now really," Mimi's father got up from bed and glanced at Mimi, strangly," Is that a way you should act?"

Mimi looked at him with a glare. In a sarcastic tone, she said, "If you would act more like a father, I wouldn't treat you so badly."

Keisuke, Mimi's father, raised a brow at her as she walked out of the room. He started to search his nightstand for another cigarette. His search was shortly interrupted by his daughter.

With a body behind the frame of the door, Mimi spoke with her head in the middle of the doorway. "I'm going to visit the school. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She then continued to walk down the hall towards the stairs.

"Visit the school?" Keisuke quickly left the room and followed his daughter down the stairs. "What do you mean you'll visit the school? I-I thought you'll start tomorrow?" asked her father in question still following his daughter towards the door.

Mimi slipped into her shoes as she responded, "I wanna see it, and get the feel of it." Once the pair was on her feet, looked at her father and said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "Besides they called me yesterday and told me to come by, so they can explain things. Whatever that means."

"Suit yourself," Keisuke shrugged. "Mimi don't get in trouble please. I'm starting to like this neighborhood." He joked giving his daughter a small grin.

Mimi chuckled slight before shaking her head. "Ja, otou-san." She quickly peaked him on the cheek before walking out the door. "Itekimasu(2)!"

"Iterashai(3)," he waved to the now closed door. It was hard to believe that they were back in Japan, their homeland. Only until five days ago, Mimi and Keisuke had lived in America. Because of Keisuke's occupation, since she was 8, Mimi had never lived in a home for more than six months. Her mother had died some years ago. As an attempt in trying to forget such a sad memory, they moved to a number of places.

'_I must be crazy to allow myself to move back here._' Their new life starts here. In their hometown, Odiba, where things weren't the same as they were before.

"_Dammit, I need coffee_." Keisuke talked to himself as he walked away from the door.

* * *

'_Wow_,' thought Mimi seeing the school's size. She knew that the school was huge, but she had never imaged it to be **that **huge. She noted the buildings to be designed with wide glass windows. '_Maybe it's to help create the illusiion of a big school._'

The school was known for it's prestigious programs. Whether a student wanted to major in art, science, or physical education, the school had high ranks. They guaranteed that their students would get into the top schools and had the scores to prove it. They had their own faculty/administration building, their own swimming pool, tennis court, basketball court, and it's own soccer field. Surprisingly, that is not the end of the list. Amongst other things, they also have a separate building for the library and theater/auditorium, and a center for club and sports offices.

Every now and then, she looked at the map she had printed from the school's website. As Mimi walked into halls, students would be staring at her. Mimi felt no panic, after all she is the transfer student. But something was definitely off.

After nearly twenty minutes of browsing, Mimi looked closely at the students. They all seemed to be wearing two different uniforms. Trying to decipher why the need of having two uniforms, she stumbled to a tall man with blue hair, and glasses. He grabbed Mimi by the shoulders to prevent herself from stumbling any more forward. Mimi looked at him for a while, trying to read this stranger. Though he processed black spools as eyes, it illuminated kindness and reliability.

He released her shoulder and formally bowed and said, "Konichiwa! I'm Jyou Kido, the school's doctor. By the slightly dazed look, you must be the new transfer student, Mimi, am I correct?" He smiled as she brought a finger up to push his glasses back into place.

"Depends... what did you hear... about me?" said Mimi still looking at the students staring at her. Jyou noticed her stares and decided to reveal all in good time.

"Let's take a stroll, shall we?" Jyou guided the young girl down the hall. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at his brown loafers. "You know," He stared off the conversation as his head turned wards her, "Our school doesn't except alot of transfer students, but it seems that the principal must really see some potential in you."

"Either that or my dad must have donated a wing to this already big school," she stated under her breath with a sour tone.

Jyou chuckled slightly hearing her remark. It's always the pretty ones that seem to have a sour disposition.

"Sensei, I have a question," said Mimi looking at her shoes, as they continued to walk. "They said this is a no uniform in this school but when I saw all these students..."

"I'll explain later," said Jyou changing the subject.

_'Strange though_,' thought Mimi and looked at the two sets of people wearing different uniforms not talking to each other,' _It looks like they are wearing two different types of uniforms, black and white. Hm... maybe that's a rule that doesn't really apply to me yet, or maybe it's a fad._' As Mimi meant to walk aside Jyou, she continued to stare at the student body. Beacuse of this, Jyou started to wander off and rant without knowing that Mimi had just left his sight. '_Regardless, it's a fad I'm willing to break. Black and White seem so bland._'

She accidentally collided into another body. Papers flown and fluttered. Two bodies landed on their bottoms. Mimi rubbed her sore behind and let out an, "Ite!(4)" She looked at the scene and grunted to herself. _'Great. I'm already off to having a shitty start in this school_.'

"Gomen,(5) gomen." She said picking up the papers that had fallen. "I wasn't paying attention! Here you go," As she hand the papers, the boy looked at the pile very hard. Short after, his blue eyes raised towards hers. He continued to stare in a manner that Mimi thought it was creepy.

'_Woah, buddy, what's with all the glaring?_' Mimi processed in her mind, "Ano-"

"Mimi," asked the blue-eyed boy.

Mimi couldn't help but ask, "Wha...how do you know my name?"

She tried to remember the deep blue eyes he had, and the spiky blond hair that must as well be a porcupine. Nothing was registering. There was never a time she had met someone with eyes like his. It was deep; deep with loneliness and regret. Whatever it means, all Mimi could tell is that these eyes, this person wants to escape, and he is begging Mimi to help.

_"Is there somethin' wrong, Ishida-kun?"_

Mimi broke out of her gazed a saw another student staring at her. She started to stutter as she looked at him then back to the blue-eyed man, then at the papers she meant to return. Mimi shoved the pile at the man, then stood up and dusted herself.

The one named Ishida-kun stood up and dusted himself in small places before replying to his acquaintance. "Daijoubu(6), Izumi."

"Hey You!" The red-head student, known as Koushiro Izumi, called to Mimi. "You must be the new _gray_! Tell me, what class are you in?"

"What? _Gray? _" asked Mimi. "Listen, buddy, I have a name. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. I just transfered here." stated Mimi with a little salute with a small smile. Unfortunately, they did not find it amusing. '_Tough crowd..._'

"Oh! You're _that_ transfer student." stated red head with a hint of amusement in his voice. "They say you have a lot of potential if the principal was able to allow you to transfer here."

"So I've heard," Mimi retorted.

"Oh, I'm Koushiro Izumi , the vice president of the student council and this is Yamato Ishida, the president."

She glanced at the one he called Ishida again. '_Holy crap! Why does this little punk keep staring at me?!_'

_"Tachikawa!" _Jyou called walking toward to the trio. "I didn't mean to loose you back there. I sort of realized that I lost you once we--well, _I _got to the tennis court. Let's go. There's more we have to see."

"Oh, coming! It was nice meeting you!" waved Mimi leaving Koushiro and Yamato staring at her.

'_That student body president was strange..._' Thought Mimi, '_Maybe he knows he through the gossip is going around_.' Her curious attitude quickly changed when she remembered where the source of the gossip was coming from. '_Damn you, otou-san.'_

"What's wrong with you, Ishida?" asked Koushiro. Yamato didn't reply. He just stared at Mimi walk with Jyou towards the green of the campus. "Is there something I should know or worry about?"

Yamato waited several seconds before replying, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't really concern you." He said and walked towards the student council office in the student center. "Com'on. We have a meeting and Sora is probably waiting for us." Koushiro knew that this was Yamato's way for saying the conversation ends here.

* * *

As Jyou lead her towards the center of the campus, Mimi noticed the segregation between the black uniformed and white uniformed. Not only did they not interact with each other, but they would glare, a fiery, wholesome, loathing glare. But trying to be polite, Mimi just kept her mouth shut. Soon Mimi had to ask, "Um...Sensei? I seriously think there's something wrong with this school."

"_Now you notice_," mumbled Jyou.

_"Ah, Kido-sensei! You have an important message in the office."_

"Un, I'll be there." Jyou answered. He looked back at Mimi, then the slowly disappearing colleague. He already waisted time before. It was sort of unfair to her. But then again, this _is _an important message. She can venture off herself, right? "Tachikawa, why don't you look around the green, okay? I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

She looked at him hesitantly. The last time he wandered away from her, she met a potentiality crazy student. Yet knowing her luck, Mimi shrugged to herself, '_What are the odds of that happening again?_' She nodded her head and made a strong, "Un..."

"I'll be right back!" She heard Jyou yell back before he disappeared back into the building.

Mimi turned around and started to walk in a circle around the building. She noticed the segregation again. More yelling and idle threats. Mentally, she could compare their petty fits and arguments to be similar to kids in a school playground.

'_Jeez, what is up with with school?_' thought Mimi looking at the people in white and black again, '_This school is really strange. They fight like little kids!_' AFter making a full circle around the building, Mimi stopped to look at the view of their soccer field._ 'I hope Otou-san didn't apply me to grade school. Then again, in the condition he is in, maybe he did_.' as a sweatdrop came to her mind to the mere thought of the father.

Mimi sighed at watched the players argue. Suddenly they felt something up against her back. _"**DON'T MOVE!** This is the real thing, Missie. So put your hands up,"_ cried the person reaching into Mimi's purse.

_'Is he holding a gun to my back?! **I'm getting robbed on my first day?!**_' Thought Mimi almost in shock. _'Okay, calm down, I'll just wait for Kido-sensei to come, but that might take a while._ _So what do I do?_'

"Don't try to be a hero." Mimi heard him curtly reply. "If you value your life and your--_hopefully_--virgin body, I suggest you stand still." Mimi felt the man's hands ruffle things in her purse. '_Crap. What do I do? Oh, the act of defense! Maybe kicking him will work_!'

"Hey, for a girl, you don't carry around useful things to steal!" cried the man and Mimi moved down and kicked him in the stomach! All you can hear was - **_kuh_** from his voice!

"Damn, y-you kicked m-me in the s-stomach!" cried the man holding his gut to soothe it's pain.

"Well, duh, you want another one," yelled Mimi getting in position. "I may look fragile, but I can kick your ass if I have to."

"Nope, I'm okay," sprang up the dude, "So, you're Tachikawa?" he exclaimed while looking at her ID card in her wallet that he took from her purse. "You're _that _student everyone is talking about then! Your name is so cute, _Mimi._"

"Give me that!" she yelled and swiped her wallet back. She dusted the item off this man's germs. "For a man who got kicked in the gut, you sure are strong for being able to get back up like that."

"'Cause I'm superman!" yelled the man, flexing his muscles. Mimi gave him a disgusted look. The man looked at her back, yet this time there was a small smirk on his face. "And _you _could be my superwoman." He said trying to sound as cool and as casual as he could get.

"No thanks. I decline." Mimi raised her hand and turned her heel, facing the opposite direction. '_I might as well look for Sensei myself._'

"Wha-why-**cho-chotto**(7)!" She heard the man exclaim rushing towards her. He cut her in front and looked at Mimi with apologetic eyes, "Why not? I think we'd make a pretty good pair."

"Sorry, but I _dig _pervs." Mimi said as if she was trying to catch his lingo. "Let alone perverted old men trying to pick up teenage girls."

"Chotto, perverted old man?" The kid raised a brow. "I'll have you know that I'm probably almost the same age as you. I'm a student here too, ya know."

"I still decline." Mimi said continuing to walk away.

The kid turned to look at Mimi's back. By the way he moving his hands, Mimi could tell that he was running out of things to say. "Is it the nickname?" He heard Mimi grunt as she continued to walk faster. Then he caught up with her and continued talking, "If it is the nickname, I could change it! I don't mind! Um-uh--Palmon! Yes, sounds nice!"

Mimi stopped. "Palmon?" She looked at the student. "I don't even know you and you gave me a stupid nickname? I've only met you for twenty minutes and you gave me a stupid nickname? Who are you to even have the _right _to give me a nickname?" asked Mimi then thought, _'This guy is nuts!_'

"**Gasp!**" The little punk responded with in a mocking tone. "You don't know me? The nicest guy at this whole school?"

"I'm a transfer student," Mimi sighed, feeling like she would have to make the same statement to for the rest of the day, "I wouldn't know..."

"Oh, right! No wonder! Normally, everyone knows the lovable choco-headed me of the Grays!" He said with a wide grin.

Mimi shook her head, "Gray?"

"_Gray_ is one of three social groups in the school. They are people who wear normal civilian clothes. You've probably seen the two uniforms..."

Mimi nodded.

"People who wear white are part of the White social group. And people wearing black are part of the Blank one. You see White is composed of the highly elite students, whereas the blacks are the lower achieving students. When anyone enrolls in this school, one would have to choose a group. Both the White and Black groups usually fight meaningless fights everyday and every night. And we, as Grays, are the ones who don't want to be part of the whole thing! Makes sense, doesn't it? Gray is a neutral shade between Black and White."

"But why separate?" Mimi had to ask, "There is no benefits for joining one over the other, is there?"

"Nobody knows why they separate. It's the way it was done here. That's all!" The student shrugged.

"I've seen students dressed in either a white uniform or a black one. Aren't there many other Gray students?"

"You'll see why, but you may not like it. But anyway, let's change the subject," The guy trialed off the topic, "I'm Taichi Yagami! Can we be friends, because it's nice to meet you," he finished still with that smirk. Almost like an instant, he gave Mimi a light kiss on her cheek. Mimi's face blushed slightly by his sudden action. The one name Taichi looked at the girl he had just kissed and smile with his eyes. "You know, you're real cute when you get all red like that."

Mimi, feeling that her space was invaded, started to panic and punched Taichi **again**. She did warn him that, when push-comes-to-shove, she would kick his ass.

All you can hear Taichi as he vanishes the scene saying, "Goo-_o-o-o-o-d Pun- ch-h-h-h-h!_"

* * *

The now furious Mimi went to a wash area turned the faucet and started splashing her face with water. She looked at the drips that had started to drip from the hair that touched her forehead and the distorted reflection of herself on the puddle of water on the bottom of the sink. Thinking to herself, _'Ew! What a jerk! I can't believe he tried to take of advantage of me like that! **Are all Japanese people like this since I** **left?**_' Mimi looked at herself once more on the puddle. She snapped out of her daze once she noticed that the water had went down the drain.

Mimi sighed. '_There are probably one of those things that can't be helped_,' she acknowledged mentally. She looked in her purse said out loud, "**Damn!** He took my handkerchief!"

A moment passed when a hand was extended with a handkerchief. Mimi's eyes followed the arm and was surprised to see that the hand belonged to the strange president, Yamato. Mimi, a little hesitant to react, thanked him and wiped her face. She started thinking off how serious his face had looked and how the eyes wouldn't move to any other direction. It was obvious that he was popular but she thought he was kinder than the _pervert_ from before.

'_Maybe he's one of those tortured souls that just want to extend their helpless hand to someone and pour out their kind, sensitive fustrations._'

"Um...thanks again. I'll return this to you, but I'll wash again before I return it to you! You're Yamato Ishida , right? Is it okay if I can call you Yama-kun?"

"I'm Ishida Yamato..."

"O_kay_?" Mimi tried to ignored the comment. "Can I-"

"_Ishida Yamato_,"

"Come again?"

"**_Ishida YAMATO_!**"

"**Okay**! I know your name now!" Mimi responded with a sweatdrop. "Is there something wrong?"

"**_DON'T SRCREW WITH MY HEAD, MIMI!_**"

"Screw with your...?" asked Mimi thinking, _'Did he just said what I think he said?_'

"**STOP IT!** Don't tell me you have already forgotten!_ I _haven't forgotten for a day! You _better _remember tommorrow!" The blonde student glared at Mimi before leaving the scene.

So much for a kind, sensitive frustration. '_What the hell was that?_' Mimi looked at her surroundings. Was all that a ruse? Or was he seriously mentally insane?

Mimi sat at nearby stairs with her legs and arms crossed.'_This is a school of sickos. I-I don't even know him, and he verbally attacks me! Now, I know what they mean by don't judge by a book by it's cover_.'

"What kind of school did I enroll in?"

_"A cool one!"_ She heard a all-too-familiar voice say. She looked up to see the chocolate headed Tacihi hovering over her with that stupid grin of his.

"I'm not in the mood," Mimi groaned turning her gaze towards something else.

Soon Taichi came around and faced her head on. He crouched in front of Mimi and rested his elbows on his knees while his fists supported his chin. He looked straight at her in the eyes and said, "What were you and Ishida talking about?" Mimi glared right back at him.

_'Man, I feel like kicking him in the face right about now.'_ Mimi mentally ranted. "Listen, don't you have anything else to do? I'm sure you have a lot of other activities to worry about."

"But you're the activity I'm interested in right now." Taichi grinned.

"I have pepper spray and I'm not afraid to use it." Mimi glared.

Taichi laughed. "You're so cute when you glare. Your cheeks puff up slightly and you turn a bit red." Mimi quickly moved her faze to something else. Taichi, being the persistent person he is, faced Mimi once more. "Aww...why are you so mad at me? Was it the kiss I gave you? It wasn't like that was your first kiss, right?"

Mimi blushed in crimson red, "It was? I gave a first kiss to a complete virgin!"

That caused Mimi to grow redder and started to yell, "Go to hell, you asshole!" Mimi got up and started to walk. She didn't care where she was going or if Jyou would ever find her. _'Now I'm really certain, I don't want to go to this school_.'

"Oh, Palmon!" Taichi stated grabbing her hand, "I got a piece of advice for you, Palmon!"

Mimi gave an even heavier glare than usual. "Don't. **Ever**. Touch. Me. Again!" Mimi grabbed her hand back and put ani-bacterial.

"Will you just listen to me?"

"Why should I?" Mimi continued to walk, "You didn't listen to me when I said leave me alone."

"First of all," Taichi imitated a diva attitude, "you never specifically said leave me alone, and second of all, this is helpful advice from a friend: Don't get yourself involved with the mystery known as Yamato Ishida."

"Why not?"

"Because the blacks and the whites have a leader. Ishida...he's the leader of the White group."

"That doesn't mean anything," Mimi mumbled the thought.

Taichi ruffled a hand through his hair, "By getting involved with him, you're just asking for trouble to come along..."

**_AHHH!_**

Mimi's head turned towards the source of the sound. "What was that?"

"That?" Taichi asked almost like you'll-hear-a-lot-of-it-eventually. "That's probably another kid getting beat up again." Mimi's eyes widened and ran to the source of the scream. Taichi shoved his hands in his pockets and followed the girl.

Mimi's running steps soon became a step or two as it came to a stop. Taichi stopped once was close to her. His eyes followed Mimi's as they found to a boy in a black uniform kicking a boy in a white uniform. Mimi, being so speechless at such an action, couldn't stand the sight!

"Oh my God!" She breathed through her lips as she felt goosebumps emitting through out her body. She felt her body shake, as half a minute passed by. She curtly turned her acquaintance and glared, "You gotta help him! Sure, you are... maybe...slightly...scrawny, but still you should be manly enough to help!" Mimi explained.

"First of all, this happens all the time, and second of all, I'm happen to workout! A LOT!" said Taichi.

Mimi's face flipped to the scene run to the scene that occupied her attention. She shook her head, "Something's gonna be done."

With those words said, Mimi ran to help as fast as she could. Taichi tried to grab Mimi's wrist, but, like missing a petal that fell from the sky, he failed to touch it. All Taichi could do was call her, "Oi, Palmon... Mi-chan!"

"Say you're sorry," the black-uniformed student smirked as his grip tightened, "Better yet, say you're prayers!" With a sadistic smile, the student raised the arm with the pipe in his tight grip high.

"Yamete (8)!!" Just in time, Mimi made an attempt to tackle the guy down. Though she was somewhat unsuccessful, she was able to throw him somewhat off balanced.

_"Who the hell are you?"_ He threw Mimi off of him casing her to roll on the floor. He flared his light blue eyes. "What is your problem, lady?! You wanna get dragged into this too?!" He turned his back on Mimi and faced his target once more. Once he turned though, his target ran off. "Shit!"

Frankly, Mimi was extremely shocked, but, at the same time,mad. Someone just saved his damn life and all the guy does in return was run. Bastard.

The boy turned back to Mimi. He glared dimming down the color of his eyes. "Fuck!" He yelled bringing the pipe high, ready to strike. All the adrenaline of the battle caused Mimi's legs to freeze and her intuitions to slow down. '_Damn, the time I decide to be a heroine is the time I can't think straight._' She shut her eyes quickly, granting any pain that was in store of her.

Instead of pain, she heard the sound of the pipe's vibration. It must have hit something. When she opened her eyes, she saw a funny hair that reminder of...

"**_Taichi!_**"

Taichi felt on his knees and started yelling while rubbing the pain inflicted on his body. Mimi's brows frowned seeing the poor boy move in various position to soften the ache. All this time she had thought that this crazy kid was trying to get in her pants. Instead, he makes a complete 180-change and takes a blow for her. Feeling remorse, she started treating Taichi.

"So...Yagami! Who's this Monkey?" asked the Black.

"MONKEY?" Mimi said in shock.

" A new gray perhaps?" continued the black with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"**He just called me a monkey!**" Mimi looked at Taichi.

"She's a transfer student, Takeru," said Taichi blocking her, "And I like her, so you better not touch her!"

"Why would I, that little monkey?" asked Takeru in tears of laughter, "Let me tell ya, transfer student, The rules of this school! When you enter this school, follow a group, as soon as you do, follow the leader, that means don't stand out, don't talk back, and, of course, don't complain. Stick to the plan, and no one gets hurt. You know what I'm saying... _mo-nn-key_?" He said in syllables in a mocking tone.

Taichi was about to respond, however resented when he saw the flare in Mimi's eyes. The cute and fun-to-pick-on Mimi soon became a fiery she-man that no one wants to mess with.

"Listen to me, you little piece of shit!!" Mimi raising to her feet while glaring her eyes at Takaru, "Who the fuck made up these stupid rules? There's no point on what you people are doing. You're all a bunch of Sickos with a capital _S_! And second of all, I am **not **a monkey! I DO HAVE BREASTS!" Mimi stated pointing to it. "So listen here, _buddy_," Mimi said walking up to Takeru with her index finger perfectly erect. "There is no way--I repeat, no way in hell I'm going to listen to you or any other idiot in the school who tells me how I should act. I'm an independent women and I don't succumb myself to anyone, especially someone-like-you."

There was a sound of single person clapping in the background. All heads turned to the source of the sound. Strangely enough the source was coming out of the palm of Yamato's hand. He had a small smirk on his face. "Seems like you're loosing your touch, Takaishi. You're leadership skills are getting worse."

"Funny, I was thinking about the same thing about you."

_'So, he's the leader of the Blacks!_' Mimi groaned thinking of the thought. Judging the way they were staring at each other, it was obvious.

"Yagami!" Taichi snapped back and looked at Mimi. "Is there a leader of the Grays?" asked Mimi.

In reply Taichi shook his head and said, "We are basically one and the same." After he said this, he came to realize what this had meant. "Chotto, Pal-"

"I want to be a gray then!" Mimi squeeled causing Taichi to cause an impact between his forehead and his palm. "People who don't need leaders is the group for me! Besides, I'm not too found of the idea of a uniform." she exclaimed with such pride. Yet, with everyone in pure shock and Takeru laughing in the background, she wondered she had done the right thing.

"Don't make me laugh! Please!" Takeru chuckled holding his stomach, "You'll regret it transfer student, you will."

"I won't!" Mimi said turning around heading home, "Oh, stop calling, transfer student, the name's Tachikawa Mimi! Remember it!"

"Wait up, Palmon!" yelled Taichi running after.

Mimi just punched in the head, "Don't ever call me that again!" Taichi rubbed his head, remembering that Takeru just had hit him there earlier. "Taichi," Mimi started her sentence not looking at him. Taichi glanced at her and was speechless when she added, "Arigatou."

Taichi stood still. She was thanking him? He watched her run off, away from the school's entrance. She turned around and looked at him with a little smile. What was originally meant to be a cute moment, soon turned slightly sour when she motioned her finger to cause her right eye bang to sink and her tongue hang out. Then for after a moment, she was gone.

Takeru and Yamato stared at each other just before Mimi had left. Takeru took a few looks at Yamato before smirking himself, "Com'on, guys. If we stick around, we might end up vomiting our lunches." With that said, Takeru turned and led his group one way while Yamato led his in the opposite direction.

_'So, that is **the **Mimi Tachikawa...'_ Takeru laughed to himself as he continued to walk away from the scene. '_This school just seems to get better and better._'

"Hey, Taichi!" asked Jyou looking around as the crowd cleared up, "Where's Mimi?"

"Hey, Sensei!" waved Taichi for a high five, "Mimi just left. Funny thing is I think she left a mark on this school."

"Really?" asked Jyou changing his angle, "So, I'm assuming she chose a side. Is she a Black or White?"

"Neither," stated Taichi with a smile as an image of her came to his head, "She turned out to be a Gray!"

"A Gray?" Jyou repeated with a shock. "Interesting." Jyou glanced toward his student and bumped an elbow to him, "Careful, Taichi. This one's a firecracker. I can feel it from my doctor-like senses."

"Wakateru, demo...(9)" Taichi's sentence paused midway, causing Jyou to glance at Taichi again except through the corner of his eye. "I think that's what this school needs anyway."

Jyou smirked moving his eyes towards the entrance. He nodded, "Un... I think you're right."

* * *

_KAWAII! Or some old thing I started again? Oh well tell your ideas! I need to know if this is a good story to start or should never start ever again! I need at least ten good reviews!_

(1) _Father!  
_(2) _I'm off!_  
(3) _An expression usually meaning that the speaker is wishing someone off, almost like 'Be safe.'  
_(4) _Ouch!  
_(5) _Sorry_  
(6) _I'm alright/okay._  
(7) _Wait_  
(8) _Stop_  
(9) _I know. But..._


	2. A Friend in Favor

Once again Penguin Brothers doesn't belong to me and just enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: _A Friend in Favor_

* * *

Once again the sun has shone on the streets of Odaiba. Mimi locked the door of her home and merrily skipped through these brightly lit streets. She was very pleased with the way things looked. People were happy. No one was yelling or showing any sign of any upsetting emotion. It was –dare I say it—peaceful.

'_Today will be the day my life will be perfect._' Mimi thought to herself as she passed by the shiny gates of her new school. After a few brief moments of happiness, she suddenly remembers the number one reason why she had the sudden urge to move to another planet.

"Tachikawa-san!" Taichi came by swinging his arms around Mimi's neck. Feeling the hard hug he had given her, Mimi felt pale due to the lost of blood circulation. Jyou Kido, the school's own doctor, saw Mimi and started to threaten Taichi to let go of her.

"Sensei," Taichi pouted, "I demand to keep her in a birdcage and make her my wife."

"Yagami-san, please don't make me get a crowbar and pull until you release her. She looks like she needs air."

Taichi hesitantly release her with that same pout plastered on his face. Mimi, taking advantage of her now freed body, walked onto the main building where her homeroom was.

"Sensei, look what you did!" Taichi whined. Taichi ran after his female companion.

Jyou watched his student run into the building. With a smile and a shake of his head, he sighed, "Those two… I swear, they are gonna get me fired one day."

"Palmon!!" Taichi exclaimed, however Mimi choose not to respond to such a name. Taichi kept repeating her name as he followed her in hot pursuit. "Palmon, miteru (1)!" Taichi jumped in front of Mimi. Due to his sudden action, Mimi had to stop. She sighed to herself and tried to avoid looking at him.

"I almost got this scar after fighting over you a few minutes ago against the evil Sensei! Now the Dramatic Triumphic background music plays and the damsel falls to her knees and says, _'Oh Yagami-san, I- I'm soo touch. Please, marry me and allow me to bear your children.' _While in response, I would say, '_Why, yes, fair maiden. I gladly accept your proposal!_'" Taichi finished as the laughed like a manic.

"Yeah, right!" Mimi murmured to herself.

"Oh, com'on, Palmon! We can be the 'Michi' pairing the world has been waiting for!" Taichi said slipping his hand in her arm.

"First of all, I'm not your lover!" Mimi exclaimed as she removed her hand from his. "And second, the name's Mimi! _Mi-mi_! It's two syllables not six-hundred, so it's easy to pronounce."

"Palmon, trust me!" Taichi placed his hand on her shoulder, "My job is solely to protect you from the forces of evil. You have no idea what's out to get you in this school. I am probably your greatest ally."

"I don't need your help." Mimi scoffed releasing herself all from his grasp. Just after she made several steps up the stairs with Taichi following her, red liquid appeared before Mimi's eyes. Taichi steps slowed down as he saw the whole event appear before his eyes. Mimi, after allowing a few moments of the event to sink in her mind, slowly touched her forehead. '_What was that?_' She moved her fingertips towards her face glanced what was on it.

"Palmon, what is that?" asked Taichi as he walked closer to her.

"Is this blood?" Mimi gasped looking at the red liquid.

He touched her head and examined the liquid. He rubbed it around his own fingertips to find some type of confirmation. "Palmon, I think it's…paint."

"Aww... new Gray," A White said as he walked up to her as Mimi turned to him, "Daijoubu ka? (2)" Before Mimi could even respond, his concerned face soon turned into a sadistic smile, "Frankly, I don't give a shit!" Mimi's reaction was surprised as he pushed her to the floor of the stair case and ran as more balloons of paint were thrown to her.

"Aaahhhh!" Mimi yelled, feeling the pressure of the rubber objects hit her body. Taichi couldn't help but watch in disgust. Mimi got up slowly as the paint began to drip off her clothes. She murmured, "_Freaks_..."

Taichi had noticed something about Mimi, something that only someone who truly sympathized the girl would notice: she was holding back tears. It would make sense. A new student, trying to live out her normal teenage life, was bullied. She was not even in the school for an hour and she gets this type of punishment.

"Here, Palmon," Taichi whispered as he walked up to her. He gently lifted her arm over his shoulder. "Let me take you to Sensei-Kido's office." Taichi tried to help her up. However, she needed a moment to keep her composure. She whisked her arm away from him. She covered her face with her hair and for exta security, she used her hands and arms. Taichi, not wanting for her to be mad at her at a time like this, whispered to her, "Don't get mad at me, okay?"

Taichi waited for her to nod. When she did, he wrapped one hand around her back as one wrapped her shoulder. He lifted her in bridal form to carry her to Jyou's office.

"Ano…" Taichi started trying to make things seem less awkward.

Mimi decided to save him the trouble, "They got it on my new blouse! _They got it on my new blouse_!" She said in between sniffles. She covered her face from him. It was embarrassing enough that he's carrying her to the office.

Taichi knew that she was crying at this point. He smiled to himself, "How rude of them."

* * *

Jyou slipped the gym uniform through the edge of the bathroom door hearing Mimi sarcastically saying, "It's a good thing I decided to become a Gray, because this gym uniform is so out of style!"

"What do you want? Just wear it, okay?" Jyou said walking away from the door as he glanced at Taichi's face and asked, "How bad was it?" He sat on his swinging chair.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been." Taichi commented swinging around in his own chair. "She reacted just like I expected though. I kind of feel sorry for her."

"You shouldn't." Jyou shrugged, "She should have known things like this would happen to her." Jyou looked at Taichi and saw that glint in his eye. "Listen, Yagami-san, you can't save them all."

"Wakateru (3)." Taichi retorted not looking at Jyou. "Demo…" He added as he looked at Jyou. "She makes me want to save her."

Before Jyou could respond, Mimi stepped out of the door and looked at herself. She twirled around in front of the small mirror Jyou had for some of his patients. At this point in time, her puffy eyes and cheeks and mellowed down and her attitude seemed to be back to normal.

"Don't worry, Palmon, you don't look fat to me!" Taichi said as Mimi punched him on his head. Oh, yeah, she's back to normal.

"Really, Yagami-san, how much abuse can you take?" asked Jyou going down to the floor helping Taichi up.

"Why are Grays always targeted? I don't understand." Mimi said as she took a seat on the bed and looked at Jyou.

"That's how it is. There have been many students who tried to be Grays, but no one lasted more than three days. And if us, teachers, act in it, we get bullied too." Jyou finished.

"Oh, my God," Mimi continued to look at Jyou with that gawking look on her face, "That is a pile of crap! I might as well bully you and wait until I feel like killing you!"

"Cool your jets, Palmon, he needs to live." Taichi said in a calm matter. "He's a cool doctor."

"Chotto, why aren't _you_ bullied?" Mimi asked point at Taichi. "You are a Gray too, aren't you?"

"Because of Personal Magnetism, maybe?" Taichi said with a hint of wonder in his tone. "Or maybe the love of all the girls in the world is protecting me!" He laughed as he swung himself around on his chair.

"You've got to be kidding." Mimi and Jyou said in fusion.

"Believe it or not, Tachikawa-san, Yagami-san, here, is one of those special cases." Jyou sighed trying to organize some of the papers on his desk.

Mimi's eyes lit up after a moment of revolation. "What if Ishida-kun and Takaishi-kun told their side to stop bossing and picking on each other—!"

"That won't work!" Jyou and Taichi quickly responded.

"Eh? Nande(4)?" asked Mimi.

"Those two never get along. From what I hear, it all started because of a simple fist fight. So, after the fight, they were hospitalized in this doctor's office until they became better and, I guess, plenty of people idolized that!" Taichi said with a shrug.

"Sensei," Mimi asked Jyou, "Were you the one that treated them?"

"Iie (5), this was the doctor before me."

"Hmm," Mimi sighed cupping her chin with the side of her index finger and her thumb, "Ishida-kun doesn't seem to be the type to be a troublemaker." Mimi said as a picture of him came to her head.

"Dammit! I told you stay away from him!" Taichi exclaimed.

"He's right!" Jyou sighed his head giving the two of them passes. Mimi and Taichi took it as a signal to start heading towards homeroom.

"I decided to become a Gray because I wanted to be independent, remember? That means, I should not listen to either of you." She turned her heel and started to walk her way towards her homeroom.

"You should watch her," Jyou advised Taichi, "she doesn't know what she in yet. She's not special like you."

"Trust me... She's special!" Taichi smiled seeing Mimi turn the corner.

Jyou started at Taichi for a minute, then smiled to himself. "Don't get too carried away, ne." Taichi nodded to his sensei and bowed in gratitude. Taichi began to walk his way towards homeroom. Jyou watched Taichi leave and sighed to himself while shaking his head.

* * *

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa! I came from America, but I'm Japanese!" Mimi said excitedly, even though the only person interested was Taichi, who was surprisingly in the same homeroom as her.

"Tachikawa-san, sit..." The teacher paused, but saw Taichi waving his hands and pointed to the seat next to him, "Over there were the guy is waving."

Mimi walked to Taichi and was about to sit down on her seat. She stopped when Taichi moved his desk right next to hers, edges touching.

"You need to share books with me." Taichi said to her with a smile.

"I really can't escape you, can I?" Mimi sat. She looked around and saw the people dressed in black on one side of the classroom and people dressed in white on the other.

'_I can't believe it, even in class they need to be separated!_' Mimi sighed to herself as she crossed her arms on the desk and rested her chin on it. She sighed.

_"Alright, class. Let us begin today's lesson."_ The teacher began opening her book for today's lesson plan.

Mimi heard scurrying inside the desk due to the small vibrations that have been emitting from the sides. She dared herself to look inside her desk. '_What is that?_' She asked. She bent her head down and played a guessing game as to what was inside. It was moving alright. It was sort of small and it had a tail…? Its head peered at her with its small glowing eyes. She jumped from her desk and yelled. "**Holy Shit!**"

The whole class and the teacher looked at Mimi with a sudden interest. "Tachikawa-san, is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is! Why is _that_ in there?" Mimi exclaimed as the little rodent squeeked and jumped out of desk and down the row. As the little fella made its way down the row, the students suddenly jolted, standing up as the rodent made its grand exit.

_"Students! Students! Calm down! There is no need to panic!"_

"My God," Mimi exclaimed sitting on her seat. "With the way they're treating me, I'm surprised that they didn't put any dead rats in there too!"

"Hey," Taichi said in between chuckles, "Don't encourage them!"

* * *

_"Class dismissed."_

Mimi stood from her seat. Taichi did the same but instead decided to ask a bold question, "Shall I walk you home?"

"And let you know where I live? No, thank you." Mimi scoffed putting her things in her schoolbag. As Mimi ignored Taichi's whines, she shifted several things and saw Ishida's handkerchief. She smiled. '_Maybe I should return it to him_.'

"Ne, Palmon?" Taichi asked. When he noticed that Mimi was blanking out, he tried to snap her back into reality. Her dazed ended. She shook her head. "Did you hear me, Palmon?"

"Umm… you know what, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said Mimi grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom.

She went from every room looking for him.

"Is Ishida-kun there?" Mimi opened one classroom door. And there he was. Finally, she found him. He looked at her with that stoic facial expression of his. She walked up with him with a small bashful smile on her lips.

"Here you go," She presented him the handkercheif, "Arigato! I washed it, so I hope you don't mind. Oh and the other day, I really don't remember what you are talking about, but..." Mimi paused. Yamato was looking around, mainly glancing at his fellow classmates.

"Sumimasen(6), I don't remember lending you that." Yamato said with cold eyes.

"But yesterday..." Mimi said with eyes wide with confusion.

"Listen! I didn't lend anything to a Gray like you!" Yamato said as he walked out the door without a sign of remorse in his eyes. Mimi stood still. She peered towards the door Yamato exited before looking at the handkerchief that was the subject of the argument. She slowly walked out the door, trying to ignore the stares and whispers the class was starting to make.

'_Dammit. I already cried this morning.'_ Mimi tried to lecture herself.

_"Really, why would he lend his handkerchief to a Gray like her?"_

Mimi tried to disregard what that girl had said. She turned and saw Taichi leaning on the wall opposite from the door, "I told you not to trust him."

Mimi looked down and escaped a puff of air as if she was about to mockingly laugh. She shook her head then rose it up to meet Taichi's stare. "He wouldn't have liked it if a Gray has touched it, ne?"

"Even so, he still won't accept it." Taichi said.

Mimi turned her head towards Yamato who was simply walking away. Her checks puffed as her eyebrows furrowed. She needed to run away from the scene. That's what she did.

'_Dammit. That's what happens what I get for trying to be nice._'

She stopped when she had reached to an empty hallway of the school. She noticed the trash-bin on her right side. With an aggravated grunt, she slammed the handkerchief into the bin with all of her might.

_'That Bastard! Making me cry, shit! And I made it even smell good! _' Mimi raged. She took a glance at the garment. She picked up the handkerchief from the bin and dusted it off, hoping to brush off all the germs the bin might have transfered. She looked at it, "I can't things like this get into my head! I have to keep fighting…" She breathed. She needed to find some inner peace. It's a long battle, but it is going to be worth it in the end.

Mimi turned to walk back, but stopped when she saw Taichi walking towards her. He looked at her with supportive eyes, "Good job, Palmon."

"Leave me alone." Mimi walked past him. "This does not concern you." When she had past him, he couldn't help but smile and follow her.

"But you were about to cry, weren't you?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye as he caught up with her, "I was no—Ahh!" Mimi turned back to see a Black student with a visor looking at her closely. At this point in time, she was more pissed off then frightened. "Can I help you?"

"Takaishi wants you, missy!"

"Huh? Takaishi? That violent guy?" Mimi asked, "Hell no! If he wants to talk to me," Mimi doged the student and continued to walk towards the exit, "he has to find to me himself. Otherwise, I'm going home!"

"_Like he would do that,_" Taichi sarcastically remarked knowing Takeru better.

"He said if you resisted, then I have to take you by force!" The black ran and scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Mimi whined as she started to kick and punch on the boy's body.

"Ah, damn." The boy flinched feeling Mimi's violent actions. He turned to Taichi who just nonchalantly watched. "Is she always like this?"

Taichi lifted his hand in a vertical position and made it seem like he was about to whisper. "She doesn't like to be touched." The boy groaned as he made his way down the hall with Mimi yelling and squirming and Taichi following.

* * *

"Why hello, Monkey. Did you like your summoning? I figured it was something you are more accustomed to." asked Takeru resting on his chair.

"What do you think, son of a bitch?!" Mimi yelled trying to pull her arms and legs free from the ropes tied around them. "I'm not in the mood for your little games. I want to go home!"

"Why can't I call a magnificent person, such as yourself, to enjoy my company? Surprisingly, I'm hurt by your words." Takeru said with a mocking sarcastic tone.

"Last time I check, the host does not tie their guests up like some type of hostage." Mimi spat.

Taichi walked into the room. All heads turned towards him as he placed himself behind Takeru's seat. "Is there a reason as to why you are here, Yagami? I didn't call you into this meeting." asked Takeru with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I won't be a threat! Promise." Taichi brought his hands up as if there are no tricks up his sleeves.

"Why do you want my _magnificent_ self here?" Mimi said in a joking kind of matter. "There is nothing you can benefit from me anyway."

"Is it true that Ishida lent you a handkerchief?" asked Takeru with a slick smirk.

Mimi wanted to think of a comeback. Yet, at the moment, nothing seemed good enough, "why would you care?"

"Why do you want to know?" Takeru stared at Mimi while she gave him the exact same stare back. "Fine." Takeru ordered. "Tell Ishida to come here!"

"_Taichi! Don't just stand there, help me out!_" Mimi whispered to him.

"Why should I?" asked Taichi turning his head, "You specifically told me to leave you alone, and that's what I intend on doing." He finished with his tongue sticking out, "Besides I wanna know what Takeru is gonna do."

"Protect me my ass!" Mimi growled.

Within certain minuets, Ishida passed through the door in a pissed-of kind of mood. Mimi's heart was starting to pump. She never herself to be in this type of predicament where Yamato was her one-way ticket to get her out of here.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Yamato crossing his arms, "I'm missing an important meeting."

"A few questions for you," asked Takeru, as a Black dragged Mimi in front of Takeru. His hand griped Mimi's hair and faced it towards Yamato's eyes. Mimi breathed harshly through her nostrils, trying to keep her composure. "How do you know her?" Takeru asked with a small smirk on her face.

"I met her yesterday, just like you," Yamato said calmly.

Mimi was looking at him like he just lost his mind. She started to think, '_He was yelling at me, telling me I should remember him! I wonder whose lost their memory now?_'

"Aw...tsk, tsk, tsk," Takeru shook his head, "You know as well as I do that you never converse with anyone, especially to a Gray. You don't even talk to a White unless you're spoken too. If you can't talk even to anyone, you lent a stranger borrow your handkerchief."

Mimi's eyes widened. "The man hardly talks to his own father." Takeru said with a small chuckle. "And just after school ended today, you didn't want to admit that you lent it to her in front of your class. And yesterday, you came to to _my _territory to protect her, didn't you?" asked Takeru waiting for Yamato to pop. He took his other hand and grasps her cheeks. "She's special to you, isn't she?

'_Does he really think of me that way?_' she had to ask herself.

Yamato looked at the leader with hateful eyes. "You're just wasted my time. I'm leaving."

"Fine." Takeru sighed, shrugged, and released Mimi from his grasp. "Go to your stupid meeting! When you come back and see her hair in pink, don't yell at me." A student handed Takeru a bowl. In it was a wide brush and a liquid-y paste. He placed it on Mimi's head. He continued to smother it as he moved the brush up and down her scalp, covering all strands.

"What? You're dying my hair pink?" asked Mimi squirming.

"Don't you like pink? I thought you do." asked Takeru laughing, continuing to dye it.

"Yagami!" yelled Mimi.

"No!" said Taichi, "Even though you will be pink, it will match your rosy cheeks."

"Yamete (7)!" Yelled Mimi, "Ishida! Yamato- please!" Yamato turned around and saw half her hair pink. He also saw her tears flowing from her eyes. "Takaishi! I really don't know him! Please! Yamete! Let me go!" yelled Mimi as her tears soaked her cheeks.

"Let...let her go." Yamato said, causing Mimi to stop squirming, by then her head was pink.

"Mmm...I don't think so." Takeru said shaking his head side to side.

"Don't complicate things with me!"

"Look, if you want her unharmed, ask nicely by begging! Bow down."

"I won't stoop down that low!"

"Hmm, oh, darn! I almost forgot," Takeru snapped a finger, "I forgot to die the _rest_ of her hair." Mimi looked at Takeru with wide eyes, hoping he didn't mean _that_ hair. "Oh, Tachikawa, I know that hair does not only grow on the top of your head."

"_Ahh!"_ yelled Mimi causing Yamato to do the only thing he can make sure Mimi's safe.

"Um, Takaishi-san." a Black called.

"What?" Takeru stopped and saw the Black was pointing to Yamato. Takeru faced Yamato and was shocked. Takeru dropped the dye, spilling it all over the floor, and saw Yamato kneeling to him placing his hands and head down. Mimi glanced to the audience behind her. Their jaws were dropped. Taichi, whom she assumed would have not responded, displayed wide eyes. Finally, Takeru, who was the villain of this scene, remained speechless. Mimi turned back towards her savior.

"Yamato?" asked Mimi. Even though not a word was said, everyone knew that this was something that could alter the course of events.

* * *

(1) _Look at this!_  
(2) _Are you okay?_  
(3) _I know_  
(4) _Why_  
(5) _No_  
(6) _I apoligize_  
_(7) Stop!  
_


	3. An Innocent Face a Threatening Eliminati

* * *

Chapter 3: _An innocent face; a threatening elimination  
_

* * *

Mimi watched the reactions on everyone's faces. They were shocked and still like they were given big surprise. Just by looking at them, Mimi knew that it was a reaction which no one would have ever guessed.

Takeru started to grunt staring at Yamato. Kneeling, waiting, patiently as if something magical were to appear. Taichi stood in amazement. He knew normally Yamato would run away, or just leave the room, but something was different.

Mimi.

"Ishida!" Takeru yelled as he stood knocking Mimi to the floor. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Yamato lifting his head to level with Takeru. "I'm bowing down. You don't see it?"

"Why are you doing that? Why are you stooping _so _low to make sure she's safe? Someone like you would just leave her there, crying, begging, in pink! Is she **_that _**important to you?" Takeru yelled making the whole room shake. Mimi closed her eyes as the salty tears fell from her face, hoping the nightmare would end.

There was an odd feeling with her hands. She felt her hands letting loose from the grip of the rope. It was Taichi untying her. Mimi, for the first time, looked at him with a respectful point of view.

"Yagami!" yelled Takeru, feeling his blood pressure rise.

"Listen, Takeru!" Taichi started.

"_Excuse you?_" asked Takeru making Taichi sure where he stood.

"Um...I mean, Takaishi-kun." Taichi quickly recovered. "Ishida-kun has done enough in this predicament. Mimi deserves to be free. Ne, Mimi?" Taichi turned and got slapped in the face by Mimi.

"What do you mean _I deserve to be free_? You just stood there!" asked Mimi turning away from his eyes.

"If Ishida-kun left you then I would have rushed to save you." Taichi explained as he rubbed his cheek hoping the bump would disappear like magic.

"_Yeah right!_" Mimi walked to the man with a visor, who tied her up. Pointed her finger at him and said "What's your name?"

"Shiota Hirokazu," he stood proudly.

"Then Shiota-kun." she paused looking down at her hands, then blended her arm and smacked Hirokazu's stomach with her elbow, "This is for crappy-lookin' visor!"

Mimi looked at Hirokazu panting for life and then stared at Takeru that made him gulp. "_And you..._" She walked up to him. Takeru shielded his face, but Mimi kicked him in the crotch. "Don't ever touch me again!" Mimi heard the door creak open and saw Yamato walking out. She grunted and followed him, leaving the room in total silence.

"Takaishi-san!" a Black came up to his leader's aid, "Daijoubu ka (1)?"

"Forget me!" Takeru spat, "Get information on that monkey...**now!**"

She walked to him in the front hall. It was funny that no one was there. The only thing that was heard was Mimi and Yamato's shoes echoing.

School was over and well enough empty. The red-orange sun shone through the windows of the front hall of school where Mimi turned the corner and saw Yamato walking away.

"Ishida!" She called. The only thing that was heard was Mimi and Yamato's shoes echoing. "Yamato!" she cried stopping her feet and hoping that he would do the same. Only he didn't. Mimi felt herself losing strength. After all the commotion that occurred that day, it was obvious that her body would not be able to catch up. She cried his name louder.

Finally, he stopped playing games and looked at her with innocent eyes. There was an odd silence as the two looked at each other. Nothing was said. Yamato, then, stepped closer to Mimi and continued to stare with those innocent eyes that would make anyone possessed.

"...You're cruel..." mumbled Yamato, "You appeared the same way, you disappeared, without a notice. When I saw you yesterday, I knew that you are Mimi Tachikawa. Yet, you look at me as if you have never seen my face. You talk as if we never spoke. You act like we just casually pass shoulders or you don't have the slightest memory. But I know better. What maybe the greatest moments of my whole entire life, might be just worthless parts edited out of your memory. However, you make a feeling inside of me, say that..."

Silence. Yamato looked down, then quickly turned around.

"_You made me head over heels, fall in love with you all over again._"

The soft-spoken sentence was faint. Mimi did not hear a word of it. Her senses was fixated on Yamato, moving further and further away. She felt her body shaking and growing limp as she braced herself for support. Taichi placed a hand on her shoulder and silently whispered, "_I told you to stay away from him..._"

Mimi didn't want to admit anything. She stood still as her first school day came to an end.

* * *

In the council room, Koushiro started to scream, complaining about the _important _meeting Yamato missed. Other Whites have explained the situation to Koushiro that made him even madder to the fact the he bowed to Takeru.

"Yamato! You answer me right now! There should be no reason for missing the meeting for new textbooks!" Koushiro yelled practically throwing a tantrum. They were in the conference room with Yamato sitting behind the neat desk complete with folders and a computer, beside the large clean window, and Koushiro banging and yelling on the other side. But Yamato just simply stared at the window thinking about what he said to her.

"Who is the transfer girl anyway? This whole thing makes people say that Black are more superior than White!" Yamato just stared at the window, "Who is she?... Oi! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Dumbass..." Yamato mumbled seeing Koushiro in the corner of his eye, "Shoo, shoo, leave me alone!" Koushiro just stood in shock of Yamato's sudden reaction, "Do I need a megaphone? Go away!"

It took a moment for Koushiro to leave. He left the room with a lot of mumbled, silent curses. Later someone in White joined Koushiro's walk asking, "What's with Ishida-kun today? It seems like he is upset about something."

"Maybe," Koushiro imagined Mimi's smile and her face, "But she's going to be a threat to this whole school."

Yamato took a moment to himself before taking a deep breath. He was about to take out documents that needed his approval when his cell phone rang. **_RING_**_-beep-beep-**RING**-beep-beep_. He became aggravated when its annoying tone and answered the phone.

"**Argh!** _What the hell do you want!_" He answered in a harsh tone.

"_Temper, temper...what's wrong, Yamato? Were you worried about your long-lost love?_"

"I told you several times not to call me in school." Yamato replied, "I know where you live."

"_Funny, I never recall you having so much sarcasm._" The voice chuckled as he suddenly changed the mood of the conversation, "_Watch out! You know me, I just might do something to her._"

"Don't touch her!" Yamato yelled, slamming his palm to the table causing some papers to fall and the computer to shake. "I swear I'll kill you!"

"_I know_," The voice shrugged and made a quick smirk and a remark that caught Yamato off guard, "_But, you wouldn't, because you care for her too much._"

* * *

Mimi ran passed the curb and ran to her front door. She jabbed her hands deep in her pocket and finally found the key she longed for. She silently smiled and chuckled to herself and opened the door. _PLIFF_! She threw her school bag aside and went to the cupboard where all the photo albums were placed. One by one, Mimi examined the pictures as if she were a detective.

After spending the next half hour looking through six albums, Mimi collapsed back on her seat. "Shit!" she cursed to herself looking at the last and final picture. "He isn't in any of these pictures!" She gave a big sigh. "So how would he remember me?"

"Tadaima (2)!" Keisuke's voice echoed as the sound of the door closing followed. He stripped himself from his coat and laid it on the couch. He stepped in the room where Mimi was apparently in and loosened the tie around his neck. He noticed that all the albums where out and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Hmm?" Mimi stared at him and noticed of what he meant, "Oh, there's a guy in my school who claims that I should remember him from somewhere, but I actually don't remember him. So I thought _Hey, why don't I check the photo albums._ But so far, it's no help."

"Well, where does he remember you from?"

"He talks to me as if I lived here before, but I never lived in Odaiba, ne? Maybe we did, when mom was alive or was that somewhere else? Hmm..."

Keisuke snapped as soon as he heard, _But I never lived in Odaiba, ne?_ He tried his memories and mumbled, "...Bring him over..."

"Excuse me?"

"Bring him over. I might remember him, if he's your friend. After all, I did live with you all your life, ne?" Mimi nodded. He planted a soft kiss on Mimi's head, and noticed her sudden pink hair. "Mi, what happened to your hair? I knew pink was your favorite color but I never knew you'd take it that far."

Mimi paused and looked at her father. Her fingers ran through her hair and she pulled the strands to the front of her head. "Oh…" She realized that she had forgotten that her hair is no longer the warn chestnut brown it was before.

"Forget it." Her father shrugged turning towards the door and taking his coat again.

"Where are you going?"

"_We're _going to the salon."

* * *

She sat on one of the chairs, while keeping an eye at her father.

"You know, sweetie," Keisuke spoke, "I know that by saying that paint got on you hair, it is a lie. Bulling and violence is normal."

"But Otou-san, school should be another way to get away from something. But this school isn't! It sucks! And it's full of sick perverts! There's a guy tried to ki..." Mimi suddenly remembered the _accidental _kiss Taichi gave her earlier.

"Ki? What is _ki_ in your young hip language?"

"**Nothing!**" she yelled in a harsh tone.

"Funny," he chuckled, "You usually complain about anything else instead of school."

"That's because I've never thought I'd get myself in this kind of predicament," Mimi smiled, "Besides, I like to complain only to you. Since you're my father, you're obligated to stand there and listen."

"You can run away. I'm not going to lecture you. You're becoming a feminine woman day by day. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I can tell you what you can do. So...do you want to transfer, again?"

"NO!" She said with an outburst. She paused, trying to retrieve some type of composure. "No, I'm not going to let them win!"

"Good, just turn you face to the future and hope that one day they will accept you as Mimi Tachikawa! A woman that lives the way she wants life to be."

"Okay..."

"Madame, you're done." The stylist cooed turning Mimi's chair towards the mirror. Mimi looked at herself in the mirror and never saw her only chestnut brown hair anymore, but a strawberry blonde with red highlights. She smiled and thought to herself, '_Mimi, it's the new you_.'

* * *

The next day, Mimi placed a step in school and everyone was in awe. They paid special attention towards her hair. "Palmon!" Taichi squealed while he reached for his pockets and looked for a camera.

"Listen, Taichi. I'm not really in the mood for your useless games." Mimi sighed as she continued to walk into the building. Taichi linked himself to Mimi's arms making her look at him face to face. "What do you want?"

"_The way you said that you didn't remember Ishida-kun, it made him look upset._" Taichi whispered into her ear making Mimi pause. "He looked like he was shot. But you really don't remember him, ne?" She continued to walk in deep thought instead of answering Taichi's question.

Mimi looked around as she tried to find another subject to talk about. She suddenly saw dozens of students gathering around a bulletin board posted with names. She was strangely drawn to it.

"Taichi, what is that all about?" she asked pointing to the bulletin.

"Oh those? They're just results for that athletic program. It's something the school participates in. It works through all of Japan." Taichi replied, but acted as he could care less. But Mimi was interested.

Mimi pushed herself through the crowd, bumping through lots of people. She attended the school for a mere day, yet one name caught her attention.

**_YAGAMI, TAICHI_**_: _**1st Place**

Mimi stared wide eyed and with an open jaw. She had stayed frozen as the crowd started to disappear. Taichi walked slowly up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder that sent chills down her spine. She slowly turned toward his face and started to mumble.

"Sorry, Palmon," Taichi gestured, "I don't understand mumble."

"T-this i-is a m-mi-mispr-print, o-or a t-ty-type-o." She began to stutter.

"Iie." Taichi looked at her strangely. A silent wind swept by as she stood in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." she mumbled.

"Congrats!" Jyou entered the scene to gave Taichi a high-five, "Excellent job as usual!"

"Excuse me, Kido-sensei." Mimi tapped him on the shoulder, "What did you mean by _as usual_?"

"Well, ever since Yagami-kun has entered the school," Jyou began, "He was always won either second or first."

"_Seriously_?" Mimi spoke in shock, waiting for Jyou reaction that turned out to be a simple nod, "HELL NO! Yagami Taichi! H-HE MUST HAVE CHEATED! HE MUST HAVE! You can see it in his eyes!" Mimi continued to chant while running in circles.

"Thank you for reacting the way I knew you would." Taichi said under his breath.

Mimi tried to catch her breath. She stared at her male companion. "So that's why nobody picks on you. You're the athletic pride of the school." Mimi sighed.

"You make it sound like I'm born with this talent. Well, technically I am, but that's not the point. I work hard to be where I am. And I want to reach my life-challenging-ever-lasting goal." he spoke proudly.

"Which is...?" She continued for him.

"I want to be the best athlete in all sports, with a beautiful wife, and five children running around on the yard." He spoke while looking at Mimi with puppy-dog-eyes. She got what he was hinting.

"Good luck with that." Mimi said calmly.

"Eh?" Taichi complained.

As their argument wore on, someone in a white uniform was watching from behind the corner. "If she is a threat to this school, she must be driven out."

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Mimi sat in her seat in class, "That's the last time I share my lunch with you!"

"Noo! I didn't mean to eat _everything_!" Taichi complained sitting next to her, "I was hungry! It has been a long time since I ate a really good meal."

"Stop lying!" Mimi spoke as she reached for something in her desk and felt a something strange. Her fingers felt a strange object. It was soft yet sturdy. She pulled it out and examined it for a second before coming to a conclusion as to what it was, "A feather?" Mimi questioned.

"A feather!" Taichi gasped.

_Oh, my God!_

It's _Biyomon!_

_The Biyomon made a move!_

**Serious?**

_IT SHOWED ITSELF!_

_But it's too early!_

Mimi looked around the classroom. Her classmates, screamed, yelled and gasped. Judging by their facial reactions, it was something that shouldn't be taken too likely.

Finally, she dared to ask, "Who's _Biyomon_?"

"We don't know anything about it, gender or if it's a Black or White student! But the only thing is certain that it's a GEM: _Gray Elimination Mission_.Every Gray that was attacked by Biyomon has dropped out of this school." Taichi spoke with caution as everyone in the room stood still.

"Does that mean," Mimi paused, "I'm his next target?"

* * *

Takeru had his arms behind his head in a nested form while his ankles twisted with each other and propped up on his table. When he had heard the news, he quickly moved his feet off the table and pounded his palm on the table. "Holy Shit!" Takeru yelled in his lounge, as everyone kept laughing, "Biyomon moved?"

"Yeah," one chuckled, "And it's harassing the transfer student!Isn't that great, Boss?"

"No, it's not!" Takeru yelled banging his palm on the desk one more time causing everyone in the room to quiet down, "This is a serious matter! Ishida has shown weakness. And that weakness is _her_! I DON'T WANT HER LEAVING THIS SCHOOL!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah," another spoke, "That's what you want, right?"

"Of course not! Then I will have nothing on Ishida!" Takeru complained looking at his group in the eye.

"Rumors say that _Biyomon_ is a white. And-" Hirokazu spoke.

"_Whoever-it-is_ must stop" Takeru yelled pointing fingers.

"But I don't have a clue of who it is!" Hirokazu explained.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Find out!"

"_Ha-hai!_"

"And make sure you give a little message to the great Biyomon," Takeru spoke with gloomy eyes. "Tell him...not to play with my toy..."

* * *

(1) _Are you alright?_  
(2) _I'm home!_

_If you just have anymore questions just ask, don't be ashamed, even if it's just flames, it doesn't matter. I try not to take it offensively. And if anyone can please tell me which of my stories (besides this) you fell that should be updated More Q A later in: She's a gray! Happy reviewing!_

_In request of Sincere Angel, I shall dedicate this chapter to you (Sincere Angel. because you were true about your thoughts of Taichi. In this part, there will be a chance for Taichi to gain Mimi's trust. So this is for you._


	4. WHO IS BIYOMON?

* * *

Chapter 4: _Who is Biyomon?_

* * *

**QUESTION 1**: WHAT IS _BIYOMON_?

A day of sunshine again came in. Mimi sat on the lunch area of the school along with Taichi sitting opposite of her with the trees behind them. The trees swayed back and forth, shading their faces from the sun as petals of the blossoms on the trees gracefully danced along the music of the breeze. Mimi snapped open her boxed lunch and sprang out her chopsticks. Taichi opened the wrapper and munched on the food that he bought from the cafeteria.

"Thank God for the existence of Strawberry Jelly-Rolls!" Taichi said cheerfully, in between munches of his food.

"Taichi," Mimi spoke in disappointed words, which caught Taichi off guard, "I feel bad."

"Palmon?" Taichi asked crawling closer to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"It's-it's nothing." she muttered as she raised her knees up to her chin.

"No really, Palmon."

"I still feel bad that everyone hates me. It's all because of _Biyomon _and I made Ishida-kun bow to Takaishi-kun. And-"

"Trust me, Palmon." Taichi sighed as he moved his arm around Mimi's shoulder and made her head lean on his shoulder as his head gently fell over hers. "No one is mad at you. And if they were who can stay mad at you for long?"

"You mean that?" Mimi smiled.

"Un (1)," Taichi gave her a slight smirk, "I really do."

"Arigatou!" Mimi stood up and dusted herself. "Taichi, I'm going for a walk. Do you mind just cleaning this up?"

"Uh-okay." Taichi spoke.

"Don't worry I'll be back." Mimi continued to walk as her shoes crunched the dry leaves under her feet.

'_Hmm_,' Mimi thought to herself, '_So Biyomon is after me. Taichi said that I can get people in trouble. I really don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Even if it means I have to be a hermit in the mountain and can't talk to anyone. I guess I shouldn't stay with you any longer, Taichi._'

"OI TACHIKAWA!" A group of guys in black ran up to her and grabbed her. "Takaishi-kun is calling you."

"Him again? Is he that lazy to come and get me?" Mimi screamed. She began to run around the yard with the black uniformed students behind her.

Mimi sighed as she ran for her life and hid behind a nearby tree. She looked up at its green leaves and long limbs. She looked at her own outfit for the day. '_Good thing I decided to wear jeans today._'

Mimi climbed the wooden stem and sat on one of its limbs. She giggled silently as some of the blacks were running in circles figuring out where she was and what would Takeru would do if she hadn't returned with them.

"Dude, we gotta find her!"

"I know! Let's look this way!" They left as Mimi's eyes followed. They led her the shadows where she thought she saw… a puppet of herself?

"_Maybe, it's Biyomon_," she gasped as she tried to move closer to the figure, till a bird swooped down and flapped its wings on Mimi's face.

"Shoo! Birdie, don't bother me! Shoo!" Mimi waved her hand back and forth as a crack of the tree was heard. Getting the idea, Mimi slowed her motion and held to the branch hoping that she wouldn't fall. **_CRACK! SNAP!_** Too late.

"HOO_OLLLLYYY SHHIIIITTTT_! KY_YYYYAAAAAAHHHH!_" she screamed as a girl in a white uniform came forward, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Mimi screamed and crashed on the woman.

"Ite(2)! Ah!" Mimi gasped seeing the girl rubbing her head. "I didn't mean to!" Mimi sprang up helping the woman up, "I was hiding and—!"

"Oh, no matter." she spoke with soft words, "I was wondering why you were up there anyway." She gave a slight giggle as her curled, shoulder-length, red hair was brushed her shoulders. Mimi was amazed of her beauty. Mimi judged her to be a cute fit girl. With her white uniform on, she dusted her skirt and shirt to bring it back to its natural clean look.

"**_There you are!_**" the boys came back and ran up to Mimi. Before any threats were made, they realized how was next to her, "Ah! Takenouchi-senpai!"

"Takenouchi-senpai?" Mimi asked as she stepped forward.

The girl, named Takenouchi, took notice of Mimi's situation. She gently walked forward and clasped her hands together."I apologize for any inconveniences, but I was looking for this girl. If Takaishi-kun wanted to talk to her, please tell him to contact me. Oh...If that's not any trouble." she continued as her eyes sparkled. _Amazing_!

"Oh, no Takenouchi-senpai!" they said with heart-shaped eyes. "That's okay! Too-ta-loo!" They skipped away so gleefully. Mimi chuckled at the silly faces they made and thanked Takenouchi numerous times.

"Thank you for your help." Mimi bowed.

"It's okay. No need to thank me. I'm Takenouchi Sora, by the way. I'm part of the student council and the captain of girl's soccer team." Sora properly introduced herself.

'_Wow!_' Mimi thought to herself, '_If she's in the student council AND a team captain. Then she must have a lot of real power and possibly an idol in this school_.'

"I'm sorry, but I wondering," Mimi approached Sora so politely, "Why exactly would you save me? I mean, no offense, butI would assume you would not care if I got dragged away."

"To be honest," Sora started, flipping her hair as it shimmered. "I really think this school has such stupid rules. To stand up to everyone and showing people how you feel and what you want is courageous. Everyone is just afraid to be bullied. But you...you showed them wrong. I have a lot of respect for you. I really do." Sora finished as she stroked her hair.

'_Plus her hair looks really soft. I don't think I ever have seen that kind of hair color._' Mimi thought.

"Besides, I am cheering for you!" Sora said as she moved away from the scene, which left Mimi still in shock. "Hang in there!"

Mimi's mouth became a smile. "Hai!" She nodded. '_I forgot Taichi!_' She jumped remembering her friend.

* * *

Mimi skipped her way towards the lunch area where she had left Taichi. "**Yay!** I feel so rejuvenated!" Mimi exclaimed jumping up and down, making her way towards Taichi who had his I'm-mad-at-you face.

"Palmon!" Taichi exclaimed as he ran up to her, "Where were you?"

"Oh, gomen, Taichi!" Mimi bowed in respect. "But I met a very good, honest person, Takenouchi Sora!"

"Ta-Takenouchi Sora?!" Tachi gasped, "How?" Mimi spent several minutes explaining the story as Taichi took a few minutes to think.

"I think something's wrong if Takenouchi greeted you in a friendly matter." Taichi gave Mimi a concerned look.

"Why so?" Mimi asked in curiosity. "There is a possibility that she could be just nice. Not everyone is out to get me, ya' know."

"Student Council thought of the system of Black and White. Besides Sora and Yamato, " Taichi sprang up his two pinkies and said, "they're tied with a red string."

Mimi stared at Taichi's pinkies then him and said, "Are you saying that those two are…lovers?"

"Exactly! So why would Takenouchi would be so kind to someone that Ishida will think as a _special person_?"

"But Taichi, she must be a good person-"

"It doesn't matter! Palmon, you're in such a dangerous position and-"

"S_SSSHHHHH!_" Mimi covered Taichi's mouth with her hand and whispered, "_There is someone behind you._"

"_Oh-kay-eeh...?_" He muffled through Mimi's hand.

"_When I give you the signal, jump him!_"

"_I think you're making a mistake._" Taichi muffled again

"NOW!" Mimi yelled and released Taichi. She jumped and held the person by his throat and yelled, "Why are you spying in me? Are you Biyomon?"

"**Iie-Iie!**" The figure tried to speak but couldn't breathe.

"Then why were you following me?" Mimi asked.

"Palmon," Taichi tried to calm her down.

"What?!" Mimi curtly responded turning her head to Taichi.

"Release her throat or else she would suffocate."

"Eh…?" Mimi sweat dropped. She mechanically turned to see the poor girl have swirls on her eyes as her skin was starting to turn blue. "Oh my!" Mimi quickly released causing the girl to slowly faint onto the ground.

"Crap, crap, crap…" mimi muttered kneeling down to help the girl regain her breathing. "I must be trying to kill everyone today." She fanned her hands towards the girl's face. "Ojyou-san(Miss)? Ojyou-san? Daijoubu?"

The girl slowly gained conciousness. She lifted her body and laughed to herself. "Gosh! I knew you got strong when I last saw you." she said rubbing her throat.

"Last saw me? Just who are you?" asked Mimi still confused.

"It's me, Juri! **Juri!** We were in the same grade school! With Ishida-kun! We would walk home together, remember?" Juri spoke excitedly as Taichi and Mimi exchanged their surprised glances.

"So that means, Juri knows what happened between you and Ishida." Mimi looked at Taichi still surprised, which gave Taichi a smirk, "Palmon, I guess this is part two of your memory loss."

"Oh, it's okay." Juri said a little disappointed, drawing little circles on the dirt. "I don't matter anyway."

"Oh! That's not true! Ha Ha!" Mimi recovered.

"It really doesn't matter if you don't remember me." Juri smiled," But you remember Ishida-kun, right?"

"Ano..." Mimi said as she scratched her head.

"Mimi, you're cruel!" Juri yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Don't say that about Mimi!" Taichi told her.

"Sorry, but Mimi, don't you remember what you told Yamato?" Juri asked as Mimi shake her head with Juri making a sigh. "You and Yamato were engaged to be married."

"Ma-**_married?_**" Taichi and Mimi exclaimed with a broad expression.

* * *

"You see," Juri began, "When we were younger, Ishida-kun was very moody. He wouldn't want to talk to anyone and hardly went to school. But when you found out what he was doing, you picked him up everyday after school. So he opened his heart a bit and got a little more talkative. But then, you left and he became the same as he was before. Sad."

"But you said that Palmon was engaged!" Taichi wailed.

"Mimi just went up to him one day," Juri said as she went in her bag and took out Mimi and Yamato puppets and pretended to act as them, "and said, _We're going to get married one day!_ And then you dragged him wherever you go." She finished as her hand puppets reenacted the scene.

"Do you have a collection of puppets in there?" asked Taichi.

"No, I only have Yamato and Mimi puppets and doggie," Juri sprang it out and pretended to bark.

"Palmon, you don't remember, do you?" asked Taichi. "Maybe you just don't remember people that are deeply involved with you."

"Why don't you ask your family?" Juri spoke.

"I'll try," Mimi spoke unsure. "My dad told me that he would help me try to remember."

"I'm a little disappointed, but I'm glad to see you again. You were a cute, strong and the nicest kid than anyone else. Everyone loved you. It's just like you to be a Gray. Mimi, can we be friends again?"

"Re-really?" Mimi mumbled in puppy-dog eyes. "Ha-hai! NO DOUBT! I defiantly want to be friends again! There are so many things I want to ask you!"

"I'm glad!" Juri began to cry.

"Me too," Mimi joined her, making Taichi a little aggravated.

"I've got to go, Mi-chan! But I'll see around. Sayonara!" Juri waved as Mimi waved back.

"Wow!" Mimi cried as the tears flowed more, "She was the first friend I ever made-"

"_Excuse me?_" Taichi cut her short, "Wasn't I your first buddy in this school?"

"I don't like guys that that have a bad mess of a hair and that kisses me for no reason." Mimi pouted in a playful way.

* * *

The next day, Mimi walked into school hoping that she would see Juri again. Instead she found Yamato that said, "I thought you left already."

"Good morning, Yamato." Mimi said in a joking way, ignoring his first comment.

"Why are you still here?"

"I won't lose! I want to be free of my feelings. You don't have to worry about me getting bullied. I'll find other people that understand me. Plus I 'm really eager to see how we knew each other."

There was an odd silence between the two as a couple of black uniforms came us to Yamato place his hand on his shoulder and said, "So Yamato, how about bowing to me?"

**BAMM!**

Yamato punched him in the gut. "Never touch me with your dirty hands, and never _**ever **_call me by my first name." Yamato's fist was still in the air and felt the germs of the black uniformed boy. So he decided to rub it off on Mimi, which made a her a little uncomfortable. While in the corner Sora is watching the two. A bird came in and tore several strands of her hair.

'_So what Juri-san said was true,_' Mimi thought was Yamato, '_How must he feel? Me disappearing and appearing again. But it's different this time because I was supposedly his fiancée. He is one of the top students, but he has a violent side also. Geez, he's a complicated man. It's so hard to understand him. Then again, Takeru is differently understand to read_.'

"Hey," Yamato broke her train of thought, "Don't trust anyone."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"Isn't there a certain chocolate hair boy?" Yamato asked as he left the scene leaving Mimi in shock.

'_Does he mean Taichi?_' Mimi thought to herself.

* * *

The next day, Mimi walked into school hoping that she would see Juri again. Instead she found an all-too familiar voice, "I thought you dropped out of this school already."

"Good morning, Yamato." Mimi said, ignoring his first comment.

"Why are you still here?"

"I won't admit defeat! You don't have to worry about me getting bullied. I'll find other people that understand me." Mimi said with a small smile, "Plus I 'm really eager to see how we knew each other."

There was an odd silence between the two as a couple of black uniforms came to Yamato place his hand on his shoulder and said, "So, Yamato, how about bowing to me?"

**BAMM!**

Yamato punched him in the gut. "Never touch me with your dirty hands, and never **_ever _**call me by my first name." Yamato's fist was still in the air and felt the germs of the black uniformed boy. So he decided to rub it off on Mimi, which made her a little uncomfortable.

'_So if what Juri-san said was true,_' Mimi thought was Yamato, '_How must he feel? Me disappearing and appearing again. But it's different this time, because I was supposedly his fiancée. He is one of the top students, but he has a violent side also. Geez, he's a complicated man. It's so hard to understand him, unlike Takeru. He is definitely easy to read_.'

"Hey," Yamato broke her train of thought, "Don't trust anyone."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Mimi.

"Isn't there a certain chocolate hair boy who you inflict all your trust in?" Yamato asked as he left the scene leaving Mimi in shock.

'_Does he mean Taichi?_' Mimi thought to herself.

Taichi, Juri and Mimi were walking up to the roof to eat lunch, Juri up in the front followed by Mimi and Taichi in the back. Mimi clenched to her boxed lunch as Taichi stared his angry eyes at Juri.

"Taichi." Mimi said casually, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Taichi answered her in a serious tone, "What's wrong?!" he screamed louder making Juri turn. "Damn! I'll tell you what's wrong! **I'm missing my strawberry roll!** **Where's my strawberry roll?** Damn it! **_I want my strawberry roll_**!" As he pouted and stomp Mimi made a sweat drop of how childish he was.

"Aww, don't throw a tantrum. It's just a strawberry roll." Mimi tried to laugh it up.

"Palmon, it is **not **just a strawberry roll. It's part of my daily nutrition and it brings a little sweetness in my life!"

"It does?" Juri asked turning. Taichi saw one of the items she was holding,

"_You _have a **strawberry roll**?" Taichi drooled as Mimi dragged him to go ahead of Juri. She laughed and advanced, but stopped when she saw some White uniformed teens head her way. As they passed by, Juri pretended that she was heading toward a different direction. When they left, Juri turned her angle back to Mimi and Taichi who just watched the whole spectacle. .

"Juri, what's wrong?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing! Let's go!" Juri gave a smile.

"That's sad. If your afraid to be with us, why not leave?" ask Taichi observing her face. "Isn't it selfish to only be friends when it's safe?"

Juri said nothing. She looked at Taichi with pre-tears swelling in her eyes. She turned and ran away. Mimi faced Taichi with hateful eyes and glared.

"That's it! I tried to be nice, but this has gone too far. Why were you like that to her? She was just trying to be friendly. You treated her like shit! Were you like that just because she took your strawberry roll?"

"Why would I do that for such a stupid reason? Can't you understand? You saw how she acted! It maybe cruel, but as along as she wears that uniform, she isn't a friend! It's the way it goes here!"

The words sank into Mimi's head. "Don-don't be stupid! A friend is a friend!"

"I know you'll just get mad, but don't you think she might be Biyomon?! Tell me, Mimi, what is the best way to get you hurt the most?"

"Taichi—"

"By becoming close to you then break you apart!"

"So-so, what? For all I know, _you _could be Biyomon!"

Taichi paused. He resisted at making any remarks. He held his gut, bent down, and laughed. Mimi stood still waiting for him to respond.

Taichi wiped a tear from his laughter and looked at Mimi. "Are you serious?" Taichi gave a smirk. "If you fall into Biyomon's plans, don't expect me to help you." He finished as he walked further and further away hearing him say, "Ha! Biyomon, like I'd choose that as an alias. Biyomon-that's corny, how about **Agumon**? Yeah, Agumon. No, _Greymon_. No, how about **_Metalgreymon_**? Nah, oh-oh, **_WARGREYMON_**! Yeah, nice. Watch out, it's _Wargreymon_. _Grr! Grr!_ Ah! **Damn it!** I forgot my lunch! Holy shit! Where's Juri? She _still _has my strawberry roll!"

* * *

Mimi took the long way back to homeroom. She dragged her feet, not raising her head to acknowledge anything around her. She deeply contemplated what was said to her today.

_Don't trust anyone._

_If you fall into Biyomon's plans, don't expect me to help you._

Her face wrinkled a bit, displaying her confusion. She slid the door to her homerrom. When the door made a pahh noise, all eyes turned to her. She expected it by now. The whispering started as shifty eyes never left her. Oh yeah, she was used to it.

Mimi shuffled her feet towards her seat. She pulled the chair and peered the empty desk next to her. '_He must have went home._' Mimi thought to herself as she sat. She stared at the desk and pondered what she would have to do.

'_What do I do? Taichi is suspicious of Juri. Yamato is suspicious of Taichi. But who is it really? Damn! My head hurts!_' Mimi rested her head on her desk with a bang. Suddenly, a bird came out and pooped on her classmate's head. '_Damn! How many birds does Biyomon have anyway?_'

_SSSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT!_

Mimi raised her head and saw other students have birds in their desks. Her face darted to every student as one by one, they screamed in agony.

**WHY IS THERE ONE HERE?**

**AND HERE!**

IT'S IN MY SCHOOL BAG!

STAY AWAY FROM ME!

**IT POOPED ON MY HAIR!**

SO?

_AND IN MY HAND!_

EWW!

They all turned around and saw Mimi's surprised face and said, "**IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!**"

THE BIRDS ARE ATTACKING US BECAUSE OF YOU!

LEAVE US ALONE!

LEAVE THIS SCHOOL!

**QUESTION 2:** WHAT ARE BIYOMON'S PLANS?

**ANSWER:** _TO ISOLATE GRAYS_

* * *

AAA_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!

Sora screamed seeing birds flutter free around their office. She ran towards the opposite side of the room, abandoning the box she opened. Koushiro called to her and said, "Sora! Sora, what's wrong?"

Koushiro opened the door to realize the catastrophe before his eyes. "What the hell is going on?!" Koushiro screamed trying to shoo the birds away.

Yamato opened the window and grabbed a newspaper. He used the newspaper to guide the feathered fiends away from the building. Once the room was finally cleared, Yamato sighed. "Call the janitorial staff to clean this place up." Yamato dusted himself.

Koushiro looked around the office to see papers that were once in a neat pile now scattered across the floor, the floor that was once clean is now partially covered in bird dung, and a once calm student board is now confused and bewildered. "Since when has this school become a zoo?!"

**QUESTION 3**: WHO IS BIYOMON?

* * *

(1) _yup_  
(2) _ouch_


	5. Anger Fills My Heart Causing Trouble

* * *

Chapter 5: _Anger fills my heart causing trouble_

* * *

Mimi stood with turned and looked at her classmates. A million questions spun in her head.

They stood in a circle waiting as if they were to jump her. Some started to throw papers, others pens and pencils, while the rest shouted, "Go away! Get out! Go to hell where you belong!" The only Mimi could do was shield herself.

The room suddenly became silent, as one question appeared in everyone's head, "What the hell is he doing?" She slowly opened her eyes and saw Takeru shielding her.

"Don't you think you're attacking the wrong person?" Takeru gave a smirk as everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" One Black spoke stepping forward.

"Shouldn't we be attacking Biyomon?" Takeru answered harshly.

"Excuse me..." Mimi spoke waving her hand then tapping Takeru on the shoulder, "Why are you trying to save me?" Mimi wrinkled her brow in confusion. '_Is it possible? Takeru has a nice side?_'

With that remark, Takeru made a slight blush and he pounded his hand onto Mimi's chest near her shoulder making her body slam against the wall behind her.

'_Maybe not._' Mimi thought as she felt Takeru's grip twisting the neckline of her shirt. She felt the strange lined pressure around her neck becoming slightly stronger.

"Listen," Takeru spoke with shady eyes like an evil spirit, "I am doing you a favor. The only reason I would _help_ you, not _save_ you, because I want Ishida's weak point off limits! Meaning no one can speak, listen or touch you unless I want them to. Only I can humiliate and/ or torment you." His face came close to her face and smirked with a lift of his brow, "Got that?"

Mimi looked down and gave a grunt as Takeru shifted one eyebrow. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Mimi screamed as she jabbed her knee in the area between Takeru's legs, making Takeru kneel to the floor covering the wounded area while screaming curses.

Mimi glared down at the dictator and pointed an erect finger at him. "The only reason why you would do this to me is when your lame lackeys are here! I don't have time to play games, I got things to do and people to see. So, screw you and screw the games you're trying to play." Mimi bent down to his eye level and gave Takeru the same gesture he had given her earlier, "Got that?"

"**_BITCH!_**" Takeru yelled.

"And proud of it!" Mimi said laughing, walking towards the door.

Takeru grunted and yelled, "You...you! I swear, I'll strip you naked and hang you from the top of the roof!"

Mimi stuck out her tongue and said, "That's if you can get up." She continued to laugh as she exited the scene.

* * *

Mimi began her walk home thinking the events that happened. She silently talked to herself, '_That's what Taichi meant, by falling into Biyomon's plans. But I can't attack until I know who my enemy is. Damn. This will be a lot of work for just one person. I guess I could start off with a list of suspects._' She stopped her tracks and pulled her bag a side. She took out a piece of paper and listed names of everyone she knew.

**Ishida Yamato**

**Izumi Koushiro**

**Yagami Taichi**

**Takaishi Takeru**

**Takenouchi Sora**

**Katou Juri**

**Shiota Hirokazu**

She eyed the listen. After a brief moment, she crumpled the piece of paper in her hands and jammed it back in her bag. She made a frustrated yell as she continued to walk. At this point, the whole school is against her. Teachers, students, even the janitor seemed to be a likely suspect.

She tried to calm herself and started to eliminate suspects by characterization and personality. Ironically, the first person that came into her mind was the loud mouth, quick-to-jump, Takaishi Takeru. "It's not him because of his stubbornness. If he was Biyomon then he would have finished me immediately." Mimi finalized as she turned the corner. Lifting her head, she saw Juri sitting on the grass all alone. The girl who seemed to be bright and cheery was now dark and solemn.

"Juri-Chan!" Mimi called as Juri turned her head. Mimi took the notive to walk up to her friend and sat by her on the grass. "Why are you frowning?"

Juri started to get all teary and mumbled, "Mimi-chan... I'm sorry about earlier."

"Eh...Don't worry about it. I'll just blame it on Taichi." Mimi joked purposely laughing loud and robustly, but Juri wasn't giggling or showing a slight chuckle. Mimi quickly stopped at looked down to the ground along with Juri.

"Look," Mimi started drawing small circles in the dirt causing Juri to gaze at Mimi. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to put you in trouble. I should have known you would get bullied if you were with me and I should be more careful-"

"Mimi, how can you be so strong?" Juri asked Mimi catching her off guard, "I admit that I'm useless. I would rather be a Gray than a White. I want to go to school in my own clothes. I want to everyone to get a long too. But because I'm useless, I cannot as brave as everyone else." Juri burst into more tears and Mimi made her head rest on her shoulders.

Mimi stroked the younger girl's red hair. In between each stroke, Mimi released a small _shhh _noise. "It's okay. You're fine the way you are. People might make fun of you because of me, but you're still my friend, right?"

Juri jumped at looked at Mimi with the earnest eyes. "Of course! Even when we were little, I was bullied. But you stood up for me and I appreciate it!"

"Even now I will. Don't worry, Juri-chan, I'll protect you!" Mimi gave her billion-dollar smile as Juri smiled back while rubbing the tears off her eyes.

Juri's tears came again, but out of happiness. "Arigatou."

* * *

That night, silently the full moon reached out to the Tachikawa residence. There was cloud sweeping by, it gave one of those supernatural feelings. The, now narrow, moonlight shone directly at Mimi's face. Mimi was twisting and turning back and forth mumbling, "Ah. Get away."

_She was running from her classmates till she hid in a corner. As her classmates ran past her, she braced herself as the air suddenly got cold. She allowed her feet to wander as it moved towards a indecisive direction._

_"Hello?" Mimi asked as her voiced echoed, "Anyone here? Where am I?"_

_"Go way!" a voice called making Mimi turn._

_"Who are you?"_

_"GET OUT!" Mimi saw her classmates' faces around her. Each corner she turned would be a face yelling at her._

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"_

_"What did I do? I don't understand!" Mimi cried._

_"LEAVE THIS SCHOOL!"_

_"LEAVE THIS COUNTRY!"_

_"I didn't mean too." Mimi explained._

_"GO TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!"_

_"Mimi," Mimi turned to see Yamato looking at her with a stern look, "Isn't there a certain chocolate hair boy?" as he disappeared._

_"Yamato! **Matte **(wait)!" Mimi screamed running to catch him._

_"Palmon," Taichi called as Mimi turned to him, "Tell me, Mimi, what is the best way to get you hurt the most?"_

_"But Taichi," Mimi pleaded reaching her arms out towards her friend._

_"I'm sorry, Mi-chan." Juri said in the opposite side of Mimi. Mimi stood still with her arms moving down to rest on her sides. "Juri-chan, I—"_

**_BANG!_**

_A bright light shone blinding Mimi. As soon it cleared Mimi's eyes opened wide to see Juri on the floor, dead covered in blood._

_Mimi kneeled into the floor scream in hysteria, "Leave me alone!" Her hands grasped the hair behind her head. She pulled on it tight as her knuckles turned white. Her eyes shut closed. Her lips released coughs while her nose made sniffles. As hard as she tried, tears escaped from her lashes, soaking her cheeks._

_"Mimi," Mimi's eyes opened hearing two voices from behind her. She lowered her hands slowly, allowing her now disheveled hair to branch out. She lowly turned her head and saw the two people who caused her tears to flow more freely._

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san (1)?"_

_"Don't call me that!" she said in a harsh tone, "You should be ashamed of yourself. You were supposed to protect her. You have no right to be called my daughter!"_

**DAUGHTER!**

Mimi yelped bringing her upper body up from the bed drenched in sweat. Her heavy breathing made her feel even more uneasy. She turned her body out of the covers and walked to the bathroom. Turned the faucet and splashed her face with water. She looked up at the mirror and saw Juri's dead face again. Mimi gasped as rested her back on the bathroom door as her knees sank to the floor. Mimi lifted her knees to her forehead as her arms embraced her head and spoke silently, "I have to find out who is snake...even if it kills me."

* * *

The next day, Taichi sat in the Computer Lab. Earlier, he left a letter on Mimi's locker saying to meet him in the Computer Lab for _Grays _Conversation Only. He knew that Mimi was upset because of yesterday. He felt that he hurt her feelings but what was said had to be done. He started typing when he heard something.

The door slowly opened. It soon revealed to be Mimi. She walked to him and gently slipped him a piece of paper. It was the list earlier. He read it and noticed his name and Juri and Takeru was crossed off. He gave a Mimi a curious look.

"What's this?" he asked.

"My mother used to tell me, 'When you're lost, you'll find you way. Just follow you're heart, and you'll know who to trust and who to ignore.'"

"She's a smart lady..." Taichi tossed the scrap of paper aside and continued to type.

"I'm sorry, you are the **first, _true _**friend I made in this school. I would have been lonely if I haven't meet you." Mimi paused to cough. That's how Taichi knew the next couple of words were going to be hard for her to say, "I'm glad you're still by my side."

"You know you're really cute, when you talk all mushy."

Mimi ignored his ability to make her laugh at the subject. "Anyway, Takeru is too stubborn to be Biyomon," Mimi said sitting on the table Taichi was sitting next to, "And Juri is too scared to be bullied. Besides, she doesn't look like she could be a liar. And I know that you wouldn't try to betray me. Anyone else?" She crossed her legs and serious look.

Taichi gave a slight chuckle and said, "Alright you win, and I don't think I can stay mad at you."

"Why so?"

"We're a _Michi _Combination!"

"Here we go again..." she said sarcastically, she got on her feet and looked at the computer, "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find data on some students, but I can't find the right password to access the main database to get the files."

"You can do that?!" Mimi asked in disbelief.

"I may act stupid, but I'm not _that _stupid." Taichi smirked as he lift his brow, giving out his natural charm. "If you think about it, Biyomon just keeps leaving proof everywhere, violating everyone you've spoken to; classmates, even the teachers had evidence all over them. Strange enough, I think Ishida has been violated too."

"Everyone? Does that include..." Mimi though then gasped on the idea, "JURI-CHAN!" As she ran out the door as Taichi exited the program and ran after Mimi.

'_Why Am I So Stupid?!_' Mimi screamed in her thoughts as she ran to Juri's homeroom. "Where's Juri-chan?" Her classmates turned and said that she was in the bathroom as Mimi ran toward that direction as Taichi was gasping to catch up. Mimi ran into the door as Taichi caught up and read the label. He prayed for himself as he entered the "Forbidden Zone" - _The Girls Bathroom_.

Taichi gulped and closed his eyes going through the door. Once he stepped in, his eyes opened to see Mimi standing. Taichi stood beside his companion and allowed his eyes to lay on the sight that has stopped Mimi.

"This is awful..." Taichi shook his head as Mimi knelt down helping Juri up. She had some scrapes on her face and her body, that section of the floor was covered with torn pieces of toilet paper, "So awful..." Taichi knelt down beside Mimi as she dragged Juri's body allowing her head to rest on Mimi's lap. Taichi took hold of Juri's wrist and pressed two fingers on her pulse.

Taichi felt small beats pulsating. He sighed, "She'll be alight. She just fainted." He made a gesture for Mimi to give Juri to him. Mimi dragged the body to allow Juri's head to rest on Taichi's lap. He gently patted her cheek trying to make her conscious. "Ne, Juri. Can you wake up please?"

But she didn't wake up. Mimi slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Mi-chan? Where are you going?" Taichi asked.

"When Juri-chan wakens," Mimi mumbled softly, "Tell her I'm sorry."

Before Taichi could respond Mimi ran out in a flash. She rested her back against the door. Her face started to wrinkle after she sighed. "Now they have gone too far...I will not let Biyomon get away with this!"

* * *

"You're lucky that good friends found you." Jyou commented putting away some instruments he used.

Juri nodded as she gripped the edge of the blanket. She stared up to the ceiling as Taichi sat down by the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Taichi asked tilting his head allowing Juri to look at him without any strain.

"Much better thank you." She smiled a bit. "Yagami-san, I—"

"You don't have to say anything." Taichi interrupted her turning his head to some other direction. "As long as Mimi trusts you, you are not the enemy."

"I want to help, Mimi. And I think I know how." Juri said through the covers. Taichi's eyes perked up slightly hearing her last statement. I don't if it might help but I think it was girl."

Taichi smiled knowing that his hypothesis is correct. "Don't worry, Juri. You just helped us out a lot." Taichi smiled patting her head.

* * *

"Thus the reason for new school books is get further and better education!" Koushiro ended his argument with a small smile. The members in the student council conference room saw the argument as a waist of time, however. One or two members clapped with minimal interest while others were asleep. After looking at the other members, Koushiro turned toward Yamato and Sora who seemed disinterested. He pouted. "My God, weren't you listening! **This is important!** Are you all thinking of that transfer student?"

Koushiro sighed, "Now that the issue has been settled. Let us now go to the next order of business…"

**_COME OUT, BIYOMON, AND FIGHT ME!_**

Confused faces were exchanged after a booming voice came. "What was that?" asked Sora as they faced to the intercom. It processed a sort of high pitched voice and a pissed off prissy tone. It only had to be Mimi.

"What is that bitch doing?!" Koushiro slamming his palm onto the table as he ran to the door.

"She must have taken over the broadcasting room!" Sora exclaimed.

"That idiot," Yamato said to himself as he got up. Yamato felt something stop him. He turned to see Sora quickly grabbed a piece of his shirt. She knew where he was going to go. Her eyes pleaded him not to go. Yamato glared. "Let me go, Sora."

"Please don't go...If you go things will get worse! **Think of your position!**"

"Don't touch me!" Yamato said as he flicked his arm away in a way that she released her grip. He ran out the door without looking behind. Sora looked at the door in pale eyes as the rest of the committee began to panic. She looked down as she stared at her hand, the one that had touched Yamato's shirt.

* * *

**_I WANT A FIGHT YOU FAIR AND SQUARE! NO TRICKS, NO BACKUP, JUST YOU AND ME!_**

Takeru made his way though the crowd. He saw the principal knocking on the door, "Open up! Come out here right now!"

The door slowly opened revealing Mimi in scary eyes while holding a bat, "Now...which one of you is Biyomon? Ha? Ha?!" The crowed had chills sent down their bones thinking, '_She's gone completely crazy!_'

"I said I wanted Biyomon to come out now!" Mimi started swinging the bat.

"Ojyou (2)," the principal said, "If you think you won't get punished-"

"Now, above all times, you start to act like a teacher?!" Mimi glared at the principal. The old man stepped back and gulped seeing Mimi bounce the wooden instrument up and down on her hand.

"O-ojyou," He stuttered trying to show some backbone, "yo-you will be expelled!"

"I wouldn't be a Gray if I was afraid of being expelled!" Mimi raised her arms. The bat that once occupied her hand had gone missing. She turned to see Yamato holding it within his grasp. Before she could ask what happened, he raised his other hand and smacked his palm across her cheek.

"Calm down. You're not a baby..." Yamato said looking at Mimi. He glanced towards the principal and the teachers behind him. "Go to your office, sir," Yamato said coldly, "I'll handle this mess."

"Demo... (3)"

"Go back! I said I'll handle this!" Yamato raised his voice once more.

"If you say so..." he said turning away from the scene.

"How dare you hit a lady such as myself!" Mimi said looking at Yamato with such cold eyes, "I won't let you get out in my way!"

Yamato slammed his palm on Mimi's forehead, making her head move back against the wall. His palm guided down to cover Mimi's eyes. "Damn it, lady! I told you to calm down, didn't I?" Mimi's reaction was hidden underneath Yamato's palm. Yamato leaned closer to Mimi and whispered, "Tell me...what happened? And if something did happen, I can help you, just tell me what's wrong!"

Mimi's face was angry held back slowly growing to tears. Yamato felt the drops soaking his hand as some of it ran down her cheeks. He felt her shaking slightly. She was really trying hard to held it back. "She...me..." She mumbled.

"Who?"

"She got hurt because of me..."

"Who?" Yamato removed his palm revealing Mimi's tears and sadness.

"I could not protect her. I promised her. But I could not! Juri-chan...she's hurt. I wanted to find out who Biyomon so bad that I forgot why I am doing it." Mimi said in between tears. Mimi opened her eyes to see Juri, walking towards her.

"Aw...com'on!" They turned to see Takeru walking up to the two, "She's crying, Ishida! Just tell her, for god's sake! Tell her who Biyomon is..."

"Ishida-kun...what is he talking about?" Mimi said in between sobs while looking at him.

"DING-DING! Stupid Express is going leave! Get off the train!" Takeru laughed pretending he was pulling the horn of a train. He stopped when he saw Mimi's confused face. "Oh, what's wrong, Mimi? You still don't know?"

"Nani (4)?"

"Biyomon likes Ishida!" Takeru said with a smirk as the crowd grew silent. "Biyomon knows that there is only one way for Ishida to be worry free is to get rid of you, Tachikawa Mimi.

* * *

(1) _Mother, father_  
(2) _Miss_  
(3) _but_  
(4) _what_

_Well...? Review for thoughts?_


	6. It's WAR!

_And please don't make Sora the villain because she' isn't. I'm not really a fan of hers but do have a little respect for people that do.

* * *

_

Chapter 06: _It's WAR  
_

* * *

Mimi swiped the tears in her eyes. She took a step closer to Takeru and glared. "You're lying."

"How dense can you be?! Biyomon hates you, despises you, and wishes you were scrap meat!" Takeru yelled throwing a tantrum. He waited for the reaction but nothing came out. That's when he knew what was going on, "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know who?"

"My God! You don't know who is Biyomon? Haven't you notice when there is someone in Ishida's way, it'll do anything! This means whoever stands is his way. If you think about it, you can guess who."

"I've only been here for about two months! I wouldn't know! Tell me!" Mimi said gripping into Takeru shirt, making him more aggravated. He slapped her across the face, hard and looked at her disgusted.

"I don't have to tell you anything, bitch**!**" Takeru spat, as Mimi rested on the floor with her head down, "Listen, there isn't any forgiveness in this life, monkey."

"Uh, Takaishi-kun..." Hizokazu walked up, trying to make a point.

"Shut up!" Takeru yelled, "Admit, Tachikawa, the only reason why people would _care _about you is you are no different than anyone else..."

"Stop talking..." Mimi said with her head still faced down.

"I'm just getting started. You are just a transfer student, _a monkey_, a pawn of the school's system, and nothing more. You can't stand out if you wanted to. But you did...with me you got a death wish, with Ishida you needed up in tears..."

"Shut up..." Mimi said louder the last as she gripped her hands.

"With Juri she ended up hurt with bruises, and with Taichi...you only your best friend..."

"I said shut up!!" Mimi cried in hysteria.

"Face it, Mimi. The only thing that you can accomplish in this school is sadness, and nothing more. Friends aren't there to help you; they are there to realize the truth-"

"**STOP IT!**" Mimi cried as tears started to flow.

"You never mattered. It's your fault why the school is against you. It's your fault that no one cares about you. It's your fault that no one can ever trust you." Takeru finished as Mimi slowly arises to her knees. She slowly looked up at Takeru making sure she saw her tears, falling down from her cheeks and land on the floor. She raised her hand and swiftly swang it at Takeru but he was able to dodge it with his arm. He looked at her arm then her with a confused look.

"I know it's my fault. I knew it was wrong to be there, but I couldn't help it. I felt that if I attended this school, I could change so much, with my ideas, creativeness, and wits. I've heard so many smacks about me already. And you believe that the only person who likes to talk crap to me is you? Oh, trust me I heard worse." Mimi lied as her tears started to multiply. "But trust me, I do on planning to changing this school. If no one will help me, then screw them. I don't need anyone's help. As long as I fight for what I believe in...I can accomplish a lot." Mimi finished with a strong breath of air.

This made Takeru grunt and said, "For a bitch you sure talk a lot!" Takeru used his other hand and slapped Mimi once more. In result her head was banged against the wall, sliding down meaning she fainted and fell to the floor. Takeru stood erect and faced Yamato. "Aren't you gonna save your princess now?"

Yamato stood still as Taichi and Juriraced towards their tired friend.

"Mimi!" Taichi yelled kneeling down over her, "Quick, let's get her to Jyou-sensei's office!"

* * *

Night fell over the sky. Taichi glanced at the analog clock. Seven o'clock it read. He moved his gaze to Mimi. He waited patiently in the Jyou's office waiting for the awakening of Mimi for the past hour.

Once he heard Mimi started grunting, that gave Taichi a small motive saying that she was awake, which made him happy. Mimi slowly opened her eyes as she arose from her bed. Taichi smiled seeing her move, "Yokata (1)."

"What time is it?" asked Mimi as she saw the window.

"Around seven. Juri was here earlier," Taichi smiled, "She said that you were really brave, and that she was proud of you. She also said it wasn't your fault, it could happen to anyone. Well, technically, it really doesn't happen to anyone and that-"

"Taichi!" Mimi said cutting him off as she gripped cloth over her legs, "Gomen (2). I never really thought about the way I treated you and the others and yet you do so much things for me. Sometimes, I really do take it for granted." Mimi spoke as Taichi looked at her with a surprised look, "I really didn't mean all those threats I make to you, I just wanna show everyone that I'm not just a foreigner. But standing out is a bad thing here, huh?" he finished with a slight chuckle.

"Not really." Taichi said placing his hand over Mimi's.

"It is..." Mimi moved her hands away from his warm touch making tears to flow, more and more, "When I do, people get hurt. Like Juri. She didn't mean any harm and look what I did. I'm so disgusted with myself. Maybe I should leave this school."

"Chotto (3)!" Taichi said standing causing the chair behind him to move slightly back, "You are one of the reasons why I love going here. Everyday..."

"I know," Mimi interrupted him with a smile, "That's why I've decided. I_really_want to change this school!" Mimi said with a smile.

"Are you conscious?" Taichi said looking at her head then give slight chuckles, "I thought you said you were **_actually _**wanted to change this school's system…" Taichi finished as his laughter slowly disappeared when he saw Mimi's serious face, "My God, you were..." He sat back down slowly, never leaving Mimi's eyes.

"Taichi...I really want to change this school. I mean the separation...it's just stupid! Imagine two friends entering this school together. One's good at sports while the other is good at math. Once they sign up here, one will be white and one will be black, making them forget their friendship. It's really sad. That's why I want to help; I want this school to change!" Mimi exclaimed as she grabbed Taichi's shirt as she pulled Taichi closer to her. "I don't care if it will affect my life or the cost of getting expelled...as long as I feel proud of myself, it'll be worth it!"

He looked into her brown eyes and saw the shimmering sincere soul. He made a soft grin and softly said, "Okay, I'll help you..."

"Ah, you mean it?" Mimi said as her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"Yeah, I'll help you, as long as I can be with you." Taichi smiled then looked at the time, "Are you hungry?"

Mimi was about to answer till her stomach did the talking, "I guess so..."

"Wanna go to McDonalds? It's down the corner." Taichi said helping Mimi up.

"Hai. I don't see the problem in that." Mimi said, "Taichi, this is not a date, got it?"

"It can't?"

"Iie."

"How about a little?"

"Na-ah."

"A tiny?"

"Nope**.**"

"Not an innsy-weensy-"

"**_NO!_**" Mimi yelled as they walked out the door.

"Okay...okay..." Taichi said as he once again placed his arm around her, but this time no complaints. He knew if she did the discussion would start ALL over again. As people passed they pointed at Mimi and Taichi and made small comments, "They're so kawaii! Such a good pair! I wish we were like that!" Taichi heard some of them and that gave him a very good impression. Behind Mimi's back he would lip-sink or mouthed as some prefer, "She's mine." or "Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"Taichi..."Mimi said not looking at him, "Stop it!"

"-Gotcha boss." Taichi said disappointed. After a few moment of grief Taichi leaned forward to _at least_ kiss her on the cheek. She had turned her head and made a serious face and said, "I meant it."

* * *

The next day Mimi locked the doors of the house, which she calls home. She took a deep breath then went her way. She looked at every house she passed and everyone's face. She felt at peace with everyone around that had smiles on their faces. As she walked passed the iron gates of the school, she moved her head up to the roof. She was almost blinded by the sunlight, with the reflection in the crystal clear windows. She then moved her eyes to the side garden when the flag and flowers were cared for every morning. Today was special because the flowers on the front were in bloom. There was a story saying if that flower bloomed in the early morning, there was a significant event that day.

She caught a glimpse of Taichi, waiting next to the doors. He turned to see Mimi and he gave a slight wave as she did the same.

'_Shame..._' Mimi thought to herself as she approached her sidekick, '_After today...there will be some changes today. And Otou-san thought this was peaceful. Ha. Like there would ever be peace. There is only way to settle it. I gotta do it myself!_' She banged through the doors. As the students turned they saw Mimi and Taichi, the only grays in school, walked through the halls as if nothing ever happened.

Mimi took a deep breath. She notice Takeru and Yamato were already in the halls, she was relieved. This made her job of tracking them down a lot easier.

"A-hem." She coughed. Then she took a deep breath and sprang out a mega-phone from her bag. Taichi looked at the item then was in shock. "Where did you get that?" he said to her softly.

"I'm going to return it!" Mimi said showing him the receipt. Then to the mega-phone, she spoke out loud, "**_Stupid ass No. 1! Stupid ass No. 2! Meaning I'm talking to the two freakin' idiots that have the _high power_! I, Tachikawa Mimi, a newly gray, have made a request, on war of Odaiba Academy!_**"

**_NANI?_**

"**_I'm willing to risk my life to make this a safe year! I want a regular school year.I'll increase the number of Grays, then both of you will have to burn your uniforms in front of the school._**"

"**That's crazy!**" Takeru shouted back, "No one has ever changed this school. Many have tried but they failed."

"**_I dont' give a shit about that! All I know is that I'm gonna win!_**"

"This is a nuisance!" Koushiro spoke as he looked at his leader Yamato, "This girl is trying to create war here! As student president, you must stop this!"

There was an odd silence then Yamato replied, "Let her do as she pleases."

Koushiro's mouth gaped open. "Yamato!" Koushiro yelled then looking at Mimi, "You can't single handedly over turn a system that has been going on for years!"

"**_Not quite_**," Taichi said as he cracked a smile, "**_I'm with her!_**"

Koushiro spoke looking at Yamato, "She has the most popular person in Japan backing her up! Yamato, she can get all the rumors and equipments needed to win!"

"And, Izumi-sama, Mimi's family is one of the richest families in Japan." Another member of the student council pointed out.

"You can't be serious!" Koushiro screamed literally pulling his hair out, "Yamato!"

"I'm in, Tachikawa." Yamato spoke as he had a soft glare to Takeru.

"I'm in as well!" Takeru said nodding his head.

"Then...prepare to burn your uniforms in the end of the year!" Mimi said as she placed a thumb down, "You're going down!"

"Yamato, I hope you know what you doing..." Koushiro said looking at Tachikawa and Yagami giving each other high-fives. When Koushiro heard no response, he looked up to see the president gone, "Yamato?"

'_Tachikawa,_' Takeru thought as she was starting to plan with Taichi, '_You really don't know what you got yourself into, don't you?_'

'_Mimi, for now on, it's just you and me._' Taichi thought to himself, looking at Mimi's smiling face. "We'll always be the _Michi_ combination!" He said out loud, unknowingly.

"Damn it, Taichi," Mimi said to Taichi, "I told you to drop the pathetic nicknames!"

"Okay, Palmon..." Taichi said as Mimi made that _anime _faint.

* * *

_No Matter What, Yamato. We'll always be together forever..._

Yamato was at his office, looking at the picture of Mimi when they were little. It was hidden in a little compartment where no one knew. He was looking at the only picture he had of Mimi. She was around the age of six to nine. She had her chestnut brown hair then. In the picture he had, her hands were holding a collective of lilies. In different colors. Smiling. But the only phrase he would remember that day was,

_No Matter What, Yamato. We'll always be together forever..._

Yamato made a big sigh and leaned back on his desk chair.

* * *

(1) _thank goodness_  
(2) _sorry_  
(3) _wait_

_End of this short chapter...Review for the continuation. _


	7. PROJECT 1: B L A C K M A I L!

* * *

Chapter 7: _PROJECT 1: B-L-A-C-K-M-A-I-L_

* * *

Mimi leaned her back against the chair of the computer lab, of which she and Taichi would spend most of their time together. Even though Mimi thought it was a pointless place to meet, there was not other rooms for 'Grays', well, except the closets. Besides, Taichi enjoyed every moment he had with her. Taichi was scribbling things down on his notebook and finally showed it to her, "This is the school plan."

"There are about 1,500 students in this school. And the number of white and blacks are about the same. So...we would have to get at least 250 students from each side." Taichi continued to scribble down the numbers, "And if we 250 and 250 then, we need at least..." Taichi showed Mimi the number circled at least ten times: 500.

"F-Five hundred?" Mimi repeated sweating, "Do you think we can accomplish that by the end of the year? Maybe it was better, easier, and faster actually _fighting _Takaishi and Ishida."

"Listen," Taichi spoke looking at her straight in the eyes, "If we just defeat them in battle, there will just be more people taking their place. We need to target their way of thinking. Besides, you were the one who got up and announced a war of the school." Taichi spoke as he started to grunt, but slowly decreased and sighed, "First we need to figure out, our allies and our friends that we can trust. When we have enough power, then we'll take on the leaders. Waga taga? (Do you understand?)"

"Hai..." Mimi sighed.

"But you have to admit, Ishida is a great leader. Even though he gets distracted easily, he's still there for his followers."

Mimi smiled. "But those traits are kind of hard to find..."

"What are you talking about?" Taichi raised an eyebrow, "You're a leader of the Grays. You have that trait as well."

"What trait?"

"Charisma." Taichi placed his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest and made a courageous face.

"I can't. Besides does it look like I have any?" Mimi asked.

"Well...not really." Taichi sighed.

"I was being modest, Taichi." Mimi sobbed, "Ah, aren't there any more Grays than us?"

"Yeah, these individuals." Taichi handed her a piece of paper as he typed.

"Wha...? Five? There are five of us, already? They would help us, would they? Why aren't they with us now? I thought you were the only gray because no one wanted to be in the same team as you!" Mimi gasped, seeing there were some already.

Taichi banged his head against the table, stupid question, "-and these five don't attend school often. I don't even think they know about the situation of war."

"That's so cool..." Mimi exhaled looking at the list once more. " I wish I could meet them."

"Are you done reading?"

"Hmmm?" Mimi looked up to see Taichi motioning for the paper. Mimi hesitantly gave the item back to Taichi who took the paper and ripped it into little pieces and threw them in the air.

"Wha..Taichi!" Mimi skipped, trying to catch all the pieces of paper. "They were pretty...Those names..."

"Are for you only to see." Taichi sighed, "I don't think, they would lend a finger to help. Don't bother trying..." Mimi remained silent, a little disappointed, "Okay, Let's see..." Taichi mumbled attempting to change the subject, "Ah! Palmon what are you best at?"

"Ah, that's easy...**GOSSIP**!"

"Okay..." Taichi sighed, making a skeptical look, "What else?"

"I'm a girl's best friend, I can be a guidance for girl with boyfriend problems. I'm really good at shopping too. I can—"

"Alright, gossip it is..." Taichi stopped Mimi before she brought herself into a tangent. He sighed heavily, "This is what you do."

Mimi gulped.

* * *

Several minutes after the meeting, Mimi and Taichi were dismissed from their meeting. Taichi strolled out to the soccer field. He watched the team have their practices. He cracked a smile. His plan was now taking place.

"Okay, guys, three goals, in two minutes!" An-oddly-styled-brown-hair-dude yelled to his black team. "No mistakes!"

"That's a laughful!" Taichi exclaimed, walking up to the team captain.

"Ah! Taichi-sama!" The captain yelled happily, "Are you going back to soccer?"

Taichi shook his head, "Iie, Motomiya-kun. I'm here for official gray business."

"Oh..." Daisuke spoke with such sarcasm. "Well, if it's for joining the grays, I'm out."

"Oh, I say, you will." Taichi sighed as he handed Daisuke a piece of paper.

"What's this shit?" Daisuke read, "_If the representative of this club loses a match to The great-and-most-handsome-looking Yagami_ _Taichi _...?" Daisuke looked up at Taichi with a rasied brow. "What the hell is this?"

"Keep reading..." Taichi cornered his eyes and made his hand gesture.

Daisuke sighed as he knew, it was no help, "_All the members must promise to be a **gray**! Please sign here._' That's a load of bull! You expect me to sign this?!"

"Uh...yeah!" Taichi raised his eyebrows, stating the obvious. "We can play by your rules."

"What if I refuse this piece of crap?" Daisuke lifted an eyebrow.

"If you don't...I'll...show-this-picture-to-the-newspaper-and-make -front-page-news!" Taichi said in a second while he whipped out a picture of Daisuke in a pretty dress.

"You wouldn't dare!" Daisuke gasped, "I was modeling for my sister's homework!"

"Well, no one knows that!" Taichi raised eyebrows while giving a large grin. "You were modeling? Even better!" Taichi scribbled on his notepad.

"FINE! DAMNIT! Just try to make as many goals, then block my shots." Daisuke scribbled on the piece of paper and threw it back to Taichi.

"Deal! Besides...if you would be defeated by me, I think you'll be too embarrassed to go to school." Taichi sighed getting into position.

"What are you trying to say, Yagami?"

"There's no way you'll beat me."

* * *

"Hmm..." Mimi said leaning against the wall of the hall, "I hope this will work. Ah, Ryuuji-senpai."

"What do you want? I need to get to the baseball field in five minutes."

"I won't take up a lot of your time, I swear!" Mimi jumped. Unfortunately, the upperclassman was not interested and proceeded to walk into his empty homeroom. Mimi cocked her head slightly. "Fine," she said to herself, "have it your way."

Mimi cheered happily running into the room after the student. He opened hi school back to see an unfamiliar piece of folded paper. He eyed Mimi from the corner and saw her smiling face. Something was up and he could feel it. He dared himself to unfold the paper. As a result, he saw poster saying _Queer Eye for the Straight Guys…_ with a picture of him kissing another guy. He gasped as the paper fell out of his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled as he tore the poster off. "No one would believe this crap." He continued and threw the paper in the garbage.

"I don't think so..." Mimi smiled pretending to look at her cuticles, "You know, some girls find it difficult having a lovey-dovey relationship with a gay man."

"You! **YOU DID THIS**!"

"Do you have _proof_that I did this?" Mimi smiled angelically.

"Bitch!"

"Listen here." Mimi walked up to the upperclassman with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I have copies of that poster, and I mean _plenty _of copies. And the only way to make it all disappear is if you would just sign this please..." Mimi handed the piece of paper, smiling.

Ryuuji snapped the sheet from the girls hand and took a minute to read it. Once reading the main text, he looked up at the girl with furrowed brows. "Hell no. This is blackmail!" The boy cried.

"Fine...if you want your image ruined…I understand…" Mimi sighed, "Well...starting tomorrow, the school's star pitcher will be on the cover of the school's newspaper admitting his homosexuality. AND I wonder how channel four news will take this...If you don't do anything...within five hours you're image will be blown up to little, itty, bitty, small, bite-sized, and other small-word pieces! **MWA-_HA-HA-HA-HA_**!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Do you have _proof _that I wouldn't?" Mimi smiled again. She was playing with him, and she knew it.

"Fine!" the boy grumbled. He scribbled onto the piece of paper and threw it back at her. "I hope you're happy, you bitch." He cursed grabbing his bag and leading out towards the door.

Mimi looked at the piece of paper and saw his name. She smiled with a small bite of her bottom lip. She quickly ran to the door and called. "Oh, senpai. Tell your friends to join as well. I have a feeling that your teammates might end up in the news as well."

* * *

Takeru stretched his arms as he closed the door of his lounge. He sighed at the sight of the halls, people moving out of the way for him. Knowing he'll have another day of easy life. He made a sharp turn and gasped at the sight.

"What is...?" Takeru started looking at the student body, and noticed a little thing...more grays, "Can someone tell me what the hell is goin' on?!"

"Oh-no! It's Takaishi-kun!" One of the formally Blacks, "Run for your lives!"

"Why are they dressed like that?!" Takeru shouted turning his head to Hirokazu.

"Well, you see, Takaishi-kun...sir..." Hirokazu chuckled.

"No, I don't see!"

"Um...I don't know how to say this. Uh...Yagami-sempai went through all the sports clubs and beaten them all! Motomiya-kun, of the soccer team, was beaten by over fifty goals. Shiino-kun, of the basketball, was beaten by three games of horse! Kobuyuki-kun, of the tennis, was beaten 40 games to 2. And Ishiki-kun, of the swim, was beaten because of Ishiki-kun's cramp of the arms. The new student Tachikawa has gotten through all the cultural clubs. She's blackmailed the popular couples, computer club, drama club, even the student ambassador club!" Hirokazu explained hoping that his leader would strangle him.

"Ho-holy shit! Are you serious?"

"Hai."

"Does that mean those two had gotten one hundred and fifty students in two days?!" Takeru shouted, making the whole floor shake, "HUNDRED-FIFTY!"

"Admit it!" Mimi exclaimed slightly pushing his shoulder. Takeru looked up to see the smiling student with his glare. "I'm going to win..." she finished as she cracked a smile while she moved past him. Takeru felt his blood pressure reach its maximum. The group saw this but stood still for the sake of their pride.

"That bitch is asking for it..." Takeru smiled, "Hirokazu, ensemble the Guardromon- Group."

"Already takin' care of, boss," Hirokazu spoke softly making Takeru's smile widen.

Looking at the group behind him, then the smiling Mimi that was now on the floor below him, Takeru gave a slight 'I'm-evil-and-scary' chuckle, "Believe me, you won't know what's going to hit you. You won't know what's going to hit you!" Takeru continued to make his 'scary' laugh, making the gang look scarier. "Alright guys, tomorrow will be the arrival of, Guadromons..."

* * *

"Tachikawa-san!" The next day, before school started, Mimi turned her head to see Juri waving her hand to her. Mimi gently smiled as Juri reached her destination. "O-ohayou, Ta- Tachikawa-sa-san." Juri gasped.

"Ohayo, Juri." Mimi patted her back hoping she finally caught her breath. As soon as Juri regained her breath, she just stared at Mimi. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just happy about the number of Grays that has increased. Congrats!"

"Arigatou." Mimi blushed, "If this keep up, hopefully this will be over in the end of the month!" she finished smiling but her eye noticed something. On the corner of her eye she saw some Blacks that were in the sports teams. Anger started to enrage her as she tried to keep her temper down.

"Ohayou, Palmon!" Taichi greet raising his hand for a high-five.

"Excuse me..." Mimi left following the blacks as Taichi face showed 'I'm-rejected-once-more-she-didn't-even-high-five-me'. Which I say was pretty one-of-a-kind.

"I don't get it!" Mimi sighed, catching the black in surprise. "You guys signed the contract. I thought if you go against a signed document, makes it illegal for you to do this."

"Leave us out of this." One said making a scornful face as Mimi, "We don't want to be dead before we graduate."

"Ha...? What do you mean?" Mimi slightly touched his shoulder hearing a little force of pain. She slightly stepped back as Taichi walked up to the scene. Mimi's eyes were once again turned fierce and power-hungry to soft and innocent. Using this, the black sighed and took off his jacket and rolled his sleeve, to reveal a bruise. Not one of those _I-scraped-my-knee_ bruise or _Hot-boiled-water-spilled-on-my-knee_ bruise but a I_-just-got-hit-by-a-bus_. "Who did this to you?"

"The Guardromon." The other sighed, "I think he got all of the new grays yesterday." he finished showing his bruise on his neck, while other had it in backs and legs.

"This is horrible! Not only I have Biyomon to figure out but Guardromon?"

"Not really. Guardromon is Blacks that do some of the dirty work for Takaishi Takeru. They are a series of ten including Hirokazu." Taichi replied.

"Hirokazu?"

"Hirokazu."

"The Visor Dude?"

"The Visor Dude."

"The Ugly Visor Dude?"

"Hello! Enough with the repeating! The point is**…**" Taichi revised the serious atmosphere, "At this rate I think our one hundred grays are gone. We need to figure out how to put this into our advantage."

"I know one!" Mimi rolled her sleeves and stormed into the direction of Takeru's lounge.

"I knew I should've asked Kido-sensei to enter her into a anger management program in school or maybe at least see a physiatrist."

* * *

"Dammit. I hate it when he's right." Mimi grunted.

_"**TAKAISHI TAKERU!** " Mimi's voice echoed through the halls. Takeru's head slightly turned and saw that Mimi's glare was met. Even though he knew he had to be manly and stand tough, He was somewhat proud at himself for playing dirty. _

_Mimi jeered her finger in front of his face. "You bastard! For once, can you play fair and fight me head on?!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Takeru sighed leaning against the wall behind him, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about._

_"The Guardromon...! What a Stupid name!" Mimi added a flowing accent on the word, "And here I thought Palmon was corny. You forced my grays to become their original groups! That's so low! To use bribery to them...what a dirty trick!"_

_"What a dirty trick?" He repeated. "Well, didn't you do the same?" Takeru smirked, catching Mimi in a blank stare. Mimi felt stuck. This time she didn't have a comeback for this. "You too used bribery…well, blackmail, more or less. See, if you can corrupt someone so easily...it's even easier taking them back. They didn't join you on their own free will. You forced them, too."_

"This is crap..." Mimi whispered to herself, walking around the school. Ever since the talk with Takeru she felt somewhat incomplete. One hundred to zero grays within hours. Thinking the only reason why she was winning because she used everyone like a chess game. She didn't want that. She wanted the school to change. They won't change if you make them. Using this train of thought, Mimi fell into more depression. Not looking where she was going she bumped into a boy. "Oh, gomen nasai."

"Gomen." The boy passed. But Mimi's head lifted realizing what has happened. She turned to see...a gray? She could believe her eyes! She saw his striped blue and white shirt, with a matching blue vest and wristbands. His shorts were an attractive brown color, completed his sneakers. And noticed he was limping. Mimi ran to catch up with guy and said, "You're really a gray, aren't you?"

"Hm...?" The brunette replied, "Oh. Yeah, I am! I'm Motomiya Daisuke from the soccer team!"

"You've gotten beaten up by the Guardromons! I-I mean, they got you! They got you and you're still a gray!"

"I've always really wanted to say something, but the fear...the fear of being picked on scared me. Thanks to you, I was able to act on my feelings. My leg will heal, but my pride won't if I don't do anything. So, I decided that I would remain a gray!"

"For-for real?"

"Yeah...I really am. I'll try to get more members. Together we can make this war over and done!"

Mimi stood speechless then smiled and cheer for a permanent member, Motomiya Daisuke! She had a little thing in his mind but knowing Mimi she'll say it anyway, "Why did you join the grays? I didn't challenge sports clubs. So, how could I change your mind so easily? Only Tai..." Mimi's brain and eyes widen as Daisuke started to blush, "Taichi. Taichi! You're doing this for Taichi?"

"So, what if I am?" Daisuke hmph-ed.

"Nothing." Mimi placed her hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to the group! If you want to be closer to Taichi-kun, you're in the right group." Daisuke smiled and waved goodbyes. Mimi felt proud. She felt achieved. She felt...surprised?

"Nice to see you actually have members." Yamato sarcastically spoke making Mimi's spine chill.

"Sorry, Mr. Phantom of the School. I just found out I have a supporter and people do understand the cause. You can say are you want, grumpy, but I'll win. I'll win." Mimi smirked, "Wait! Was it you who carried me to the nurse's office?"

Yamato stood shocked and blushed then smirked, "If you were awake then you should have walked. I swear you weighed heavier then five cars."

"I was a model before you know." Mimi blushed thinking of her weight.

"Must be for hippos."

"But really, it wasn't like I was awake or conscious. It just felt like you were there. The feeling that said it was you, Ishida Yamato. Arigatou." Mimi smiled and skipped merrily.

"She's too confusing to understand." Yamato mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Taichi stood waiting in the hallway, waiting for the person he wanted to see. "Takenouchi-san!"

Sora saw Taichi and gave a small smile, "Konichiwa, Yagami-kun. I heard about the war. Are you really serious about it?"

"Hai! Hai, we are!"

"Okay...so...sayonara!"

"Can I go over your house...you know the infamous palace of the singing, flying creatures. I haven't told Palmon yet. It's kind of hard to not to tell her about it, but I think that could be arranged." Sora stood emotionless. She felt the strange aura between them.

She smiled, "What are you talking about?"

"Stop acting. There is no need to play your two-faced game, bitch. I'll give you one week to: a) Give in your uniform, b) Leave this school or c) Reveal your true self and admit the consequences. Either way...you'll lose."

"Who said?" Sora smirked. "I never said I was Biyomon."

"Soon they'll find out," Taichi snapped walking past her and down the halls, "Real soon."

Sora stood as the wind whistled a tune. She knew that eventually that she would be discovered, but not so early in the year. She turned to the window and saw her Yamato watching Mimi leave his sight. Seeing that there was one thing to do, one final attack toward Tachikawa Mimi

* * *

_E__nd of this chapter. This is the END of chapter 7. Seven is a lucky number, so..._

_Thank you all for supporting me and advising me through this story. MwAaAaHhhh I love you all!_

_That's if you don't review, it will be the END... Mwaa-ha-ha-ha Okay... mental note: stop scaring thereviewers._


	8. Project: Trapped Underground

* * *

Chapter 8 - _Project: Trapped Underground_

* * *

"This is so boring." Mimi sighed as she stretched her arms and laid her head down. It was another first period at school. Mimi has been staring at the clock often before yawning; occasionally thinking if there could be a freak accident and school could run short. She finally closed her eyes and made one last sigh. It was one of those times when you would wish that your life would just past by and all you could do was lay on the soft grass and let the sun shine warmly on you on a breezy day. However, this wasn't one of those days.

"_Palmon!_" Taichi whispered to her, while nudging. Unfortunately, she was permanently stuck in her dream, "_Palll-mon!_" He repeated with a singing tone. He was able to finally turn his head and then finally there was a reaction to his calls, her snoring. A sweatdrop came into place as he thought '_She could have just mumbled..._'

"Yagami-kun!" The teacher scolded, "What is this flurry of activity?"

"Oh, n-nothing!" Taichi stuttered and shook his hands side to side as he sweatdropped, "Nothing at all, sensei!" Obviously, when you would say the words _nothing-nothing at all_, means _yes, there's something at all_ especially when you would stutter. The teacher stomped her way to the back of the class where Mimi and Taichi were placed. This made Taichi sweat even more. He nudged Mimi harder, but her drowsiness got the best of her. He nudged harder, and harder, till finally he took all his strength and accidentally pushed her off her seat. After the action took place, Taichi leaned over and looked at Mimi who was currently on the floor, probably saying silent cursing.

"Tachikawa-san?" The teacher exclaimed causing Mimi to bolt up and retort, "Hai!"

"What were you doing in my class?"

"Uh...I was trying to imagine if...uh-Mozart could ever think about composing j-pop music...?"

"That's a nice theory, Tachikawa-san..." The teacher replied as he returned to his place at the front of the class, and Mimi let out a sigh of relief, "If we were talking about music or history. First of all Tachikawa-san...Mozart was European, second- I highly doubt he knew the Japanese language, and third- we are in calculus class, so basically we're in a math course, and the topic was triangles." He finished as the class made giggles. "I suppose you weren't paying attention. I suppose you need to learn to stay more alert so... I suppose cleaning this classroom would do you some good."

"Heh?" Mimi retorted, "Cho-chotto(1)...I was paying attention, see? Uh...a triangle has three sides...!"

"Nice try, Tachikawa." He took his textbook, and grabbed his chalk, "Tell me more after you clean this whole floor to the fullest."

* * *

"You have cleaning duty, Mimi-san?" Juri asked as her look toward Mimi became questionable. Mimi, Taichi and Juri were currently located under the same tree they had always occupied, several feet away from everyone, on a free period. "What did you do?"

"It's all Taichi's fault..." Mimi mumbled.

"Eh?! How is it always mine?" Taichi snapped.

"I don't know. It's just somehow, someway, trouble comes to find me ever since I met you."

"That's kind of hurtful, isn't, Mimi?" Juri commented, "After all you two are really important to toward the improvement of Grays."

"NO!_ He's_ the one who got me involved in the first place!"

"Well, I bet later on in life, there will be a time in your life when you would need me the most!"

"Oh, please, like that will ever happen! And if it did, I bet it'd be the sign of the apocalypse!"

"You need me!"

"You're not needed in my life! The only time that I would need you was if I was drowning and had no supply of air! I wish you would leave me alone! You're so bothersome! I never wanted you with me in the first place!" Mimi shouted. Taichi looked at Mimi with great puppy dog eyes.

After a few profound moments, Taichi looked down at his feet and said nothing. He simply turned from Mimi's face and ran. Juri looked back at Taichi leaving while Mimi just sighed. Juri turned to see Mimi just continuing to eat her snack.

"Mimi...?" Juri spoke softly.

"Heh?" Mimi faced Juri, which her face made a sour pout, "What?"

"Go after him." Juri motioned, as Mimi replied back seeing her movements.

"Juri! Aw, com'on! It's Taichi we're talking about. He's probably behind the next tree waiting for me to apologize."

"**_AM NOT!_**" Taichi's voice rang behind the following tree, as Juri made a sweatdrop, giving Mimi a sense of achievement. Mimi raised herself and dusted off the access dirt.

"Where are you going?" Juri asked.

"I'm going to start my punishment."

"Eh? Now?"

"At least I can go home on time. If I serve my punishment now, I can get my time off!" Mimi cheered as she made a winking-salute combo and ran. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Juri nodded absentmindedly as she robotically waved her friend goodbye.

* * *

"This is the annual report for the week." Koushiro plopped the pile of papers on Yamato's desk. "The ones on top are notes that came in today. After fourth period..." Koushiro trailed off and examined Yamato's facial expression. He saw his usual blank face but he knew something was wrong. "Are you okay, Ishida-kun? The cafeteria is open, you want something?"

"Just get me the regular." He muttered with his head leaning on his hand while reading the papers he had before. Koushiro left the room. Once again Yamato was alone in a solitary room. Yamato's eyes roamed across the desk and glanced at the papers placed there. He took a sheet and started to read. Soon after he chuckled to himself, "Mimi, you're always getting into trouble." Yamato continued and wrote some comments on the reports.

Yamato glanced at the digital clock. It flashed **15:00 **in a crimson red. He sighed as he arose from his seat. He looked at the window that was directly behind him, and stared at the scenery outside. His eyes were calmed by the colors that were arranged to different parts of the city. And seeing his somewhat reflection on the face of window causes him to make an even greater sigh. His phone rang. He turned towards his desk that had the device and examined the numerals appearing. Realizing the numbers, he slowly picked up and said "Moshi, moshi?" in such a dark tone.

"**_Nice to hear that you would actually answer me. I know your office has caller ID._**" A dark tone was heard through the phone.

"What do you want? This is starting to be such a pain in the ass."

"**_Well, I have to talk about your girl, Ishida._**"

"Listen, I really could care less of what you want to do to me just leave Mimi out of this."

"**_Aw, are you sad that I might take her away? Or is it because you might lose her to someone else?_**"

"Iie(2), it isn't because she's getting close to Yagami. I just want her safety."

"**_Now, what's the fun in that?_**"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"**_Aw, com'on Yamato! You know what I guy like me can do to a rebellious girl like her._**"

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want. I have work to finish."

"**_I want to tell you...I'm gonna get her, Yamato. And pretty soon, you can't be there to protect her._**" The other end laughed and the dead dial tone was heard. Yamato's eyes became blood-shot red. He slammed the receiver to its place, and looked at the object and panted.

'_I don't understand. What can he do-_' He interrupted his thoughts when the image came to his mind, "Mimi!" He bolted out of his office and ran to the room Mimi was supposedly was. Making a sharp turn, he passed Koushiro with his snack.

"Is-Ishida-kun! You're snack!" Koushiro cried but it was no use. Yamato was gone in a matter of seconds.

'_Hold on, Mimi._' He told himself making turn from left to right, '_you promised to protect me when I was young. So I'm going to protect you! Even if I have to choose between life or-_' He suddenly had a hard impact with something and fell over. Regaining his consciousness, he stood from his backside and rubbed his head. Yamato trailed his eyes to the object that hit him. It was a boy. A tall, dark, chocolate haired- wait a minute **chocolate haired**! "Yagami?"

"Heh?" Taichi replied as he slowly lifting his body, and then realizing his arch-foe, "Ishida!"

"Watch it! You just interrupted a important and private monologue of myself!"

"Listen I really, _really_ could care less of your private games, but I have to find Mimi."

"Why so?"

"I-I sort of did something but I have to find her. Hey...why are you looking for her? After all, usually _The Great Ishida_ doesn't want to be bothered by some _gray_."

"I just don't want her hurt."

"Heh? Ey- Listen, Mr. Pretty Boy!" Taichi pointed his finger at him while making one eye twitching, "You can try to hurt my dignity. You can try to steal my lunch-"

"I never did."

"That's not the point! You just can't have Mimi!"

"I'm not trying to steal..." Yamato trailed off looking at Taichi. It was obvious he was going to say too much, "She needs my help..." He said turning his head away.

"Well, if you think you can find her before me-"

"Then help me look for her! You are the only one I can think of that knows where she could be."

"Fine! Even though I don't know where she is, I'll help you." Taichi shook his rival's hand and smirked, "But remember, after this we're back to rivals. Got it, Mr. Pretty Boy?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Yamato asked in disgust.

Taichi made a sour face and turned away from him, "Well, let's see...I really don't remember where exactly where she is though."

"Good job, choco-boy!" Yamato sighed. After turning his head side to side, Yamato pointed, "I think she went that way." Yamato walked his feet toward the right side and was blocked my Taichi's arm.

"Hold a second, Mr. Pretty Boy." Taichi exclaimed moving his arm towards Yamato's collar. He securely locked his fist and clenched it, making Yamato seem to lift from the ground a bit. "What makes you think that you're going to take this side?"

"Uh-I called it!" Yamato stated the obvious.

"Uh-no!" Taichi stated sarcastically, "Because I'm right-handed, I go right!"

"A lot of people are right handed, baka (3)."

"But I'm special; I'm Yagami Taichi!"

"Right..." Yamato shifted his eyes, "Then I'll be going..."

"Fine! If you need help just yell! I'll find you. MIMI!" Taichi ran on the right direction.

"That man has issues..." Yamato shook his head.

* * *

"A-choo!" Mimi sneezed out of nowhere, "Strange... I don't think anyone could be thinking of me right about now." Mimi picked up the mop that she dropped. She lifted the mop and bucket of water and closed the door of the closet of supplies.

"Konichiwa, Tachikawa-chan!"

"Daisuke-kun?" Mimi questioned with a smile, "I don't think you were free now. Don't you have soccer practice?"

"I do, but I was just wanted to walk around for a bit." Daisuke trailed his eyes to the bucket and mop, "You have cleaning duties here in the third floor?"

"Uh- hai! I just wanted to get the first floor cleaning punishment done and over with."

"Hmmm. Makes sense, I guess. Well, I'll see you around. Ja ne(4)!" He waved as he turned towards the classroom.

"Oh, Daisuke-kun! If Taichi's looking for me, tell him I'll be on the first floor!" Mimi turned towards the opposite of Daisuke and faced a redheaded girl, "Sora-chan! Konichiwa! How's it going? I haven't seen you around often."

"I've been here," Sora smirked, "Why do you have a mop and a bucket of water?"

"Heh?" Mimi gasped, but felt the weight of water on her side, "Oh, I have cleaning duty. I might as well do it all now, right?"

"Ha ha ha. I guess so!" Sora giggled, "Hey, why don't you use the elevator? You know, just in case the bucket spills water. After all, I don't think the principal would appreciate it if the stairs were soaked where people could trip."

"Am I allowed to? Because it's been hard enough to try to stay in this school-"

"Aw, don't worry!" Sora smiled, "Here! I found this on the floor." Sora handed Mimi a slip that was written **ELEVADOR**** PASS.** It was somewhat crumpled, and torn on some edges. Yes, it did give the feeling that it was left on the floor with out any consideration, but somehow there was a feeling that it wasn't valid.

"Oh...okay." Mimi examined the piece of paper, "Arigatou."

"You're welcome." Sora smiled. And with that, Mimi walked to the elevator door and pressed the down button for the 1st floor. After waiting for 5 seconds, the doors opened. Mimi turned back once more to wave to Sora. As the doors closed and a casual DING was heard. Sora turned away from the elevator with the smirk. "Now I just need to get to the first floor before her. With this stage a success...Project: TRAPPED UNDERGROUND is a go!"

* * *

Enjoying the elevator music that was playing a jumpy tune, Mimi closed her eyes and started to hum. She didn't notice that the elevator stopped at the second floor instead of the first. So as the doors opened, she too opened her eyes. She gasped to see Yamato crossing his arms at her.

"Opps! Wrong floor!" Mimi smiled as she pressed the number **1** and **CLOSE DOOR** combo. But unfortunately, Yamato placed his right arm between the doors. And knowing technology, the doors would separate and wait till the entrance is clear.

"I don't think you're allowed to take this elevator."

"Hai! I got a pass, see?" Mimi held the slip to his face. But the only remark Yamato made was, "Your pass says, _Expired: 12/ 10/ 00_. We're passed the millennium, if you haven't noticed..."

"Eh?" Mimi looked horrendously at the slip, "Maybe she didn't read the fine print. Oi! Chotto Matte (5) How come you can use the elevator?"

"Unlike you, I have a valid pass."

"Men..." Mimi pouted. Yamato noticed the mop and bucket on the floor next to her.

"You have cleaning duty?" He chuckled to himself as he walked into the elevator.

"Why do you want to know?" Mimi picked up the objects and made her way out of the elevator, "_My pass says 'Expired: 12/ 10/ 00_." Mimi mimicked.

"Just take it with me." Yamato grabbed her arm as he dragged her back in. "Not only do you like to make people feel bad, but you're a bad impersonator." Yamato pressed the first floor button and the doors closed.

* * *

"Konichiwa? Shino-sensei?" Sora knocked on the door of the computer lab. But no one was there. She quietly crept in the room and locked the door. She took a seat on one of the computers that couldn't be seen by the door window. She opened the school's system by login-ing in as Shino-sensei, the main network operator. She looked for the system for the elevator. She looked at the computer and noticed it was still heading for the first floor.

"Okay, I don't think anyone else has joined in. So I'll just reset this elevator..." Sora typed, "to the lowest area possible..." And with that she pressed enter.

She smiled to herself. "There's gonna be a little accident in the elevator."

* * *

"Okay, we're almost there." Yamato sighed.

"I've taken the elevator before." Mimi's eyes cornered, "Alone, if I have to. So, I do know what floor we are on, ya' know."

Yamato gave Mimi a sarcastic look and turned to the number indicator that was about to glow at **1**. Suddenly the elevator shook. Number one glowed and then went pass one and just kept going down.

"Yamato, wha-what's going on?"

"How should I know? _I do know what floor we are on, ya' know_." Yamato mimicked as Mimi did before.

"You're mocking me, Ishida." Mimi said with the utmost disrespect. She approached the panel of buttons and examined it, trying to decipher what had just happened. "I want to know where we're going, Yamato...where are we going?"

"I don't know!" **STOP!** The elevator stopped moving. Yamato and Mimi didn't dare to move. They held to the bars inside the elevator.

"I don't know what exactly is going on, but I think we just seem to keep going down. I guess we stopped at the lowest possible place." Yamato looked at the button controls.

"And what's that?"

"Well, I think that would be the lower basement."

"The school has a lower basement?"

"Well, probably after 2 more years, we were planning to have another level where all the shoe lockers would be on the basement now, while the basement would be moved one floor lower. " Yamato made a profile look and shifted his eyes to Mimi. Before she could catch his glance, he looked away. "What's wrong?"

"You've seen a scene in a movie like this, haven't you? We could be stuck here for days. And I never said to Taichi that I was sorry."

Yamato took a short glimpse at Mimi before turning away, quickly. His eyes covered in his hair he said, "Don't worry about him, he'll be okay. He's a type of guy that can recover quickly. Yup. That's the kind of guy Taichi is."

"But I might never see him again!" Mimi cried in hysteria. She laid her back against the wall and slid down, as she embraced her knees. "I should have done something! I should have done something! I should have-"

**SLAM!**

Yamato's palm went right through Mimi's face. The red spot on her cheek was somewhat permanent and fatal. A few moments passed by as the quiet pair just stood there. Mimi was the first to move. She returned her head to a straight ward position and gently touched the now reddened area. Yamato concealed his eyes and just looked at his feet.

"Gomen nasai," He spoke as a whisper, "I didn't mean to shock you. You just gave yourself a rest. There are other people who do want you alive!" And with that Yamato showed his eyes to Mimi. They were deep blue, but had that ever-binding gaze that makes anyone feel trapped in the stare. As the words slipped out of his mouth his fists clenched tighter. "There are other people who really felt that you were the only one who understood about them. There are other people who actually want you to stay with them forever, and never leave their side! And if you did, I still want you to be here with me!"

Not realizing what he just said, Yamato turned to the wall opposite of Mimi. Letting go of everything that he held on to, he laid down flat on his back facing the ceiling. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded behind the back of his head. Mimi crawled to him, silently. Her hair slid off her shoulders and tickled his chin.

"Yamato?" Mimi asked looking at Yamato's face, "Are-are you okay?"

Yamato, now, opened his eyes and said straightforward, "Your nose hairs are sticking out."

"Humph!" Mimi turned away while covering her nostrils, making Yamato smiled to himself, "You're such a retard."

"Just relax. I'm sure people would realize that the elevator is stuck. Then one-two-three, we'll be out of here in no time."

* * *

"Where the hell could she be?" Taichi asked looking at the last door of the left side of the building. "Is there any other possible place that I could be?"

"Try the mad house." Said Jyou who appeared out of nowhere, giving Taichi a heart attack.

"V_errry_ funny, Sensei!" Taichi joked. Jyou opened the door of his office and allowed Taichi to enter. And Taichi stepped in the oddly shaped office and took a seat opposite of Jyou's desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" Jyou sat on his desk chair.

"Just things..." Taichi dared not to look at Jyou's face directly.

"Really now...?" Jyou opened his side drawer and pulled out a note pad. He grabbed a pen from the cup and clicked it for the tip to appear. "And... how does these 'things' make you feel?"

"Would you stop interrogating me?"

"Not until you tell me what these _things _make you feel." Jyou scribbled.

"Are you asking me like a shrink?"

"If needed to..."

"Well, I'm just looking for Mimi before-" Jyou raised an eyebrow at Taichi, "This… _person_ does."

"Could this person be Biyomon?" Jyou wrote down some more.

Taichi lifted his brow. "I guess so."

"Hmmm... I see your problem."

"I bet not..."

"Are you feeling emotions?" Jyou raised his eyeglasses.

"Hai..." Taichi gave Jyou a skeptical look.

"And these..._emotions, _do they feel somewhat unreal?" Jyou bit the top of his pen.

"Hai."

"And this person doesn't seem to notice your feelings?"

"I would guess."

"Then I know what is bothering you." Jyou stood from his seat and folded his hands behind his back. He making his way to the window where he made a dramatic face, "You are-"

Taichi gasped holding his breath seeing if he actually knew, "I am...?"

"Gay."

_What the...?_

"SENSEI," Taichi stood from his seat, waving his arms in the air, "How the hell do you think that I'd be turning _gay_?! I don't like a GUY, I like a GIRL-a girl I tell you! And I'm telling you this becau-"

"You know what's strange?" Jyou asks you, while Taichi stopped his screaming in a sudden rage, "I was only trying to test this book, _Psychiatry for Dummies, _obviously, and it mustn't have worked."

Taichi was finally dropped his arms to his side and sighed. "Are you done?" Jyou asked casually.

"I guess..." Taichi plopped back on his seat till a familiar face slid Jyou's door.

"Konichiwa, Kido-sensei! Konichiwa, Taichi-senpai!"

"Daisuke-kun," Jyou and Taichi said in fusion acknowledging the younger student.

"I need you to give me a slip to skip one of my classes tomorrow."

"Is this because you plan on spying in the girl's locker room, again?" Jyou smiled.

"Nah. There aren't any grays in that class with me, nowadays." Daisuke smiled, "But when the war is done. Motomiya is BACK!" Jyou and Taichi laughed seeing Daisuke's final pose. Before leavening Daisuke heard Taichi asked Jyou if he'd seen Mimi, "Mimi? You mean our gray leader, ne?"

"Hai...?" Taichi's eyebrows cornered lower as his glare faced Jyou's, "What's it to you, kid?"

"Well, Mimi told me to tell you something if you were looking for her."

"You know where she is?!" Taichi jumped and clenched Daisuke's shirt. Jyou reacted with worry towards Taichi's mental issues and Daisuke's life. Daisuke reacted to the dizzy actions Taichi caused by pushing and pulling him. "Where the hell is she? Is she okay? You better tell me now, if you know what's good for you, boy."

"Taichi, take it easy..." Jyou placed his hands on Taichi's shoulders as Taichi made a grumpy face towards Jyou. His face was marked with anger; narrow eyes, directly down eyebrows, gnawing teeth, and a sound of _grrr. _Alright, it is safe to say that Taichi is starting to scare us.

"She-she said she was goin' somewhere. I just can't remember..." Daisuke explained with a cocky smile, finding it a bit hard to think with the rapid movements of his head.

"WHY-CAN'T-YOU-THINK-FASTER?!" Taichi yelled each word as shook Daisuke harder.

'_I wonder why...?_' Jyou sweatdropped.

After a few moments of Taichi's roars, he quieted down and stared at Daisuke who made his sheepy smiles. Taichi lifted an eyebrow and loosened the grip on the shirt. Taichi didn't look at Daisuke and Jyou as he moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jyou asked.

"I'm going to get Mimi." He mumbled as he slid the door shut.

"Do you think he knows where he's going? I mean... I don't think I even told him where Mimi said she was." Daisuke asked still looking a bit confused, okay maybe very confused, and then door that Taichi has placed his hands on.

"Nah." Jyou shifted his head side to side, "It'll take time for him to notice that he doesn't even know where the hell he's going."

* * *

After waiting for half an hour for help, the elevator started getting cold, the space started to become cramped, and Mimi and Yamato has been at each other's throats. Well... just Mimi but her rage can serve as two.

"If someone doesn't rescue us now," Mimi paced circulating heat for herself, "I might as well single-handedly pulley this elevator to the first floor!"

"Stop screaming." Yamato replied still on the floor with his eyes closed, "And would you stop moving? You're slowly wasting our oxygen. I don't want to die because of lack of air."

"But I want to escape!"

"Hmm...?" Yamato opened one eye, "Are you okay?"

"Look at me, Blondie!" Mimi scoffed, "I really- _really_ want to get out of here! I have to use the bathroom."

"...Is this that time of the month?" Yamato raised an eyebrow.

Mimi couldn't speak. She just blushed out of embarrassment of herself. She leaned toward the wall and slid down. She allowed her legs to hang out. At the moment, all natural manners were of no concern of her.

"I can see your underwear." Mimi moved her legs and her body, so her eyes wouldn't see the boy that slowly tormenting her.

"Why couldn't I just have the Chinese water torture?" She whispered to herself.

Yamato realized what he has been doing and stood from his spot. He walked to where Mimi sat. He sat next to her and sighed. He took off the blazer from his school uniform and placed it over Mimi's cold shoulders.

"We have to share body heat."

"Are you _trying _to make it sound inviting?" Mimi scoffed.

"Look, uh," Yamato tried to find a good point, "I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed. I just wanted you to feel sort of comfortable with me. Like the level of comfortability when you're with Taichi. I know the tension between us isn't that great, but I just wanted you to be okay with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I remembered the first day I saw you years ago. There were a lot of memories that came to my mind." Yamato smiled, "However I was disappointed when you said that you didn't remember me."

"Yamato..." Mimi sighed.

"Well," He bolted, "enough with all the sentimental crap."

"Shut up," She commented, "We need to conserve our air…" She paused looking at him, "I think you said we needed to share some body heat." She blushed a bit. She moved her arm so that it created an illusionary space for him.

Yamato smiled as she placed the sweater around them both. Mimi started to feel Yamato's warmth. She slowly, yet gently placed her head on Yamato's shoulder and closed her eyes. Silently, Yamato reacted towards this. However, he did the only natural thing, he placed his head on hers.

"Don't get ideas." He snorted.

"You're ruining it, Ishida."

* * *

"She said she was doing some cleaning duty on this first floor, eh?" Taichi scoffed as he focused at the window outside of Jyou's office, "So, that's where she is."

"At least that's what I got." Daisuke smiled.

"And you were getting all worried for nothing..." Jyou laughed a bit as he typedon his laptop. The two students laughed a long but stopped suddenly when something escaped Jyou's lips, "Huh?"

"What is it, Sensei?" Taichi turned over.

"That's strange," Jyou double clicked, "I was trying to check my email-"

"_Teachers have email?_" Daisuke whispered to Taichi.

"And I have a message from the network operations manager. It says that the elevator has been stuck and paused for since the end of school."

The boys looked at each other, then back at the computer screen.

"It would explain as to why I was not able to find her." Taichi logically analyzed. They took another moment to nod to acknowledge their plan of action.

* * *

Taichi ran toward the first floor elevator, followed by Daisuke and Jyou. Taichi pressed the button and waited for several seconds. Getting a bit irritated, he tapped his foot repeatedly.

"Yagami-senpai?" Daisuke intruded.

"Not now, Daisuke, I'm having a _gonna-rescue-the-maiden_ thing goin' on."

"Yagami-senpai...?"

"Not now!"

"Hey, Einstein! Didn't I tell you that the elevator is paused? You know, _stuck_?!" Jyou crossed his arms.

"Oh. Well," Taichi resumed consciousness, he cracked his knuckles, "It's time for Super-Taichi to save the day!" And with that, he _tried _to pull the doors of the elevator apart. Yes, emphasis on the word tried. Taichi grunted, "Is there no GOD...!"

"He scored the highest athletic score on the whole country of Japan and he can't open the elevator?" Jyou commented in shame, "God, why waste on this human!"

"God, why us?" Daisuke asked himself.

"Taichi," Jyou stepped in, "Let me do this, before you break yourself." Jyou gently pushed Taichi across. He pressed the elevator button as a rhythm-matic tune. Taichi and Daisuke looked at each other in suspicion and just shrugged. After all he is the teacher. Suddenly the doors dinged open.

"Sensei! You're a genius!" Taichi ran towards the door, but grabbed the frame of the door.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Jyou sighed.

Taichi called into the elevator, "_Palmon! Palmon! Mimi!_"

Mimi's ear rang. "Taichi?"

"Huh?" Yamato questioned, "What did you say?"

"Taichi...I think I heard Taichi." Mimi repeated. She stood from her spot and advanced towards the opening of the roof, "Taichi! Taichi!!"

"It's Mimi!" Taichi exclaimed, "I think I hear her. _Palmon! You hear me? Daijoubu (6)?_"

"**Hai! I'm okay. Yamato's here with me!**"

"_Hah?! What the hell is he doing down there?!_"

"**Oh, we're okay Taichi! Yamato is here with me. He and I started rough but now we're good and really tired out! Now, we're sharing body heat so that we won't get cold.**"

"Oh," Taichi sounded somewhat disappointed, "_Please excuse me for a minute._"

Mimi and Yamato looked at each other with confusion. They both shrugged but then snapped back when they heard a ear piercing somewhat of a scream.

"_DEAR GOD...! WHY HAVE YOU FORESAKEN ME!_"

Everyone recognized that the voice was Taichi's. However they were afraid of his piercing scream.

"**Are you okay, Taichi?**" Mimi asked with concern.

"_Fine! Just...dandy._" Taichi replied making a wail.

"**Taichi, can you help us escape?**"

"_Of course! Anything for you!_" Taichi replied, "Sensei, how do-" Taichi trailed off only seeing Daisuke with him.

"Hello." Daisuke waved.

"Where's Sensei?"

"If you weren't busy wailing so hard," Daisuke mentally slapped himself on the head, "Then you would have notice that he left to allow the elevator to take commands."

"Right..." Taichi commented slightly confused, "_Mimi, we're gonna get the elevator working. You're gonna be saved!_"

"Arigatou, Taichi!" Mimi retorted, "Yamato, did you hear that? Yamato?"

"Hai, I heard- ah!" Yamato exclaimed, "I'm okay. It's just this-ah!"

"Yamato, rest." Mimi walked to him and placed him on the floor, "Just rest. Just rest"

Yamato slowly closed his eyes. His vision slowly blurred as the words "just rest" in his head.

* * *

"Ah..." Yamato grunted, "Where the hell am I?"

"You in the Kido-sensei's office," Mimi replied, as Yamato turned his face to her, "You kinda drifted to sleep."

"I can tell," Yamato rubbed his head, "Why the hell is does my freakin' head hurt?"

"Oh, as soon as we got to the first floor, you were out like a light," Mimi smiled, "You were too heavy for me too carry, so Taichi helped me. He accidently hit your head on the walls till we got to the office."

Yamato glanced at Taichi, waving to him with that smile of his. '_What a bastard_,' Yamato sighed mentally.

"Sensei said that you probably fainted because you haven't eaten anything." Mimi handed up a small pack of crackers.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Yamato sighed lifting his body up from the bed to receive the item. "I forgot to get that snack from Koushiro…"

"Konichiwa!" Sora entered with a knock, "Heard you were in here? You okay?"

"I'm alright," Yamato sighed, "Just tired."

"That's good to hear," Sora smiled, "Mimi-san, you can go home. I'm willing to bet you need your rest, also. After all, you went through a lot today."

"That's okay." Mimi replied, "I'm o-" Mimi was cut of by the sounds of girls running down the hall. The four students in the room had the same facial expression. They saw a familiar reddish-hair head girl run following the crowd.

"Juri-chan!" Mimi called. Juri ran back and approached the doorway, "What's going on? What's all the commotion about?"

"The upper-classman said that there is a guy outside the school gates looking for someone. They said that this guy is looking for a girl with dark hair. So every girl is outside asking if he's looking for her."

"Really...?" Mimi asked walking towards the window. She saw the boy outside the gates. He had a blond hair look with an odd style, and then she realized how it was, "Ah!"

"Huh?" The others asked.

"Come with me, Juri!" Mimi ran grabbing Juri's arm. The three remaining looked at each other. It did not take long for Taichi to get up and run after them.

Yamato looked at the doorway strangely then slowly brought himself to a rise, grunting.

"Yamato, what are you doing?" Sora asked, "You need your-"

Yamato ignored the girl as he made his way to the window. He looked at the blonde outside. When this foreign-being glanced at his direction, the boy smiled and made a small wave. Yamato grunted a curse and finished his pack of crackers and threw the plastic wrap in the waste bin. He brought all his strength to bolt out the door and run after them, leaving Sora alone in the room.

"I've brought some…" Jyou walked into the room with a small pot in his hands. When he inspected the room, he noticed that his patient was no longer on the bed. He looked at Sora and brought the cup to his desk, "…tea." He paused and looked around then back to Sora. "Where is everyone?"

"Chasing her." Sora silently cursed following the rest out the door. Sora caught up with the student body president and stopped him by stepping in front of himand extending her palms out to him. "I said you need your rest."

"I-need...to catch her," Yamato grunted more, trying to catch his breath, "You're not going to stop me." He ran past the red head. Sora turned to see the boy's figure start to fade in front of her eyes. She sighed and ran after him.

* * *

Once outside, a swarm of girl crowded the boy. With mindless conversations like, "_I know I look like a brunette_." or "_Which came first the chicken or the egg?_" He leaned his back on the brick gate block with his right foot promptly on the side. His arms are crossed and his head was down, currently ignoring the girls asking ridiculous questions. He's smart, I'd say.

Mimi tried to pass by the swarm of girls but their desire to get near the guy literally pushed her back. Mimi lost her balance, and fell on Taichi's arm.

"I don't understand the concept of this," Taichi commented as Sora entered the scene with Yamato.

"What I don't understand is..." Mimi pushed herself off, "Why the hell am I always the odd one out!"

"Hmmm...? Mimi?" Mimi turned to see the boy's face revealed.

"Michael?" Mimi mumbled.

"Whose this 'Michael' to you Palmon?" Taichi pondered.

Still stuck on her daze, she made a whispered-like reply as all the girls, Juri, Sora, Taichi and pant well I need to breathe for a minute, and Yamato started at her with utter surprise, "_He's my boyfriend from America_."

* * *

(1) _Wait_  
(2) _no  
_(3) _idiot_  
(4) _see you_  
(5) _oh! wait a second_!  
(6) _are you okay?_

_Please don't yell at me..._


	9. Michael's First Day

* * *

Chapter 9: _Michael's First Day!_

* * *

"Michael? What are you doing here?" Mimi made a small smile, "I thought-"

"I'd stay in America? Yeah, me too," Michael grinned as he approached her closer. He wrapped his arms around Mimi and embraced her tightly, causing Taichi to burn with envy and Yamato to gasp. Mimi stood there as Michael's words sank deeper and deeper into her mind, "But then I realized, '_I can have a million chances in life, but only one Mimi Tachikawa will be in it._' That's how I decided to move here, so I'm studying here, with you."

"Listen here, _you foreigner_!" Taichi spat, as he approached Michael, as he tore Michael and Mimi's hug apart, "I don't know what gave you the idea that you can touch Mimi like that, or how you can understand my Japanese, but I, for one, cannot stand it." Taichi put up the middle finger, "I hope this has the same meaning in the States."

"You're sucha ass," Michael retorted. Taichi cornered his eyes and rolled up his sleeves.

"Bastard! Why I outta-"

"Taichi, hide that damn hairy arm of yours. It'll scare the little children and the freshmen," Yamato sighed, "Sora, show Mimi and Taichi the papers they have to sign, regarding the incident that happened today-"

"I can't just leave you-"

"Just take them," Sora looked at Yamato with pleading eyes, but he never looked at them. She eventually sighed and took Taichi and Mimi away, "And...Michael...come to my office."

* * *

They have been in Yamato's presidential office for half-an-hour now. Michael gave the papers back. Yamato scanned the writing and such, while Michael fiddled his thumbs and whistling, "What are your reasons for being here?"

"Aw, Yamato. You know me-"

"What are your _damn reasons_?" Yamato repeated through his teeth. He still didn't look at Michael. Instead, Michael arched his eyebrow in confusion.

Michael sighed, "Like I said before, I want to stay by her side."

"I don't consider that as a good answer."

"I told you before, Yamato! I'm going to get her back!" Michael slammed his fists on the table. However, Yamato didn't react towards his actions. (_1)_

"She was never yours to begin with." Yamato replied in a calm way, as his eyes were now closed and his palms were tied within each other, while his back was well rested on the chair. Yamato scoffed, "You're the one who took that advantage."

"Just because you asked me-"

"_I asked you_ to take care of her, not manipulate her." Yamato corrected him. His eyes now opened with anger as he leaned towards Michael, "You're the one to blame in this situation."

Michael's pupils shrank, his eyebrow corned, and his fists were clenched. He whispered, yet in a strong tone of voice, "I understood your condition, I granted your request, and I** did **what you asked of me." Michael's eye met Yamato's. Yamato's eyes were burned with anger and were compelled to wring his neck and kill him. Michael backed down of the staring contest and smirked, "Alright, fine. You can deny my approval to attend this school. Yet, if you dismiss me, I'll simply tell her the truth. I _will _tell her why she can't remember you. We all know it was your fault, Yamato. You have seen her, she wants to remember. You are the one that gets mad at her for not remembering. I know, she told me before I came. She cried saying, '_Yamato gets so depressed when I can't remember a thing. I wish I could just turn back the clock so that I may help._' You're the one to blame. It's your own damn fault."

Yamato stood still. He made a small grunt as he wrote some notes on the papers. "Welcome to Odaiba Academy."

"That's a good boy..." Michael laughed.

"Shut it," Yamato made a sour face, "Now, before you can prance all over this school, which group do you plan on being, Black or White?" Yamato walked over to a tall cabinet. He took out several keys and set alone one. He placed the key and turned it clock wards. A click was made.

"What's the difference?" Michael leaned back on his seat.

"One's black and one's white?" Yamato replied, stating the obvious.

"Don't be a smart ass..."

"Whites have higher standards in this school, better grades, better social activity, and better lunches." Yamato sighed, stating all the facts at once, "Your uniform will look like this," Yamato presented his uniform. Michael realized his white oxford blouse and red tie, along with his gray pants with a matching blazer.

"Can it be in another color?" Michael asked with only receiving a glare, "I guess not."

"This," Yamato placed elastic gloves on his hands and a doctor's mask, "Is the black's uniform," He revealed the Chinese-looking uniform, with white linings.

"Is there any possibility that I can refuse both," Michael made a questioning look, "Like Mimi's and that guy _who showed his ugly middle finger to me_?"

"I don't think-"

"I thought so. Thank you so much," Michael turned the knob of Yamato's door, "See ya, I mean Ja ne!"

Yamato looked at the door blankly then glanced at the uniforms he was holding, "Oh- I had to get fancy..." He spoke to himself sarcastically.

* * *

Taichi noticed a girl with a red shirt with jean hip-huggers, with a fashion able belt. He automatically knew who it was, "Mi-chan!" Taichi yelled at the top of lungs. It was the next day of school. Taichi wore a green sweater with beige non-important writings, along with baggy khaki pants. He was also wearing a matching headband with the words "_kick it up_". The incident with the elevator was pretty exciting towards the whole school, but they all considered it as her fault, "I have news-to...tell...you?" Taichi saw, what he calls, "_blond-foreign-bastard_". He was wearing a red hoodie with a lot of adjustable, strings, pullies, and jeans, "What the freak is _he_ doing here?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Michael made a sheepish grin as he placed his arm around Mimi's shoulders, "I'm attending this school with my girlfriend, ne, _honey_?" Then planted a kiss on her hair. Mimi thought of his action as harmless play while Taichi begged to differ. Taichi's face soon became angry with narrow eyes and with only one thought it mind,_ Grrrr. He's going to hell..._

"He's also a Gray," Mimi stated, "Now, we can be closer to that goal!" Mimi smiled. Blinded by her optimism, she didn't notice the glares Taichi and Michael sent to each other.

"Ohayo, punks!" Three turned to see Takeru is a smiling mood. Takeru realized to see Michael beside them, "Wow! The bitch has more guys to prostitute."

"Watch your words, Takeru," Mimi glared, "I am your senpai..."

"Who's really a bitch...!" Takeru laughed walking away.

"Who was that?" Michael rolled his sleeves, still keeping up with the staring contest, "Is he giving you a hard time? Cause if he is, I outta-"

"Don't worry about it," Mimi sighed, "I'm alright, and we have to get to homeroom anyway." Mimi turned away from the two and walked into the building. Taichi and Michael were still there, staring. Once they entered the building, their contest was put to a halt. Taichi opened the glass doors to see Mimi waiting near the shoe lockers.

"What took you guys so long?" Mimi smiled as Taichi opened his while Michael did the same, even if he didn't know what the use was for, "I thought you guys would stay there for the whole day."

"Well we had a little trouble …" Taichi rolled his eyes motioning to Michael.

"Oooo_kaaaayyyyy_..."Mimi turned to see Michael staring at his shoe locker, "Are you going to put something in there?"

"What is the point of this?"

"Well, it's for the students who have to wear the school shoes, they keep it in here. But for me, I place sneakers in here; usually it hurts to walk in these shoes."

Michael laughed as Taichi spoke, "Well, let's get to homeroom. Where are you going?"

"Hmm..." Michael responded as Mimi and Taichi looked at the note he had.

"Oh, your room is in the other side of the building." Mimi frowned.

"Eh?!" Michael exclaimed, "You mean I'm in a different wing from you, with other _non-fluent English speakers..._?"

"Yeah," Taichi retorted with one eyebrow raised.

"It's okay," Mimi rubbed his back, "You'll have lots of friends." She joked.

"AHH_HHHHHHHHHH_!" One girl shrieked, looking at Michael, "An American bishounen!" She shrieked making Michael give her a weary smile. "Haro! (2)"

"Umm...hello?" Michael waved his hand as if he would do normally, and sweatdropped when the girl shrieked again, "Can you help me get to this class?" He asked, hoping she would understand English.

"Hai! HAI! He even speaks fluent English!" She shirked, causing Michael to feel deaf. She whistled for "reinforcements". They came in under ten seconds, maybe a world record, "He needs to get to 3-4! On the double!" They soon crowded him in a circle and slowly enclosed.

"Mi, what are they doing?" Michael whispered. In a humorous way, they picked him up and carried him to his class. In a flash, they left the scene with only dust whirling by. They've hit numerous people including Hirokazu and his visor. "Hey! Don't touch anything below the waist! Are you listening to me?!"

"He chipped my visor..." Hirokazu cried looking at his green visor chip off, slowly. He gently touched it. It would suddenly hear a _clink _on the ground. Every time it would fall, Hirokazu would gasp uncontrollably, "_My baby_..." His voice squeaked as he cried.

"Oh, God!" One member sighed.

"Okay, I've seen everything..." Taichi sighed and went his way to class.

"Do you ever think he's coming back?" Mimi questioned as she turned around. However, yet again, faith is cruel to let her bump into a certain-what's the word-_bishounen. _She, accidentally, took some of his Starbucks Coffee Frappichino on her shirt, "Arigatou, you really made my day." She sighed sarcastically.

"Hey," Yamato started, "Don't blame me for your stupidity!"

"I'll get you for this," Mimi growled as Yamato turned to watch Mimi leave with a growl from a distance.

* * *

"So in this conclusion, you must learn that everyone isn't at all bad. They might have a deeper secret than you." Their teacher concluded his lecture as everyone sighed in a joking way, "This is the half of our course, so now we are going to have -ding, ding- a project!" The class groaned, "If you can answer this question correctly, we'll forget I even brought up the topic. What the capital of _Washington_state, in United States?"

"It's-" Mimi jolted. Taichi stared at Mimi for a good two seconds realizing that she had changed her shirt. He already knew that the teacher wouldn't really let her answer, but it was better off for her to find out.

"Oops, no one knows...!" He sighed, sarcastically, "I guess we have to continue the discussion of the project." The teacher turned away to write on the board.

"Aw..." Mimi cried to herself, "Taichi, I don't want to do this project! I hate it when we have to have these classes with Matsumoto-sensei teaching. I also hate it when we have to do these pointless projects." She sighed. Mimi closed her eyes and she pulled out her arm to lie down on it. She opened her eyes, waiting for Taichi's reply.

"I hate it, period." Taichi commented.

"This is what you have to do. I want you to interview a student of this school-" Matsumoto was cut by the silent cries of _Ishida Yamato _for White girls and _Takaishi Takeru _for the Black girls, "-Under my choice." They groaned, "That's what I live for. Then you are to write a memorial for that person. Yes, a memorial, as in, noun, 'A written representation of facts, addressed to the government, or to some branch of it, or to a society, etc.' And, if you can, please include interesting facts. The report will be due in two weeks from now...and you don't have to worry about your class. The whole school is taking part of this-"

"Sensei," One Black girl raised her hand, "What if you don't like the person?" She scornfully turned her head towards the White side of the room and showed her tongue, as the Whites did the same.

"Just do what the project does..." Jyou instructed, "Now, to make this even for you guys, I will do something for you in favor. _God, please bless me for this, _I will dismiss you all from this period till the bell for eighth period. That gives you two periods to **try **to have a conversation with your partner." Jyou grunted through his teeth, "Before you all leave, draw a name from this bowl. I will write down the name you have chosen. This way I'll know who you have and what's expected of you." Matsumoto removed the huge bowl that looked like what a fat goldfish would live in, from his office bag. The bowl contained a half-full of slips of names.

The line to Matsumoto's desk had felt like an eternity, especially for Taichi and Mimi because they were the last ones. After all, they are the only Grays in the whole class. The one was with a corresponding pattern, black-white-black-white-black-white-black-white. One by one, Matsumoto wrote down the names of the students, and one by one he wrote their "interviewed" partners.

Finally, it was Taichi's turn, "Go ahead, Yagami." He sighed.

Taichi dug his arm into the bowl and swirled it around, '_I hope I get Mimi, or at least a cute girl to interview, so that I can pester her for the next 2 weeks. I just hope I don't get _that _person. Not-_" Taichi drew a name. He closed his eyes, as he slowly opened the folded piece of paper and read, "**AAaaaaaHhhhhhh!**" Taichi looked really pale with blank eyes. In that moment in time, he felt the sudden urge to faint, "I have to go..." Taichi dropped the death-threat item on Matsumoto's desk and dragged his feet out of the room.

Matsumoto cocked his eyebrow. He reached for Taichi's scrap and shrugged, "Michael, 3-4." He wrote. He took a look at Mimi, who was the only person in the room with him, "Okay, Tachikawa, pick a good one." Mimi sighed as she reached within the bowl in the middle. She pulled out one folded piece of paper and opened it.

"Well...?"

"Ishida-Ishida Yamato." Mimi sighed, '_Why me?_ '

* * *

"So you guys eat here...everyday...?" Michael repeated looking around the area. It was their same, usual lunch period, under the same tree.

"Yes," Mimi smiled as she took out her lunch box, "It's so calm and serene, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Michael trailed off, '_But it's pink..._'

"Konichiwa!" Juri smiled as she waved to her familiar faces, "How are you today?"

"AH! Juri-chan!" Mimi cried, as she got up and looking at Juri, "You-you..."

"-Are a Gray! Hai!" Juri cheered as Mimi took her hands as Juri did the same. They stood, smiling, and skipped that seems to be a type of childish dance. Juri was '_dancing_' in a jean skirt, with a halter-top under a jean jacket. Her outfit was complimented with her boots and her cross-shoulder school bag.

"So, Mi," Michael laughed, "Did you get this memorial project?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Who did you get?"

"Oh, you guys won't be interested anyway..." Mimi smiled as she and Juri took their places.

"I AM!" The three cheered.

"I got Michael." Taichi cried to himself.

"I got someone named, Takenochi Sora," Michael replied.

"I have Takaishi-senpai..." Juri bowed. They waited for Mimi's response. However, she wasn't really willing to tell them, "You're not telling us, huh?" Juri cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Taichi smirked.

"Ooh, yeah..." Michael purred.

"Ha ha. Good joke, very." Mimi gave a sarcastic smile, but their looks were scary to look at. They approached her closer and closer, with only Mimi's back behind the tree, "You, guys. Com'on! This is freaking me out now. **AHHH**!" She screamed as they extended their pointer fingers and moved in a vertical motion on Mimi's stomach.

"Com'on-guys!" Mimi spoke in between giggles, "Stop-it-okay-okay-I'll-tell!" Mimi took a deep breath, "I got Ishida-kun."

Taichi started at her as Michael and Juri just smiled, seeing nothing.

"Ha-**Hah?!**" Taichi echoed.

* * *

After the lunch period had ended, the team agreed to split and interview their partners. Mimi was in Yamato's office staring at him, for the past 20 minutes. Mimi leaned her head between the joint powers of her palms. On the other hand, Yamato found it really annoying. Imagine it, someone who has been staring at you for no reason at all, especially since that person wouldn't talk. That's enough to pull you hair.

Yamato sighed, "You're starting to become a nuisance."

"I can take that as a compliment." Mimi retorted, "I need to interview you for-"

"I am aware of it." Yamato commented, "I have to do that project too."

"Who do you have to interview?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Just asking..." Mimi sighed. She opened her bag and took out her notebook, "How is your 'school-life' going along?"

"Well, now I have to suffer a war against the most difficult woman in world. So, how am I supposed to feel?"

"Alrighty," Mimi's smile disappeared, "Is there anything you want in the near future? A good job, tons of money, a family?"

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Okay," Mimi changed the subject, "Did you have any family problems?"

"Listen, _lady_," Yamato grunted as Mimi knew the last question was a bit too personal, "You do know that you don't have the right to interrogate me of my personal life. For all I know, you could be selling this information to the prostitutes on the street as payback for this morning!"

Mimi gasped, "YAMATO! I can't believe you would say that! But..." Mimi changed her attitude, "Matsumoto-sensei told me exactly, '_If Ishida refuses or doesn't want to continue to at least answer ten questions, give him this letter,_'" Mimi handed the envelope and smiled. Although she didn't know what the letter contained, she knew that it was a good thing.

Yamato corned his eyes at Mimi. He knew perfectly well, when a girl gives you a cocky-slash-"take-the-damn-thing" look, it wasn't good. Yamato opened the envelope and pulled out the third-folded paper and opened it. He read:

_Yamato, _

_Shut up and answer the damn questions the lady asks. _

_Matsumoto_

Yamato's face consisted with wide eyes and a raised brow. It was short and yet straightforward. '_Matsumoto-sensei is one lazy ass._' Yamato thought to himself. "I'm still not doing it..." Yamato replied crumpling up the paper and threw it to random place on the floor, "I'm not listening to that man who calls himself a teacher."

"You're so..._Ishida_-ish,"

"Whatever you say..." Yamato replied turning from his seat, and away of Mimi's stare.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot! Here," Mimi handed Yamato an envelope, the same as Taichi and Juri earlier. It was a plain envelope with _Ishida Yamato _printed on the front, "I'm inviting you to a party?"

"A party?"

"Hai! My friend Michael's surprise welcome party! In the last two days, he decided to study in Japan, attend this school, and becoming a Gray! Oh, a little side dish of Juri deciding to become a Gray as well!" Mimi smiled.

"And this is interesting to me because...?" Yamato sighed, looking at the envelope.

"Well, you were the one who made the approval. You allowed Michael to study here." Yamato choked in the last statement. He promised he wouldn't tell! _That bastard_, "He said that he told you about the story of Michael and me. How we started out as just neighbors and then friends. He said that you were really touched!"

'_I would be, if I were._' Yamato thought to himself, "I don't think I would be able to go..."

"Heh? Doushite (3)? I really wanted to you attend this!" She whined.

"Either way, I'm not going!"

"Humph! Fine." Mimi stormed, "I didn't even get my interview!" Sigh, "It's okay. I want you to keep that invitation though. Who knows? You might wanna come! I still have to drop this off to Daisuke. Ja ne!"

Yamato watched Mimi exit his office. She was in such a happy state-of-mind. He wished he was in one too. Yamato looked at the envelope and examined it, still wondering if he would make a final decision whether to throw it away or just open the damn thing. Which he eventually did,

_You're Invited. _

_You're invited to attend a surprise welcoming of Michael (the blonde bishounen) to the Grays. Meet us at the front yard of the school, after school. Taichi will keep Michael distracted (_4) _and Juri and I will set everything up. Anyone is invited, as long as you don't ruin the party. If you do, you know who is gonna kick your ass. _

_Tachiwaka Mimi_

'_Well, Yamato,_' His thoughts rang, '_what will it be?_'

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Mimi sighed looking for her friend, Daisuke, "I don't have all day!"

"Watch out!" **BANG!** A soccer ball just hit Mimi in the head, so hard that she fell on her knees. Thank God that she was wearing jeans.

"Gomen nasai (5), Mimi-senpai," Daisuke smiled helping Mimi to her feet, "I didn't see where the ball was going."

"It's okay..." Mimi spoke, rubbing her head. Daisuke nodded his head and went back into the game. Yeah, that Daisuke, he's a nut, isn't he? Wait a minute! It just _hit_ her. "Daisuke!" Mimi ran to the field where Daisuke was, playing a game against him and the so-called _Guardomons._ Even when they are playing, Mimi still has the _kindness_ to just barge in a game, "Hey, Motomiya! I need to talk to you!"

Daisuke kicked the last ball in the net, before turning to Mimi, "What's up?"

"Here-"

"Hey, bitch!" Hirokazu yelled, as he played as the goalie for the game. Today he wasn't in a good mood, especially since the incident this morning, "We're playing soccer, not 'barge-in-Hirokazu's-game'!"

"This is an invitation for a party, this afternoon," Mimi continued, not listening to Hirokazu's cries.

"Oi(6)!" Hirokazu's face stiffened, "Take this!" Hirokazu lifted the ball and made a heart-thumping kick to a speed unimaginable. It was also bad enough that it was aimed towards Mimi.

Surprisingly, Mimi felt the impulse and knocked the ball with her head! Sending the ball back to Hirokazu, Daisuke stared at the scene wide-eyed, "Ey! If you didn't notice, I'm trying to have a conversation!" As the soon went back to the net, Hirokazu dodged the ball but not his visor. It was smashed into little pieces, as the ball was cushioned in the net.

"Arigatou! Ja!" Mimi left smiling as Hirokazu wanted to cry at his now empty head accessory.

"I have to go, Hiro-senpai!" Daisuke smiled as he, too, left the field. Daisuke dropped the envelope, before he left. Hirokazu noticed this and walked up to the crumpled piece of paper. He slowly unfolded it and read silently.

"Hey, boss. Don't be disappointed. She'll pay some how-"

"Not now, boys," Hirokazu smirked, "The Guardromons have a party to go to..."

* * *

"Mi-chan!" Juri cried setting up the final assessment of the party, "Are you done with the cake?"

"Iie," Mimi sighed as she dusted her hands after placing some chairs, "But I did bake a cake. The only thing I have to do is put some decorations and frost on it."

"Oi, Mi-senpai!" Daisuke exclaimed, "I've got great news!"

"Oh real-ly?" Mimi turned to see at least twenty people behind the young boy, "Okay, when I said that everyone is invited, I didn't mean to bring a whole team!"

"But that's it!" Daisuke smirked, "This is the whole team! They said that they wanted to become Grays anyway." He presented everyone as they showed their individual clothing style.

"It's true!"

"Hai! I wanted to become a Gray a long time ago."

"I was too scared..."

"But now-"

"**WE WANT TO BE PART OF THE REVOLUTION!**" They screamed in union, "Plus, we want the party!"

Mimi smiled, "Wow. You...guys?" She paused, at this point she didn't know if they intentionally did or just wanted free food, "Alright, Taichi and Michael would be coming in about a half an hour. So Juri will tell you what we still need to prepare. I'll be in Kido-sensei's office preparing the cake." After a few moments of Mimi's talk with everyone she smiled to the fact that there were people who wanted to support her idea of peace. Despite of their differences in personalities, styles, colors, age and opinion, their hearts are basically in the same place.

Mimi walked towards Jyou's office and opened the door. The cake was on a desk, just like it was supposed to be, with the icing and sprinkles. She smiled to herself as she reached in the bag and pulled out an apron. She placed an apron over her body. Mimi made every effort into making preparations for Michael's party, including a perfect cake. She started placing the icing around the cake, making a smooth even coat. It looked really beautiful. Especially with the some sprinkles and the words _Welcome to the family! _That's what Yamato's gaze came in. Mimi didn't notice the blonde leaning next to the frame of the door.

Mimi turned her body around to frost the other side. She gasped in shock as she saw Yamato raising an eyebrow at her, "You're coming after all?"

"You even included a cake," Yamato changed the subject; "I didn't know you knew how to bake a cake."

"Once again, I'm taking that as a compliment."

"You should...!" Yamato sighed as he walked closer to Mimi who was still finishing up on the cake.

"You can say whatever you want," Mimi spoke without looking at Yamato, "But you **cannot **lay your greedy hands on this cake." After watching Mimi frosted the treat, Yamato casted a mischievous gaze at the cake. Just as he reaches for a taste for that sweet icing, Mimi slapped his hand away, "Didn't I tell you to keep your greedy hands off it?"

"You told me that I can't lay my hands, not sneak a taste." Yamato rubbed his hand for comfort.

"Same thing!" Mimi exclaimed covering the treat with its matching lid. She made a final glare at him before she got ready to leave. The look on his face was priceless as she snatched the cake away. And even as they left, the hurt puppy-dog expression earned an indulgent sigh as Mimi took his hand to inspect whether she did any damage, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"What if I said yes?"

"I wouldn't do a thing."

"What if I said no?"

"Same thing."

"You're too heartless..." Yamato cornered his eyes with sarcasm.

"And you're too..._you..._"

* * *

"And tha-" Mimi opened the doors that led towards the party. However, seeing Hirokazu with his fist raised in the air over Daisuke broke her train of thought.

"Mimi!" Juri cried as Mimi and Yamato approached the scene, "After a few minutes you left, Hirokazu's Guardromons started hitting people out of nowhere. They've hit Daisuke's leg! I don't know if he can play again..."

"Hold It!" Mimi charged right up to Hirokazu. Yamato walked abruptly behind her. She shoved the cake in Yamato's arms, "What the hell is up your butt? They didn't do anything to you."

"They are your kind! This is close enough for me-" Hirokazu slammed his fist in a rapid speed. Yet, Mimi couldn't see where his fist was about to hit. Instead, she slapped him across the face.

"You have mental issues," Mimi commented looking at Hirokazu, "You said you wanted to pick it on me. So, com'on! I'm here. Do what you have to do."

"Mimi..." Juri sighed.

"Stay out of this, Juri. This does not concern you. This bastard was ticking me off the second I met him." Mimi grunted as she and Hirokazu started to walk away from the crowd.

"What the hell do you plan on doing?" Yamato grabbed Mimi's arm. She turned around with a glare, "You don't have to prove to be a hero!"

"I didn't say I wanted to be."

"Ishida-senpai is right." Daisuke commented, as Juri helped him up, "You don't have to do anything. The Guardromon are really strong and-"

"Leave it to me..." Mimi retorted as she yanked out of Yamato's clutches.

Yamato yanked her arm again, "Why are you doing this?"

Mimi looked at Yamato up and down. "You're holding the cake, remember?" She turned back to Hirokazu. Everyone watched helplessly as Mimi walked into an atmosphere where the only thing anyone could do was gasp.

"If any of you come out to help her, I'll let one of the Guardromons hit you alive," Silently, everyone agreed, which Hirokazu's smirk grow wider, "Are you ready to be sent to the hospital?"

"Are you ready to shut up?"

"Did you know you can die, right here, right now?"

"Shut up and get it over with."

"Fine," Hirokazu sighed. After two seconds, he took a quick wind-up of his fist and threw it to Mimi's cheek. Mimi flinched. Hirokazu stopped mid-way. Seeing her move in a vulnerable state made him laugh, made him feel powerful. The way he laughed made Mimi want to cry.

Juri tried to step forward. "Mi-"

"Urusai!! (7) Under no circumstances can you let yourselves get into this..." Mimi gasped for a large amount of air, "I'll take the fall for everyone here-" Another one was thrown, everyone wanted to close their eyes. Once again, Hirokazu faked it. He continued to laugh noticing her flinch. He was toying her and she was enjoying this.

"I said hit me!" Mimi screamed keeping her eyes closed. "Don't beat around the bush."

"**_MIMI!_**" Juri shirked, as Daisuke hugged her to cover the sight. With that said, Hirokazu gave her one punch, causing her to fall to the ground.

Hirokazu grunted looking at Mimi, coughing out and rubbing her face. She stood up slowly. He knew she haven't gotten into a lot of fights in her life. She was limp after one hit, but she STILL had the nerve to stand. Hirokazu raised his hand for another hit. However, there was an _actual _sense on goodness in him. He started to lower his arm and raised his face to another sight to distract himself with.

He was surprised to see his fellow Guardromons yelling at him to give more and the sudden crowd of people that appeared. His eyes widened when he saw Takeru in the window of the Black office. Takeru looked away from Hirokazu's gaze and made a _Tch _sound. It was loud enough for Hirokazu to hear. He knew what it meant. It meant that Hirokazu needed to give her more pain. Hirokazu closed his eyes. Every second, his eyes shut tighter and tighter. He turned around and just slapped across her face. It was a lot easier to handle, but Mimi was now weak. She couldn't handle it. She fell onto the floor.

"Do me a favor..." Hirokazu whispered, "Just stay down." Unfortunately, his prayers weren't answered. She still had enough strength to take a couple more.

"I said I was going to take the fall," Mimi inhaled, "Last time I counted there were a lot more people than three."

Hirokazu breathed hard through his nostrils. As much as he wanted to make another swing, he rested his fist on his side. He just turned on his heel and left.

"Where the hell are you going?" Mimi limped. Yamato handed the cake to a nearby person and jogged to Mimi, "You only did three!"

"It's not worth it," Hirokazu explained, "You're not worth my energy." And with that, Hirokazu disappeared from the scene. The Guardromon made their useless rants and left.

"Good!" Mimi yelled back, "No one-no one-_no one_..." Yamato was close enough to catch her fainting weakness.

"Are you okay?"

"Hai...I'm just tired..." Mimi panted.

"You're an idiot, you know?"

"Yeah, but I look cool, don't I?" Mimi smiled, seeing everyone clap. Even the people who are not Grays, "If you haven't notice, I think the Guardromons helped me won over some people."

"After all this, you were thinking about the war?"

"Not really," Mimi turned to see Yamato's icy-blue eyes, "I wanted to protect the people I care about."

Yamato felt the flowing blood rush to his cheeks. If only this was a storybook, it would be an incredible sight. This is true because of one reason; this facial expression can't be described in a manner of words.

"Yamato," Mimi coughed, "You can let go of me now." Yamato quickly released his arms from Mimi, as she smiled, "Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."

"Someone has to look over this unofficial gathering of yours."

"Whatever you say, Yamato, whatever you say."

"You cannot go here. I think this is strictly forbidden! How about another questionnaire?" Taichi wailed as he waved his arms, giving everyone the signal.

"Taichi, I would like you stop it. I want to get Mimi-before we go home...?" Michael gave a skeptical look towards Mimi, "What is your little mind thinking of?"

"Happy _Michael's First Day_...Day!" Mimi smiled, "We are you congratulating you and others as their first day as Grays!"

"I don't understand. I never got a party..." Taichi wailed as he ran, in such a girly way, to Mimi. He bended his elbows upwards and rubbed his legs as he walked, while clenching his fists and closing his eyes. He made it look like he was retarded.

"Because...you're just Taichi." Mimi sighed as she took out the cake.

Taichi took a good look at Mimi's face. "What happened here?" He asked, walking up to her. Literally blinded by his actions, Taichi didn't notice that he was going to trip. He tripped a little branch and fell face down... ON THE CAKE!

"Oh My God!" Daisuke gasped.

"Yagami-kun!" Juri shirked.

"My cake...!" Michael frowned.

Taichi lifted his head from the item. The icing was well pressed into his face. He wiped off the access icing of his eyelids. He made a face that was really hard to determine because of the thick icing before his face. Mimi made a gasp-chuckle combo. While Yamato made _pffft _laughing sound. Taichi turned to Mimi, who tried to hide the fact that she was laughing.

"Gomen, Taichi. I'm not laughing at you." Mimi smiled.

"I was." Yamato shrugged.

"Shut up, guys." Daisuke wrapped his arm around Taichi, "LET'S EAT!"

_Ring, ring._ Yamato's cell phone rang. He turned to see Michael still distracted by the party, and everyone else. He took out his cell phone and pressed the appropriate button.

"Moshi, moshi?"

"_You helped her_,"

"I just stood in the background. How does that comply to helping? This isn't what we agreed to do when we became leaders," Yamato turned to Takeru who was still watching him from his window ledge. Takeru turned his head to see Yamato's face below him.

"_I thought we knew everything about each other._"

"We do.."

"_Then why are you getting close to her?_"

"She needs my protection. Just as how you would protect me, and how I would protect you."

"_Arigatou. You watch over me and I will watch your back. We're there for each other. That's why we are inseparable. We're brothers..._"

* * *

(1) _You guessed right, Pan! Ding, Ding! Winner! haha!  
_(2) _romaji: hello_  
(3) _why?_  
(4) _even though he doesn't want to_  
(5) _I'm really sorry_  
(6) _hey_  
(7) _shut up!_

_End of chapter 8. Sorry not the usual cliffhangers Saves the nerves, right? Someone emailed me saying that her comp. didn't show chp. 8 well. I sent it but I'm not so sure if you got it. I think my sister deleted it, so if you didn't please tell me. _

_R+R thanks for reading! _


	10. INTERLUDE: Life's Gift of Abuse, Pain an

_This is something new that I have recently picked up. I was reading _A TREE GROWS IN BROOKLYN _by Betty Smith. And yes, it is an actual book. I feel bad that she isn't a widely known author. It's a good book. So if you want to read something, look for it. Yeah, I know it's summer and reading is ONLY for school, but you're reading this fic, right? Got ya there. _

_Anyway, it gave me an idea of an interlude. This interlude is based on the years Mimi has "disappeared" and years before she "reappeared". Basically, it's an in-between thing. _

_Ah yes, Mr. Blondie...The words in bold and italics are lyrics from the song _HEAVEN'S NOT ENOUGH _sung by Steve Conte from an anime **Wolf's Rain**. Enjoy... (04/27/05-Removed the lyrics. Sorry about that. I hope you can follow, somehow (argh). Try listening to the song while reading this...sort of like a background music to set the mood and tone.)_

* * *

_INTERLUDE: Life's Gift of Abuse, Pain and Security_

* * *

**13**

Thirteen year-old Yamato opened the door to his apartment, which he shared with his father. It was about six in the afternoon as Yamato rested his school bag on a nearby chair. "Tadaima! (1)" Yamato's call echoed through the apartment. No response was made. There was only one logical answer. "Beautiful, he's not home." He spoke to himself, looking over the mail, "Like the bastard he is, he's probably getting drunk in a nearby bar." He continued to scans the mail.

Bills, bills, bills, a letter? Nope, bills. Sigh. Bills, bills, more bills. "Jeez," Yamato growled, "Doesn't anyone like to write letters nowadays?" His hand shifted to the last letter to see his name on it.

A returned address was in America. "America?" Yamato scratched his head. He sat down on the small kitchen table and opened it. It read:

_Dearest Yamato, _

_It's been a while, ne? I bet you don't remember who it is and I could understand. It's been, I think, three years since I last spoke or even wrote to you. It's Mimi Tachikawa. Remember now? Probably. I think last time I wrote to you was when I was in Tokyo with Otou-san _(2). _It felt better when I was in the same country as you were. _

_I miss you and Odaiba a lot! Now Otou-san said we had to move to America. America isn't the same as Japan. It's not enough seeing some people that don't understand the simplest greetings like Konichiwa. They're so weird. They don't take off their shoes when they enter another's house. It's really crazy. Another thing here, they dub our anime into English. It's so funny hearing the voices they dub them with. _

_Luckily, I was able to meet a new friend. His name is Michael. He lives across the street from us. Another good thing is that he goes to the same school and classes as me. What a relief. I wish the three of us can talk and probably hang out, like how we used to do when we were younger, remember? The two of us would go to the park and use the swings. You would always make sure I had my favorite swing all the way in the right side because that one lets me reach the floor so you didn't have to push. _

_I really hope we can actually talk together. Otou-san has a service that allows me to call Japan for a good price. When you get this mail, call me. So we can probably catch up on old times. Ja ne! _

_Your Best Friend, Mimi _

"Mimi..." The name rolled off of Yamato's tongue. A smile curled upon his lips remembering the really stupid yet funny moments they had shared together. All thanks to her. But then he remembered why, why they had to leave before.

Her father said that the job he had required traveling. He was still young. He didn't understand, until now. Now he fully understood what Mimi was intentionally doing to him.

**6**

_No one bothered to be with me... _

_I never bothered to be with them _

She was five and he was six. They were in the same preschool together. She was always so peppy and happy with other kids. While Yamato usually played a plastic guitar in the corner by himself. Even though it was a plastic guitar without any sentimental sound to it. His strum medley showed potential for talent. The teachers noticed this and tried to allow him to be more open towards the other kids.

"Yamato-kun," One teacher called Katakana-sensei would whisper, "Yamato-kun, why don't you show the other kids your song?"

"Iie..." He whispered still strumming the guitar.

"Eh?" Sensei-sensei questioned, "You-you don't want to show the others?"

"Hai." Yamato retorted softly still strumming the strings. Katakana gave up and walked up to the other two teachers who were currently watching the other children.

"Kouya-san, Kira-san," Katakana spoke softly approaching the other teachers, "Yamato doesn't want to interact with the other kids. All he wants to do is stay in that corner and play that plastic guitar all by himself." All three teachers gazed at the blonde boy in the corner with his eyes closed, playing a harmonic tune.

"Well, you can't really blame him," Kouya commented as she caught the attention of the others.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked looking at Kouya with concern "Is there something wrong with Yamato?"

"Iie, it's not that..." Her voice drifted, "It's just... Yamato's family-"

"Kouya-sensei!" Five year-old Mimi tugged Kouya's smock. The elder woman looked down at the waist-high girl. Her chestnut brown hair was loose and silky and had a specific smell to it. Her eyes would usually gleam with hope, as her face would bring a smile in any face.

"Oh, what is it Mimi-chan?" Kouya stopped her story and bent down to Mimi's eye-level. "Is there a problem?"

"Iie." Mimi shook her head, "When's our shing (3) -along time?"

"Not for a while at least..." Kouya petted her little student's head, "In fact, why don't you go with Yamato-kun there. He's been playing the guitar for a while, you know? Why don't ask him if you can sing him the songs he's playing."

"Hai!" Mimi replied in a cheery matter as she skipped towards Yamato's direction.

"Kouya, what are you doing?" Kira raised her eyebrow, "Why are you sending Mimi to Yamato?"

"Let it be," She smiled, "it's part of my plan."

"YAMATO-KUN!" Mimi cried kneeling beside him, "Can you play a tsune (4) while I shing (5)?"

"Iie."

"Doushite? (6)"

"Iie."

"Is that the only word you know _Ihe_?"

"Do you have speaking problem?" Yamato retorted without looking at Mimi. Mimi grunted as her eyes narrowed down.

She hmphed, "You need to stalk (7) to pleeple (8) more."

"Excuse me?"

"HERE!" She grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the other side of the room where the other children play.

"Wha-what are you doing!"

"_You're _going to stalk to pleeple." She introduced. She placed him in front of everyone and exclaimed, "Yama-kun can play a tsune on the guatar (9)!"

Soon Yamato became over whelmed with the attention he had from the other students. Especially since he was often alone in these types of places.

_That's a load of bull... _

_No one gives a damn. _

_Only one person did... _

_Just one._

**7**

It was after one month of the next school year. Yamato and Mimi were both in the same elementary school. They still met together and were introduced to another friend named Juri. Yup, even though Mimi was rough around the edges, she was able to show Yamato that he was worthwhile. He was able to smile, to laugh, and to be Yamato.

Several days later, Mimi had said she was moving to another city. "Iie! You can't! You can't leave tomorrow!" He yelled at her.

"I can't change it, Yama-kun." Mimi replied quietly, "I can't do anything about it. It's all because of Otou-san's job."

"Can't he just quit and find another one?!" Mimi shook her head to Yamato's prososal, "Why can't he?"

"I can't ask him to do that, Yama-kun..."

"Then you'll stay in Odaiba with me!" Yamato grabbed Mimi's wrist tightly and walked away with her.

"Yama-kun! YAMA-KUN!" Mimi squealed trying to keep up with Yamato's speed, "Where are we going?!"

"I don't want Mi-chan to leave!" He yelled back.

"Na-nani?"

Yamato stopped and turned, "**I don't want Mi-chan to leave me!**" He shouted to her. He came into tears, "I don't want Mi-chan...to...leave." He said softer than the last response, "Mi-chan can't leave. I...I-I can't let her go! I need Mi-chan!" His tears poured down slowly, "Do whatever you want. Just don't leave..."

"Yama-kun..." Mimi whispered as she approached the crying boy, "I won't ever leave Yama-kun..." She drew out a hug, "Yama-kun is my best friend and nothing can change that!"

_I believed her... _

_I actually did... _

"Mi-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing one last time?"

"Hai,"

_I love those words _

_(10_)

**13**

_I believed she was coming back. _

_I never doubted her words for a moment _

_Probably till now... _

_Every month I received a letter from her. _

_They were more of an 'I'm fine; how are you?' _

_Nothing special, nothing unique _

_When I became 10 _

_She stopped writing _

_I don't know why _

_I'm not so sure... _

_The only thing I knew was that...sigh...I'm missed those damn letters_

**13 **

_School sucks and we all know it _

_I hate the teachers _

_I hate the bitches _

_I hate the bastards _

_I hate people that piss me off _

_I especially hate people that try to win my heart _

_They're just wasting their time _

Yamato stood on top of the school roof. He allowed the warm breeze to hit his face. The smell of the salty waters could not shake off something on his mind. Mimi. That's a word that can't be neglected.

_Ima hirogaru sukuriin (I'm with you together) _

_Saa doko mademo tsuzuku (Hold me and let's fly) _

_Sunahama far away (To a far away beach) _

_Dakishimete tonde (That continues on forever) _

**_SHIT! _**_Where the hell is that song coming from? _

Yamato turned around and saw no one there. It's been an hour since school has been dismissed. Probably that's why. There might be glee club. Yeah, that's it... just glee club. But glee club doesn't meet on Tuesday. CRAP!

"Get a hold of yourself, Yamato." He repeated to himself as he made small deep breathing exercises. "It's just a song. A lot of people might have known that song..."

_Yama-kun... _

"AHHH DAMMIT!" Yamato screamed as he was about to pull his hair, "Why are you in my head! Get the hell away from me! Shut up! Shut UP! **SHUT THE HELL UP!**"

_WHY CAN'T SHE MY FREAKIN' HEAD! _

**14 **

_A year has passed since my last drama. _

_I never heard from Mimi _

_She didn't even write a letter _

_I was truly free _

_Free of Mimi Tachikawa_

_A month later, while I was home finishing dinner _

_The phone rang _

_I picked up the phone and asked, _

"Moshi Moshi?"

"_Good Evening, sir. We have a call from New York, America, from Mimi Tachikawa. Would you like to accept the charges?_"

Mimi Tachikawa? What the?

"Hai," Yamato replied forcefully.

"_I'll connect you right away._"

Silence.

"_Hello?_" That wasn't Mimi's voice. It was more like... like... a man? Wait-a-minute, a man?

"Is this Mimi?" Yamato replied now confused.

"_No, um... this is Michael. Is this Yamato from Odaiba?_"

"Hai- I mean, yeah."

"_Okay, I was worried I got the wrong number. Mimi had always wanted us to talk together for some time_," He said with a chuckle. He, then, coughed a bit and changed to a serious tone, "_Um...You see, we have a problem_."

_Tachikawa Mimi _

_You always left in questions of your actions _

_Strange, though _

_Out of all the years that I've known you _

_You never once called me by my real name_

_A month later _

_I remember the promise I made between Michael and I _

_While I'm still here is Japan _

_He would protect her for me in America _

_I asked for nothing more _

_Nothing Less _

_Just to protect her _

_At least till she comes back to Japan _

_I had nothing else except her _

_Probably one person _

_But I don't think he even knows I exist _

_Just in his hidden memory _

_And that's my brother, Takaishi Takeru _

_I was three when I last saw him _

_He was around one _

_I don't think he knows that he even has me _

_And if he did, _

_He has a funny way of showing it. _

_Now that I'm fourteen, _

_I haven't spoken to him in a decade _

_But I still try to keep track off him _

_Silently congratulating him _

_Don't worry, Takeru _

_You're brother is here for you _

_At any rate, you don't make me suffer as much as Mimi did _

_She made me suffer _

_And that's what I'll do... _

_I leave Mimi behind _

_She's safe with _'_Michael_' _around _

_I doubt she'll come back to Japan ever again _

_So I'll forget her _

_There is no such person as Tachikawa Mimi _

**15**

_Haven't heard from her still and thank God _

_Life got harder _

_I still had my problems _

_I saw Takeru in High School _

_I got into a fight with him because of his classmates _

_Those bastards _

_Thanks to him I was hospitalized for a week _

_And my guitar is thrashed _

_Since he smashed it to pieces _

_There goes my band _

_Well... _

_Nice to hear that he's in shape at least _

_I don't want a coward for a brother _

_But only now I realize it _

_It didn't hurt him as much as I did when I hit him _

_That's because he didn't even know who I was _

_That opened my eyes to a whole new level _

_If I didn't want to feel any pain _

_Or abuse of my parents _

_Then I must forget everything _

_And everyone I've been holding on to _

_I know what to do now _

_I must remain emotionless _

_Senseless _

_Loveless _

_In order to get what I what from life _

_And I want... _

_My Happiness_

_When I returned to school _

_It was really strange _

_Everyone started taking notice of the fight _

_I'm not so sure why _

_But everyone started idolizing me _

_Strange _

_But not everyone did _

_Some felt that Takeru should have won _

_It was more odd that his _'_worshipers_'_ would fight with mine _

_It was pointless really _

_But I left it alone _

_It was their problem, not mine _

_Soon after they claimed me as their leader _

_Even the upper classmen did the same _

_The others claimed Takeru as their leader _

_No surprise in that _

_That's when it started _

_Since I was older than Takeru they named us **WHITE **as superior to others _

_While Takeru's group became **BLACK** _

_That's how all hell broke loose _

**16**

_A year later _

_Our groups had progressively grown larger _

_We were declared as rulers in our school _

_Superior__ to everything _

_Even the teachers and the Principle _

_That's not a real shock _

_That's what happens to majority rules _

_Especially in a student body _

_I really don't deserve it though _

_The only thing we did to each other was beat each other up _

_Nothing much _

_But if this is what they want _

_Might as well live with it _

_It was still during the year _

_I had to fight Takeru again _

_I don't want to _

_We never had to fight before _

_Why now? _

_We meet in the parking lot _

"Yamato," Takeru taunted, "Is this the man I should fear?"

"Don't you even use _senpai_?" Yamato retorted sarcastically.

"Nope!" Takeru spat in English. He rolled up his sleeves and taunted Yamato to make the first move. Yamato stood still. He didn't even prepare for a fight. He planned on letting Takeru giving his hits.

_I don't plan to fight you _

_The first time _

_I was planning on hitting your friends in the crotch _

"Com'on YAMATO!" He jeered as he punches Yamato right on his right cheek. Yet, Yamato never moved. Takeru threw another on in his stomach, which made him cough out a mix of blood and saliva, "**GET UP, YOU DAMN BASTARD? I WANT A FAIR FIGHT!**" Takeru made a triple punch combo on Yamato's face and a kick in his stomach.

Yamato fell to the floor with his knees and palms adjacent from each other. His head facing down as he coughed out more blood. His face glared at Takeru as he noticed the blood that dripped in the corner of his mouth and various places in his cheeks.

Yamato made one last breath before falling flat on the floor.

"Someone take Ishida-kun to the medics!"

"Move it!"

"WHOO! Takaishi-kun won!"

Takeru looked at Yamato with grief, "He didn't use any of his strength..."

**16**

"Wake up, ya' bastard," Takeru laughed as Yamato's eyes slowly opened his eyes, "Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty..."

"Cut the crap," Yamato retorted as he looked at his surroundings, "Where am I?"

"The nurse's office," Takeru replied nonchalant, "You didn't fight me."

"Were you blind, boy?" Yamato grunted as he slowly picked up his swollen body from the bed, "You were beating the shit out of me." He grunted again trying to straighten his back.

Takeru didn't look at him, "You didn't even hit me back." Takeru's eyes narrowed as his eyes fumed Yamato, "You didn't even look at me in the eye!"

"Your beauty was too blinding for me." Yamato laughed.

"I'm fuckin' serious!" Takeru exclaimed looking at Yamato, "I don't like fighting like that! That's dirty and I don't fight dirty!"

Yamato paused. He studied Takeru's facial expression, "You're a good kid. I'm glad she raised you well..." He finished as he ruffled Takeru's hair through his Kangol Hat.

"What the freak is that supposed to mean?" Takeru slapped Yamato's hand off his head, "Get your mother freakin' hands off of my head. You don't know me."

"You really shouldn't insult your mother that way."

"I said yours!"

"Which makes it the same person,"

Silence.

Takeru stood from the chair and started to leave the room, "You got problems."

"Yeah, that and dad. While you got mom and moved." Takeru stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you ever ask your mom whether you had a dad or where he was?"

"Hai, so?"

"Did she ever tell you about him?"

Takeru made a serious face and said in a monotone, "My dad was a good for nothing bastard that didn't give a shit whether what happened to me or my mom! He didn't even attending to anything I've been in."

"What about your brother?"

"Nani?" Takeru face stiffened, "I never had a brother."

"Too bad, you did." Yamato reached for his wallet. He dug in his pocket for his wallet. He eyes widened when he found nothing there, "Shit! Now's not the time to lose it."

"You mean this?" Takeru held out the leather pouch.

"Oh thank, God." Yamato sighed, "Give it to me and I'll prove to you that you do have a brother."

"Yeah right,"

"Just open the damn thing!"

Takeru laughed as he unveiled the thing, "Like I'll find something imp..." His voice trailed off seeing the first picture appeared. It seemed to be a family picture of a dad, a mom, and two brothers, "This is important to me?"

"Look at the mother," Yamato smiled, "Does she look familiar?" Takeru gasped realizing who Yamato was now, "Strange I was the only one from your family that ever when to your elementary school basketball games. I always wondered why you wore a strange big hat..."

"And I hit you that bad?" Takeru gasped.

"You didn't know that I was brother," Yamato sighed, "Do you?"

"Like hell I didn't know..." Takeru hugged his brother, "Damn!"

"One question," Yamato hugged his brother back, "What were you planning on doing with my wallet?"

_My brother and I were reunited _

_We promised to still remain as leaders of the Black and Whites _

_Just as long as no one knew our relation _

_Yeah, _

_It was easy for the next several years _

**19**

_Life had been okay for the next 3 years _

_Nothing special had happened _

_Until one day... _

"Gomen, (11) gomen." This brown-haired-brown-haired girl said nervously picking up the papers that had fallen. "I wasn't paying attention! Here you go!" As she hand the papers, as Yamato stared at very hard. With his blue eyes staring at her like that, it made the girl uncomfortable.

"Mimi?" Yamato asked.

The girl stood in amazement asking, "Wha...how do you know my name?"

'_How do you know my name?_'

_What the hell does that supposed to mean? _

_You said that we were going to be best friends _

_It's been about six years! _

_What the hell are you doing here? _

**19**

_I thought I was really free from you _

_And you reappeared again _

_What the hell is wrong with you? _

_Why are you still here? _

_I can't believe it. _

_You're Tachikawa Mimi _

_When I saw you _

_I felt the same _

_The same feeling when you made me more social _

_When I got closer to you _

_Later on that day _

_Takeru called me _

"_That's the girl you talking about, right?_"

"Hai," Yamato sighed as she walked home from her tour of the school, "That's her."

"_I should make her pay for making you wait for six years!_" Takeru growled.

"There's not point in it. She doesn't remember a thing..."

"_Nani? That bitch..._"Takeru exclaimed softly, "_I'll make her pay, Aniki-kun. _(12) _Just watch me._"

_She made me suffer _

_I thought I was free _

_I guess I wasn't _

_Sigh... _

_I wasn't free after all _

_And I know why, _

_I'm still in love with, Tachikawa Mimi. _

**_heaven goodbye _**

* * *

(1) _I'm home_  
(2) _Dad_  
(3) _sing...since she's five she should have something cute like a lisp. Third-person speaking can get annoying_  
(4) _tune_  
(5) _sing_  
(6) _Why?_  
(7) _talk_  
(8) _people_  
(9) _guitar_  
(10) _removed lyrics-- it may be found in Digimon Adventure Soundtrack entitled: _Itsudemo aeru kara  
(11) _Big Brother in a masculine tone_

_Was it worth it? I knew it wasn't necessary but adds a little background for people that want to know more about Yamato in this fic. I read this while the song was playing. Man...;; it had the mood... Got any questions about this format, include your review. Sorry for my terrible grammer and misspellings everyone had to suffer with.Thanks for reading!_


	11. New Discoveries

* * *

Chapter 10: _New Discoveries_

* * *

"This is very strange..." Taichi commented. He scratched his head making his white sweatbands add friction to his chocolate hair. Then he moved his hand to massage his shoulder over his green Nike shirt. He typed hysterically over one of the many computers in the computer lab for the past hour. He hoped for a sign that would help him solve the one of the oh-so-many mysteries he wanted to solve. What's the history between Yamato and Mimi? How does Michael tie into all this? When would the appropriate time to reveal who Biyomon is? Why does it feel that there is deep breathing down his neck? Hold on, deep breathing? He turned around slowly, hoping not to get caught by a teacher or a moderator. After all he was hacking into confidential things. When he got a full glimpse of who was behind him, he gave a short, yet loud, yell-gasp, "At this point of my life, I don't appreciate the '_breathing-down-the-neck-like-the-street-killer_' thing." He sighed, trying to regain his steady heartbeat.

"Heh," Daisuke gave a short chuckle before taking a seat next to Taichi, "Gomen, I didn't intentionally mean to do that." Taichi raise a brow as his younger look-alike. Daisuke was wearing a red hoodie with his sleeves tucked under in a stylish way. His khaki pants, filled with pockets, complimented the outfit including his white basketball sneakers. And we can never forget Taichi's goggles, whom Taichi himself passed down to him.

Taichi playfully slapped Daisuke's goggles off his brown head, "I bet so," then shot a death glare. He resumed back to his search. He continued to type. The walls echoed with only the sounds of _click-click-click-clank-click-clack-clink-clack._ After a while, he stopped. Taichi turned to his side to see the anxious Daisuke staring at the computer screen. He made a face, "Can I help you?"

"Need help?

"Nope. I'm just typing. There isn't really any help needed." Taichi replied. Daisuke simply shrugged and continued to stare at Taichi. He hated that. Taichi made a loud sigh and said, "_If you must know_...I'm going to reveal who Biyomon is soon. I just wanna know that I have the right person here."

"Hah?" Daisuke yelled wide-eyed, "You mean you already know who Biyomon is?"

Taichi rolled his eyes, "It's pretty self-explanatory..."

"Then, why not expose Biyomon now?"

"I can't," Taichi sighed and looked away, "Mimi considers her a friend. I don't want her to feel that she was friends with the enemy." They remained silent. Taichi opened a program and a picture, "Look at this. This is a picture of the last bird I've found in my bag."

"What was it doing there?"

"You don't want to know..." Taichi remembered the disgust of, "Anyway, do you see what this sample is when you zoom in?" Taichi clicked.

"A red hair color..."

"Now look in the yearbook," Taichi placed the thick book on Daisuke's lap, and opened to a certain page, "Look at her hair, and this hair sample."

"Their identical."

"Exactly."

"But that's just hair." Daisuke questioned.

"Tell me, who in this school has red hair? Only one, ya' moron!"

"You mean...?" Daisuke paused, trying to further analyze the data he received. A few moments passed as he gasped the thought. He turned to Taichi, who just simple nodded, "Kuso (1)! You mean _she _is Biyomon? The girl that everyone has known and love? Biyomon is-"

"**KONICHIWA!**" Mimi exclaimed jumping out of the door. She swung in with her gray with white stripes on the side jogging pants, along with a white shirt under a jean jacket. Taichi and Daisuke fainted in result of Mimi's action, "What 'cha guys doin'?" Mimi walked closer.

"No-nothing!" Taichi stammered before he closed the graphic; just in time, too. Mimi looked at the screen Taichi was looking on and found nothing there. She turned her face towards Taichi. He just simple flashed his cocky-trademark smile, which gave Mimi suspicion.

"What were you doing, Taichi-kun?" Mimi raised a brow, "You usually don't stammer, ever."

Daisuke made a fake laugh, "Well, you did come out of nowhere."

"That's true..." Mimi agreed, "Did you know that since yesterday, there have been a lot of people coming up to me and said that they support and wish to become grays."

"Well, that's good for them," Taichi replied absentmindedly.

There was a chilly silent between the three, "Anyway, I was looking for you, Taichi-kun. I wanted to talk to you before the end of this period."

Taichi gathered his things, "Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up. Meet me outside, okay?" Mimi presently shrugged at walked out the sliding door.

Taichi sighed as faced Daisuke with a serious look, "This is it. I have the evidence I need to expose Biyomon. It begins today, and I plan to expose her before the end of eighth period tomorrow. She'll never know what hell is really like until now." Taichi fumed giving the scene of the anime-mad-man-maniacally-laughing-with-fire-as-the-background.

"That's a little harsh..." Daisuke sweatdropped.

* * *

Mimi waited outside of the computer lab door. Her back leaned against the wall, while her foot repeatedly tapped to a rheumatic sound. He finally walked out the door. She smiled seeing his face, "Guess what! I heard ever since yesterday, the Guardromon doesn't own any more power! Everyone started to think, if an outcast like me can stand up to them, they all could!"

"And you're excited about only that?"

"Well..." Mimi's eyes started to wonder, "I need to ask you a favor." She looked down pushing her index fingers together then pulling back in a repetitive motion.

Taichi's brow rose, "Oh no, you did something, didn't you?"

"Just because I'm me, doesn't mean I'll always be in trouble...much," Mimi sighed, "Actually, I wanted to know if you can cover for me next period."

"Eh??" Taichi crossed his arms, "Does it have to do with X-es with an American boyfriend of yours (2)? Or is it that the both of you are going to escape out of the country and hoping to never come back to see your favorite, chocolate-haired, best friend?"

Mimi made a sour face. She sighed, "It's a shame that you think that way. Actually, it's because I just need to research on Ishida. He's been ignoring me for a while. I'm going to try again today, asking him, I mean. If that doesn't go as well as I intend it to be, then I'm going to search the school database."

Taichi sighed in disbelief. "That's all?"

"Actually...no." Mimi bit her bottom lip, "Well, I was kind of asking- i-if you don't mind... ano(3)..." Mimi started to hesitate, twiddling her fingers.

Taichi grunted, "Just say it, dammit!"

"I-want-you-to-ask-the-librarian-Uehara-sensei-if-we-can-use-the-library-for-a-group-party-slash-meeting-tomorrow!" Mimi said in one minute.

Silence. Taichi looked at Mimi with such confusion that it scared him, "Heh?"

"Can you ask Ueraha-sensei if we can use the library after school for a party-slash-meeting tomorrow?" She repeated in a slower tone.

"Nani?! (4)"

"Just until around 6."

"You want _me _to ask **_demi-demon-devil's advocate _**_Ueraha-sensei_?" Taichi added emphasis.

"Just this once..." Mimi begged.

"Has the world gone mad?! You know, as well as I do, that bitch hates me, like how the moon hates the sun! Uh-hello?" Taichi lifted his sleeve to reveal an imprint on his skin right above his elbow. It was shaped of two vertical lines, "See these marks? I asked her for some staples, she threw me _the_ staples."

"What? She threw you staples? Is that even legal? Those are staple marks?" Mimi gasped in disbelief.

"No, I blocked the staples with a book. She hit me with a ruler for ruining the book." Taichi sighed, "I swear, I never went back to the library since then...She even made me pay for the book! And I never liked the book, _How to Manicure Nails._ Although, I did get to learn some nice nail tips..."

"Tacihi," Mimi looked at her companion with a glare, "we need that library after school. Since we don't have a group meeting room of our own, like the Whites and the Blacks, we have to just go along with it."

"Why not you? She doesn't seem to hate anyone that doesn't have the name _Yagami Taichi_." Mimi buried her fingers into her face.

"Taichi, I don't have time for this." Mimi clenched her teeth as she removed her hands and faced him, "Do it for me at least? Onegei? (5)" Mimi pleaded.

Taichi grunted. She was being cute, again. She made her eyes bigger, her lips pouter, and her hands folded. She resembled as a little puppy begged her owner to allow her to do one deed. Taichi shook his head, trying to keep his cool. But the more he tried, the harder it was for him to resist, "Ahh, alright, fine! Have it your way!"

"Oh-Arigatou! Arigatou! **ARIGATOU!**" She grabbed Taichi's face and pecked him on the cheek before running away. He could tell how happy she was by seeing her skipping away, "Damn," He whispered to himself, "The things I do for Tachikawa Mimi." He began to forward to the direction of the library of the school. _The demon's lair_, Taichi called it. He turned his face towards the window, hoping to see an interesting activity outside, besides some more Black and Whites fighting.

His eyes opened wide, seeing a misleading site. He was shocked to see a familiar person walking into the gates of the school. For the first time, it didn't have to do with anything with Mimi, just Taichi. And it wasn't a he, it was more like a she. Her facial expression was somewhat mellow, yet solemn. Her eyes were brown and felt somewhat enlightening, however her smile seemed lonesome. Her hair was brown and flat, there wasn't a special feature but a little burette on her right side of her face. She wasn't old enough to be a fourth year, more like a second year. After a split second, she turned to Taichi, confirming who it was. He gasped and made a silent question, "_Why did she come back to Odaiba Academy after all this time?_"

* * *

Mimi stood in front the door entitled, _Student Council Office_. She raised her hand slowly, feeling her knees turn into rubber. She hesitated to knock on the door. She wanted to talk to Yamato, really she did. Yet, there was a feeling inside telling her to turn back. '_Iie!_' Mimi scolded herself, '_you wanted to talk to him, for several days now. The only reason why you came here was to talk to him, right? And...that's the only reason, right? Oh, of course! There's no other possible reason for visiting Yamato. After all, he was the bastard who likes to embarrass you for so many stupid reasons. But I don't think no one can stay that mad at him. After all, he does have those beautiful, soft, blue eyes, and his nice smile... what the..? Snap out of it, Mimi! I'm here to interview him for the project. Hai! I'm going to interview him. Just...interviewing him..._' Mimi sighed to herself. She raised her hand to knock, when suddenly the door opens to see a no-so-happy red head. Make that a short redhead.

"Can I help you?" Koushiro raised his eyebrow.

Mimi gave a nervous laugh, "Haven't seen you a while, Izumi-senpai. I sort-of miss ya."

"Pity, I don't feel the same..." Koushiro said sarcastically, "What is it that you need?" Koushiro crossed his arms.

"Umm...I came here to speak to Ishida-kun." Mimi's cheeks reddened a bit, "For the project of course! Nothing else. Just interviewing for the project! Hai, just...interviewing..." Silence, "Ha, ha."

Koushiro's stare held, "...Charming..." Koushiro paused, "Well, if that's what you attend on doing, I have to decline. We _are_ the Student Council and we _are _quite busy especially since a meddlesome girl is causing our school's down fall..."

"What's the problem, Izumi-kun?" Sora asked, tapping Koushiro to notice her.

"Sora-chan!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Oh, Mimi-san, I didn't know you were here. I need to speak to you anyway-" Sora took hold of Mimi's hand and lead her inside.

"Demo, demo..." Koushiro tried to explain, "She-she can't go in here! We still have to file papers and records thanks to her."

"That's my job, not yours. I'm the secretary of this student council, unless you want to be the one in a skirt." Sora giggled. Koushiro shot a surprised look towards Sora.

She said, ignoring Koushiro's stare, "Oh, you need to speak to Ishida-kun? Alright, meet me some time today, so that I may interview you because I have you as a partner." Sora made her million-dollar smile as she picked up some folders from her desk, "Well, Izumi-kun and I need to file these papers. Ja ne!" She turned from Mimi's gaze and made the identical smile towards Koushiro, which made him froze in fear. (Probably the fact that it seemed kind of fake), "Let's go, Izumi-kun!"

"De-demo!" Koushiro faltered but Sora took grasp of his hand and pulled him to the opposite side of the room where about twenty file cabinets were shown.

Mimi shifted her gaze towards the door labeled as "_president's office_". Mimi took deep breaths before having the courage to knock. She thought, '_don't worry about it, Mimi. There's nothing to worry about. Its just Yamato, nothing else. It's not like you have a deep fear of something involving him. _(She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.) _Hell no! I'm not afraid. **Definitely **not afraid. Then why am I hesitating? There's no-_'

"Do you have a problem of knocking or something?" Yamato replied catching Mimi off guard. He heard Mimi's action through his door. After a mental protest whether to yell at her or a simple sarcastic response, he had opened the door to his office. He found her continuing her private conversation. He (as usual) broke her train of thought, "Because I do spend my time in this office usually doing work."

"I-I wanted to ask you for more information. Because the last time we arranged for one I wasn't as prepared. But now-"

"Let me guessed, _you are ready as ever because you just can't wait till I'm your best friend_!" He made a Mimi-like emphasis.

Mimi paused, "How did you know I was going to say that?" She replied in a monotone.

Yamato scoffed, "Let's say it's not the first time I heard it." And with that he slammed the door in her face.

"Yamato," Mimi said as she pounded her hand on the closed door, "Yamato!" She said louder and louder as she pounded the door harder and harder, "YAMATO! YAMATO GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET! YAMATO! STOP BEING THE BASTARD YOU ARE! IF NOT, I'M GONNA SMITE YOUR ASS! I HAVE ONLY TWO DAYS TILL THIS IS DUE! **YAMATO!**"

* * *

"That bastard," Mimi grunted under her breath. She walked into the halls approaching the computer lab, "I just want to be his friend and he treats me like utter shit." Mimi slid the door to the computer lab, "God, boys are stupid. Especially the ones that have the syllables _ya_, _ma_,_ to_, _i_, _shi_, and _da _in them. And-" Mimi's eyes found someone already present in the computer lab. She made a slight chuckle, "Ah, gomen ne (6). I thought no one was here."

The girl nods her head in an _okay-whatever _way, "Alright."

Mimi scanned the girl's features. She was small, young girl, about the age of first or second year of high school. She also had brown, flat hair. He eyes seemed to appear brown also but in a little shade. She had a half-smile-half-frown look that seemed to compliment with her innocent look.

Mimi sat on a seat with a corresponding computer. She couldn't help but stare at the girl. She seemed to be editing something. There was a projector, which obviously projected her image. It was a black and white picture of landscape sunlight. Even though it was not in color, the photograph was truly breathtaking. The shades of gray, black and white merged so well with the feeling of your soul escaping. There was a loss of words to describe. The only feeling available was vulnerability. Mimi stood from her seat and advanced toward the girl.

Mimi extolled, "You're picture is really moving..."

"Arigatou." She replied, "I really don't intend on showing it off."

"Then why use a projector?"

"This is the only computer with a working USB port…that and it has the photo editing software I need."

"Oh," Mimi ended the conversation. She saw the girl's outfit. The strange thing was that she wasn't wearing a uniform. She wore black knee-high dress with pink flowers, along with pink corduroy over it with matching stilettos. Oh, my God, she's not wearing a uniform, "Do you attend this school! You're a Fray?"

"Yeah," She replied closing out her program, "What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" Mimi asked in disbelief, "I'm the Gray leader!"

"You are **the** Gray leader?" She asked resulting in Mimi's nods. She unhooked her camera and headed towards the door, "Okay, suit yourself..."

"Wait, I never got your name!" Mimi exclaimed chasing the girl.

The girl stopped between the door and turned around to Mimi as she interrogated, "My name? My name is-"

"Oi! I heard your voice from down the hall!" Takeru yelled behind the girl, "You need to learn to either lower your screeching or not to talk at all! If you need help with keeping quiet, I'm willing to cut your tongue!" Takeru noticed the girl in front of him. She recognized him also. They held a glare between one another till Takeru broke the silence, "You..."

"I see you're alive and not in a mental hospital...shame..." She shook her head and left.

Takeru growled, "Nice to see your still have your attitude." He watched as the girl left his view through the halls. There was a feeling that he wasn't alone. Ah crap! He rotated to see Mimi staring at the scene they had just cause. With her confused eyes staring at the girl then him, it was obvious she did not know what was going on. Blushing in embarrassment, Takeru choose the right words to say, "You're stupid." Then left.

Mimi remained in the pose she was in. Her eyes shifted as her mind back-tracked what just happened, "Okay, that was scary. What the hell just happened?"

* * *

QUOTATION-I-SHI-DA-SPACE-YA-MA-TO-END QUOTATION

Those were the characters that Mimi had typed. She looked at the various results her search has rewarded her. It was strange enough that it wasn't much of a salvation. There tons of information about every thing else but not in Yamato. Till there was one that caught her attention. There was a page that was entitled _The Wolves._ The name was interesting to know. She clicked to find a hidden surprise.

One the top of the page, there was a banner with four guys, one she recognized, Yamato. It was very interesting to her. His face was the same, his expression sure hasn't changed but he seemed younger. She surfed the site to see that it **was** Yamato. The same guy who practically leaves her with questions instead of answers. And with information that was easily read like, NAME: ISHIDA YAMATO.

Mimi smiled to herself, '_There is a God..._'

She searched throughout the site to see the information she needed and copied the information in her notebook. She saw the words _About the Site and a Brief Wolves History_ and clicked on it. She read,

"_This site is a fan made. Make note of it that I do not own _The Wolves, _I'm just a devoted fan towards their work. I've met them face-to-face before and it was nice having the information straight from their mouths. _

"_For those of you who don't know _The Wolves, _they are a young, teenage band. They aren't 'girly-pop' boy-bands, more of an 'emotional-understanding-cute-as-hell' boy-band! _(I see the heads of Yamato fans nodding) _They had started off with just a small group of people getting together just to sing what they wanted. Now, they're a huge success! This is where The Wolves started. _

"_ It started after the boys, __Yutaka, Akira, Takashi, and Yamato had formed their band. They were playing in small places like at the park, during strikes, parties, etc. Yet, in one of the gigs, they were spotted by an agent, which showed them a road to success. The agent had heard their music and had loved it from the first song to the last. They had spent time making an album with songs that they had felt was the best of their songs. However the problem wasn't how to debut them, but there was an already up coming band that was equally as good._"

Mimi pause, "Wow, that's a climax..." She continued,

"_The only way the band may debut was bring out a huge hit. That's when all fingers pointed to one person, Ishida Yamato._"

"That's a real shocker..." Mimi said sarcastically.

"_Everyone knew that when it comes to songs that truly reached people's hearts, they should look for him. Yamato said, without a doubt, wanted to debut with the song entitled, _If Only Tears Can Bring You Back (7). _Yet, the strange thing was that his band never heard of the song before. In surprise, as soon as Yamato played and sang the song, even the manager came into tears. And that's how the Wolves began their hunt. Their hunt for fame, fortune and a meaning for life._"

Mimi stared at the words of their song. She had never heard it before. But the truth is, it must have been moving, for even a manager to move to tears.

_If only tears could bring you back to me _

'_And this is supposed to be his own song?_' Mimi questioned herself, '_an unemotional person with the name of Ishida Yamato can do poetry? What the hell?_'

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mimi heard a stern voice enter the room. She stood from her seat seeing a tall guy next to the door. He looked to be around the ages of mid-twenties and built. He was probably a student teacher because he was surely not a teacher and probably not a student. His hair was an auburn brown but sticking up to tall height, similar to Hirokazu's. He wore an antique white shirt under a velvety-blue zipper-up vest. Wearing plain carpenter jeans and sneakers, completed his look, especially the questionable look he gave towards Mimi.

"I'm Tachikawa Mimi and-and I was just doing research for a paper. I think I better go..." Mimi's voice trailed as she closed the window of the website. The she left her spot and advanced towards the other door that was taken place at the back of the room. If only she read the whole article, she would have seen _Dedicated to the Lost Memory._

"Tachikawa Mimi, eh?" He pondered walking out of the room then walking up to the roof. He ignored the sign of _DON'T STAY UP HERE_ on the door and just opened it. He was welcomed with the breeze and overwhelming smell of the fresh air. He lifted up his arms to continue the feeling. This man felt the presence of another . He lowered his arms down and smirked, "You're the last person to I'd see here." He turned to see the same brown haired girl Mimi met up earlier standing near the railings, looking outward to the city.

"Same to you," She mumbled as the guy approached closer, "I thought you gave up on schooling, Akiyama-senpai..."

"Ryo sounds better," He chuckled. Ryo crossed his arms over his head and leaned on it, "Actually, my old man started to get tired of me. So he left home, and I had to drop out on a few classes to get jobs to support myself. I just go here once in a while. How about you, Yagami Hikari?" He smiled at Hikari.

"Funny. I don't think that did any good to me..." Hikari crossed her arms on the railings to rest her head on.

"Oh, yeah," Ryo snapped out of his happy-go-lucky mode, "Didn't you get those classes in a nearby university or something? You know, for excelling in all your classes and all that shit."

"What about it?" She snapped cold-heartedly.

"Nothing! I thought it was cool. You being a freshman at that time. I thought that _you_ dropped out of here so that you can fully take those classes."

"Not really, yeah I just wanted those classes, but I stop by here-"

"-Every three months-" He smirked.

Hikari eyed him in disbelief, "Who told you that?"

"You're brother."

"Baka... that's all he is." Hikari continued with her serious eyes, "I hear you repeated your last year of high school three times because of your _jobs_."

"Hey, as soon as you have your own apartment, you'll see it's not as easy to get money as you think."

"Hey, mister, I would like to see those, what you call, '_jobs_' you have..." Hikari chuckled.

"Just you wait. Soon, you'll regret it when I leave you for a new best friend!"

"That's the second phrase I thought you'd never say." Hikari continued to laugh.

"Then what's the first?" Ryo leaned onto the railings.

Hikari tried to put a straight face and said, "_As your president..._" But broke down.

Ryo laughed along and smiled, "I miss our conversations. Luckily, I don't think much has changed. Same with this school."

"From what I hear, the school is changing. Fast, too! It's like a new revolution." Hikari placed her serious mask on, "And the change is a new Gray, Tachikawa Mimi. I haven't heard much about her though-"

"I have. Met her today, nice person. They say she's a loud mouth, and likes to be always in charge," Ryo joined in.

"-Sounds too bossy to me-"

"But they say that she cares about the Grays. They say she's willing to change the ways of the school. Even putting her own life for it."

"Does that mean...? Will she get carried into the tangle of Takaishi and Ishida?"

"That reminds me," Ryo smirked facing towards Hikari, causing her to make a slight blush, "What about Takeru? I hear he's still available..." He chuckled.

"That's not funny, Ryo!"

"_Riight_," He commented laughed. Hikari turned away.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's all." Sora sighed writing down the last bits of information in her notebook, "Arigatou. I thought you weren't going to meet me and I'd have to do dirty searching for your information."

"You're welcome, Sora-chan," Mimi smiled standing up from her seat next to Sora. "Umm... are you sure there isn't anything you might wanna ask or tell me?"

Sora started to fidget with her mechanical pencil. Her gaze lowered to what seemed like a little blushing state, "Do you wanna know my first love?"

"... sure, I guess?" Even though Mimi didn't know why it was supposed to be so important.

"I was around ten-eleven when I loved playing soccer. I was one of the best and eventually called MVP. I was highly praised for doing a good job. One day, there was an important match for junior championship. In the end, it was up to me to score the final goal to win. Yet, when I was about to kick the ball, somehow I screwed up and kicked it wrong. The ball was about to enter the net but hit the frame of the net. So, I missed the point and lost the game; ten to nine. My teammates were disappointed in me."

"So what happened?"

"My teammates started to threaten me. They would sometimes, kidnap me, blindfold me and then beat me. They were too proud of my status and skills to admit that we had lost. One day, my first love saw what they were doing to me. Even though I was blind folded, I heard them yell at him to stop swinging the dust from the broom. Soon after, he took off my blindfold and I remember what he exactly said, '_Don't worry, I was here to protect you_.' He even smiled at me."

'_Why does that sound familiar?_' Mimi's memories jogged.

"That's when I promised, '_I'm ready as ever because I just can't wait till you're my best friend_'. That's what I told him. Since then, I've been by his side."

"That's so sweet," Mimi smiled, still thinking she had heard those phrases before. "So, why did you tell me about this?"

"Mimi-san... we are friends, aren't we?" Mimi nodded in agreement, still unsure of what Sora was trying to say, "Nn... I know this isn't part of the assignment...demo (8)...ano...do you-you-do you like someone that goes to this school? An-and why?"

"Sora-chan, there's nothing to be ashamed about of liking someone."

"Do you?" Sora still blushed.

"Michael because he's my boyfriend," Mimi's facial expression stayed natural.

"Iie, not Michael-kun," Sora leaned closer to Mimi. Sora's eyes continued to confuse Mimi's sense of the conversation, "Someone else? You know who I mean, don't you?"

"A-ano..." Mimi stammered trying not to giving anything off.

To save the moment, Taichi came into the classroom the two were staying in. "Palmon, we..." He stopped midway to see that the two were conversing about something, "Gomen, am I interrupting something?"

Sora made a soft cough and stood up, "Iie, Yagami-kun. Mimi-san and I were just talking. I-I had to do that paper on her. Thank you for your time," Sora bowed, showing respect to Mimi. Mimi, absentmindedly, followed Sora's action back to her. Sora smiled in a warm way and turned towards the door where Taichi was blocking, "Excuse me." She stated as she went past him.

Taichi's expression was somewhat puzzled. Seeing Takenouchi Sora in the same room with Tachikawa Mimi without any bloodshed or at least verbal insults. "Palmon, I have news to tell you. Just stay here, I'll be right back-"

"-Demo-"

"**Just-stay-here!**" Taichi pronounced each word through his teeth, expressing a time of anger. And with that, he ran off into the halls leaving a confused Mimi behind.

"Takenouchi!" Taichi yelled through the empty hall consisting of only Sora, "I have to talk to you." Sora stopped dead on her tracks and turned slowly to face Taichi who advanced to her.

"Go-Gomen nasai, Yagami-kun," Sora bowed, "I have to do something for student council office."

"I don't think so," Taichi grabbed her wrist and asked her firmly, "What were you and Palmon talking about?"

"Eh...Palmon?"

"I meant Mimi," Taichi mentally slapped himself, "What were you and Mimi talking about?"

"Nothing at all," Sora's gaze lowered, "I was just interviewing for the paper. We all have to do that."

"There was something different this time." Taichi's grip became stronger, "You did something to her. I wanna know what you told her, or asked her, or whatever you did. The point is, did you hurt her in anyway?"

"Seriously, does it look like I did something to her?" Sora shot back in a louder and stronger tone. Taichi loosened his grip on the girl. She retrieved her wrist and started to massage it. "What are you trying to prove, Yagami-kun?"

Taichi shot Sora a death glare as she did the same, "I'm going to expose you tomorrow. I'll expose the true Takenouchi."

"Right," Sora sighed continuing to walk down the halls, "I'm looking forward for your challenge tomorrow. Till then, I'll be ready."

* * *

Mimi repeatedly tapped her foot awaiting for the return of her best friend. Occasionally she looked at the clock getting annoyed of the sound and the slow movement of the seconds hand.

"Mimi," Mimi turned to smile, hoping that Taichi was finally here. Her smile faded only a little seeing it wasn't her chocolate friend but her blonde one, "I was looking for you the whole entire day!" He ran and picked up Mimi by the waist and twirled her around.

"Michael, I thought you still have those extra Japanese classes?" Mimi asked slightly confused.

Michael landed his girlfriend down and kissed a quick peck on the lips, "Sorry, I-I mean _gomen_. Did I pronounced that correctly?" Mimi smiled knowing that her boyfriend was trying really hard, "Actually, I wanted to know you and me can find somewhere for us to be alone. Maybe sometime tonight.." He held Mimi in a tight embrace. He loved the feeling of being loved this type of way.

"Tonight?" Mimi widened her eyes, making Michael to stop his movement. Mimi looked up to Michael's face, "I forgot. Taichi was supposed to get the library for tonight!"

"You and choco-boy in the library?"

She started to massage her temples, "No, we were supposed to have a meeting-slash-party. And Taichi was supposed to invite every gray to that meeting-slash-party."

"How come I wasn't notified?"

"Because-" Mimi paused, "-you know, that's a good question."

"Palmon!" Taichi's voice echoed, then appeared through the door, "You! Foreigner! Get your hands off the girl!"

"Taichi," Mimi sweatdropped, "We've been through this before. And were you able to get the library?" Taichi saluted. Taking that as a yes, Mimi continued, "Then why haven't you invited the other Grays?"

"I did invite the Grays." Taichi nodded, "I just didn't invite _him_." He pointed to the blonde still holding onto Mimi. Michael glared at Taichi. Geez, after all this time he still has the nerve to that.

Mimi sighed, "Com'on guys, I want this meeting done and over with." With Michael's arm still around her, they followed Taichi into the halls. Michael released his embrace with Mimi and continued to glare at his rival. Mimi caught this and just shook her head in disappointment. Mimi made a one hundred eighty degree turn to meet the gaze of familiar people. "You-you guys were the people from the computer lab."

"Nice to know what you know our names," The taller guy commented. "You're right, Hikari. I don't think she even recognizes who we are."

"Your name is Hikari?!" Mimi gleamed, "Wai! Such a pretty name! I wish I had that name! Can I call you Hikari-cha!"

"Hikari?" Taichi's stare broke. "I saw you this morning. What are you going here?"

Hikari bent to the side to see Taichi with a confused look, "Nii-chan?"

Mimi and Michael raised one brow. They faced each other and repeated, "Nii-chan?"

"You didn't know Taichi had a sister?" Ryo rested his hands on his hips.

"I didn't know Taichi had a family!" Mimi states still in shock.

"Palmon, let me introduce you to my sister, Yagami Hikari and her senior (9) friend, Akiyama Ryo. You do recognized their names, don't you?" Taichi leaned his arm around Mimi's shoulders.

Michael laughed, "Heh, heh, no." He pushed Taichi's arm away. Taichi felt the push and fell onto the floor. "Really, Taichi, I don't recognize it." Mimi giggled.

"Palmon, they're from _the list_."

"The list?"

"Do you remember? The list I gave you, but tore up?"

Mimi and Michael stared at each other once more. Mimi widened here eyes, facing the trio."_Ohh.. _I see now. So that means… You're two of the five original Grays?" She allowed that phrase echo in her mind, "You're two of the five Original Grays! HOLY CRAP! This is such an honor. I can't believe this is happening." She squealed fanning herself using her hands.

"Is she hyperventilating?" Ryo asked Hikari quietly seeing Mimi taking heavy, deep intakes of air.

"Maybe...that's just creepy..." Hikari replied.

"Can you attend our meeting tonight?!" Mimi gasped hoping they would agree.

"Gomen, I have work." Ryo sweatdropped scratching the back of his head.

"I have some unfinished business to handle." Hikari retorted with a firm voice. They both bowed out of respect and turned to leave. Mimi, Taichi and Michael followed their gesture and watched them leave.

* * *

Mimi walked into the library to see a decent amount of thirty people. She smiled to herself seeing that these thirty people will be the start of a new generation. She looked to her side to see Taichi staring at the same thing. Taichi noticed her glance and turned, "Nani?"

"You're the best you know that?" Mimi smiled as she and Taichi sat in the same seat as Michael sat the opposite side of Mimi. "Just how were you able to allow Ueraha-sensei to throw this kind of a party?"

"It wasn't that hard," Taichi said pretending to be bashful. Mimi made her questionable look at him, "Okay, I used you as a threat."

"You used my name as a threat?" Mimi repeated in disbelief.

"You said to Ueraha-sensei, '_Allow as to use the library or else I'll get Yagami Taichi to get you._' She would have been like, '_Hah, hah, haha, hah! I'll beat you with a ruler!_' But if you use Tachikawa Mimi, '_Sure! Go ahead!_' Plain and simple." Mimi shook her head. Once more, it was Yagami Taichi gimmick.

"Okay, guys. I'll try to make this meeting as brief as possible. Now there are about thirty of us here. And that's a good number for us to go by. Demo, we need to achieve a greater amount of people and we're running out of time. Taichi had suggested (10) that we would use the _Pyramid_. Meaning, we each have to influence two people to become Grays. They if they both influence another two and on and on. We'll eventually end up with even more than we are required to."

"So...what you're saying is that we're depending on the influenced people to become Grays?" Daisuke asked scratching his head.

"Not really," Mimi gestured, "_You guys _just have to be very good influencing. Don't threaten them though, that's what started the Guardromon. Okay, that's all I have." Mimi sighed. "Let's party!" Everyone cheered right after.

"_Who's up for karaok?e!_"

"Karaoke?" Mimi asked, "Here? How are you going to karaoke? There isn't even a TV!"

"_Here's the TV!_"

"Wow. That was an odd coincidence," Mimi commented. As the others got to the other side of the library to get read to party, Juri pulled Mimi aside.

"Actually, Mi-chan, we need to talk to you." Juri sat Mimi back down, along with Taichi, Michael, and Daisuke.

"We were discussing about the Whites and Blacks next move. We suspected that the Blacks would use something like the Guardromon again. Since I part of the Black group, I feel that, fortunately, Takaishi called them off because Hirokazu didn't finish his last job." Duisuke reasoned

"What about the Whites?" Michael joined in.

Taichi commented in a serious tone, "Most likely they won't do anything. Ishida is the type of person who really cares less of what happens to this war, even the results and risks."

"If all else fails, we have Mimi for that. For some reason, there are theories saying that Yamato's weakness, and probably only, is Mimi. There should be a reason, right?" Daisuke lifted his head from the table, "Is there?" All eyes were looked upon her.

"..I...don't know." Mimi comment in a soft voice, leaving everyone in silence.

"_Hey guys! Next is a Maeda Ai Song, anyone wanna try?_"

"I want!" Mimi raised her hand and walked towards the microphone. The remaining four looked at each other and ran up to their pink-haired.

"Mi-chan! Why are you singing now?" Juri whined. "We aren't finished yet!"

"Leave her alone," Taichi added crossing his arms, "I bet Mimi can't even sing this song."

"I second that," Daisuke balled his fist to Taichi as they knuckled each other. Then handing him a can of soda, which they made _cheers_ with.

"Bleh," Mimi stuck her tongue out, "Shows how much you guys know..."

The song started and the music was a in a pop beat. Mimi began tapping her feet to the rhythm of the tempo. When she was ready, she began singing. Her voice was easy going and mellow. It was in the perfect pitch as well as sound to it. Much to the surprise of Taichi and Daisuke who spat their soda to the floor after hearing this.

(11) When the song was finished Taichi and Daisuke twitched their eyeballs feeling defeat.

"Tha-that's not fair!" Daisuke stood up, "Maeda Ai is lip sinking for her! I know it!"

Michael approached the two clueless dudes with crossed arms, "The girl won talent shows—as in plural—in elementary school." As the whole group laughed.

"_Mimi-san! Sing another one!_"

"_Sing this one first!_"

"_No this one!_"

"_Try an Utada Hikaru song!_"

"_Iie! I want her to sing another one!_"

"Calm down, guys," Mimi replied waving her hand up and down, "There's plenty of time for that. Besides-" **_Grumble; Grumble; Grumble_**

"Okk-_kay_... what was that?" Daisuke commented.

"I think that was me. I'm starving." Mimi playfully laughed, "Taichi, where's the food?"

"Hah?" Taichi replied. Mimi raised her eye brow and advanced towards him, "The food," She stepped towards him with every word, "You-were-supposed-to-get-every-thing-ready-for-tonight. Onegei-tell-me-you-brought-the-food." He stopped in front of him with her hands resting on her hips.

"Heh, heh, I-I did!" Taichi quickly took a book from a shelf and flipped to a page with a delicious entrée on it, "Looks delicious, huh? Heh, heh, it's dinner!" Taichi tried to put a fake smile.

"And-uh-tell me," Mimi's voice changed, "Why is our dinner two-dimensional?"

"Ano...Because my budget right now isn't big enough to add a third dimension?" Taichi chuckled playfully.

"In short?" Juri pondered.

"-He forgot?" Mimi replied in an I-knew-this-was-going-to-happen-eventually tone.

"-yup!" Daisuke replied.

Mimi sighed and grabbed Taichi's wrist, "Gomen, mina-san (12) I will bring Taichi with me to get food and he is going to pay for it and will not complain about it. _Do I make myself clear?!_" She spoke her last phrase through her clenched teeth.

"You're the one with a rich family!" Taichi argued. Yet, seeing Mimi's eyes burned his body in a negative way. Taichi couldn't help but just nod in agreement.

Michael looked at Mimi. She didn't show any type of worry or concern of leaving him behind in these kinds of things. The only thing that she noticed about him was the walk home. Maybe this was one of those signs...

Taichi walked out of the library first and ran down the flight of stairs that followed mumbling little curses. Mimi walked out of the library soon after and was surprised to hear a voice saying, "How did you know that song?"

Mimi turned to see Yamato leaning next to the frame of the door. "I dunno," Mimi smiled, "It just seemed that I knew the song. Probably, a song my Okaa-san would sing or something like that. Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? No reason," Yamato stood from his spot and walked past Mimi, "You better catch up with him. I don't think he can cross the street without you watching him." After a spilt second he left. Mimi turned finding no one there. She continued to walk down the stairs.

"_What the hell do you want?_" Mimi heard female voice say. She saw the hallway with lights from the right to her. '_Taichi will be fine. He'll wait for me..._' She thought, deciding to investigate these sounds.

"_You know what I want! I wanna know why you came back. I though you were going to leave Odaiba Academy and never return._" Mimi peeked through the corner and her eyes grew larger seeing who it was. "Takaishi? Hikari-cha?"

"I was planning to do so," Hikari yelled, "So I can never see you freakin' face again!"

"Same goes for you, slut!" Takeru shouted.

"You know that I didn't do anything to end it!"

"Why do you torture me?"

"Because I can!" Hikari snapped before Takeru grabbed Hikari's cheeks and slamming his lips onto hers. Mimi made a silent yelp to herself, never seeing to arguing people break down to a kiss. Even though Takeru's hands were on Hikari's cheeks and wasn't as difficult to break it off, she moved her hands towards the back of his neck and grasped it; pulling him closer and closer.

Eventually, Takeru and Hikari stopped to allow themselves to breathe. Their hot breaths mixed together while their eyes met. "I thought we weren't going to do that anymore..." Hikari whispered to him.

"I thought you liked that," Takeru smirked still holding onto her cheeks, "Because I've never kissed anyone after you left-"

'_What the freak?_' Mimi thought, '_Those two were dating? A sweet girl like Hikari and the dictator?_'

"-Tell me, why did we break up?" Takeru whispered pulling her closer for one more.

"Because you are a Black," Hikari stopped, looking down to the floor, "You thought that power was more important than me. And rumors said that you were seeing someone behind my back."

"You know that I would choose you above all," Takeru lifted her chin, "Aishiteru...(13)"

"If only you said that to me before I left." Hikari commented.

'_They used to be lovebirds?_' Mimi asked herself. '_Before he was in power, he and Hikari-cha were together? And they broke up. Then saw each other after all this time?_' Mimi leaned back on the wall and slid down till she was able to sit on the ground, '_It almost makes me feel bad eavesdropping and all the bad things I said about Takeru. Wait. I take that back, he's still a jerk..._'

"Too bad you aren't like your brother," Hikari commented releasing her hold on Takeru.

'_Heh?_' Mimi froze, '_He has a brother? Probably he's another bastard that turns out to be another womanizer._' Mimi made that go-figure face.

"Why can't you be more like your brother, Ishida?"

'_Ishida? Yamato? As in Ishida Yamato?_'

"My brother doesn't know who to show emotions. He's still in love with Tachikawa girl, and all he does is protect her from afar. If that were me, I'd take her back by shoving her foreign boyfriend away."

Mimi picked herself up and left to go downstairs. She felt that she probably heard too much. This is a crazy mess she's in. She got into the war between two dictators. Then befriends a pervert. Adds more followers of her vision. Finds two original grays, and finds out one of them is in love with a dictator. Then the dictators are brothers? What the hell?

'_In times like these, I wish I didn't attend to this school._' Mimi made her last step on the main floor.

"Palmon," Taichi held her shoulder causing her to jump, "Are you okay? You're a bit jumpy. Is there something wrong?"

"No-nothing!" She made a fake smile and followed Taichi to the door, '_should I tell him? After all, he **is** my best friend. But how can I tell him? Ishida Yamato and Takaishi Takeru are brothers. And his sister was in love with Takeru..._'

* * *

(1) in this way, it's used as 'no way'  
(2) _in American terms, the Xs in XOXO means kisses while Os are hugs  
_(3) _um  
_(4) _What?!  
_(5) _please  
_(6) _I apologize_  
(7) _I **intended **to write the song but I was too lazy. Besides, I don't think I could make good lyrics. I browsed around for a good song and went with this. It's by the Midnight Sons, entitled If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me. I know some people would think of it that came from the Pok__é__mon soundtrack. Haha, some of the best songs come from different places. When you hear the song, it's really depressing. I know, I know, it's sounds really, **REALLY **too boyband-ish but hey, listen to the lyrics not the genre. That's what I always say. (04/27/05-Removed the lyrics because it's now a rule. You have to search for it now (bi-da).)  
_(8) _but  
_(9) _final year students_  
(10)_ Okay, this method was used in the manga. I personally thought that this was the best way for them to try to achieve their goal number._  
(11) _Com'on people, you should know this... (04/27/05-Removed the lyricsa because it's now a rule. And if you haven't caught it, the song was the song that haunted Yamato since Mimi had left.)  
_(12) _Sorry, everyone_  
(13) _I love you_

_I better do a revised version of this story soon. I look back and say, man...I made this story so poorly._


	12. Maybe, Just Maybe You'll Love Me

* * *

Chapter 11 : _Maybe, just maybe you'll love me_

_"This is the last day" Sora sighed to herself, after she brushed her hair" The last chance I get to dispose Tachikawa, once and for all." She tugged the last remaining part of her _tie-tying _routine. "After this, Yamato-kun has to realize my feelings. If he can't... then all I did... was worthless. If all that was a failure, I must be one also..." Her words slowly softened after the word _failure. _Her fingers gripped. It was so hard for her to say. She couldn't be that. She **had **to be smart. She **had **to be pretty. She **had **to be athletic. She **had **to be successful. She **had **to be the best. She **had **to be perfect... and nothing less. _

_"Mimi-san,_" She mumbled still gripping. Her eyes became hidden from sight as a tear fell." _Gomen nasai..._"

* * *

Entering the school gates, Mimi looked down to her feet. She started to reflect on the conversations that she had over heard last night.

"_Aishiteru..."_

_"If only you said that to me before I left."_

Mimi cringed to the thought of knowing secrets, especially from her best friend. Hopefully, he knows that one of his greatest enemies, Takeru, was an item with his one and only sister, Hikari. Last night was a night that couldn't have been erased from her memory, especially that one sentence about one of the most challenging men in the world.

_"Why can't you be more like your brother, Ishida"_

Her most recent discovery, Yamato **has **a brother, and not only a random guy, but his own rival, Takeru. That was an ironic twist to Mimi's adventure. They humiliate each other. They argue. They also want to beat the crap out of each other! If they are blood-related, especially brothers, how can they loathe each other so much?

_Yamato…_

"Mimi?" Michael stared at her blank face. He waved his hand in front of eyes and spoke in a singing tone, "Yoo-hoo? Anyone there? Please respond…?" Mimi recovered her gaze towards Michael. She apologized abruptly and bowed out of respect. "You don't have to bow, Mimi. I'm just worried about your well being. You didn't seem okay after last night. It could have been Taichi's poor singing talent or something worse than that. And I **strongly** believe that there is nothing worst than Taichi's singing."

Mimi giggled and took Michael's hand, "Arigatou. You have always been there to think of me." Michael leaned over a kiss from his girlfriend. But, his body slowly stopped. He felt a light vibration throughout the ground under his feet. "Mi, what's that?"

Mimi made a deep sigh and whispered, "I can give you one guess."

The two lovers turned their faces towards the strongest pulse. There came a tall brunette screaming to the top of his lungs, "**Let go of her, if you know what's good for your health!**"

Mimi lightly slapped her forehead and said, "Taichi, _once again_ may I remind you this is _normal_ behavior for a _couple_!" Mimi strongly emphasized her words.

"And may I remind _you, once again_, that it is normal, _if_your _Best Friend_ isn't okay with it!" Taichi smirked. "Did you know that it's scientifically proven that if your best friend and your boyfriend or girlfriend doesn't get along, then you and your lover isn't meant to be?" (_1_)

"Taichi," Mimi sighed, "I highly believe that it's false. If that's the case, then I don't think you'll allow me to marry until A) someone murders you; B) you turned both blind and deaf; or C) you've passed away."

"I'd go with A." Michael replied laughing.

"Har, har, I'm _dying _out of laughter." Taichi laughed sarcastically. He followed Mimi and Michael into the school, with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "Oh, Michael, you're s_ooo _hilarious! _Please, _tells us more jokes to bore us to death."

* * *

One corner of Odaiba lays a gang famously known throughout the streets. Their leader is the well known Kou "Dragon" Ryuuga. Ryuuga was a martial artist with unmistaken-able looks. His stylish brown hair was cute with his nice skin and his smile. Since he did martial arts, he had a nice body as well. What separated him from everyone else was his right pierced ear with the mystic blue earring. Legends of him say that if you look closely into that earring, if you're still alive, you can see a dragon rise to engulf you. Thus, the name Dragon Ryuuga was created.

Ryuuga, the king of the TRIjet (_2_) gang looked upon from his throne. His eyes were now set upon his visitor. He smirked, "Konnichiwa." He said politely, "And what brings you to my humble abode?"

"_I have a job for you_."

Ryuuga laughed. Using his armrest, his elbow was propped up causing his palm to turn into a fist, allowing his cheek to rest on it. "_You_? You have a job for me?" He laughed even harder, "I don't know if you have heard, but my gang and I, we're not for freebies. When we fight for someone, we fight for a price; a high one, in fact."

The visitor raised its hand to reveal a bill. It allowed the bill to fly with the wind and into the grasp of Ryuuga. Once he received it, Ryuuga smirked. "_I never said money was an issue._"

Ryuuga took a look of what face the bill contained. When he saw a familiar man on it, he smiled, "If that's the case," Ryuuga stood up and bowed, with his head faced down, "What's the job, boss?"

"_I want a girl, Tachikawa Mimi of Odaiba Academy_."

Ryuuga smirked one more time, while raising his head, "Dead or Alive?"

"_Dead. Absolutely."_

* * *

"Gomen ne, Mi-chan, that's all I know about Ishida-kun." Juri apologized. Mimi stared at her shining moment of hope and whispered, "_Juri, if you are just kidding around, please, **please**, tell me so_."

Juri simply shook her head. Mimi broke down and cried like a chibi, "_This is not happening_…"

"I don't understand, Mi-chan," Juri sweatdropped towards Mimi's reactions, "Why only now are you asking about Ishida-kun?"

"I wasn't able to finish my paper."

"Hah?You didn't finish?!This was an easy paper!" Juri cried out of disbelief. "How could you not finish?"

"This is downside of Yamato's secretive side. It was so damn hard to look for his information. And I am aware that the paper is due today!" Mimi kneeled in front of Juri with her palms pressed together in sign of forgiveness, " **_Onegei! If you know anything, tell me! Where he lives? What's his family like? Even his favorite pen would help! Or else I'm in deep shit! Especially since the teacher is Matsumoto-sensei!_**"

"I wish I could help," Juri patted Mimi's head, "I wish…"

* * *

Ryuuga and his gang jumped over the school border wall easily and crept silently to a dark corner where they were left unseen. He laughed to his friends, "_This school is so damn easy. If they have security like this, it would be easy shit to hide our weapons and drugs here_."

An innocent black junior (3) with a group of friends were talking together in a dark corner of the school. They were trying to be "cool", more likely, a wannabe Guardromon. Under the shadows lays Ryuuga and 5 other guys silently laughing at their behavior. "_These kids wanna be gang members? You gotta be kidding me_." He scoffed. Then a plan came to his head, "_Hey, kid, over here!_" He called. The black juniors immediately turned around, following the call.

He and his friends followed unknown to them that Ryuuga was the one calling.

"Hai?" He asked shyly, only to be ambushed along with his friends. Ryuuga took the innocent black and punched him across the cheek. Being weak as he is, he wept limp by only receiving a small trace of blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth. However, he still witnessed what had happened. Ryuuga and his friends ripped the uniform off of them and wore it on themselves, stripping the students down to their undershirt and boxers.

Ryuuga pulled the black's uniform coat on. He zipped up the jacket and smiled doing the _pop-collar_. It reminded him how it signifies "coolness" like in _John Travolta_ movies. But he quickly frowned remembering he had left something in his other pair of pants. He looked to the side and saw his cargo pants next to the beat up student, who was now breathing heavily.

He reached over to his pants and pulled out a black rectangular object. The Black, through his almost blurry eyes, saw this and made a questionable look in his eyes. Ryuuga saw this and smirked once more. "_This is my toy_," he said in a harsh tone. With one quick swift, the rectangular object suddenly sprang out a sharp blade. Sunbeams danced on its surface and dazzled to the black's now-wide eyes.

"_And the one, who I'm gonna share with it, is gonna meet her maker._" Ryuuga laughed.

* * *

"Nothing! That's all I've found! Absolutely nothing!" Mimi yelled pacing back and forth in the back of the school building, "What am I gonna tell Matsumoto-sensei? 'Gomen nasai, I couldn't find anything about Ishida-sama because he's being such a jerk. He would not talk to me, or even instruct me to consult with anyone else like a family member or a close friend.' Sure, I'll understand," Mimi exclaimed sarcastically, in an imitation of Matsumoto's voice, "Heck, I'll even give you the highest grade! Just to show how much I understand," She smiled. But her face quickly sank, "Who am I kidding?"

"You need information about someone?" Mimi turned a full one-eighty degrees to see a black leaning on the side of the school's wall. It was none other than Ryuuga. He played a cool, suave kind of manner. "If you want, I can tell you." He flashed an attractive smile towards Mimi, knowing that was a weak spot for all girls.

Expecting her to fall on her knees, Ryuuga waited for her response. '_This girl takes a long time._' He thought to himself, '_Maybe she's just overwhelmed._' Then the response finally came, "Who are you?"

Ryuuga's heart fell when he heard those words. She somehow doesn't feel the _Dragon Ryuuga _charm? He revealed a vein pop and grunted, "You don't know how I am?!"

"Nope." She replied straightforward.

Ryuuga grunted, "I'm Kou Ryuuga. And I have the answer to your prayers."

Mimi's face gleamed, "You have information about Ishida!" She slowly advanced toward him.

_Bingo_. "Hai, hai," Ryuuga made a swinging hand motion towards her, "I know about-" _Damn, what's the name again?_ "-her."

"Her?" Mimi questioned, trying to take a step back. But to her dismay, two guys of Ryuuga's gang blocked her way. She turned to see the two, tall and dark. She was afraid. Especially after seeing their smirking faces, "What do you want? I don't think you're Blacks at all."

"You're right, dingbat. We're not. You have just met Death," Ryuuga commented in a dark tone, "Because, you have met TRIjet!" He exclaimed in a horrifying voice.

Unfortunately, Mimi didn't see it horrifying in any way. Instead of worshiping the ground on which Ryuuga stepped on, she was laughing hysterically. "_TRIjet?!_ What the hell were you smoking when you decided to name yourselves that?" Mimi roared with laughter.

Ryuuga couldn't stand that laugh of hers. He made such a strong fist that even his knuckles became whiter than paper. "You'll regret that, you dingbat! After what we have planned for you, you won't have the balls to laugh anymore." Ryuuga growled, "Tatsuki! Akira! Hold the bitch down!"

The thugs that covered her path suddenly grabbed one end of her arm. They made her arms cross to the other side. This brought Mimi's laughter to an abrupt stop and slight pain. With all her might, she tried to break free from Tatsuki and Akira's grip. But all she could do was struggle.

"Don't worry, Dingbat. Once we're done with you, you won't feel any pain whatsoever." Ryuuga smirked.

"That was a cheesy line." Mimi scoffed, "And what the hell does _dingbat_ mean?"

"Shut it, lady," Tatsuki said, holding his grip on Mimi tighter, "You're definitely in no position to question your fate."

"I could question him all I want!" Mimi snapped, "Besides, what is he gonna do? Beat me to a pulp? I heal quickly, ya' know." She heard Ryuuga crack his knuckles. She was about to shrug until she say the guy flip a pocket knife. Mimi stood speechless, looking at the knife reflecting the sun, "O-okay, I-I take that back. It's probably the wrong idea to do _that _to me. I-I tend to bleed quickly, a lot in fact. My doctor says it's not good for me." She stared to talk in a quicker pace.

Ryuuga hated that annoying voice of hers. He took the blade and placed it dangerously close to her chin. She started to cry, "I will shut up right about now. Be-because you're the one with the **sharp, _pointy_** object…thingy- that has the potential to remove all the useful organs from my **small, _harmless_** body…" Mimi voice started to trail as the blade got closer and closer.

"You're such a loud bitch," Tatsuki growled, "Ryuuga-sama, let's cut off her throat now! If I hear her voice any longer, I'll cut off her tongue!"

"Any last words?" Ryuuga smiled.

"I wish I did," Mimi sweated, too bad that her mind was too occupied with that knife.

"**_I do, Asshole._**"

Ryuuga turned from Mimi to see a skinny, yet slightly tall blonde. "Who the hell are you!" Ryuuga raged, "Can't you see that I'm trying to dislocate this monkey's annoying voice from her throat!"

"Yeah!" Mimi repeated, "Can't you see that he's trying to dislocate the monkey's annoying voi- **hey!**"

Takeru shrugged, "If you didn't know, I'm the only one who can humiliate her in public."

"**Goddamn**! My life is in danger and _all_ you can do is debate as to who can insult me?!" Mimi questioned with veins pooping from her head.

"**_Urusei!_** (_4_)" Ryuuga yelled forcing the knife back to its original position: next to Mimi's throat.

"Okay," Takeru sighed, "You asked for it…" And with that, he bowed slightly but taking a grip of his hat. He released his hat into the air, where all of TRIjet's eyes had followed. Distracted by its unusual charm, TRIjet had not seen what Takeru's next move was. Takeru had couched down and ran with his body slightly leaning toward the ground, almost as a ninja style. Trying to returning his gaze to Takeru, Tatsuki looked for Takeru but failed to see. From the bottom, Takeru raised his foot to kick Tatsuki's chin upward with a mix of his saliva and blood came flying from his mouth. Unable to keep hold on Mimi, Tatsuki's grip had released Mimi causing her to fall flat on her back.

"_Ow! Dammit…_" Mimi whispered to herself, feeling the sharp pain on her spine.

Akira reluctantly saw what Takeru was capable of. He let go of Mimi and ran off along with the others. Seeing his _fearless_ crew run off so quickly, made him grunt. '_What the hell are they doing? Argh, who the fuck cares? They're shit heads. I'll have to take this into my own hands-_" Ryuuga grunted. He, then, turned to his opponent. However, he yielded seeing an unexpected sight. Takeru already had a pocket knife of his own in the same position as Ryuuga had positioned it for Mimi.

Slightly amused, Ryuuga chuckled a bit before he responded towards Takeru's movements. "You're good, kid. I'll give you props for that. It's too bad that you're still studying in school."

"And you want me to drop out so that I can join your pathetic gang?" Takeru asked sarcastically, "You have to be kidding me…" Takeru, "I bet that the _monkey_ could even get into the gang, if she had tried to."

"And a sense of humor," Ryuuga laughed.

Takeru placed his free hand in his pocket, "Don't believe me?" He gestured, using his knife to Mimi's current location. Reluctantly, Ryuuga turned around to view what Mimi had been doing since he was cornered. And was it mentioned that Ryuuga's eyes were wide-open? Ryuuga's eyes were the source of Takeru's laughter.

There Tatsuki laid limp with only three or two of his teeth still dangling in his mouth. Mimi had kneeling in front of him with a full grip on the collar of his shirt. She had made a fist with her other free hand. She kept full impacts on Tatsuki's face. "Whose- the-bitch-now-**bitch!**" Mimi said in between the punches, "Come-on! Tell**-me-whose-the-bitch-now!**"

Ryuuga's eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl that seemed to just have a big mouth also had manly punches! His gaze quickly switched to Takeru who just simply smiled, "Do us all a favor. Get the hell outta here. Or else I'll have her go after you." Ryuuga looked at Takeru and scoffed. Ryuuga flicked his fist to make his knife back to its original position. He made a face towards Takeru before walking away.

Takeru took this as a golden opportunity to do one of the worst things any guy can call another guy, "Sayonara, _sissy-Ryuuga-boy_." Ryuuga turned to see Takeru wave a _too-da-loo­ _under his chin and smile. (_5_)

'_Bastard_,' Ryuuga thought to himself.

Takeru smirked before he can quietly laugh to himself, _Sissy_, good one. Takeru turned to see that monkey was _still_ not done showing Tatsuki what was on her mind.

"You can stop that now," Takeru commented towards Mimi's actions without a tone, "I don't think it's best to let others think that you beat up Blacks just for sport." Mimi looked down to see that Tatsuki only had one tooth dangling from his all-ready swollen mouth. Mimi nodded before she had dropped Tatsuki's body onto the pavement and followed Takeru.

_"You know that I would choose you above all." Takeru lifted her chin._

'_Did Takeru really mean what he said?_' Mimi thought to herself seeing Takeru next to her side. '_Was all what he said the other night true? Did he really love Hikari? Or was he just hypnotizing her to get in bed with him?_' Mimi tried to erase that last thought.

"What the hell is up with you?" Takeru broke her thoughts, "You're not usually this quiet. I, apparently, am I still scared of this new trait."

'_Is he trying to be nice?_' Mimi thought, '_Maybe he really does like Hikari. He wants to change for her. Kawaii…This is gonna be fun._' Mimi laughed to herself, "You're so sweet, Takeru. Back there, it was like you were saving me." She joked. Takeru blushed slightly, "Is that a blush I see?"

"Eh?!Hell no! I'm the only leader of the Blacks. Ryuuga is not gonna take over _my _school…"

"How do you know Ryuuga?"

Takeru choked, "You don't know Kou Ryuuga?!"

"Look at me, smartass!" Mimi exclaimed, "I wouldn't have asked if I had known who the hell he was!"

"Dear God," Takeru sighed, "Obviously, you don't get around much. Kou Ryuuga is a famous gang leader of Odaiba. But he has a moral code. He just doesn't fight. He has to have a reason; whether a guy just bumped into him on a bad day to just talking shit about him. Strange thing is, he also accepts payment like a mercenary. You haven't met or even see him before, right?" Mimi nodded, "The only thing I can think of is that someone paid him to get over here and chop you to bits."

"How do I know _you _weren't the one who sent him?" Mimi raised her eyebrow.

"Before you really accuse me, I remember the fact that I almost killed the guy. It'd be a waste of money to make him come all the way to this academy so I can beat him up. He accepts pay, but he isn't cheap you know…"

* * *

Sora walked into school building with her white coat with the big matching buttons down her chest. She felt the warmness of her cotton scarf against her neck. She took a sharp turn to her shoe locker. There she had seen a familiar stalker. "Oh, Yagami-kun, long time no see…" Sora smiled.

"You can drop the nice act." Taichi leaned against her neighboring lockers, "I know you're trying to get rid of someone dear to me."

"Me? Get rid of Hikari-chan? You're too funny," Sora laughed replacing her sneakers for the school shoes.

"You know I meant Mimi."

"Why would I get rid of Mimi-san?" Sora asked in disbelief, "She's a wonderful person. Why would I want to get rid of her?"

"Your act so fake, you know that? I've told you before that I was going to expose you and I don't intend to hold back. I know how to expose you. I have it all right here," Taichi raised a manila envelope between his index and middle finger. "It must be nice to have friends in high places, don't you think?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"In this envelope, I have several pictures of the birds. And they all have some thing in common, if you magnify it."

"And what does it have to do with me?"

"It's red hair."

Sora stared at Taichi with concern in her eyes. "Baka, there are at least fifty people with red hair, that including the teachers."

"-But only one with the same shade and natural." Sora couldn't respond. She was about to respond when Mimi's voice shrieked the halls.

"**_You're sucha goddamn brat!_**"

Sora and Taichi had turned to see that Takeru and Mimi arguing.

"I'm a goddamn brat? **I'm a goddamn brat?!**" Takeru fumed.

"_You're-such-a-goddamn-**brat!**_" Mimi repeated as if she was talking to a retard.

Takeru asked, "This is the thanks you give me?"

"Oh please…" Mimi sighed.

"Palmon, what's going on?" Taichi questioned seeing the leader of the Blacks and the leaders of the Grays seen, together.

"Simple, I saved her ungrateful ass." Takeru commented with a growl.

"Like hell you did! I was in control of the situation-"

"Oh, of course you were!" Takeru exclaimed sarcastically, "I, the great and powerful Tachikawa Mimi, was gonna kick Kou Ryuuga and his merry men of TRIjet's asses, if only Takaishi Takeru wasn't there to get all the glory." Takeru mocked.

"**TRIjet! **Mimi, you have been a target of TRIjet?" Taichi panicked.

"And I would have kicked their asses if Mr. _Twinkle Toes_ had let me."

"**_Twinkle Toes?!_**" Takeru debated.

During all this commotion, Sora had stared at Mimi with cold eyes. She no longer seemed to be the nice girl next door as she had led on. Funny thing was Taichi had caught this.

"Ano, Palmon, how about you head for class. You're gonna be late." Taichi patted her shoulder.

"Eh? But you're-"

"Go ahead, I'll catch up…" Mimi just shrugged in reply. As she made her way towards the staircase, Takeru smirked when he slapped her head in the back. Mimi growled as she began to chase the kid up the stairs.

Taichi slowly approached Sora with a casual manner, "You're the one."

Sora broke from her trance slightly and asked, "The one, Yagami-kun?"

"You hired Ryuuga and TRIjet to handle Mimi, didn't you?" Taichi asked in a monotone.

"Hire TRIjet?" Sora laughed, "Don't be silly, Yagami-kun."

"No one could believe your ruse anymore," Taichi stood back up from leaning against the lockers. He walked pass Sora but stop to leave a last message in her ear, "You've made a big mistake by trying to hurt her. If you want her out, you're gonna have to go through all of us…"

* * *

"Stupid ass, Takeru," Mimi mumbled, during class. Taichi stared at his companion before moving towards the clock. '_Two more minutes_…'

"_Ryo, are you sure that's correct?" Taichi squinted seeing Ryo's work. _

"_I said I know how to do it, so stop pestering me!" Ryo exclaimed in a harsh, quiet tone. He twisted several wires together, causing a small spark, "Ei! Damnit, Taichi! Tell me again why in the hell am I doing this?"_

"_Like I'm smart enough to connect the blue wires with the blue wires." Taichi sighed._

"_You are," Ryo replied out of disbelief. His face stared at Taichi with a doubtful expression. Taichi- knows how to connect wires? Has Taichi mislead us all these years?_

_Taichi scratched the back of his head, "Well, I don't want to get electrocuted…" _

_Ryo sweatdropped, '**Baka…**' Ryo covered the remaining area of the object. As soon as it was fastened, Ryo flipped the object over to see a tape player. "Remind me again, what you just made me do."_

"_I talked to Sora this after noon, and by the tone of her voice , we can assume that she is the one and only Biyomon." Taichi stated proudly._

"_Really?" Ryo responded sarcastically, "She's Biyomon! No shit, Sherlock!"_

"_Laugh at me now," Taichi showed his tongue to Ryo's face, "I was able to record her. So I have efficient evidence. That's why I called you-"_

"_-during work-"_

"_-because I don't know anything about setting my plan. At the end of sixth period, I want the tape to play in the PA system. And it's also the period before the presentation of the memorials. She'll be so humiliated. Thus, that will be the end of the Biyomon. Hopefully we'll have the Queen of the Whites on our side. With her on our side, we will win this war. Plus, only the great Akiyama Ryo knows how to do this."_

"_That's easier said than done," Ryo said, crossing his legs Indian style, "What happens if it backfires?"_

"_Easy," Taichi said bluntly, "We lost…"_

'_We can't lose this_,' Taichi thought, while watching the seconds pass by, '_If we do, it's all over._'

"Yagami-kun!" The teacher called, looking sternly at him through her glasses, "Why are you daydreaming in my class? You can't afford to do that! Especially since you did your lab report wrong!"

"Demo, sensei! Those questions are so hard! It makes me feel stupider than I am." Taichi explained.

"Maybe if you paid attention in class, you won't feel as stupid." His teacher used her index finger to push her glasses higher, "So, class, in conclusion…"

Taichi grunted thinking of the pointless judgments of his teacher. He examined till the final five seconds of the clock. **5-4-3-2-**

**DING-DONG-DING-DOOONG**

**DONG-DING-DONG-DIIING**

'_Showtime…_' Taichi smirked, hearing the signaling _ding_ of the PA system.

"_Attention, Students_," Their principle called, "_The classes that_-" The sentenced stopped midway and only leaving a trail of static.

With a puzzled face, Mimi turned to Taichi and mouthed '_What's going on?_' Taichi just smirked back and raised his facial expression towards the PA. A familiar voice came into play, saying, "_This is a previously recorded message. Please stay tuned…_" Mimi's facial expression drastically changed when she realized who it was, "_Ryo?_"

Taichi smiled. His plan, at last, was successful. Everyone would know, for sure, who Biyomon was. Everyone would shun her, except her ever-faithful followers. That's when she will decide to either leave the school or join the grays. Odds are that she'll join. All things were going too well until the timing came.

The tape was supposed to play. But nothing was heard. Taichi looked at the boxed PA. Hoping that the message will soon start, he didn't expect the flaw. A shrieking backup rang through the PAs and into the ears of the students.

Taichi's eyes widened in fear as soon as the loud sound had blasted. With his hands over his ears, he ran out of the classroom.

Soon as he got three feet to his destination, the PA's sound decreased. Taichi took noticed and looked at his watch, '_Three minutes,_' Taichi cursed, '_Shit! That son of a bitch…_'

Taichi grunted running down the empty hallway. Not noticing the reflection of the lighting on the waxed floor, Taichi ran as fast as he could to an oak door. He turned the knob and was revealed to a dark room. Taichi snickered, "Never thought you're the type of man to pull off as a dark prankster. Well, you proved me well-damn wrong. You _are_ a confusing man to read."

"What are you trying to say, Taichi?" Yamato sighed. His eyes had not looked at him but on the computer screen instead. "You know, as well as I do, that I'm a busy man and I need to get work done." He finished by clicking on the mouse.

"_Goddamn_, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Taichi yelled slamming his fist in front of the desk on which Yamato occupied. "You already know she's being threatened. She's been bullied, punished, and almost killed. Do want to know the funny thing about this whole thing? _You're_ protecting the enemy. No wants her gone as much as Takenochi Sora does."

Even though Yamato never removed his eyes from the screen, Taichi could sense the uneasiness of his eyes. "Are you accusing me as the one who made that noise?"

"Like hell you did! You're the only one capable to do that during any announcement throughout the day. Don't play stupid with me!" Taichi yelled.

"Have I bruised your pride? The first time in history that Yagami Taichi has came with a brilliant plan?" Yamato faced Taichi and raised his eyebrows. Taichi caught his sarcastic tone and yelped.

Taichi clutched his fists, "Asshole…" He growled, "Fine! You win. Do whatever you want. You can dance around and brag about it for all I care." Taichi walked towards the door. He turned back and made one comment, "But I won't let _you_ hurt her. She means too much to me to be tossed around like your pawn." Taichi slammed the door as hard as he could. He walked down the hallway swinging his arms with fists. '_What the hell? Argh! He's so screwed up! What does he think he is? God of Reality? God of Reality, my ass…_" Taichi mocked on his way to the auditorium where the projects were to be presented.

Yamato watched the door slammed shut. He exhaled all the air from his body and continued to type on the computer. He was looking at the screen, before he had replied, "You don't have to hide, Sora. I know you're here."

Sora removed herself from the shadows almost to the brink of tears. She felt empty. She slowly advanced toward Yamato who closed the computer before advancing to Sora himself. Midway, Sora stood face to face to Yamato. She quickly surrendered and looked on the ground.

"_I had to do it_…" She whispered. Yamato's expression never changed. "She-she wanted too much. She wanted everything. She wanted to change the school. She wants you. I can't let her_…_" Sora's tears started to lightly fall down her cheek, "**_I can't let her win!_**" She cried raising her head to see Yamato's face, allowing him to see her tears for the first time. Yamato remained silent.

"_I don't understand. Why did you protect me? I-I was going to…to do…_" She softly cried, "**_Why did you protect me! _**I know you never loved me. All you wanted was_ Tachikawa._" She slowly exhaled, "_I hate her._" She cried, "_Do you hear me? **I fucking hate her!**_" She screamed pounding her balled up fist into the wall behind her. She released her fingers and softly traced the wall with it. Her sobs filled the room as Yamato stood silent, keeping his stoic face. "She can't stay," She commented, before facing Yamato who stood right before her, "She has to do go. If she doesn't, I-I don't know what I'm going to do. I might-" **SHARP INHALE**

Yamato had grasped her throat in between his grasp. Sora had felt the pain more and more as his grip became tighter and tighter. Sora had looked at Yamato with one eye open with her hands taking hold of his arm, trying to make him to loosen his grip. "I swear," He said keeping a firm grasp, "If you lay one hand on Tachikawa Mimi, I'll kill you. So help me God…" With that said he released his grip allowing Sora to cough and inhale heavily.

She had watched Yamato walked of the room with only one thing in her mind, '_He wants me gone…He…wants…me gone.' _Her knees buckled, as her legs gave in. She sat with her legs on the floor. She wrinkled her face, causing all the tears to fall out of her face. She screamed and pounded her fist onto the floor to let out of frustration. As much as she wanted, it was not enough to ease the pain the whole situation took upon her heart.

Taichi sat next to Mimi in the auditorium. Still pissed, Taichi crossed his arms, muttering useless curses. "Aww crap," Mimi whimpered.

Juri, who was in front of Mimi, asked, "What's wrong?"

Mimi looked around desperately. She choked, "I still haven't finished the paper…"

"Eh! You didn't finish?" Michael and Juri exclaimed.

"But the project is due in three minutes!" Michael exclaimed.

"I know…" Mimi cried, "I hope they don't call for me to go-"

"**_Tachikawa Mimi_**," Matsumoto called.

Mimi gulped, "-first…"

"-**_will the student who has done the paper on Tachikawa Mimi, please present your paper._**" Matsumoto called once more. Mimi felt like fainting. Strange enough, no one came up.

"Who had Mimi anyway?" Juri asked.

"I think Sora did." Michael commented searching for her as well.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since this afternoon." Mimi and Taichi's ears popped in interest. They faced each other hoping that the worst hasn't happened.

"**_Well, apparently, we can't find our presenter,_**" Matsumoto tried to lightened the mood. A white student had walked up to Matsumoto. The student seemed unsure of what was going on. This is what threw Matsumoto off a bit.

"Matsumoto -sensei, I had seen Sora. She was supposed to give the presentation about Mimi. But instead of being here, she requests that you may read it to the classes."

Matsumoto stared at the student before receiving the papers. Matsumoto walked back to the podium and addressed the classes, "**_Ano…guys? Guys? Paying attention?_**" Matsumoto allowed his voice to echo, "**_Okay, ano…Takenouchi Sora-_**"

"**OHHH MYYYY GAWD! WE LOVE YOU SORA!**" A random group of whites yelled.

"-clearly you do- isn't here to present her paper. However, she had requested for me to read this aloud-"

"She's not going to be here?" Mimi questioned looking at Taichi.

'_Why wouldn't she be here?_' Taichi thought seeing the reaction on Jyou's face, '_Obviously, this wasn't expected. Where the hell could she have gone?_'

"**_Dear _****_Matsumoto -sensei and students, I'm very sorry about the inconvenience about not being able to present my paper. An important issue came into view recently. I would like to solve this before anything else. As soon as it's solved, I believe I'll see you all soon. Thank you for understanding, Sora._**"

Taichi thought for a deeper meaning of the message. '_She must have confronted something with Yamato._' Repeating that thought gave him the idea of what she might be doing, "Palmon, I want you to find Sora."

"Nani?" Mimi questioned.

"Sora is in trouble and she needs to talk to someone." Before Mimi could object, "Find her! She's needs help…If you don't help her, I'm afraid we lost all hope to actually win the war…"

* * *

Mimi's heart beat became louder and heavier as she raced against time. Searching from room to room, Mimi's breath, also, became heavy as she kept having negative results. What was she thinking? She had to step out? What kind of a sad excuse was that? "Sora..."

**_'Tachikawa Mimi'. After hearing that name, what is the impression? Is it someone who is brave, compassionate, hard working, friendly, open-hearted, wonderful, understanding, and truly one-a-kind? I disagree. Tachikawa Mimi is all that, and more. _**(6)

Mimi ran up the stairs to check the final floor of the building. She arrived at the landing of the third floor. She had one foot stepped in the hallway, but stopped to feel a breeze. Her actions paused and tried to become aware of her senses. She placed her hand on the doorframe. When the result became negative, she turned around to see the top of stairway to be brighter. There weren't any windows near the staircase. Mimi followed the light to see that the door to the roof was open.

**_Mimi wasn't the smartest person. And she might never be. However, she had the senses that depicted a bad situation. She always knew when such times were there or not. That was how she would save us all._**

"**Sora-chan!**" Mimi exclaimed as she ran through the door. Her eyes laid upon the sight of Sora next to the railing of the roof. Sora slowly turned after hearing her name. When she saw Mimi, she softly smiled. "Sora-chan, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the auditorium, with the other classes, presenting your memorial."

Sora giggle softly and said, "You really are funny, Mimi-san."

Mimi slowly stepped toward Sora, "Daijoubou? You don't seem yourself today." Sora faced towards the city behind the railings.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Mimi-san, nothing." She continued to smile. "I just wanted to see the sun-"

"Good!" Mimi sighed. She turned around and said, "Let's go back, I wanna hear the rest of the"

"_- for the last time…_" Sora murmured.

Mimi stopped and took back what Sora had said. The uncomfortable silence accorded as neither of them moved or responded. "What do you mean?"

"Simple," Sora replied, "I'm not going back there."

Mimi faced her friend with a serious expression. Mimi looked down to the floor and replied, "Then, what do you plan to do?"

"I want to fly up there." She pointed to the sky. It's endless boundary. The endless sky continued on forever until there was nothing more to see.

**_In my personal opinion, I did not see Mimi's point of view about not becoming like everyone else. I thought, 'Why can't that woman just pick a side? What's the big deal?' After I have spent time with her, only now I could realize why. She wasn't meant to be one of us. She was here to be among us. In the end, there wasn't a point to keep her from being who she really is._**

"Fly? **Fly**? You want to fly up there?" Mimi questioned her logic, "How?"

"Easy, baka," Sora laughed. She held her hands tightly onto the railings. Next, she swung one leg over, then the other. Now her body was on the opposite side of the railings, "I'll go and flap my wings."

"**Chotto matte**!" Mimi shrieked, "Flap your wings, my ass! Get back here before you hurt yourself!"

"Who said I was going to hurt myself? I believe I am ridding myself from the responsibilities of this school. You don't know how much stress this school can give you."

"I understand, but—"

"-but what? I can't fly because I don't have wings? That's ridiculous! I can fly if I believe."

"Sora!" Sora paused hearing Mimi's voice, "Why do you want to fly? You don't want to die, do you?" Her words sank into Sora's mind as she shed a lonely tear,

_Do you?_

Sora shook her head. There are no more thoughts like that in her mind. "I won't die…"

**_She also tries to see the best in anyone. She wants us all to be happy. But the only problem is that she only sees one side of the story._**

Mimi looked at Sora with saddened eyes. "Sora," She mumbled walking up to the railing, "Why do you want to fly? Aren't you happy here?"

Sora's facial expression changed, "Iie, things aren't getting any better…"

"Really? No, I think it's going great for you. You're pretty, popular, smart. You can get anything you want-"

"**WRONG!** I don't get everything I want. _You _do." Sora cut her sentence with a stern voice without looking at Mimi's face.

"Me? Get everything _I _want? You're too funny," Mimi sighed, "What do I have that you don't?"

Sora whispered, "I wanted Ishida Yamato…"

Mimi repeated, "Yamato?" Sora nodded, "Hahaha, you can have him!" Sora shot back to reality, "He's not really my type anyway."

"Excuse me? How-how can you throw him away so easily?"

"I never really wanted him. He was never mine to begin with. I had thought the two of you were actually-you know- an item."

Sora scoffed, "Like hell we were…"

"Well, the two of you weren't really willing to deny it."

"Remember about the story I told you? The one about when I was younger?" Mimi nodded, "Yamato was the guy. To me, that proved how special I was to him. It was also because I have been in the student council. I was the only female. So we were able to spend a lot of time with him. I thought I was the only special woman in his life. That is, until you came…"

"Sora, what are you trying to tell me?"

"What I am saying is, Yamato came to a conclusion. It was either keeping me or you. In the end, it was you. At first, I thought you did something to him; to make him yours. I hated you. I wanted you to go. Demo… I realized that I was wrong. Probably you were the one for him. That's when I decided there's no hope. And now, it is _I_ that must go." Sora softly closed her eyes. A zephyr caressed her face before she had decided to let go.

"Matte!" Sora had held onto the railing once more, "I want to know something, Sora. Since you were upset of Yamato's choice, tell me what you think of me."

Sora felt those warm tears. The tears in which had shared with Yamato earlier, "What I think? Simple, I think you should rot in hell…" Sora felt the tears fall, "You're voice irritates me. Your face disgusts me. And your personality is almost sickening. And yet, there are so many people who love you."

"I'm like you," Mimi finally had the courage to walk up to the railing, "Not entirely, but we basically have the same objectives. You have everyone that loves you. And there are some people that care for me. You want to be with Yamato. I want to know my past. You want the school to be okay. I want the school to be color-free, if you get my drift." Sora just turned her head away from Mimi, un-amused by her humor, "The point is…You don't have to go through it alone. If you want to fly," Mimi held onto the railings with one hand. She raised her leg over to the edge and then the other. Mimi raised her head to Sora who was dumbfounded, "I want to fly too!"

"Eh!" Sora questioned, "What the hell are you thinking? You want to die?"

"We are not going to die, ne?" Mimi smiled, "So let's fly!" Mimi turned to face the vast sky. The sky expanded all the way to the pier, "If you are so ready to carelessly throw your life away, then so am I." Mimi took a huge intake of air before letting go of all that she left behind.

Her hands gently released the railing causing her body to lean forward. The breeze that flowed across her face had suddenly felt chilly as she began to fall.

Sora looked at Mimi with eyes now filled with ears. '_What is this girl doing? She has no reason to risk her life! Argh! Baka!_' Sora swiftly grabbed Mimi's hand and held it tightly. The sudden force of Mimi's weight made Sora doubt the strength she had. She grunted holding the weight of Mimi and herself. Sora tried to bring Mimi up with the arm that held Mimi's hand. But she was too weak and allowed her hand to fall with the weight that pulled her arm down.

"It worked, Mimi," Sora grunted, "Now that I realized that life is important; please do tell me how you plan on go back up on this roof and **continuing living**!" She shouted. Yet Mimi remained silent, "Mimi? The plan if you will…"

"Ano…" Mimi chuckled in a fake manner, "I never planned it this far."

"**You mean you were making it up as you go along!**" Sora cried.

"I have a tendency to do that a lot," Mimi sweatdropped, while Sora bowed her head down out of embarrassment. "I thought you wanted me gone," Mimi laughed at Sora. Sora felt the hand that held the two of them slipping from the railing. He hand started sweating making it harder to hold on.

"Shut it," Sora snapped, "If you get killed and I remain alive, I'll get kil-" Sora stopped abruptly to feel that her hand had now slid off the railing. Desperately finding something to hold onto, her hand tried to reach for something warm upon her now cold skin. '_Is this the end?_'

Suddenly, something grabbed her. She looked up to see two pairs of hands holding onto her arm.

"Yamato-kun! Yagami-kun!" Sora cried in surprise.

"Argh! Why is she do damn heavy?!" Yamato cried trying to pull Sora up. His eyes roamed lower to see Mimi dangling in the opposite end, "Tachikawa, you weigh like a hippo! Didn't I tell you to lose some of the weight?!"

"Uh- hello?" Mimi asked sarcastically, "My life is dangling on a fine string, and all you wanna do is make fun of my weight!" Mimi kicked, "**You're an asshole! Asshole! Ass-**"

"Palmon, as much I enjoy you calling Ishida names, I wanna get you to be safe. So please do us a favor and **stop moving!** It makes it even harder to pull you guys up!" Taichi exclaimed feeling his upper body falling down along with them.

Mimi's body toppled over the railing before her body falling splat on the roof. "**LAND!**" She hugged the ground as Sora leaned her back on the railing breathing deeply, "**I missed you so!**"

Yamato crouched in front of Sora and said, "You okay?" Sora just stared at Yamato without even a movement.

Taichi saw a moment coming between them, "Palmon, let's get back to the presentation."

"Demo-" Mimi mumbled before Taichi grabbed her arm and ran through the door way.

The two were alone by themselves on the roof. The most secluded place where most teenagers come to confess their love to their crushes. Yet Sora had still said nothing. Yamato stood up and sat next to her. "Why are you so nice to me?" Sora started without looking at him, "I threatened her life."

"You tried to save her."

"Only because you would watch me die if I let her jump." Sora started to cry, "You wouldn't give a shit if I had died. You would probably be glad that I'm gone. Heck, I think you would glad take a knife and stab me now."

"I wouldn't do that-"

"Because _she_ will be upset with you," She tried to wipe those tears away. "Either way, she wins, I lose."

"I never really hate you. I saved you before without Mimi even involved." He replied remembering that time, "I had saved you, out of my own free will." Yamato said. Afterwards he stood up and dusted off his clothes. He walked towards the door and left without any else said.

Sora watched Yamato leave through the doorway. She cried even harder remembering what he had said _Out of my own free will_. "**Liar!**" Sora cried, as she brought her knees to her chin. She buried her head without arms, "That's a lie. You didn't want to save me."

Sora had spent the whole afternoon up on the roof, thinking about what to do. She came to a conclusion _out of her own free will_.

* * *

The next day, Mimi had walked along side Taichi and Michael into the school building. She had a drowsy look on herself.

"Oha- **AHH**!" Daisuke jumped seeing Mimi's morning face, "What the hell have you been smoking?"

"Don't ask," Mimi grunted, pushing Daisuke aside.

"What bit her on the ass this morning?" Daisuke asked annoyed while crossing his arms.

"She had a bad day yesterday," Michael sighed.

"_Tachikawa Mimi, it's your turn," Matsumoto called. Mimi walked robotically to the podium. She glanced that Jyou who just smiled thinking, 'This has to be interesting…'_

"_Ano…Ishida Yamato is…" Mimi paused seeing that all she had with her is a notepad was only five sentences, "…a guy?"_

"And the Matsumoto-sensei just failed her right there." Michael finished.

"**_What the hell was that! You were given so much time to prepare yourself for this! This is an easy an assignment! I bet even a turkey could even get information about Ishida if it pulled it from its ass!_**_" Matsumoto raged._

Mimi continued to walk with the same mood she was in. But she mood changed abruptly when she saw someone next to her shoe locker. "Sora?"

"Mimi-san, gomen nasai," Sora bowed, "I didn't mean to make you worried yesterday. I was feeling out of it."

"Daijoubu." Mimi smiled as Sora stood straight back. Mimi glanced on Sora's jeans and vintage t-shirt. Wait, jeans and t-shirt? "Sora-chan, you-you?"

"Hai! I'm a Gray, I hope I can still join." She smiled clapping her hands together.

"Sure you could!" Mimi smiled as she reached up to hug Sora. Taichi, Michael and Davis came into the scene.

"Guys, Sora-chan is a gray!" Mimi smiled sweetly.

"Demo… I thought you were depressed?" Daisuke questioned.

Sora pulled Taichi and whispered, "_She thinks I became a gray because of her?_"

"_You did, didn't you?_"

"**_Iie!_**"

"_Or is it the final goodbye to Yamato?_" Taichi asked with a slight smirk.

"_Iie!_" Sora replied blushing, "_I still love him. The moment when Mimi denies him, I'll be ready._"

"Suit yourself," Taichi laughed, "Welcome to our group, Sora."

* * *

(1) _I don't know if this fact is really true, but a friend _not saying who _told me it was. Soo… I'm going with her. _(Smile)  
(2) _Ryuuga is a character **borrowed **from a favorite manga of mine, **Saint Dragon Girl**. He's a great character and all but he's a bad guy for this chapter. _sad_ BUT! Him as a bad guy, makes him seem even more attractive! Hahaha- Fun part, the heroine looks like and is similar to me except I have glasses, thanks to the computer. And the group name **TRIjet** is borrowed from the manga, **Ichigo Channel**. I thought it was cool name. Besides, I was happening to be reading it…_  
(3) _Junior is a third year in high school_.  
(4) _Shut Up!_  
(5) _The best example I can think of is **Little Rascals**. By the way, I love that movie… (smiles)_  
(6)_Some parts of Sora's paper are cut off because I don't think see stay and her whole life story. It'll probably go on forever. (sweatdrop)_  
_

* * *

_

_Lately, there have been some unfortunate twists in my life; from emergencies, to failing classes, to death of a loved ones, to just being uninspired. Therefore I was unable to update fics as quickly as I imagined. And I feel pretty guiltily about it. This year, I plan to be quicker to finishing up these fanfics. So those who gave up on me, that's fine; I won't kill anyone. And those who are still by my side, I thank you for giving the courage to move on! Make this new year a special one._

_Much love, lady of weirdness_


	13. Unforeseen Events and Changes

_Hiyo! First off, I'd like to say that there **is **a Sorato version of She's a GRAY? here in FFdotNET. And I'd like to say, we (the authoress and I) have discussed it and there is no point in blaming her of plagiarism. She and I have different ideas, but just the same plot. **It's no big deal! **There are a lot of people doing that around here (Note: HP crossoverers, geez). If someone was going to copy this fic word from word, just replacing certain characters, **then **we'll notify the cops. (haha) Anyway, the matter is solved; no worries._

_And hopefully, this will get **you-know-who **off our backs. (Mimato authors know)_

* * *

CHAPTER 12: _Unforeseen Events and Changes

* * *

_

"Yay!" Mimi cheered while entering the classroom, with the floor slanted down like in universities. She jumped up and down to make her way to Juri. "Sora is a Gray now! Yes! We are one step closer to making a world and better place! **And**—one step closer to rub it in on Ishida and Takaishi's face! Ha! Damn bastards…"

"We're so glad that you're so positive about this, Mi-chan," Juri giggled.

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded, "Now we don't have to hear your complains about the two of them—!"

"—Daisuke! You're so lucky that I'm in a good mood now." Mimi replied through her teeth.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Is she always this…_giddy_?" Sora paused taking a seat next to Taichi.

"Yup! Doesn't it fit her personality?" Taichi sighed with a half-smile.

Sora raised her brow at Taichi before facing Mimi, who was holding Daisuke by his collar. "If you're into that kind of girl, I guess." Taichi laughed hearing her remark. "May I ask what's so amusing about that?" Sora raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing," Taichi finished as he leaned his chin on the nest of his intertwined hands which elevated above the desk, thanks to his elbows, "It's just that," Taichi paused before he turned to Sora still with a half-smile, "She is my type."

Sora blushed for that moment in time, a bit confused of what Taichi meant. When a few seconds of his silence gathered into her head, Sora realized what he had meant. Taichi still wants her. With sympathy for the guy, she turned away from his stare, knowing how he felt. After all, it was the same between her and Yamato.

"Will you still waiting for her?" Sora asked with a small hint of curiosity.

"If she isn't married, I'll wait until forever." He replied without changing.

"**Okay, people! Let's get this meeting started!**" Ryo cried from the back of the room. Everyone froze as he jogged down the cleared aisle. Ryo then placed his palm on a desk and jumped over the desk to land on the opposite of everyone else. "I did say that we were going to get this meeting started, ne?"

Everyone took their assigned seats, having our main characters sit in the front row.

"Arigatou," He commented before retreating towards the opposite wall where a dry erase board was placed. "If you don't know, there are about 250 students that are now officially named themselves as Grays. That means we are half way in completing our goal. And all of you that are here in this room are the first thirty that have joined. Now remember, that means whatever we discuss about or plan to take action in, never leaves this room. If there are rumors going around about our plans, **_You know who will kick your sorry asses._**" Ryo finished with a disrupted tone only heard in sci-fi horror movies. The students after row one froze in fear. "Now," he smiled quickly, "Let's begin! If you don't know, I'm Akiyama Ryo, one of the first five grays. We have another one in this school, Yagami Hikari-san. However, she isn't currently here at the moment."

Mimi looked solemnly at her folded fingers, remembering what she had seen before.

"And I bet you know our board members. Motamiya Daisuke, our Defense captain. Katou Juri, our information finder. Takenouchi Sora, and Yagami Taichi, our strategists. And last, Tachikawa Mimi, our faithful leader! Now let's use this time to hear from one of our strategists, Sora."

Ryo made a slight bow as Sora took the stand. Ryo made use of her seat and sat next to Taichi.

"Thank you, Ryo-senpai. Now, putting all jokes aside, we have to get straight to business." Sora changed the tone of her voice. She reached for the dry-erase marker located behind her. She said as she wrote, "We currently have war between the three groups in this school, the Whites, the Gray, and the Blacks. Our goal is to gather 500 students, 250 from the whites and 250 from the blacks. We currently have 250 Grays." She circled the number three times. "Out of the 250 Grays, 3 are the students that had chosen to be Grays despite the bullying, 62 are White that later joined, and 38 from the Blacks."

"_Then it's a good thing that we have 250 students, ne?_"

"Both yes and no. Yes, because that makes us half way to our goal. No, because most of them are from the Whites. It makes it seem that most of the students that want the _colors_ to end are White students."

"It's probably because you joined, Sora-senpai." Daisuke commented while crossing his arms. "After all, you were named Queen of the Whites."

"And the 38 of Blacks are a major of the sporting teams, thanks to Daisuke." Juri added.

"That brings us to our next topic, the bullying groups, AKA G.E.M. (1)" Sora continued to write on the board, "For the Whites, they had me, Biyomon. For the Blacks, they have Guardromon." Sora placed an **X** next to Biyomon. "And so far we have Biyomon crossed out from the list."

"_You **used **to be as G.E.M., Sora-senpai. No harm done._"

"If only," Sora sighed, "Thanks to me, we have another group entered into our war, TRIjet." Sora wrote their name on the board, "I involved them because of the time when it became necessary to eliminate Mimi while we, the Whites, were ahead of the game."

"_TRIjet? Aren't they the fierce gang members running around Odaiba?_"

"But their sorry asses were kicked by the Black leader, Takaishi Takeru." Taichi commented, adding information to the rest of the group.

"Hai, but that might lead to a problem." Sora added shaking her head, "In other words, they'll be coming back for seconds." Murmur started in the room.

"**Quiet!**" Mimi stood from her seat, "Urusei! (2) All of you! There's a reason why you're all in the council. A matter must be resolved."

"Actually, Yagami-kun, Daisuke, and I had talked about that." Juri raised her hand. "May I?" She asked Sora if she'd accompany her in the front. Sora shook her head allowing Juri to walk up and present it herself.

"Like many gangs, TRIjet has a leader, in which they could place their trust and pride upon. And like other gangs, Kou Ryuuga was not the only one. The leader before was—"

"—Let me guess," Michael sighed, "A strong rebellious leader who knew how to lead his band of merry men into battle." He finished sarcastically while twirling his pen along his fingers.

"Ummm, hai, Michael-kun," Juri sweat-dropped, "however, there was one thing wrong with your statement. In actually it would be, '_A strong rebellious leader who knew how to lead **her** band of merry men into battle._'"

"—Come again?" Michael stopped twirling his pen abruptly.

"The previous leader was female and attends this school." Juri rubbed her arm. Then she proceeded to write her name on the board, "**Makino Ruki**."

After hearing everyone in the room gulp, Mimi and Michael turned to each other then the others. "And this '_Makino Ruki_' serves as a threat because…?"

"_She has made a gang in this school as well._"

"**_And their not very nice people themselves._**"

"Well, duh, because their in a gang? Hello? Is that hollow part of your head working?"

"—then why have you three agreed that this was a good point?" Michael rubbed his temple.

"—because, her group current doesn't fall into White or Black—"

"—that's a good thing, right?" Michael asked.

"That's if she agrees. We're taking a risk to ask her to help us. If she refuses to help us, she'll mark us as a target. Then matters become worse then how we start off with."

"Why did you three think of this anyway?"

"Well, we have another plan. Like Ryuuga, Ruki also had another leader." Juri weakly smiled at one person.

"Hmm?" Ryo caught Juri's smile, "Oh no. No! Nah-uh! There's no way in hell!" Ryo turned his face away from Juri while crossing his arms. However, since Taichi was next to him, Taichi had caught his gaze. Taichi also had the same face as Juri. "**What the hell were you guys thinking? I'm not going against her!**"

"You don't have to, Akiyama-sama!" Juri pleaded. "It's just a back-up plan! Only if our current plan doesn't work."

Ryo grunted seeing all the pleaded face around the room. His eye twitched along with his eyebrows, trying to concentrate. "Fine! I don't give a rat's ass!"

"Yay!" Juri giggled.

"That gives me an idea." Sora commented taking thought about what had occurred.

**_Ding-dong-ding-dooooong_**

**_Dong-ding-dong-diiiiing_**

"I guess the lunch break is over." Daisuke commented after the bell was heard.

"Okay, meeting is dismissed until the end of school hours." Ryo exclaimed as he was the first to get up and walk towards the door.

"He really wants to avoid this Ruki-character, doesn't he?" Mimi asked both Sora and Taichi seeing Ryo's reaction.

"Actually there's an interesting history between the two." Sora sighed remembering the rumors that had been spreading around a year ago.

"And that history is…?" Mimi asked as they had exited the room.

"It's true that Ryo was the leader of TRIjet. He was the best leader they ever had. And while he was attending this school, he became a Gray. Thanks to his reputation, he wasn't bullied—"

"—that still doesn't explain the reason why he's related to Ruki." Mimi commented with a little glare in her eye.

"I'm getting there," Taichi replied making _whoa-calm-down-missy _gestures.

"Hey, Mi," Michael called, "I have to get to class. I'll see ya after school."

"Okay," Mimi sighed, and reached to hug Michael. Dumbfounded, Michael allowed Mimi's arms to circle around his neck, as he did the same for her waist. She made left him one goodbye, without showing any of the boyfriend-girlfriend affection.

'_She is slipping away…_'

"Anyway," Taichi sighed trying to control his temper, and ignoring the scene that just happened, "During all this, Ruki was an underground Queen. She was able to beat up all these bastards out of nowhere. So she went under this one ambition, to be the next leader of TRIjet. As well as anyone knows, to be a leader of a gang, you have to beat one. So, she tried hard to beat Ryo."

"And did she?"

"Not even close." Taichi chuckled to himself, "She came back to beat him for a week. She hasn't defeated. After, I think, three days she gave up, he carelessly threw his title to the strongest guy in the gang, which happens to be Ryuuga. She got really pissed off. Ruki wasn't even invited to be in the TRIjet gang. So the title of being the strongest leader was given away by default. (3)"

"How about recently?" Mimi turned towards the sliding door, knowing it was her classroom. "Is she crazy? Is that why Ryo wants to ignore her?"

"Is she crazy?" Taichi asked sarcastically talking his assigned seat. "Put it this way, she's crazier that adding Sora's suicidal thoughts, Hirokazu's strength, and some-random-crack-addicted bum on the street of New York City. (4)"

"Case closed." Mimi sighed getting the picture.

"Don't worry, Palmon," Taichi smiled at his best friend, "We'll make a plan how to take Ruki into our side. If not, we'll bring her down!"

Outside the classroom a pair of wondering eyes fixed on Taichi and Mimi. They belonged to a girl, probably a Junior, leaning against the frame of the window. She looked cautiously at them, and then made a small smirk. "_Well, it seems I have some problems arising…_" She said with a little laugh then stood up to made her way towards class.

* * *

**_Ding-dong-ding-dooooong_**

**_Dong-ding-dong-diiiiing_**

Mimi walked the way to the meeting. She was in a strangely good mood until she heard another conversation.

"_I told you to leave me alone!_"

Mimi stopped abruptly and leaned towards the wall closest to the voice. She peered through the side to see the same people she had overheard before. '_Hikari?_'

"I don't want you to bother me anymore!" Hikari exclaimed trying to breaking from Takeru's grasp. However Takeru's hands held Hikari's small wrists tightly and slammed it onto the wall.

"You know as well as I do that I still have my feelings for you." Takeru said almost seductively. It would have been if he hadn't pinned her down on the wall.

"You're such a goddamn liar!" Hikari spat, with tears starting to erupt, "_You're such a goddamn liar._" She repeated softly, still trying to hold her tears back. "I thought you cared for me. I actually thought you would actually throw your crown as a leader away for me. So that we…_we _can be together. But you lied…**Because you're a fucking liar—!**"

"**I really do still have my feelings for you!**" Takeru exclaimed, slamming his palm's pressure harder onto the walls.

"_Gomen nasai, Takaishi_." Hikari couldn't help but cry after feeling his sudden force. "_I don't even have the strength to even say your first name…_" She whispered, "_If you really loved me, Takaishi…you'll let the war end, you'll let your pride to be thrown away, you'll actually be proud of your brother tried to do for you…_"

Takeru looked at Hikari. He didn't how to react towards that. The one he loved was crying out of fear for God's sake. He made one last way with her. He pressed his lips against hers; no force, no passion. A light brush of his kiss was given. He released her from his grasp and made one last comment before leaving, "I can't give up my title yet…but when I'm ready, I will…" And he left from Hikari's sight.

Hikari didn't turn her head and made one sad romantic line. She kept her head straight. After a few moments, Hikari's back allowed her to sink into the ground. Her tears began to fall even harder than before when she had realized what she has done. She wrapped her knees with her arms and silently sobbed with her head nestled. "Gomen nasai…Takeru…"

Thankfully, Mimi was long gone before Takeru pinned Hikari. (5)

* * *

"You're late," Sora scolded Mimi by hitting her softly on her head with a rolled up collection of paper. Sora had no intention in staying after school with Grays just to discuss what type of action they should take.

"I said I was sorry." Mimi cried, trying to ignore the fact that she'd seen Takeru and Hikari with another almost-romantic rendezvous.

"You should take that damn seat, before my temper runs." Sora commented waiting for Mimi to sit. "Now, from what we had discussed about in the last meeting, we need to make Ruki vulnerable enough for her to join our side."

"Question!" Mimi raised her hand.

"And it is…?" Sora sighed as she dug her hand through her hair.

"Just exactly how large is Ruki's group?"

"Ruki's Group is made up of both Blacks and Whites." Juri commented looking through her notes. "They are known for working underground. So the number would be left unknown because the members, themselves, are secretive. Ruki's Group is also known as Renamon."

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Mimi slapped her hands over her face in reference to another strange name for a group.

"—since that question has been answered, we can discuss important matters. Ruki – aka Renamon – is hosting a party tonight. And this will be our advantage because they are making it a masquerade costume party, which means, we can have an undercover mission."

"Undercover mission?" Mimi retorted. "Like a James Bond-deal? (6)"

"Hai," Sora nodded, "All we need is two of our Grays to go undercover for us—"

"—And I have the perfect two for the job." Ryo sighed as everyone looked at a certain strawberry blonde and another gravity defying hair.

When Taichi and Mimi both realized where the sources of their stares were they said in union, "**Ah, fuck. Are you serious?**"

"Why not the two of you?" Ryo asked in disbelief.

"I've been in situations where I could have been killed over 10 times during this story!!" Mimi fumed.

"I'm tired of getting my sorry ass kicked!!" Taichi exclaimed.

"**_What about you, smart ass?_**" They asked Ryo together, "**_Why can't you do it?_**"

"All those who wouldn't mind Yagami Taichi and Tachikawa Mimi doing the undercover work say, aye!" All reluctantly did as they were told so. No one said a word. "All those who appose?" Silence. "It's been decided," Sora sighed, ignoring Taichi and Mimi's complaints, "Taichi and Mimi will be doing our undercover work! Case closed!" With those two words the access members of the meeting suddenly left the room.

"Ya' know, now that I think of it," Daisuke leaned his cheek on his palm, "Wouldn't they recognize Mimi and Taichi in those disguises?" All were silent until Michael made a slight smirk.

"Not necessarily…" Michael laughed as he eyes the two in a malicious way.

"Oh—dear—God!" Taichi said seeing Michael's vicious smile.

* * *

"**_No! Hell mother-fucking no! With all the masculinity I have in my body, I brutally refuse to wear this to the party!_**" Taichi yelled with the loudest voice he could muster up.

"Aww, come out Taichi," Ryo cooed through the back door, "It can't be that bad. All you had to do was the put the damn costume on!"

The door slowly opened and out stepped Taichi. He revealed to everyone of his beauty…in a dress?

"Doesn't he look beautiful?" Michael sighed sarcastically as Taichi circled with the flowing pink gown. It was basically pink with a white chest-front to support his "boobs". On the bottom there was a white cloth surrounding the rim of the dress with red bows to add a _princess-like_ effect. And last but not least, the white gloves that reached past his elbows.

"**_MEN AREN'T BEAUTIFUL! THEY'RE HANDSOME!_**" Taichi screamed after seeing the smirk on Michael's face, which he desperately wanted to take his gloves off and slap him his smirk off with it.

"_Whiney bitch…_" Michael sighed to himself.

"It's not that bad, Taichi." Mimi commented as she stood, "At lest it's better than what I have to wear." Mimi walked up to Taichi with matching attire. She wore a Romance Era Prince's Costume. She was complete with her own sword and gloves.

"**_NO! You look sexy with what you're wearing!_**" Taichi snarled as me point to Mimi's attire.

"She sort of reminds of that animé _Shoujo Kakumei Utena. _(7)" Daisuke commented. All heads turned towards Daisuke would just simply asked, "Nani?"

"I'm disgraced by you." Juri blushed remembering some scenes of that animé.

Michael laughed, "Taichi would make the perfect disguise if we could just straighten his hair…or possibly a wig"

Ryo and Sora smirked at each other. Taichi, however, found it un-amusing, "**_Ohh no! No! No! Na-ah! No way is hell am I gonna do that!_**" Taichi scolded, "I'd rather see Takaishi in a dress."

"Taichi," Mimi sighed, "You really shouldn't really insult him." She requested after remembering the drama he and Hikari are going through. But this conversation was taking a sudden interest to Ryo.

"I should, and I could whenever I want to."

"Taichi," Mimi scolded, "You don't even know what going with Hi—"

"—May I borrow her for a minute?" Ryo asked Taichi while taking Mimi's mouth under wraps of his right hand and his other on her shoulder. Taichi raised his brow with a slight nod. "Arigatou."

Ryo lead the cross dressed dame into the hall where it was just them two, supposedly. "What the hell are you doing? Wearing this get up to Ruki's party is embarrassing enough! " Mimi asked throwing her hands around as soon as Ryo released his hands from Mimi.

"How did you know about Takeru and Hikari?" Mimi blinked before he could ask her again.

"Ano, I overheard them a while ago. That's how I found about their affair."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—I thought no one knew."

"**And you were about to tell Taichi?**"

"It slipped. I—I'm sorry."

Ryo sighed before he placed a hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone, okay? What happened between Takeru and Hikari happened in the past. They'll work it out between themselves."

Mimi nodded.

'_They still see each other?_' One thought hoping not to been seen by Ryo or Mimi. '_I though he already left her…_'

"Ryo?" Mimi asked before he went back inside the classroom, "Can you support me in my idea?" Ryo blinked several times before he could understand as to what the leader was talking about.

* * *

_**Later that night…

* * *

**_

One by one, a pair enters the party. A tortoise and a hare entered. An Egyptian God and Goddess already came. The prince and princess have finally entered the masquerade party. Heads didn't turn to look at them. They had looked everyone else. Except, they're not secretly spying at them.

The room was a large ballroom with six columns supporting its foundation. The walls were made of marble and decorated with ribbons to make it seem like a royal event. In the front of the room was a large stage with two stairs covered with velvet. And on opposite ends were two stair cases, which seemed to curve to meet in the middle.

"_Okay," Sora sighed outside of the Makino residence. "I want the two of you to be careful." Sora handed the two their masks. "In these masks, there's a mini camera. So everything you observe can be seen. And there's also a microphone hooked up in your costumes, so we can communicate."_

"_This is a pretty big house." Mimi commented look at it from the outside. "Are you sure we have the right address? I wouldn't risk doesn't such an act."_

"_Makino's Mother is a rich model. She doesn't care what her daughter does because she's always out, so Ruki basically does whatever she wants."_

Mimi and Taichi looked at each other before nodding and taking their separate ways.

"_There they go…" Sora commented from an outside shrub. With her were Michael and Juri, who stood watch. "Remember, if there's a problem, call for back up."_

**_Rodger!_**

"_This is almost upsetting." Michael commented seeing the two walk into the party, "Taichi should have worn the dress…" Sora shook her head after hearing the comment._

"_Ah! Takenouchi-san!" Juri exclaimed through the walkie-talkie. "I think we have a problem. There are no stars tonight. That can only mean that it's going to rain soon. And with the electronics we have, we're doomed."_

"_Just try not to think so negatively."_

"Hey, Taichi." Mimi called Taichi over.

"What is it?"

"Did you try these noodles with the balsamic vinegar and chicken? It's delicious." Mimi cheered.

"We're in a mission, Mimi." Taichi sweat-dropped.

"**_Ladies and Gentlemen,_**" The hostess called. All heads turned towards the young woman on the front, which had the costume of a RPG character. She wore baggy-jogging-like, beige pants under a piece of decorative cloth coving her front and her rear. She had a sleeveless, tight shirt with a matching print that ended a little over the navel. She had golden armbands with brown gloves and a sword to complete her look. Her red, blonde highlighted hair was tied back with the exception of her banks and two strands of hair near her ears. To top it all of, she had matching booths that completes the whole look.

"She's Makino Ruki, isn't she?" Mimi asked to receive a nod from Taichi.

"**_I would like to give a prize to the best costume out of this whole masquerade party!_**" Ruki cheered. "**_And the winner is…Yagami Taichi and Tachikawa Mimi!_**"

The prince and princess widen their eyes as one by one the animals, mystical creatures, people, and stars cosplayers revealed themselves as part of _Renamon-tachi_.

"Aww, shit…" The prince called.

"Code Blue! I repeat, **CODE BLUE!**" The princess yelled.

"Scream all you want!" Ruki laughed, "There is a reason why I choose a mansion that has acres and acres of land. So that no one—and I mean **no one**—may hear your cries." Ruki snapped her fingers as the thugs dressed up pounced on both the prince and princess without remorse.

"You came in here thinking that I, leader of Renamons, Makino Ruki, had no idea that you were going to spy on me? And join your forces? Aww, com'on! Taichi…you should have known," Ruki bent towards the prince who just tried to struggle after hearing his name, "Did you really believe that I would give up so easily? And you, Tachikawa. You're a pathetic excuse for a leader. You lead your party into destruction. But—" She joyfully laughed, as she made her way back to the stage, "—I would enjoy taking your power as mine. In order for that to happen, I have to make you disappear."

"_Ah, fucking shit!" Sora cursed to herself before grabbing the walkie-talkie, "You heard the girl! Code Blue! Everyone, get to your stations! Agumon, Palmon, it's time to shine." Sora smiled knowing their true plan was._

"Any last words?" Ruki asked as she took a knife from her boot.

"_Do you mind facing this way repeating that other sentence, please? You said it in a really, **really **cool way!_"

Ruki silently gasped as she widened her eyes to hear Tachikawa's voice from above her. She turned to see Mimi waving through a hare costume. Dumbfounded, Ruki just moved her lips without a word being said.

"Aww, I did say it a polite way!" Mimi taunted with a slight muffle because she still had her large mask on. (8)

"Palmon, I think you might wanna take off the mask." Taichi sweat-dropped.

"If—if you're Tachikawa, then whose—?" Ruki muttered turning towards the masked prince and princess.

"**Get the fuck off of me!**" The girl screamed. She made her free leg move up to the guy's crotch causing him to fall off of her. Slowly, she got up as her strawberry blonde wig fell off to reveal a nice brunette color. She removed her mask to only show eyes that say _this-sucks-I-hate-dirty-work!_

"Yagami Hikari?" Ruki exclaimed in disbelief.

"I'm wasting my time doing this, Taichi-nii-chan." She cursed her brother.

"Many thank yous, my dear sis!" Taichi laughed.

"If that's Yagami-sama," One said that was sitting on top of the prince, "Th-then it's—?"

"—I'll give you two seconds to get off of me." Ryo taunted before the guy could finish his sentence. The guy jumped up from his rear end and ran out of the building like he was no tomorrow. "Mimi, I'm missing work. You owe me my paycheck."

"Much appreciated!" Mimi waved as she laughed. "I'll pay you back!"

Ruki couldn't believe her eyes. There stood before was her greatest enemy, Ryo, laughing. His partner in crime, Hikari, was acting as if this plan wasn't worthy enough to be passed down for generations to come. Her followers and group members, they all seemed disappointed about the stunt that the Grays had just pulled on them. Entering the hall now was Juri, Michael and Sora, with their camouflage outfits, laughing. From above, Taichi, their second-in-command, smiled congratulating everyone on a job well done. And their leader…Mimi; she smiled. Oh, how Ruki hated that smile. It taunted her.

_She's laughing at you now, Ruki_

Ruki's actions stopped no heart pulse, no breath, and no logic. She recognized this voice. It was her conscience. (9)

_You have made a fool of us, Ruki. You shouldn't have the power you deserve. A rookie, a foreigner has made a fool of you and your power. You allowed her to make a fool of us. You're a sad excuse of being named Makino Ruki._

Ruki dropped the knife that was in her hand. Her knees gave in and came crashing down onto the floor. Her hair released from the tension. It flowed gently on her shoulders.

_There's only one way to avenge yourself._

Ruki looked up with pale eyes. Her eyes expressed no emotion, no sentiment, empathy.

_Destroy the source of your sufferings…_

She curtly turned to Mimi with rage and hatred in her eyes. Her hair flew along with her head as her eyes cornered Mimi.

_Kill Tachikawa Mimi_

She took hold of the knife and grasped it. Feeling the rubber slide harshly on her palm, she pulled it over her head. With a strong wind up, Ruki released it and sent the dagger flying towards Mimi. (10)

…

_Avenged_

Michael caught sight of a flashy metal glide its way through the air. She dropped all sense of self and ran, for what seemed like slow motion, towards Taichi and Mimi. "**_Mimi!_**"

Taichi and Mimi turned, also in slow motion. Their smiling faces soon faded as all thought soon vanished. Taichi pulled Mimi slightly as the blade came forward. In a blinding flash, it was all over.

Everyone resumed to their normal speed. Michael ran up the stairs.

Taichi and Mimi landed on the floor with their heads facing upwards. He looked up wards to see the dagger shifting slightly as it wagged back and forth. Taichi laughed silently to himself. "That was close, ne, Palmon?"

"Taichi," Mimi grunted holding on her side. Taichi got up and took a look at Mimi holding her right abdomen, the area between the two of them. Taichi removed Mimi's hand to see blood already flowing, staining onto her costume, and leaking through her fingers. Mimi closed her eyes shut and forcefully pushed her hand onto her abdomen, hoping the pain will cease.

Taichi bit his bottom lip, "Damn, miscalculated."

Taichi shot a death glare to Ruki, who had feel to her knees once more and is now panting. He turned to get the dagger from the wall. However, he was too late because another hand has grabbed before he could.

The hand belonged to a white-masked man. His masked covered half of his face and resembled the character from **The Phantom of the Opera**. His tuxedo was covered by a long draping black cape. The man took the knife and stared at it. He wiped the blood from blade onto his cape. He moved his gaze onto Ruki.

With one swift move, he guided the blade as it soared onto the ground after it has left a pleasant gift to Ruki. Ruki's hands held over her cheek, where a light streak has made blood drip slowly.

The Phantom made a look at Mimi before he exited the scene.

"That damn bastard…" Taichi grunted. Michael finally ran to Mimi and kneeled beside her. "Watch her." Taichi said, in more a command. Taichi got up and followed the Phantom.

"Yama—Yamato," Mimi unknowingly pleaded, "Don—don't go…"

Michael stared at her wide eyed before trying to disregard her request.

* * *

"Oi! I said stop!" Taichi called the Phantom. Taichi still struggled to walk fast with his tortoise costume.

"It's ironic that you're the top athlete in all of Japan and you can't seem to manage to run face in a turtle's costume." The Phantom laughed as he stopped.

"You think you're _soo cool, _Yamato."

The Phantom turned to Taichi and smiled at him solemnly, "Not all the time."

Taichi grunted at his response, "You should really stop sticking the broom up your ass one time."

"What do you want, Taichi?"

"I wanna know why you came here!" Taichi called, "You don't have any business to be here."

"Not to you, maybe." He replied curtly.

'_I really hate this mother fucker…_'

* * *

"_See, Juri? It didn't rain." Sora smiled to her younger companion._

"_I beg to differ, Takenouchi-san." Juri looked up at the sky. "There still aren't any stars. I'm afraid we'll get a pouring rain tonight."_

"I'm sorry, Michael." Mimi softly laughed walking behind her boyfriend with a new change of clothes. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You didn't. Don't worry about it." Michael sighed.

"_Yama—Yamato, don—don't go…"_

"Mimi?" Michael stopped abruptly. Mimi focused all her attention towards him.

"What is it, Michael?"

"Um, do you remember how we first met?"

"Why are asking me this so sud—"

"—**do you remember?**" Michael yelled at her. Mimi looked at him still confused of what his motives are. '_We first met by our houses. We're neighbors…_'

"Yeah, I do." Her response pleased Michael with a strange inner peace. But his heart quickly sank as soon as she finished her statement, "We met in the park, remember? We met in the swings."

Michael looked down with a little sadness in his eyes. "Right, we—we met in the park." His voice became a little shaky. "Um…you know, I'm gonna head home now." He started to walk towards the right.

Mimi laughed a bit."Michael, where are you going?" Mimi smiled and pulled his sleeve, "Home is this way." She pulled him towards the direction they were going before.

"Not where I'm heading." Michael tried to hold back. But the more he tried, the more Mimi's face became more and more curious. "Um…I—I," He laughed to himself, crying was pathetic; "I'm going back to New York."

"What?" Mimi laughed along, but saw no point. "Why are you going back? We didn't accomplish our goal."

"I know," Michael replied with a different meaning of _goal_ in mind. He snapped his fingers and clapped them together before responding, "Well, see ya."

"Wait." Mimi grasped his sleeve, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you going back?"

Michael laughed aloud, "Honestly, you can't see it? I'm disappointed in you."

"If it's because of Taichi, I can tell him to back off."

"**_IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT FUCKING MORON!_**" Michael shouted at her slowly releasing the tears that he held back. Mimi shook at his response. "**Are you so fucking dense that you can't see what you're actually doing?**" Mimi kept shaking. "**All this time, I've been by your side! Never once have I doubted you! I left all my confidence in you! _I thought you loved me—_**"

"—I—I do—"

"—**_like hell you did! _Are you're that innocent…?**" He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Me too. Come on, Michael, let's go home." Mimi tried to pull his sleeve.

"No, Mimi." Michael stood firmly, "I'm going back to America."

"Michael…" Mimi sighed. Before she could have a firm grip on his shirt, he ran across the street and made his way out of her sight. There was a sudden mist around her. The whole world suddenly stopped and mourned for her. With another heavy sigh, the world allowed the first complete silence of Odaiba, Japan.

* * *

Taichi bit his bottom lip as he turned the television on. His mind was too preoccupied.

'_Damn, Yamato._' Taichi cursed flipping the channels. He glanced at the clock and took notice of its late hour.

**_Diing-doong_**

"I'm comin'; I'm comin'," Taichi grunted walking towards the door. A loud thunder clap has made his way in Odaiba. '_It seems to be the perfect for it to be raining._' He says sarcastically to no one in particular. He opened the door to see a drenching wet girl without any expression after he had opened the door, "Palmon?"

"Taichi?" She shivered, as tears began to fall, "I—I don't know who else to turn to…"

"Come in," He insisted as she walked into his family's apartment. He closed the door behind her before he rubbed her arms. "What happened? Why you outside? Your wound couldn't have healed that fast." He tried to wipe foreign drops from her face. Once she began to shiver due to the cold rain, she rubbed her arms, trying to get a greater amount of friction.

"I'm alone, Taichi." She softly cried. "I—I don't have anyone to turn to. I—"

Taichi hushed her quietly before taking her into his chest, "It's okay. Just cry…" Taichi wrapped one arm around her shoulders while the other stroked the back of her hair. Reluctantly, Mimi fell comfortably into his embrace. She continued to cry, reluctantly putting her hands on Taichi's shoulders.

* * *

Yamato placed his hand out of the bus stop rest. '_The rain stopped_…' He sighed. He took the bag where his costume and walked out of the bust stop rest. "It's a good thing the rain stopped. Now I don't have to wait for the damn bus." He continued walking up the street when he saw a recognizable blonde. "Michael?"

"Yo." He commented without stopping to look at his face.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mimi at home?"

"You know what?" Michael stopped and turned to Yamato. "Honestly, I don't like the way you're treating me. I don't want to be you dirty maid, anymore. If you want to protect Mimi, do it yourself." Michael turned.

"What? What the hell are you trying to tell me?" Yamato ran in front of Michael.

"Easy, fuck off." Michael commented.

Yamato glared at his comment. Yamato grabbed Michael's collar and shoved him to a nearby wall and yelled through his teeth, "**_What the fuck are you talking about?_**"

"Don't be such an asshole in making someone do your work!" Michael yelled back. "I can't be with her anymore."

"Don't you care about her—?"

"—**I love her!**" Michael shouted. "What about you? Don't you love her?"

* * *

Yamato walked up to a large apartment building with only having one thing in mind.

"_I followed her, to make sure she went home. But she didn't." Michael shifted his gaze. "She went to this address. If you really cared about her, you might as well bring her home."_

Yamato had just rung the door bell without even reading the surname above it. The clouds were rolling and thunder was roaring again. Damn, it was going to rain again. The door slowly opened and Yamato's expression suddenly changed, "Taichi?"

Not knowing how to react, Taichi exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?"

"You can't ask me that. I live here, what's your excuse?" Taichi leaned against the frame of the door.

"_Taichi, who is that?_" Yamato heard Mimi's voice ask. Taichi slowly closed the door to cover Yamato's face from her gaze. "Well?"

Yamato snapped back, "I'm here to bring her home."

"—you're not…" Taichi snapped.

"Nani?"

"You heard me. You're not taking her. Don't you see why she was like this in the first place?"

"—because Michael dumped her!"

"—dumped her because of you! He knew something was going on between the two of you, a bond so strong that it took you to actually trust a stranger to take care of her while you're here."

"How did you…?"

"You're not the only one who has people in high places." Taichi smirked.

'Who? _Hikari and Ryo…_' Yamato cursed to himself. He should have known that the first Grays would have known.

"You had your chance, _Yamato._ I'm no longer going to sit in the side lines. _I'm _going in the game."

* * *

Yamato was back in the streets. He looked upwards towards the Yagami residence. He stood still and remained silent for the rest of the time. At this point, the rain was already pouring. He didn't care, however. He would rather let the rain pour acid into his eyes than except defeat from Yagami Taichi.

* * *

_(1) Gray Elimination Mission  
(2) Shut Up!  
(3) Sounds slightly familiar? (laughs) If you don't have slightest idea, rethink of the **TAMERS **saga/season.  
(4) No offense to our NYC readers. I, myself, live near that area.  
(5) I don't know if it was a good idea to make Takari the angst couple (sweat drop). For those who would probably thin Takeru is being OOC, remember he acts absentmindedly when he is pressured to choose between the right and wrong thing. Think back to the ZERO 2 saga/season when he has to decide whether Ken was a friend or foe.  
(6) James Bond is a secret agent. He is famous for being a character of a chronicle of movies. (This surprisingly, never ends! So many sequels! )  
(7) For English purposes, Revolutionary Girl, Utena. Saw the (dubbed) movie, scary man. (shudders) The main character (Utena, female) dressed as a guy, she **actually **looked like a guy!  
(8) Like the one that covers your whole head  
(9) Inner voice was inspired by the movie...Ruki is a cool character, guys! **Don't curse her if you plan to! It's just a fic**, (looks back at the era when Sora was Biyomon)  
(10)This inspiration happens when you're listening to Lost Prophets, Story of the Year, and the Exies for countless hours. (laughs)_

_Hey, guys! Michi moments for you Michi lovers! The actual War for Mimi's heart begins. I just noticed that it has been **ONE WHOLE YEAR** since I started this fic. (Laughs to herself) Consider this an anniversary present:_

_Option: Would you like me to finish the story (end it in chapter 20)? If so, that cuts my ideas and inspirations off of what I intended to do for this fic. I.e., the more of Yamato angst, Yamato-Mimi-Taichi love triangle moments, heartbreaking stories of other characters, introduction to more characters to enjoy, and probably your favorite characters, and birth of my Original character (just for this fic). _

_Or would you like the **complete ideal** ending (at this rate, probably 30-40 chapters)? I have the ending in my head, all ready to be written down—sort of. At least you can continue reading the fic, instead of having an abrupt ending and say **Bye-bye, She's a Gray? **Just give me your choice, and we'll make it happen. I write to serve… (bows)_

_Thanks everyone for sticking by my side! (smiles) Especially you, **Angel.** You seem the most persistant person I ever met. (and that's in a good way; laughs) Thanks everyone!_

_**EDIT:** Also, remember I had mentioned that there is a Sorato version of She's a Gray? Well, for those interested it is **Shades of Gray** by Night Beauty. I was looking over her reviews and I noticed that a reviewer **None of Your Business** is getting a little out of hand. (sweat-drop) None of Your Business (who ever you are), please don't send flames to Night Beauty's fic. She's a nice person and I really appreciate that she is very respectful as well. So, please, don't add flamed reviews to her. Not only is that childish, **it's stupid**! Flamers are stupid people that write such nonsense to an author who had remarkable talent. The only reason why they flame is because they are mad that a fic as good as the one he/she is (supposedly) reading doesn't support on his/her belief (in this case, couplings). Therefore, he/she is jealous and jealousy is not a good trait. (NO NO!) So to sum it up, **F**ake **L**iars **A**re **M**indless **E**nvious **R**eaders **S**ank'yuuu! (bows, curtain__ closes__)  
_


	14. Cold, Hard Evidence

* * *

CHAPTER 13: _Cold, Hard Evidence

* * *

_

"_You heard me. You're not taking her. Don't you see why she was like this in the first place?"_

"—_because Michael dumped her!"_

"—_dumped her because of you! He knew something was going on between the two of you, a bond so strong that it took you to actually trust a stranger to take care of her while you're here."_

Yamato grunted after hearing Taichi's voice ringing in his head during a rainstorm. '_Stupid Taichi.._' He cursed biting his thumb. He knew it would eventually come to this. A fight between two important people in Mimi's life, the _true _war between the one she promised herself to and the one that stood by her side.

"_You had your chance, _Yamato_. I'm no longer going to sit in the side lines. _I'm_ going in the game."_

Yamato cursed again. He had been walking a distance away from Taichi's family apartment. He took this moment to stop and turn to face Taichi's home. The rain was getting into his eyes again. The drops drizzled more thanks to his now limp hair. "Stupid Taichi…" Yamato said aloud then smirked to himself. Yamato changed his gaze from the apartment building towards the street he continued to walk in. "A fair fight is what you wanted; a fair fight is what you will get."

* * *

Taichi quietly closed the door behind him. The sound of thunder in the background echoed again. Taichi couldn't help but scratch his forehead out of the irritation of Yamato barging into his home, demanding for Mimi. There was no way in hell he was going to give her up; not now, never.

"_Taichi, who was at the door?_" Mimi's voice brought him back to reality. Taichi pushed himself from the door and advanced towards the living where Mimi laid down in the couch. He crossed his arms and leaned against them on the back frame of the couch.

"Nothing, it was my neighbor asking how the family is doing." Taichi smiled.

"So desu," Mimi could help but smiled back seeing his cocky smile. Her eyes averted away from Taichi's and stared at her fingers. Her eyes widened a bit. She faced Taichi who in return lowered his happy attitude.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go home. Otou-san might be—" Mimi forced herself up from the couch.

"Like hell you will! Last time I checked, wounds that deep doesn't heal in one hour." Taichi gently pushed Mimi back onto the couch.

Forcing herself to fight the temptation of staying on the couch, she argued, "I have to go home because—"

"—I might do something to you?" Taichi finished her thought. "If you must know, I don't live here by myself, ya' know. I do have a sister." Taichi paused for a moment to stare into Mimi's honey brown eyes. "I'm never going to harm you. I'll just stand by your side and protect you as long as I can." Mimi stopped struggling and diverted her eyes away from him. "Okay?" Taichi asked seeking for her eyes to stare at him once more. He asked again and received a nod. "Okay," he sighed, "I'll get the phone. I'll make the call so that your father doesn't worry."

Mimi watched Taichi walk away to the station where the cordless phone laid. She diverted her gaze away and sighed. She knew tonight was one of those times where she knew she would experience some heart ache. Not only in a physical level, but emotional as well.

"**_Are you so fucking dense that you can't see what you're actually doing?_**_" Mimi kept shaking. "**All this time, I've been by your side! Never once have I doubted you! I left all my confidence in you! I thought you loved me—**"_

Mimi shook her head, remembering what her best friend from America said. _I thought you loved me…_ She heard him say. Mimi tried so hard to fight back the tears. '_I thought I did…_'

Taichi hung up the phone and cursed under his breath, "Stupid moron. He should answer the damn phone worried sick. His only daughter is not home…" He made his way towards the living where Mimi laid. "Sorry, Palmon, your father—" He stopped abruptly to see Mimi's face filled with dripping tears.

"Palmon! Are you okay? Are you in pain?" Taichi ran to her side and placed worried hands on her shoulders.

Mimi started to shake, "I-I wasn't crying, if that's what you meant."

"Like hell you were." Taichi narrowed his eyes at her. "Your face is red. And your nose is running a little." He rubbed her hands, "You don't have to lie. You don't have to act brave to impress anyone." Taichi smiled at her. He took his free hand and slowly wiped the tear that started to submerge his finger. "That's my job," He smiled even brighter.

Mimi couldn't help but laugh a bit with a little cough. "Taichi," she said so fondly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her cheek against his. She managed to whisper, "Arigatou…"

Taichi, first dumbstruck, wrapped his arms around her, closed his eyes, and then smiled. "Anytime, Mimi," he said stroking her hair, "Anytime…" Mimi couldn't help but cry some more.

The crying wasn't because he was acting so differently. Nor was it the fact that he accepted her to his home. She cried for the fact she had one fragment of her past recovered.

_Mimi smiled seeing the boy again. She squealed his name and he responded by turning. He smiled at Mimi with that stupid girl-ish run of hers._

"_You had to yell my name out every time you see me?" His asked with his eyebrow raised._

_Mimi pouted with puffy cheeks, "You could have just ignored it if you hated it that much."_

_He laughed, "Maybe I should have."_

_Flabbergasted, Mimi turned on her heel, "Then I'm not going to see you again!"_

_He widened his eyes in such a bold manner. Mimi? Acting stuck up, again? "O-oi!" He cried pulling her arm. "Gomen ne. I didn't mean it that way." _

_Mimi looked at the ground, "Can we talk on the swings?"_

_Not understanding this sudden request, he nodded and accompanied her to their usual spot. Being a chivalrous boy, he helped Mimi onto one of the swings. He sat on one next to her afterwards, He swung a bit but died drastically, seeing Mimi not even attempt to beat his swing record like she normally would._

"_Is there something wrong?" He asked with a little concern. _

"_You and I… we're friends, right?"_

"_I think a little more," He laughed. "We're **engaged**."_

_Mimi widened her eyes in embarrassment. With her mouth appearing a cross between awe and embarrassment she playfully punched him, "You started that idea!"_

"_Don't lie," He laughed, "You wanted to marry me."_

_Mimi's laughter stopped abruptly and her solemn face came again. "I have to tell you something important."_

"_If it has to do with something like _I can't beat you_, I don't think that's important." He smiled, knowing she loved to play some tricks on him. "Or the fact that you forgot to bring the cards for tomorrow's class **Appreciation Day. **Or the possibility that—"_

"—_I'm moving!" She said in the middle of the sentence._

_His swinging motion started to die down as his gaze averted to her. "What do you mean?"_

"_Like I said, I'm moving." Mimi's eyes cornered, "There's no other way to explain it."_

"_You can't leave." He replied. "But if it's just moving no another city, I guess my—"_

"_We're…moving to America." Her voice closed. "And I'm leaving tomorrow."_

_He stood up and walked to face her. He stomped his foot. "No, that's not possible. We're still early in the school year!"_

"_I know," Mimi tried to explain. He shook his head and walked off. Mimi felt horrible. She stood and ran after her friend, "Yama—Yamato, don—don't go…" _(For the continuation of this conversation, you may find it in the first interlude.)

Mimi felt her lying shame. She couldn't tell Taichi. She couldn't tell him that there was a history between them. Though it was still unsure, she just couldn't…

* * *

The next morning, Mimi walked silently from her home remembering what had happened last night. The party, the costume she wore that made her consume more sweat than any animal in the world. And the point where they almost got Ruki was good. But the part when she threw the knife, it all went blank. It seemed like instant flashes came to her mind while still playing in slow motion. The next thing she knew she was bleeding. She saw the red liquid staining on the costume.

'_Oh, crap, the costume…_' Mimi silently cursed to herself. '_It was a rental._'

All thoughts about that suddenly dissolved when she remembered that flashback, of a time where she'd known Yamato? Was that even possible? She was so sure that she never met him before. But in that memory, she seemed so familiar to him.

Then spending the night at Taichi was an eventful. She remembered when Hikari came home.

_Mimi was now able to walk a bit without giving so much pain in her abdomen. She managed to make her way to the kitchen. When the front door opened, Mimi saw the dumbfounded Hikari staring her. _

_She shook her head to make sure she wasn't seeing things, "Am I in the right house?"_

"_Hikari!" Taichi squealed running then sliding on the floor with his socks to quicken his pace. He got to his sister and hugged her while bringing her up from his feet._

"_You only saw me a couple of minutes ago." Hikari tried to restrain her brother from childish gestures. Yet, Taichi was stilling hugging his sister with her feet still up in the air, "Nii-chan, how old are you again?" _

_Taichi took this as an insult and lowered his sister. He cornered his eyes while staring at her. "That was mean, Hikari." _

_Not meaning to sound mean, Hikari looked at Mimi behind him with the corner of his eyes and asked, "What is she doing here?" The moved her suspicious glance to her brother, "You weren't going to **do **anything to her while she's wounded, are you, nii-chan?"_

"_Hikari!" Both teenagers gasped._

'_Well she had a reason to think that way,_' Mimi sighed as she managed to walk past the gates of Odaiba Academy.

"_Palmon!_" Mimi turned to seeing a boy, wearing dark baggy pants with his white undershirt showing through his button-down, army-like material shirt decorated with stars, running towards her. He stopped in front of her with his hands rested on his knees and huffing. "Ohayou gozaimasu." He said with a breath in between every once in a while. His head still down breathe heavily.

"Ohayou." Mimi laughed seeing Taichi's usually persistent nature.

"**Where were you this morning?**" Taichi yelled as his head suddenly jolted up to look at his partner in crime. Mimi in response jumped back a bit.

"I left around six. Your mom saw me go." Mimi tried to explain. "I had to change into some clothes from home—"

"—But you're still wounded." Taichi took his hands and held Mimi as if she was still weak and couldn't support her weight as she walked.

"I could walk, Taichi. I got it bandaged by Hikari-cha this morning." Mimi tried to reason with him again.

"That excuse isn't good enough."

"_Nice to see that you guys are alive and kickin'_," Taichi and Mimi turned abruptly to the direction where the voice came from.

"Ryo!" They said in unison. Ryo smiled happily and at their faces.

"Where's Hikari-cha?" Mimi scanned for his friend. "Doesn't she attend this school now?"

"Eh," Ryo shrugged, "She comes and goes as she pleases." He saw the white bandaged around Mimi's waist through her shirt. "Does it still hurt?"

Mimi blinked. She leaned over a side and examined her wound. Her light blue cotton shirt with the phrase **non-classified **wasn't thin and wasn't permeable so nothing, not even her bra, could be seen or outlined. She went back to her straight back form and looked at Ryo. "I thought you couldn't see the bandage with this shirt on."

"It isn't visible but I just knew where the impact was." Ryo smiled. "I apologize that I couldn't protect you at the time. My head was too sprung up in victory."

"No worries," Mimi smiled. "As long as we won—"

"—I don't think she lost though," Sora appeared from behind. His eyes cornered remembering what had happened last night. "Not until she says _I give up_, the battle is only half won." Besides, she turned from the group, "This is War, Mimi-san. More battles will be fought."

The three stared at each other then ran after Sora who had left.

* * *

"Waa! Mi-chan!" Juri looked at Mimi with envy during their lunch break. The three made their daily walk to a tree in the back of the school building. "Does it still hurt?"

"Only when you poke it," Mimi said trying to signal Juri that her actions were painful.

Juri recruited getting the hit as she moved back to her spot. "She didn't mean harm," Taichi added, "She's just a _bit _grumpy."

"I don't understand," Mimi shook her head in disappointment. "I thought we won. What does Sora mean my by saying something so serious?"

"You have to think logically, Palmon." Taichi smiled. "The battle is only half won. Once we can get Ruki to beg on her knees, then we can check her off out list of enemies."

"Enemies?" Mimi pondered for a moment hearing the word. Her feet stopped walking abruptly.

Juri and Taichi turned her faces towards Mimi after they had advanced a couple of steps from her. "Hm? Palmon?" Taichi asked.

"Gomen ne," Mimi smiled, "I'm going to check on something. Meet me outside!" With that said Mimi turned from her companion and walked down the hallway then disappeared from sight.

Taichi and Juri took a minute upon themselves to stare at Mimi then to each other.

* * *

**_Click-click-click-click-click-cli—BANG!_**

Yamato banged his fist on his desk in the student council's office. Out of annoyance, Yamato's vein began twitching above his head seeing Mimi for the past fifteen minutes.

"**_Ishida!_**_" A voice came from the other side of the room. _

_Koushiro turned his back on the filing cabinet he was looking at a few moments ago. He faced towards his left and said in a low voice, "Ne, what was that?"_

_Yamato didn't left his face from the computer he had been typing on. The clicking sounds from the keyboard continued as he replied, "Only one person would make an entrance such as that."_

"How long do you intend on wasting my time?" Yamato asked without looking at her.

"As much as I want," Mimi laughed to herself as she rocked her head to the left then the right with her hands on her cheeks.

"**Is there an actual reason for this visit?**" Yamato grunted at her with his eyebrow twitching and his grumpy face towards her.

About to make another wise crack, Mimi suddenly paused when she saw a familiar black cloth located within a drawer next to his side. A texture of dried red liquid could be seen. Mimi didn't mention anything of the sudden sight but instead, "Actually, I wanted to ask if you would join us for lunch."

Yamato's eyes widened slightly at Mimi's favor. "Come again?"

"Lunch," Mimi repeated, "Have lunch with us."

Yamato stared at Mimi. Was she serious? She wanted _him _to have lunch with them? "You don't have to go to Kido-sensei, am I correct?"

"I'm just inviting you to _lunch_. Not some type of brawl." Mimi raised her eyebrows. "Or a date."

"Is there a reason why you have asked me? After all, we are at war." Yamato turned his swivel chair to make his body visible to Mimi with one eyebrow raised.

"I—I just think you deserve to have lunch with us."

"_Deserve_?"

"Well, if you don't want to, then fine! See if I care!" Mimi stood from her position and turned on her heel. She walked to the door and exited. Yamato sighed that the sudden confrontation had ended. He turned his chair back to its rightful stance, in view of the computer.

Before Koushiro would ask, a voice was heard, "Oh, yes," There goes Mimi again. She popped her head from the frame of the door making sure she was visible to Yamato and the rest of the staff. "Your costume last night was so cool. Do wear it again next time?"

Yamato lowered his head and slammed his fist on the desk. His body started to shake in aggravation as Mimi closed the door. Is that a sweatdrop **and** a blush?

The other officers presently inside the student council turned their heads towards each other out of confusion. They began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Oh-_kay_," Koushiro commented with his eyes still facing the door. "What the hell was that?"

"_That bitch…_" Yamato said under his breath.

He raised his head to see all the officers stare at him. Yamato's face became a shade bolder a he yelled, "**GET BACK TO WORK!**"

* * *

Mimi walked down the hall with fits of laughter. "That was classic." Mimi continued to laugh. She stopped abruptly as the slight ping of pain came to her abdomen again. "Shit," She cursed to herself feeling the wound on her side with her closest hand. She winced once more feeling the pain. "Maybe, I should see Kido-sensei." Mimi winced.

Mimi walked down the hall towards Jyou's office. Her hand would occasionally grasp onto the wall for support while her other would gently caress the wound. She didn't see Ruki behind her wearing her white uniform. She clutched to her backpack that was swung over her shoulder. She felt a familiar voice creep inside of her head again.

_**Are you going to get her get away? Just like that?**_

_I'm not listening you, asshole. Last time I listened, I almost killed someone—_

_**But you didn't lose at least.**_

_Yet, I could have gone to jail._

_**Losing to another new comer is worst, ne? You do remember when you lost to that Ryo-character and he just gave up his title as if it was nothing.**_

…

**_And now you are running an underground group with more than 10 members. Ryo's gang could never accomplish that._**

…

**_See, Ruki? I'm your best friend. Let's follow her, dear Ruki. We will soon find a way to end her._**

_Ha, it's funny to think I was going to skip school._

Ruki quietly followed Mimi from behind. Mimi disappeared into a door located in the middle of the hall. Ruki moved her head to view anything locating on the left then the right. When it was clear she advanced towards the door and read the kanji located on the top.

**Infirmary **

'_Infirmary?_' Ruki read back to herself. She moved a little closer to the door. She slid a portion of the door to allow her eye to take a small peep.

"_Where the hell did you get this?_" Jyou asked as he saw the bandaged stomach.

Mimi puffed her cheeks while holding onto the part of her shirt just above the naval so that Jyou may view. "Mou, no one asked for your reaction."

"I'm just curious," He sighed motioning for her to place the shirt back down. "I didn't mean to offend you." Jyou stood back and walked towards the table where all his medical aid was.

"Yeah, yeah," Mimi said as she leaned back on her chair. A little noise disturbed her ears. She turned towards the door that was slightly ajar. Nothing was there. She shrugged to herself and faced Jyou again.

"I'm going to re-bandage your wound. Just do me one favor." Jyou sighed taking the roll from a cabinet.

"What?" Mimi sighed as she lifted her shirt again.

"Don't do this again," He grunted as he took more supplies. "At this rate, the school might not give me the materials anymore. I might have to pay for it on my own expenses."

"Heh," Mimi scoffed as Jyou approached her. He kneeled down so that his eye level was to Mimi's wound. She continued, "Serves you right. You finally get to do work instead of lounging around here and staring at the window all day."

Jyou cocked his eyebrow as his eyes glared at her, "I can fix your wound in a way that might make it more painful than it already is."

Mimi paused, "Understood." Mimi lowered her head knowing she had lost.

* * *

"That's the last time she's ever going to disappear again." Taichi grunted to himself after he and Juri had part ways.

Taichi and Juri were able to have a meaningful conversation, but it wasn't the same. He walked through the halls for his daily route to his homeroom with a sour look on his face that caused everyone to move away from fear, even the teachers.

"_Why make a face for sour, Yagami-kun?_" Taichi turned after hearing his named called. Behind him the white uniform, Ruki stood with her arms folded within each other. "I don't believe that is a face a maiden would want to see."

"Fuck off." Taichi swore before he turned his heel to continue walking download the hall.

"Oi," Ruki grabbed his shoulder causing Taichi to fall back a step. "Listen," She made her grip tighter on his shoulder, "No one, **and I mean no one**, tells me to fuck off, got it? Besides," Ruki moved closer to him to make sure that her whisper was audible for him to hear, _"I don't think you want anything to happen to your precious leader._"

Taichi's eyes widened as an image came to his mind, '_Mimi!_' He turned to meet Ruki's gaze but only received an innocent smile. She released the grip that held Taichi and made her way towards her homeroom. Taichi stood watching her go down the hall nonchalantly. '_Shit! She's just treating as this is only a game. I can't worry Mimi about these things. It's best off that I don't tell her._' A particular item did catch his attention though. A strap hung out of her blazer's pocket. The bulged, boxed, imprint seemed too big for a cell phone.

The bells that usually signal the end of lunch rang. Taichi walked into the classroom with his head down. One hand was in his pocket while the other held the paper bag containing his lunch from the store. He stopped his walking and fixed his head up seeing Mimi with her thumb fidgeting.

Taichi raised his eyebrow and took his seat next to her. "I haven't seen you outside like you said you would. Where did you go?"

"Hmm?" Mimi turned her head towards Taichi. She saw his slightly widened eyes and smiled. She scratched the back of her head and laughed, "Gomen, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

Taichi's eyebrow raised higher, "Daijoubou?"

"Hai, hai," Mimi nodded but her stomach said otherwise. The noise it produced sent sudden waves of embarrassment to flow throughout her body.

Taichi sighed talking something out of the paper bag. "Here," Taichi handed Mimi his strawberry milk, "Drink it before the teacher comes."

Mimi nodded consuming the product before placing it in the garbage. She sat back on her seat as Taichi sat on his. She yawned, "I just want to go home and take a nap. That's all." Mimi rubbed her eyes.

"You could ask to be excused from class and sleep in Jyou's office."

Mimi yawned after he had made his suggestion, "Hmm… maybe I should. Besides," Mimi's eyes drooped a bit, "My side hurts again." The teacher of the class clapped her hands twice to signal the students that class was about to start. Mimi instantly got her nerves back and woke up from her _almost _nap. She raised her hand. "Sensei!"

The teacher that already began to write on the board, turned around to see Mimi's hand raised high. "Doushita no, Tachikawa-san?"

"Sensei," Mimi paused so that she may stand to view the teacher's face, "May I be excused to go to the infirmary?"

"No can do, Tachikawa-san. This part of the lesson is very important. I can't have anyone miss this information." The teacher shrugged and turned towards the board again to explain the subject on the board.

Mimi sulked back onto her seat where she felt herself become a pile of jelly. She folded her arms onto the desk and placed her head down.

"Cheer up, Palmon," Taichi patted her head with his nearest hand. "The day is almost over." He faced her after hearing a light moan escape from her mouth. He couldn't help but smile at her companion. '_Don't worry. I'll protect you from now on._' He continued to stroke her hair as class continued on.

* * *

The final bell for school rang. All the students stood from their seats and went upon their daily routines. Some discussed after school plans and activities, while other fooled around in school for a little while longer.

"Soooo, Palmon," Taichi croaked after he stretched his arms. "What do you have in mind after school?"

Mimi sighed putting some of her notebooks in her schoolbag, "I intended to go home and take a long bubble bath and—"

"Mi-chan!" Juri's voice rang as her head and Daisuke's popped from the door frame. Juri approached the two in a giddy matter. "What's up for today?"

"Yeah," Daisuke exclaimed with his fist balled up, "Are we gonna kick some butt today?" He showed off some cheap imitations of random karate moves.

"Calm down, kid," Taichi placed his hands on Daisuke's shoulders motioning to lower his adrenaline. Daisuke blushed a bit as his face moved to see Taichi's. "We don't need to break anything in school—"

"I don't have anything planned for Gray business, Juri." Mimi sighed ignoring Taichi's start of a rant.

"Okay, can I borrow you for a minute then?" Juri asked as she took Mimi's arm.

"Uh, sure," Mimi turned towards Taichi who kept lecturing Daisuke about violence inside the school. Taichi's eyes were closed and point his finger in as-matter-of-factly. Daisuke stood there as his eyes started to droop out of boredom. But a strong emphasis from Taichi kept him from dozing off. "I'm going to go with Juri. I'll be right back."

Taichi didn't respond. He instead continued to lecture Daisuke like there was no tomorrow. Mimi shook her head and followed Juri out the hall where a majority of the students crowded to be on the way home.

After the crowd as left, Juri faced Mimi to meet her gaze and held her shoulders, "I've heard some rumors. They say that something weird is going in this school—"

"—no kidding—"

"**Mi-chan! I'm being serious!**" Juri exclaimed now gripping her hands into fists. "I'm worried about you and this is how you repay me?"

"But I don't see the problem is—"

"—It involves you." Juri sighed causing a moment of silence.

"Me?" Mimi broke it as Juri nodded in response. "Me-me? As in Tachikawa Mimi?" Juri nodded again. Mimi diverted her gaze from her friend towards the window. "What exactly are they saying?"

"There are a number of them. Some say that you're stealing from art museums and a world renowned thief. Others say you are secretly part of an underground society with the knowledge of the undying secret of where the Holy Grail! (1)"

Mimi's eyebrow twitched as her face found Juri's again, "Don't tell me you believe in that."

"I don't!" Juri puffed her cheeks. She folded her arms and turn her head to avert Mimi's gaze, "I can't believe you think that way."

Mimi couldn't help but giggle. She patted Juri on the head. "You're too adorable." Mimi laughed as she attempted to cool down the girl.

"_Tachikawa-san?_"

Mimi turned to face the person who called her name. Juri moved her head to do the same. Before them, a white student stood. Mimi raised her brow, "Hai?"

"Umm..uhh.." The student quivered.

'_First year,_' Both Mimi and Juri concluded.

"Sumimasen!" He abruptly apologized as he bowed down to his upper-class women. "But the principle requires a meeting with Tachikawa-san immediately."

The two blinked for a moment before facing each other. "The principle wants to see me?" Mimi asked as she faced the underclassman with her index finger pointing to herself.

"Hai!" He exclaimed. "And second year, Matsuda-san needs to talk to you, Katou-san." He indicated to Juri as he raised his head to meet her gaze.

"Ta-takato? He needs to talk to me?" Mimi raised the question with a small blush in her cheeks.

"Hai!" He exclaimed again.

Mimi sighed, "Okay, okay, enough with the shouting. Fine, I'll be there right away." Mimi turned on her heal and made her way to follow the student that led the way. "Oh, Juri! Tell Taichi and Daisuke that I'll be right back. I'll meet you at my homeroom."

Juri nodded in agreement as she saw Mimi walk her way to the principle's office along with the first year student. Juri turned her heel and made her way to Takato's homeroom where he was more likely to be. (2)

She made her way till she saw the familiar sign read: **2-07**. She moved the sliding door to see the boy sitting on his assigned seat, doodling again. He wore is black uniform that was complete with his pencils resting on the space between his head and his ears.

She advanced towards him. He didn't notice because he didn't even budge. "Takato?"

In a jolt of embarrassment, Takato used to use his body to cover his doodle on the piece of paper. "Gomen!"

"Takato?" Juri laughed seeing the scene that the poor boy made. Takato raised his head from the desk and a little tint of red appeared on his cheeks. "Hey-lo, silly."

"Juri? Wha-what are you doing here?" He stammered.

Juri blinked several times after hearing his question. "Come again?"

"I thought you were out on _Official Gray Business_." He commented.

"Official Gray Business? So, you never called for me?" Juri asked as she leaned on the desk located across of Takato's. In response, he shook his head as if he didn't even know what the hell was going on. "That's funny…" Takato raised his brow. "A first year said that you were looking for me." After hearing the thought that Takato was looking for her made him blush even more. "What's this?"

Takato snapped back to reality when Juri took the sheet of paper from Takato. Takato gapped at her with his mouth wide open. He stood from his seat to retrieve the doodle from the girl. "Juri, if you are playing game, then you can stop now. This is not funny." He tried to grab the picture without getting himself into an uncomfortable position with Juri. Yet, Juri continued to move back and forth to avoid Takato's moments and complaints.

"Just stop, Takato, and let me take a look." She hissed at him. Her eyes diverted towards the sheet of paper and she stood still. After realizing that she had seen the picture drawn on the paper he felt like quickly retreating and hiding under a rock till all this was forgotten.

Juri turned her gaze to Takato who was now blushing even more. "Takato, you drew this?" She asked seeing the elegant sketch of a beautiful girl. She had given the impression that she had turned after noticing the viewer's presence. The surprised, confused expression on her face was expressed with some elegance yet, processed a playful stare within those piercing eyes. Her short straight hair followed her actions as it lightly brushed off her shoulders to her back. She was dressed in an elegant, plain, soft, yellow summer dress with green lining and a bow that flowed in the same manner as her hair. Her position looked like she was doing some kind of craftsmanship. Is that a puppet on her hand with a sewing needle?

"Did you draw this?" Juri asked with some amazement.

"Hai," Takato sighed, "But I'm not done with it. It's a sketch for an art competition I'm going to participate."

"You're not done?" Juri gasped, "But it looks like you're already done!"

"Well, I'm not," He snapped as he sat back down on his seat crossing his arms.

Juri giggled. "Gomen ne. Who inspired you to draw this?" She gave him a sheepish grin. "Was it me?"

Takato looked at her with widened eyes and red cheeks. "Nn-no!" He stammered. "It-it was… Tachikawa-senpai! Yeah, Tachikawa-senpai! Why would I draw a picture of you? You're not inspiration in anyway or shape or form. You're more like a shadow of Tachikawa-senapi!"

Juri glared, "Be like that if you want. I hope you loose in that competition anyway!" Juri exclaimed as she slammed the picture back to her friend. She made her way towards the sliding door of the classroom.

Takato looked at the door for a moment and frowned. He took out his coloring utensils and finished off the artwork. He added strokes here, made some shadow there, made the outline darker at this side, placed more color to that side. He sighed seeing the final touches of color. The red hair that flowed and the light jaded pupils captivated. He smiled once more taking the utensil that he used to make a darker outline. He wrote **Ai no Megumi-sama, Juri** which he deciphered as **Goddess of Love, Juri**.

Walking to Mimi's homeroom, Juri found Taichi still lecturing Daisuke. Taichi was now sitting on top of his desk as Daisuke sat on the seat across of him. Daisuke was leaning on his arm as he slowly lulled himself to sleep. Taichi, however, abruptly stopped seeing Juri enter. Daisuke woke up again to see Juri as she entered.

"Where's Mi-chan?" Juri asked seeing her friend missing. The two boys looked at her with a bewildered look.

* * *

The door creaked open as Mimi stepped inside. With a small shove, Mimi stumbled into the room where she came face to face to the principal had his oak desk. He looked at her with a stern face. His elderly features that included wrinkled skin brought an uncomfortable to her as she approached the man.

"Tachikawa-san, please sit down." He sighed as his hand gestured toward one of the seats that faced him.

Mimi eyed a familiar blue hair color that occupied the other chair. She approached the chair and held the back of the other chair. The occupant turned to Mimi's face. "Kido-sensei?"

"Please, sit, Tachikawa-san," Principal sighed once more. Mimi took hold of the chair and sat as the cushion held Mimi's position.

"Is there something wrong?" Mimi spoke first changing her glances between the principal and Jyou.

"Tachikawa-san," the principal started, "Do you know what sexual harassment is?"

Mimi raised her brow in confusion. She couldn't help but keep a bewildered smile, "Sir, I don't see how this is—"

"—Do you know what sexual harassment is?" The principal asked once more this time with more of a stern tone.

"Yes, sir," Mimi with her eyes down feeling somewhat lost.

"Are you aware of the crimes of an adult having sexual relations with a minor?" The principal asked folding his fingers together as his elbows stood on the desk.

Mimi's eyes widened as the allegation became clear. She stood from her seat as she exclaimed, "Sir—"

"—**Are you aware?**" He asked once more

"Yes, sir," Mimi sighed lowering her hands.

The principal sighed after seeing Mimi's actions. "Kido-sensei," With his name asked, Jyou raised his head towards his boss. "Can you please excuse us?"

Jyou un-gripped the armrests of the chair and gripped again as one by one the fingers traced back onto the armrest. He nodded quietly before he stood on his feet as Mimi's eyes followed him to the door.

"Now that he's out of the room," The principal said as her head was still facing the doorway, "Let's get back to business." Mimi turned towards the principal as his serious face was back on. "Tachikawa-san, there is a serious allegation towards you and Kido-sensei. There was an anonymous tip that there was something going on between the two of you."

"The two of us, sir?" Mimi asked to make sure she wasn't jumping into conclusions.

"There is an allegation that the two of you were…_together_." The principal tried to find the right words.

"**Sir!**" Mimi stood from her seat as the seat moved back several inches thanks to her sudden up rise. "That is a false statement! Kido-sensei never-ever touched me in such a way!" She exclaimed. Mimi looked around and approached the principal and whispered, "_I'm still a goddamn virgin!_"

"Tachikawa-san, please refrain yourself from such behaviors." The Principal signaled for her to sit down. As Mimi did so, the principal reached far into the drawers of his desk to pull out a manila-colored envelope. "This was dropped off in my office after lunch." He gave the envelope to Mimi where her hands received it. As he continued to talk, she opened it daintily, "You see, I don't have an idea if this is true or not, or maybe it might be a prank, but I can't take serious crimes such as these into hesitation."

Mimi opened the package and saw a single piece of paper. It was too heavy to be xerographic paper, and definitely too glossy. She noticed it was photo paper when she saw colors on one side. She pulled the sheet out of its case and her eyes suddenly opened wide. She faced the principal once more as he sighed, "Now you see why I can't let you go just yet."

* * *

"What do you mean '_Where's Mi-chan_'?" Taichi raised his brow. "She was supposed to be with you."

"She was," Juri retorted, "But there was a student that said she had to see the principal because he needed a meeti—"

Taichi jumped from the desk and headed towards the door.

"Ah! Whe-where are you going?" Juri stuttered as both she and Daisuke followed their vice-leader.

"Daisuke, take Juri home," Taichi said, which sounded more like a command.

"Demo—"

"—take her home!" Taichi exclaimed as he headed towards the door.

Daisuke and Juri looked at the door before they faced teach other. "He's angry because Mimi might act recklessly again, ne, Motomiya-kun?" Juri asked as she broke the odd silence.

"Not really," Daisuke sighed as Juri gave him a confused look. He continued, "Only because he wasn't able to protect her this time."

Juri nodded solemnly and sighed, "Poor, Yagami-kun."

* * *

Mimi sat in front of a random classroom with her jeaned legs kneeling on the floor as her left side leaned against the wall because of she needed support and that did not consist on leaning on her wound. She bit her lip trying to refrain herself from making any noises. Yet the pain she felt back in the principal's office and the pain she felt now from her abdomen wasn't a good combination.

"_Do you know what a picture of this is?" The principal interrogated._

_Mimi's wide eyes still examined the settings. The place was Jyou's office. She recognized the color of the walls and the window he often looked out of. There was a girl in the office. Her back was facing the photographer. Mimi recognized it as herself. And Jyou was across from her. It was the scene taken place during lunch. Mimi had her shirt raised as it looked as if Jyou was about to do something to her. Of course, the imagination played out from there. She mentally wanted to kick herself after noticing that she would be the few girls to have their hair dyed pink._

"_Sir," Mimi started, "Honestly, there is nothing going on between Kido-sensei and I." Mimi was determined not to tell the principal about her injury in the party. If she were to tell him about it, Ruki would get suspended, then all those members of Renamons would be disbanded. If that was the case, she would lose, for sure._

"_I honestly was to believe that as well," He sighed, "Jyou's a good guy. I don't want anything bad to happen to him too. But until this allegation is proven false, he has to be out of the premises."_

"**_What?_**_" Mimi raised her head to the principal. "**You're firing him?**"_

"_I have no choice—"_

"—**_everyone has a goddamn choice! It only depends on the stupid idiot that chooses it—!_**_"_

"_Tachikawa-san, refrain yourself!" The principal exclaimed as he pounded his fists onto the desk. Mimi jolted back with a slight sting on her side. "This is out of my hands. He needs to be suspended for now. The school board will find out eventually so it's better now than never—"_

"—_demo—"_

"—_your word doesn't mean a thing to them. If you can get proof that this is a false testimony, then Kido Jyou is banned from the school premises."_

"I'm being weak again," Mimi said to no one in particular. "I hate this. I hate it when I have to make guessing games." She bit her lip once more as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "Stupid, Mimi." She laughed to herself, "If you would have never claimed war, all this would never had happened." She slammed her fist onto the wall. The sting came back to her abdomen again. She might the bottom lip again to refrain herself from scream from agonizing pain. She braced herself in fetal position with her head down, making easy access for the tears to fall.

"_Someone, help me, please,_" She whispered to no one in particular, "_Otou-san, Daisuke, Sora, Juri, Taichi…_" She paused, "_Yamato…_"

A few moments later a pair of sneakers approached her. It stopped in front of her face. Seeing the familiar baggy pants, she didn't move; she was too humiliated. Too many times she had cried in front of him. He bent down on his knees so that he may see Mimi face to face. His camouflage-like shirt making small ruffle sounds, he smiled, "Hey, there, Palmon." Taichi raised his hand and cupped her chin.

For a brief moment, he had seen the tears on her eyes before she quickly denied his sympathy. Taichi sighed. He knew that if she wasn't willing to tell him what she had experienced, it was best he didn't force her to tell him.

"Com'on, let me take you home," He helped her to her feet and escorted her to the classroom closest to them. "Stay here until I come back with your stuff." He called to her as he was about to leave till Mimi's voice finally came out.

"Taichi, honto arigatou."

Taichi smiled back, "It's nothing, really." He quietly closed the door. And walked towards the nearest wall where the turn into the staircase was. He leaned his back against the wall and sighed, "Do you really plan on hurting her?"

"_I don't_," A voice emerged from the shadows as the sun reflected on the blonde locks.

"I appreciate that you intend on making it a fair fight." Taichi commented. "If you intend on hurting her in this round, I swear on my life, I will hunt you down, Ishida Yamato."

Yamato leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his right foot flat against the wall.

"How long as she been there?" Taichi started.

"About fifteen minutes," Yamato asked in a monotone.

"Why was she in the principal's office?"

"I'm in no authority to tell you," Yamato closed his eyes, "I was eavesdropping, thus I was not supposed to be aware of the information. If I tell you, they would be considering cheating, now would it?" He smirked as he heard Taichi twitch, breaking his _cool-sleek _investigator attitude. "I don't think you leader would appreciate that."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I'm aware of it." Yamato opened one eye after hearing Taichi grunt, "But I will tell you this. Kido Jyou is not appearing around school for a while."

"What?"

"You have to prove yourself and the Grays worthy once more, Taichi."

Taichi nodded after hearing Yamato's words of advice. Third stage (3) of the war has commenced, let the battles begin.

* * *

_(1) Please excuse me. I was reading _The Da Vinci Code _last night.  
(2) Psssst! It's a hint for later chapters.  
(3) First was the blackmailing, second was Sora's Reign._

_Well, the complete ending won. So, this story won't be complete for a **long **time. (streches arms) Well, this chapter is done and finished. This segment wouldn't be as long as Biyo's Reign but hopefully, it won't be a downer either. I guess we all know who did it. (wink)  
_

_Leave reviews/comments/criticisms, if you will. It gives me the feeling that people are actually reading this piece of crap. _ **_NO FLAMES!_** _I think I made it pretty clear last chapter about them. _


	15. The Façade

Once again Penguin Brothers doesn't belong to me and just enjoy

Chapter 14:_ The Façade_

* * *

Sora looked to her left, then to her right. Normally, there would be thirty students in these meetings. Yet, today there are only six attendees, including herself. She crossed her sweater-ed arms and tights-on legs and rested on the back of her chair. She rocked her ankle boots back and forth out of annoyance.

"Is there something wrong, Ice Queen?" Taichi chimed in with a smirk. His elbows slid along the smooth table. It stopped once Taichi's armpits touched the edge of the table. With his arms crossed as a nest, he rested his head while looking at the red head. "Gettin' bored? Wanna go back to being the Queen of the Whites?"

Sora glared at the co-strategist of the group. "Don't mock me, Yagami." She moved her gaze towards the clock located to the right of the room. "I just don't understand why we are having a meeting when we already had one not too long ago."

"Mimi has her reasons," He responded, moving his head up and down by letting his jaw cause all the movement of his head. When Mimi stood, the group followed her with their gaze.

She grabbed the dry-erase marker and uncapped it. She smeared the bright red ink over the board as it squeaked. When she was finished, she moved to the side of the board to view Makino Ruki's name.

"Makino Ruki," Mimi started, pacing to the side, acting like she was giving her army a preparatory talk before a battle, "she is a threat to this group and our success. How to do we end her threat?" She asked rhetorically. Mimi opened the cap again and drew an X over Ruki's name. "We need to eliminate her."

Mimi moved back to her seat and sat. Taichi sighed as he stood from his seat with his palms over the table. "I know she was the one who caused the suspension of Sensei. I saw a camera strap from her blazer. There is no way anyone else would have told our principal, Hida-sensei, or known that Mimi had been injured the day after the event."

Juri nodded, "So that means…"

"We have to prove that Kido-sensei is…" Daisuke continued the sentence.

"…innocent." Ryo nodded swiveling back and forth on his chair.

Taichi sat back down, understanding that the group knew the situation they have gotten themselves into. The group sat in silence, none of them facing another board member. Daisuke stood, rather excitedly, with his fists clenched. He smiled with his broad grin. "I think I got it."

The group turned their eyes towards one of the youngest members of their group. If they had not produced any ideas, good ideas at least, he was bound to have a good one.

"How about…" he paused, trying to reel in his audience and it seemed like it was working, "…we record her in the act? You know, her confessing?"

"That's brilliant, Motamiya-kun!" Juri exclaimed.

Mimi smiled, "That's what we should do!"

Sora and Ryo stared at the younger brunette with disbelief. How could they catch—let alone record—her confession? However, the other two minds thought it was genius.

The bubble was about to be popped. "You can't be serious!" Ryo commented, laughing at the three. "Makino Ruki is one clever chick. I should know."

"Akiyama-san is right." Sora added unfolding her arms. "Makino Ruki knows that she is a very likely candidate for our attack. Why would she stupidly enough confess blindingly that she has set Kido-sensei up?" She explained with her hand gestures.

"It's not a matter of being careful or slipping up." Daisuke argued. "It's all about messing her up in _here_!" Daisuke emphasized _here_ as Ruki's mind by pointing to his.

"Daisuke is right." Mimi nodded. "If we have to attack her, we have to get her mentally."

"I agree too!" Juri chirped taking her dog puppet out and barking with its happy demeanor.

Ryo leaned back with his hands in the air. "I don't believe this!" He swiveled around till he faced Sora and Taichi. "_They can't mess with her like that,_" Ryo whispered to the _logical_ ones, "_she's already a complicated person._"

"I agree with Akiyama-san." Sora folded her fingers. "She has already proven to be somewhat…_violent_. Who know what could hap—Yagami-kun!" Sora called looking at the chocolate haired student smirk to himself.

"Com'on, Taichi." Ryo sighed seeing his friend's brother making a fool out of himself out of the situation. "Take this seriously."

"You know what?" He asked. Ryo and Sora raised their brow at the boy. Their raised brows turned into shocked faces when he stood up proudly. "Palmon, Juri, Daisuke," He called with a smile as the recipients turned as their names were called, "do what you think is best. Ganbare (1)."

"Nani?!" Sora and Ryo exclaimed as the three saluted to the strategist. They left the room with laughter and excitement, leaving the still-smiling brunette, and equally shocked former foe and underachieved adult.

Taichi smiled to himself as he moved himself towards the board and wiped Ruki's name way. He kept that smile, not looking at the remaining two in the room.

"Yagami-kun!" Sora stood as she stomped her way towards the man. "I knew there were some loose screws in that tiny brain of yours."

"Taichi," Ryo sighed following the red head, "I hope you know what you are doing."

"As a matter of fact," Taichi paused on the erasing and turned to his colleagues, "I do." He pounded the eraser down onto the board's ledge. He proudly erected his index finger to the two and smiled. "I have a simple plan to bring the great Makino Ruki to her knees."

* * *

Mimi moved down the halls of Odaiba Academy with a smile plastered on her face. She skipped her steps, allowing the loose fabric of her short ruffled skirt to sway over her mid-thigh shorts. In the moment, she raised her arms and started to twirl her arms in a fluid motion. With all the excitement about getting revenge on Ruki, she had not noticed that the student body president raised his blonde brow at her actions.

Mimi took notice of the boy's presence by stopping abruptly. She lowered her arms, almost robotically, and smiled at him. Man, did she feel like an idiot.

"Do you make it a habit to embarrass yourself at least once a day?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Mimi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. "Ha ha, very funny, this is coming from the very man that caused me to receive a failing grade."

"I caused you to receive a failing grade?"

"Of course you did!" Mimi exclaimed walking up to him with a glare. "If you just cooperated, I wouldn't have been the only person to be unprepared."

Yamato shrugged smugly. "You should have asked nicely. I often decline when requests are made from students that pound on my office door."

Mimi's jaw dropped. "You, sir, are insulting me."

"I have to," he smiled closing his eyes with crossed arms. His smile became broader as he shrugged his shoulders, "no one else in this school apparently knows that you get easily distracted." He finished with a laugh and a genuine smile.

Seeing his pearly whites somehow cast a strange spell on Mimi. She could help but laugh and smile with him. Maybe it was because he always gave a stoic, emotionless face in front of others that it was refreshing to see this change. It could have been because he felt comfortable with her. Regardless the reason, this was a side of Yamato Mimi wanted to see more often.

The thought of Yamato happy caused her to think about Yamato's relationship to his brother, and rival, Takaishi Takeru. The very idea caused Mimi to wonder how he would normally act with his brother under different circumstances.

"I bet he must be a good older brother." She said to herself looking down to her feet.

Yamato's laughter died slightly. "Come again?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nothing," She smiled. With that said, she waved goodbye before exiting to her right leaving Yamato by himself.

Mimi kept walking till she saw the cream colored turtle neck sweater of the young Hikari. Mimi caught up with the wise-beyond-her-years kid and walked side by side. Hikari watched her new guest by the corner of her eye. She eyed Mimi's arms behind her back with folded hands. She took note of Mimi's humming tune. Hikari stared straight forward, clutching her back over her right shoulder. "You must be happy about something, Mimi-san."

"Hikari-cha," Mimi tried to drift off the subject, "You weren't at the meeting earlier. You should be penalized for that."

"I take university classes, Mimi-san." Hikari sighed. "I can't help it if your meetings are during my class hours. I'm here to return an art history book I borrowed." Hikari spoke looking off the trail.

"Ah," Mimi nodded, pretending to understand. "You must be really smart, Hikari-cha. Maybe that's why you are not picked on."

"I suppose." Hikari shrugged. "I want to become a school teacher. I need to broaden my knowledge to different things."

"Sugoi yo (2)," Mimi smiled, continuing to walk in the same manner. "That's probably why you know how to properly bandage my wound before."

"I guess." Hikari added.

"I guess if Takeru ever gotten himself in a fix, you would know how to make things all better." Mimi smiled to herself. Hikari stopped. She looked up to the older strawberry blonde, who kept walking her merry way, oblivious as to what she had just leaked.

When Mimi felt the lost presence of her younger friend, she stopped her feet. She turned to Hikari with a raised brow. "Hikari-cha?"

"When did Takeru come into the conversation?" Hikari asked. Seeing Mimi raised her palm to cover her face in an _Opps!-it-slipped_ manner. Hikari widened her eyes. "Dammit, Ryo." She growled turning her back against Mimi which caused her to panic.

"Matte! Matte yo! (3)" Mimi exclaimed, pulling the brunette's arm. "He didn't tell me anything. Well, he didn't tell me a lot. I overheard you and Takaishi talking." Once the last statement was said, Hikari stopped her struggle. Mimi slowly released the brunette's arm, she coyly asked, "Hikari-cha? Is something the matter? Do you want to talk about it?"

Hikari did not face the other girl. "Does Nii-chan know?"

Mimi lowered her head and shook it. "I don't think he does."

"Mimi-san," Hikari spoke with her back still facing the girl, causing Mimi to raise her head, "if you are my friend, please don't tell him anything."

Mimi hesitantly nodded. "Un."

"Arigatou." Without another word spoken, Hikari walked away as fast as she could. For a brief second, Mimi could have sworn a tear had rolled down the young girl's cheek.

* * *

Ruki opened the door of the rooftop. She peered to the left then to the right. When she believed the coast was clear, she stepped onto the cement floor. She inhaled the fresh air around her. With an exuberating sigh, she turned her back against the wall parallel to the door and sat on the ground. She fixed the skirt of her white uniform before placing the clothed-covered obento on her lap. She unknotted the corners and laid them out. Before she could open the box set, a voice came.

"_I never thought you were the type of person to enjoy lunch here._"

Ruki looked up to the roof of the door she came through. Ryo had his signature smug on his face which caused Ruki to glare. Ruki ignored the man and looked back to her lunch. She opened the lid and eyed the lunch prepared. She took out her chopsticks and clapped her hands and silently thanked the universe for her lunch. She positioned her fingers to allow her chopsticks to take a portion of the omelet.

"Heeey," He said in a singing tone as he sat next to the girl, "that looks good! Mind sharing?" He asked eying the brightly, and wonderfully prepared lunch she processed.

"Yes, I do mind." Ruki turned away. She eyed the box and was about to take hold of the omelet again till she saw a foreign pair of chopsticks reach for the side with the tonkatsu (4). She followed the hand and saw Ryo took some of the pork into his mouth. Ruki turned away from the boy as he kept taking parts of her lunch.

"Is there a specific reason as to why you are up here?" Ryo asked in between chewed pieces. "Normally, no one is up here."

"Tell your friends to sop bothering me during lunch." Ruki retorted not looking at the older boy.

_Normally, I sit in the school cafeteria…alone._

"_Ah, Makino! I thought that was you!" Ruki turned to see the famous Tachikawa sit down across from her. _

"_Can I help you?" Ruki asked with a raised brow._

"_Well, I thought we could talk—WOW!" Mimi exclaimed taking a peek at the lunch Ruki had. "You made that?! The eel looks good! Can I have the recipe for that? It looks really good!"_

"_Is there an ulterior motive to this? You and I aren't exactly friends." Ruki commented looking at Mimi with a soft glare._

"_Well…that is…"_

"_I'm not like Takenouchi, Gray Leader." Ruki added. "If you're trying to break me down, you've got the wrong tacit." Ruki covered her lunch and took the box way from the scene with her._

_The next day, I tried to eat at my homeroom._

"_Makino-san," Ruki looked up to see Juri holding her own obento, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"_

_Ruki said nothing, signaling the timid girl to sit. Ruki made small observations of the girl. She was shaking slightly. Must be nervous. She was quiet. Must be either waiting or have not fully thought about an executed plan. She never stared back at Ruki. Must be extremely timid._

"_Katou Juri, am I correct?" Ruki started._

_The timid red head looked up right away and said in a loud voice, "Hai!" Earning herself a lot of quiet giggles. _

"_Katou-san," Ruki politely started, taking a bit of her salad in to her mouth thanks to the chopsticks in her hands, "is there a specific reason as to why you are sitting here with me?"_

"_Ano…" Juri started, of course, something was not right, "I was thinking of leaving the Grays and become a White again."_

"_That's good for you—" _

"_And!" Juri quickly added with a small shake in her voice, "and…I want to join the Renamon."_

_Juri stared at the young girl for the longest. Without another word said, Ruki covered her lunch and walked out of the classroom._

_Don't even get me started about yesterday._

_Ruki was about to unknot the obento when she heard something strange. Was it…a guitar? Ruki wrinkled her brows to turn to see the source of the sound. Her mouth slightly gaped opening seeing the sing, guitar-playing Daisuke walking with raised brow and a smirk._

_Ruki found it strange that as he got closer, the guitar medley got worse. This was quickly solved when he motioned several other Grays to walk closer to him with a stereo system that played the medley. Ruki did not even say a word. She got up with her lunch and left._

Her eyes narrowed as she heard Ryo laughing with one arm on his head and the other on his stomach. "Find it amusing?" Ruki dared herself to ask.

He wiped a tear. "Whoo," he sighed releasing a couple of laughs, "who knew those three could get so creative?"

"You guys are trying to recruit me, aren't you?" Ruki snapped not looking at the former TRIjet gang leader. "Just like you did for Takenouchi? Guess what, it's not gonna work for me. I'm smarter than that."

"We know." Ryo paused, "at least, Taichi, Takenouchi-san, and I know." He shrugged. "You have to excuse Mimi, Daisuke-kun, and Katou-chan, they're a little new to this." He finished with a wink.

Though Ruki was not looking at the boy, she knew that his action caused her a slight blush. "So, I'm assuming you are trying to do the same."

"Hmmm…" Ryo swayed his head side to side, "in a sense."

"So what makes you think I would listen you?"

Ryo coughed. "'Cause I'm gonna tell you the truth." Ruki turned to the boy who ironically enough turned his face away from her. "You see, back then, to be honest, I didn't want you to be the next leader of TRIjet. You know why, don't you?"

Ruki looked straight again. She mumbled, "Because you're a sexist asshole."

He snorted. "Not really." For that moment in time, both were finally able to face each other. "I…just didn't want you involved in that sort of thing, you know?" He finished standing up and dusting himself off. "I heard that your mom's a famous model and I don't want you to choose this…_position of power_…just because you don't want to be a model."

"That's not the reason why!" Ruki retorted. Not only did she catch Ryo by surprise, but also herself.

"Then why then?"

Ruki stayed silent. Ryo averted his gaze towards something else. His hands dug deep within his pockets and pulled out a ball chain. He straightened his arm so that the chain swung its military dog tags over Ruki's face. "This is the true symbol of TRIjet's leader. I have not given to Ryuuga for the sole fact that I do not believe that he is the rightful heir." With that said he released the chain and allowed it to drop onto Ruki's lap.

Ruki's gaze followed the chain then back at Ryo who was making his way out of the rooftop. "You know what's sad, Makino Ruki?" He asked rhetorically as he turned to the girl, "I thought I'd ask you to have lunch with me first before this TRIjet business."

Ruki gulped as her faint blush began to redden.

"_Maaaannn_, I'm so beat. I should probably just skip my next classes and go home. Ahh, I don't feel like going to work today." He noted to himself as he stretched his muscles and walked out of the scene.

Ruki looked at the door, then onto the chain Ryo left behind. She noticed something about the chain's position. It landed on her empty obento.

_That good-for-nothing bastard finished your lunch._

Though Ruki found it true, the fact that he helped her finished it made her smile a bit. '_It has been a while since I finished one, ne?_' She thought to herself.

_These are the times you need to meditate, your alone time._

'_My alone time?_' Ruki repeated taking the chain into her hands. Her eyes became mesmerized by its simplistic gift. The metal tags reflected sunlight and twinkled. '_Maybe it's better off not eating alone…anymore._'

* * *

It was early morning. Mimi yawned as her boots made noises on the concrete. '_They should make school start at a later time._' Her face wrinkled a bit, thinking what she, Daisuke, and Juri had been doing the past several days. Mimi placed fingertips on her scalp and started to rub them furiously back and forth. '_Dammit! I don't understand!_'

She allowed her fingers to run through her hair as she exclaimed aloud, "What the hell?! It was a fool-proof plan!"

"_Fool-proof _isn't the word I would use." Sora added coming from behind.

Before Mimi could retort, she noticed something in the background. She zeroed in on the red-orange highlighted hair and stoic face. This formally White student was now fashioned in jeans with a printed tee and a jean jacket.

"Maybe not," Mimi smiled as she walked past Sora and towards Ruki who noticed that she got Mimi's attention.

Though Ruki's face was expressionless as usual, when Mimi was close to her, Ruki turned her face away. Mimi had not said a word. Ruki insisted on being the first. "I'm not doing this for you, okay? I have my own personal reasons."

Mimi smiled. "That's fine with me. Can you help us now?" Mimi asked. Ruki, compelled to ruin this girl's spirits, suddenly felt a strange sense of sincerity emit from Mimi.

_NO!_

Ruki nodded with a small curve on her lips. Seeing the strawberry blonde light up and cheer with her group made the wonderful, light feeling in her stomach expand.

_What are you doing?!_

'_Becoming who I want to be… Happy._' Ruki's small curve became a smile, an honest, sincere smile. The darkness that used to occupy her heart started to fade and disappear. For the first time in her life, Ruki felt free.

* * *

Juri ran through the halls on her way to the meeting. It was obvious to other pedestrians that she was late. Her sense of direction and balance were slightly off once in a while. This became evident when her shoes skid on the floor creating scuff marks and seeing her almost fall because of it.

Her breathing became heavier and heavier as she desperately searched the door titles. She did not realize that she would be focusing more attention to the sign than the people walking out of the room.

She fell back landing on her backside as a rain of palettes and canvases came down. She looked around and saw a familiar honey brown haired, goggle head.

"Takato." She said plainly with a small hit of surprise. When the boy's glance met the girl, Juri realized what she had to do. She began searching for the instruments she had caused the boy to drop.

In attempt to avoid any conversation, she began stretching her arms to reach for different objects. As she pulled things one by one, she noticed the brush left to her side. As she reached delicately for the object, her tips gently grazed Takato's skin. She withdrawn quickly as her gaze focused on Takato, who reluctantly picked up the brush.

Both of the young students stood, still without a word said. Juri piled the items onto Takato's arms, once again trying to avoid a conversation.

Takato repositioned his hands and arms once more. "Look, Juri, I didn't mean—" he started.

Juri just began to run past the boy. Takato's eyes followed the girl as she slowly began to disappear from his sight. He sighed to himself before continuing to walk along his way.

* * *

Juri slid the door shut and took her usual seat between Sora and Taichi. She excused herself as she fixed her skirt on her lap and listened in what Ruki had continued.

"Because the Renamon group had recently turned into Grays, information off the streets is also available to you." Ruki commented. "I apologize for putting Kido-sensei in suspension. However, because Renamon has the status that could only help get TRIjet off the school's asses, I'll personally approach the principal, Hida-sensei, and explain to him that I was the one that sent him those pictures under false accusations."

"You can't do that!" Mimi jumped up.

"Mimi-san!" Sora retorted.

"Palmon, what are you doing?" Taichi asked trying to pull Mimi back down. "This is what you wanted right?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let Ruki do that." Mimi explained, "The original plan was for her to surrender. Now that she is a Gray, I cannot afford get her suspended or expelled. There has to be another way." Mimi stated looking into the red-orange highlighted girl.

Ruki shook her head, "I'm in no power to do anything."

"But there are people who do!" Mimi reasoned.

"_Here we go again…_" Hikari sighed.

"What if…" Mimi began, "what if we got the original Grays to help?"

Silence.

Taichi was first to burst out laughing. After a couple of seconds, students started to join in. Mimi looked at everyone with disbelief. "Com'on, guys, I'm serious."

"We are too!" Daisuke laughed, pounding his fist on the table. Mimi glanced at Sora, who was usually calm, was trying to hide behind the palm of her hand.

"Mimi-san," Hikari started, "Ryo and I are the only one that comes here every so often. The others…I'd be surprised if they ever set foot back into this school."

"There is a reason why they are special." Sora tried to hold back his chuckles, "I'd be surprised if they would come back, period."

"But we have to try!"

"Okay, okay," Ryo stood up trying to settle everyone down. "I think I know a kid that could help us. I believe he is the _only _one who could give Kido-sensei his job back. But, for now, our priority will be getting rid of TRIjet. Once we get that down and settled, then we can go back and worry about Kido-sensei. Agreed?"

Everyone in the room nodded, including Mimi who did hers hesitantly. If everyone could agree with _that _idea, it seemed to be the approach they should be taking.

"Alright," Ryo cheered, "if no one has anything else to say, I guess we're dismissed."

Juri's head immediately responded. Despite the itching sensation to raise her hand, she kept her hands entangled with each other. Her stare lowered to her hands as the members of the committee started to part ways.

Taichi stretched his arms and groaned. He glanced over to Juri. He was surprised that her red bangs shielded her usual sweet, innocent eyes from his sight, which was odd considering it was Juri. He leaned—well, gently shoulder bumped—to the red head and whispered, "Did you want to say something?"

Juri took a deep breath before turning towards Taichi with a smile. She shook her head. "Mmm-mmm. Nothing, I was just thinking, that's all."

Taichi took a moment to look at the young girl before shrugging to himself. "If you say so…" He sighed getting up and taking his school bag into his hands. "Just to be sure, I'll walk you to your bus stop. Is that okay, Juri?" Taichi swung his school bag over his shoulder with the back of his hand touching his shoulder.

Juri slowly averted her gaze towards the papers scattered in front of her. She started to organize the pile when she heard Mimi's voice.

"Why can't we try to cease TRIjet _and _get Kido-sensei back?"

Juri looked up to the almost fearless leader. She admired the way Mimi proudly stood before Ryo, gestures and all. She took note of how Mimi stood: proud and strong. Watching Mimi talk back to one of the most influential students in Odaiba Academy History, brought an idea into Juri's head.

"_Juri?_" Juri turned to see the curious eyes of Taichi. He motioned his head to the side, "You comin'?"

Juri absentmindedly nodded her head several times before having a word escape her lips. "Ye-yeah, I'm comin'."

Juri stuffed the pile into her school bag. She stood from her seat and followed Taichi to the door.

"_Juri_!" Juri turned after hearing Mimi's call. She saw the strawberry blonde wave goodbye. Juri made a small smile before nodding her head in approval.

* * *

Juri opened the door to her room with a solemn look on her face. She tossed her bag to the side of the room next to her study desk as her body flopped onto bed. She paid no attention to the coat she was still wearing or the socks that was still covering her feet. She stayed there with her cheek caressed by the pillow.

"_Taichi-san?" Juri began as she and the second-in-command walked to her bus station. "You still have feelings for Mimi-san, right?"_

_Taichi did not change in his expression, yet Juri could clearly see a change in his eyes. He was not expecting that type of question._

"_Why do you ask?" He responded. "It's not everyday you ask me about these things."_

"_To be honest, I'm trying to understand as to why she possesses that spark or characteristic that makes anyone fall for her."_

_Taichi snorted. Juri quickly looked down avoiding her friend's gaze. It as embarrassing enough that she asked the question, but now he's laughing at her?_

_Taichi apologized by waving his hand side to side. "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just that… I don't know." He sighed leaning on the post of Juri's bus stop. "Mimi has personality that makes you believe that anything can happen." He paused._

_Juri looked up at the chocolate haired boy._

"_Makes you believe that no matter what happens, she has a plan…sort of." He laughed a bit, "Like what happens, everything is gonna be alright."_

Juri turned from her stomach and faced the ceiling. Her arms sprawled across and her fingertips slightly moving. She stared at the dull colored ceiling with Taichi's comments in her head.

"_Does that sort of solve your mystery?"_

"_I guess it does," Juri shrugged. The vehicle stopped in front of the bus landmark. The brakes released its air as the doors of the public transportation opened. _

"_Bus is here." Taichi smiled._

Juri's face wrinkled. How the hell is she gonna convince the group that she was just as useful to the group just as Mimi and the others are? She closed her eyes and thought for a minute.

A moment later, like an epiphany, it came.

* * *

(1) _good luck  
_(2) _that's amazing_  
(3) _Wait! Wait up!_  
(4) _breaded pork_

_I apologize for the story's long hiatus. And I apologize for having it short compared to the others. Next one should be longer, I believe. Yet, regardless, the story's back on track. It has a long way to go, but the climax is to come shortly…I hope. I hope you guys are still alive out there. Shameless plug: POLL (on userpage)!_


	16. Finding Your Inner Strength

_Once again Penguin Brothers doesn't belong to me and just enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 15: _Finding Your Inner Strength_

* * *

Juri slowly slid the door to the side. She looked at her fellow Grays as they continued discussing about the current situation they were in now. She stepped into the room as she quietly slid the door back into a closed position. She took a seat next to Ruki, who had her arms and legs crossed, looking like she was ready to jump up and oppose everything being said.

Sora sighed, "Once again, does anyone else have a better idea on how to bring TRIjet down?"

Almost automatically, at least ten people raised their hands and six voices shouted their opinions. Juri wrinkled her brow at such a spectacle. She always knew that the members of the Gray group were very opinionated, but this was taking things to the extreme. Every idea tossed in was immediately rejected by someone else.

'_This is it, Juri!_' she felt herself cheer on, '_You can do it!_' Juri gulped, '_I hope…_' Juri raised her hand which at the moment felt like a ton of cement blocks. Her wobbly hand slowly rose up. "Aa-ano…" She tried to chime in with a hint of shakiness in her voice.

As she expected, no one took heed. Juri looked down and brought her hand down to her lap, admitting defeat. Ruki peered at the soft spoken girl with the corner of her eye. Poor kid. Ruki took it upon herself to change the drift.

She stood up, erect and proud, and yelled to catch everyone's attention, "Oi!"

The former underground queen caused every member to silence and gaze at her. Ruki straightened her voice, "Ahem, I believe Katou-san wants to say something."

"_She does?_" A random voice came out from the silence.

"I do?" Juri questioned herself looking at orange-highlighted girl. Ruki looked down at Juri with motioned _com'on-now-is-the-time_ eye signals. Juri stood up, once again in a wobbly state. "Ano…" She gulped. Come on, Courage! "I-I think we should humiliate the leader of TRIjet, Ryuuga. Once he falls in embarrassment and decides to leave, then the group or the 'wall' of supporters he has will crumble and fall. Thus, it would be easy for us to win."

The one brief shining moment of glory suddenly became dim against the light of the others. The other members disregarded the idea just like the other ideas were tossed around. Juri sat back down on her seat with hands folded and squeezed together.

Sora scratched the nape of her neck and brought out a sigh. "Okay, since no one else has any smart ideas, we can safely assume that we should have another meeting at another time. I guess, for now, we could be dismissed.

Juri walked out with the rest of the members with her head facing the ground. '_So much for proving myself useful._'

"Katou-san!" Juri turned to see Ruki get a grip of Juri's shoulder. "Good job back there."

"I don't think so." Juri laughed it off with a small glint of self-failure in her expression. Juri took hold of her dog puppet and faced it towards herself.

"You failed ne?" Juri spoke through the puppet with a slightly higher pitch.

Juri nodded, "Yes, I did."

"I don't think so," Ruki commented assuring the puppeteer by putting the puppet down. "I think you were on to something. I think your plan might actually work."

"Hontou ni (1)?" Juri's face gleamed.

Ruki nodded, "Allow me to assist you." Juri smiled. She took her dog puppet and brought it near to Ruki's face and made it bark. Ruki laughed in an I-can't-believe-she-just-did-that expression. "First of all, I don't think the plan may require this puppet." Ruki sweatdropped as she brought the hand with the puppet down.

* * *

Takato entered Mimi's homeroom during break. When he saw the familiar strawberry blonde, he approached her with a serious stern expression on his face. She was reading a textbook on her desk. One hand twirled the pen while the other held the page slightly up for better reading light. Next to her was Taichi. With folded arms as a nest, his head was cradled in between as if he was taking a small afternoon nap. "Tachikawa-senpai," Takato started, earning a Mimi's turned head. "May I have a word with you?"

Taichi's attention instantly sprung up when he heard the underclassmen's immediate audience with Mimi. Taichi stood and glared at the young boy, "Listen, buddy, you have to get in line. I was here first."

"Excuse me?" Takato questioned with a raised brow.

Mimi sighed in an aggravated tone, "Don't mind him. Come with me out into the hallway." With that said Mimi stood up then took the younger lad's hand and directed him toward the hallway already buzzing with random conversions of the other students.

Once outside, she released his hand and leaned her back toward the wall next to her classroom. "You need to talk to me?" Mimi asked with her hands resting on the wall behind her.

"Tachikawa-senpai," he started, "you are good friends with Juri, ne?"

Mimi nodded. "Is there a problem with Juri?"

"As-as far as I know, none!" Takato stuttered, hoping not to cause any harm towards the Gray leader. Takato avoided Mimi's curious gaze and twirled his fingers. "I'm…I'm just concerned."

"Concerned?" Mimi repeated cocking her head to the side.

"Un." He nodded. "You see, she's been acting very strange lately." Takato took a moment to think about what he should say next. "She has been pretty secretive lately."

Mimi blinked a couple of times. "Secretive?"

Takato nodded. He looked up at the senior. "She's been avoiding me lately too. Is everything okay?"

Mimi made a small smile and a quick burst of air escape from her nostrils. She shook her head, "I'm sure that everything is okay. She probably needs some time to herself."

"I suppose you are right." Takato nodded to himself. He bowed to Mimi out of respect, "Arigatou, Tachikawa-senpai."

"Ahh. No worries. Just call me Mimi, okay?" Mimi laughed it off as Takato nodded. Mimi eyed the goggle boy run his way back to homeroom. She shook her head and made a small laugh to herself.

Taichi stuck his head out the door. He looked at Mimi and asked, "So, what was that all about?"

Mimi ignored Taichi and past by him. Taichi, as curious as she is, scratched his scalp. He sighed as his arms nested the back of his head. Mimi sat on her seat and folded her hands on the desk. She laughed a little again. Taichi, now really curious, sat on his seat and raised a brow. "Palmon?"

She turned to Taichi with a small smile on her lips, "I believe Juri has herself a little admirer."

Taichi looked at Mimi with blank eyes for a moment. After that moment passed, he banged his head against his desk, stretched his arms forward, and exclaimed with a loud voice, "Oh, thank, God!"

"Taichi?" Mimi called out of concern. "Taichi!"

He felt his body shake with relief. '_I don't need another rival now. The war is hard enough with Yamato around._'

* * *

Final bell had rung. School was out. Juri ran down the hallways with exaggerated puffs of air. She had fashion magazines clutched in the tight embrace of one arm and a shopping bag clutched on the other hand.

She turned the steep corner only to be momentarily stopped the one of the influential leaders of the school. Due to her shocked and surprised expression, she released one of the magazines from her clutches and landed on Yamato's grip.

Yamato cocked his head to the side and eyed the fashion magazine. He raised his brow. "Are you doing Mimi's shopping?"

"I-Iie." Juri flatly said, "I wanted to see what they suggest what was in this season."

Yamato stood expressionless as his fingers flipped through the pages. He shrugged to himself and handed the magazine back.

"Arigatou." Juri bowed and continued to run.

Yamato turned as his eyes followed the girl disappearing from his sight. He shook his head and turned back to continue his way. The first sight he saw after he turned was the famous Gray leader with a small smirk on her face.

With a furrowed brow, Yamato sighed, "You know I can get you punished for sneaking up on me, don't you?"

"You know what's goin' on, ne?" Mimi said in a teasing voice.

Yamato quickly shook his head and continued to walk in the direction he originally wanted to go.

Mimi turned her body to allow her eyes to follow him. She exclaimed, "Tell me!"

"It's nothing." He retorted without even looking at her.

Mimi bunched most of her lip to the left side as if she was trying to figure out the answer to a hard math problem. She peered back to Juri's direction. '_What are you up to, Juri?_'

* * *

Juri closed the door of the girls' restroom behind her. She leaned on the door as she took a moment to catch up with her breath. She breathed in and out. Her chest rose up then down.

"_You tried it on at home I assume?_"

Juri turned to Ruki who had a small smirk on her face. Ruki wore a turquoise long halter neckline dress. It was a long v-neck that tried to bring a sexual appearance to her area between her breasts. There were spots of gold embroidery of the lace and beads. It fitted her waist line and hips so well that it flowed nicely to her ankles. The slit reached from the bottom to her upper thigh. The rim of the dress was bordered with the same embroidery. Juri saw the mirror behind Juri. She could tell that Ruki was also comfortable with showing her back since her dress was actually backless. With her hair down and makeup done, Juri was surprised that she could even recognize the former underground queen. Juri's brow wrinkled seeing that Ruki was wearing beige heels to match the whole assemble.

Juri saw the dress once she got home. She almost cringed at the idea that she had to wear it. Juri walked up to her friend and took out the dress from the bag. Juri sent a worried look to Ruki.

"I guess not." Ruki sighed as she shoved the soft spoken girl into a stall. "Change!"

Juri wrinkled her brow more as she tried on the dress Ruki had provided for her. "Makino-san? How were you able to get these dresses? Free no less." Juri grunted trying to bring the dress up from her ankles.

"I told you before, my mom is a model. She gets free things from different people. She always gives me all these dresses. I finally put them to good use."

Ruki looked at her watch wrapped around her wrist. It had been at least 15 minutes since Ruki had pushed her friend in. Something simple like the dress that Ruki provided should not take that long. Ruki knocked on the door. "Katou-san, you have to come out."

Ruki could hear the girl gulp as she unlocked the door. The door slowly opened and out came Juri with the dress Ruki had given her to use. It was dominantly black and red. The dress was a red satin strapless one that came a little higher than her knees. The black lace emphasized the creamy skin of Juri's as her innocent appearance has turned to a sex kitten. The dress added a seductive touch to her curves. It was obvious to Ruki that Juri tried to hide her features that the dress clearly emphasized.

Juri looked up at her friend, "Makino-san, please don't look at me like that." Juri said with a small pout.

Ruki laughed a bit, "You look really hot!" Juri groaned inwardly as Ruki forced a pair of black stilettos onto her hands. Juri looked at Ruki with pleading eyes that said, _please don't make me wear this._ Ruki simply glared back. Juri groaned as she tried to put the shoes on her feet. "Just think positive and breathe." Ruki commented moving her hands a fluid relaxing movement.

Ruki stopped for a moment for Juri to do so. Juri forcibly inhaled and exhaled, hoping the simple exercise would ease the nerves. Juri stood up straight as she dug her feet into the shoes, which she felt really unstable in.

"Ready?" Ruki asked.

"Iie."

"Good." Ruki responded grabbing the paler girl's hand. She dragged her out of the restroom and onto the floor where their plan was supposed to be executed.

Juri gulped. '_There's no turning back…_' Juri stepped a wobbly step onto the marble floor. She held the banister next to her as support. She eyed and envied that despite Ruki's attitude towards anything glamorous; she was able to pull off acting like everyone else in this club, like a hostess.

Juri watched Ruki greet the other hostess with such ease and poise. Something in which she felt she entirely lacked.

"_Here's the plan, Juri." Ruki started as she walked with Juri into her grandmother's home. "I know that Ryuuga visits this hostess club one of my mother's friends own. If we play our cards right, he won't be able to control his hormones and give into temptation. By that time, we can get him so drunk that he'll do anything we want. Then we make him do embarrassing shit in which he'll be so embarrassed that he just has to leave Odaiba."_

"_It seems simple enough." Juri nodded. Her smile quickly faded when Juri looked at the website clearly open on Ruki's computer._

"_Doushtano (2)?" Ruki asked with a hint of curiosity. Ruki followed the direction of Juri's eyes and read._

"_A-are we going to be where I think we are going to be?" Juri asked looking at Ruki._

_Ruki looked at the screen then back to Juri. Ruki simply nodded, almost like she had no problem as to where they are. "We are going to do this at a hostess club. You agreed to it."_

"_I just didn't think we'd be at an actual—"_

"_Listen to me." Ruki said with a stern stare. "You said you wanted everyone to take you seriously. The only way to do that is to do serious things."_

_Juri looked down._

"_Are you coming?" Ruki extended her hand to Juri who took it almost immediately._

'_I should have resisted._' Juri sighed sitting herself down on one of the empty loveseats.

Ruki sat on the seat next to Juri with a small force that the littler girl jumped up a bit due to the force. Ruki turned to Juri's frowning face and narrowed her eyes. "Daijoubu?"

Juri immediately shook her head. "I-I'm not too sure about this, Makino-san. I-I don't know how to be seductive. I-I never had a boyfriend!"

Ruki sighed. She placed her hands onto Juri's shoulders and made loud inhales and exhales. In attempt to calm down, Juri followed Ruki's direction. Her chest lifted, and then descended. "I want you to relax. Like I said, keep the others occupied. Leave Ryuuga to me."

Juri nodded robotically. "Just relax." She repeated.

"That's the spirit."

"Just relax," Juri repeated, each time quieter than the first. For a moment in time, Juri's nerved ceased. That is until the bell on the door rung. Juri recognized the face: Ryuuga.

Ruki felt Juri tense up. She took the nervous girl by the hand and squeezed it. Juri looked over to Ruki and saw what she was doing: breathing hard. Juri closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled. She felt Ruki's hand leave hers. Juri dared to open and see one of the hostesses leading Ryuuga and five other gang members to their direction. Juri closed her eyes and breathed again. She opened them to see Ryuuga approaching them now, with a small smug look in his face. She closed once more and breathed.

'_Come on, courage._' She breathed out one last time before the TRIjet sat in their area.

"Konbawa (3), minna-san," Ruki greeted with a small nod of her head.

Juri, after realizing what Ruki had just said, quickly bowed her upper body down, "Konbawa." Juri felt her body tense up when she noticed she was sitting next to the leader, Ryuuga. She knew this was the man that was responsible for a lot of trouble at the school. Juri could not help but feel little against him.

Ruki felt the younger girl's tension and decided to take things on her own accord. "This is my friend, Ririn, and I am, Rika. We will be your hostesses for tonight. Would you gentleman like something to drink?"

The men's rugged 'yeah' was a typical answer. Juri reached out her hand. "Let me help you…Rika-san." Juri improvised wrapping her hand around the bottle. As much as a surprise to Ruki, Juri gripped the bottle in a ginger fashion. With a sweet and gentle expression, she poured the drink into the men's cups. It was obvious that her unintentional charm was casting its spell. Each man she poured for had a swayed into her charm.

"Ririn-chan," They cooed.

Juri felt confident when she poured their glasses. The feeling abruptly stopped when she faced Ryuuga. With his smug look and cocky smirk, Juri's nerve started to shake. Before Ruki could react, Ryuuga took the bottle from Juri's hand, slightly touching her soft fingers.

"Allow me, Ririn-san," Ryuuga smiled as he poured a little bit of liquor onto Juri's cup.

'_Breathe._' Juri told herself. She forced herself to smile. "Arigatou…"

"Ryuuga…" He introduced himself.

Juri blushed slightly. She quickly glanced at Ruki who scolded Juri with her eyes. _Sip it,_ her eyes said as she took her glass and sipped the alcohol through her lips. Juri obliged and did the same. Though the taste was not to liking, she had to fault like she had been drinking for years. She took a look-see around the table. For some strange and odd reason, her eyes stopped at the infamous Ryuuga. He looked so cool and suave. He definitely knew how to play the field. As much as Juri wanted to disbelieve, so far, the great Ryuuga seemed like a very pleasing character.

There has been many times where Ruki would try to get Ryuuga's attention. However, most of them were failed attempts thanks to the other five members of the TRIjet.

"Riiikkkaaaa-saaaannn," they would say her false name in a singing tone. They seemed content on anything Ruki did. Once, by accident, she crossed her leg, revealing a silky smooth leg. That sent them overboard. One almost fainted while the others practically passed out.

Juri noticed that Ruki gave smiles and expressions filled with soft giggles and flirty eyes. Yet, Juri knew that the former rebel queen wanted to knock the living daylights out of the perverts.

"How old are you?" Ryuuga chimed in. Juri turned to the gang leader and quickly retreated by looking down. Ryuuga leaned in a little closer, showing Juri his interest. "Did you say something?"

"I-I'm twenty," Juri lied trying to make some distance between them.

"Really?" Ryuuga asked as he moved back to his original place with a small smirk on his lips. He leaned an arm on the top of the seat. His fingers curled towards his palm which allowed his temple to rest on his knuckles.

"Is there a problem, Ryuuga-san?"

His smirk became a little broader. "It's nothing." He sighed with a little laugh, "You do not look at day older than sixteen."

Juri laughed a bit. Damn he was good. "I do thank you for compliment." She giggled softly, just like what the magazine told her to do.

"You are a very interesting hostess, Ririn-san." He smiled pouring Juri another glass. "I'd like to get to know you more."

Juri smiled a bit. She took the glass and sipped it slowly.

* * *

Mimi walked out of the building with Taichi and Sora by her side. She looked up at the stars as it glimmered. For some strange odd reason, the sky that night expressed a sense of sadness to her. Unable to answer the mystery, Mimi turned to those around her. "Do you know Juri's classmate, Takato?"

"Takato?" Taichi asked gripping the strap of his messenger bag. "You mean that underclassmen that came to our homeroom?"

Mimi nodded, "He said something about Juri. You don't think he's right when he sad that something is wrong, do you?"

In response, Sora shrugged. "To be honest, only time can tell." Taichi placed his hand on Mimi's shoulder, "Don't worry, Palmon. I'm sure Juri is okay."

"_Mimi!_"

Mimi turned around to see Ryo and Takato run out the building. They stopped in front of the Gray leader. Ryo rested his hands on his knees as his upper body bend down to allow his weight to rest on his knees.

"Ryo, what's wrong?"

Ryo took a deep breath, "I tried," –exhale- "to call," –inhale- "Ruki, and," –exhale- "she's not," –inhale- "answering me." He continued to catch his breath.

Taichi turned to Mimi, "Now that I think about it, Palmon, I haven't seen Juri or Ruki after the meeting we had early this morning."

Takato spoke, "I've tried contacting Juri. Her parents told me that she is with Ruki-san."

Sora bit her bottom lip as she cupped her own chin with the fingers of her left hand. Then some epiphany came into her mind, "Chotto…" she called, causing the remaining four to look at the White Queen. "Juri did say something about having a plan to stop TRIjet this morning."

Mimi's eyes widened. "We've gotta find them. They can't do that alone." The other three Grays nodded their head in approval. "Sora-chan, you should check all the local parks. Ryo, check all the marinas and local docks. Taichi, check the east part of the neighborhoods. I'll go to the west part. Agreed?"

"Hai!" The three nodded as they dispersed in their own separate ways.

"Chotto matte yo!" Takato called stopping Mimi. "I have to help too! It must be my fault Juri is not safe."

"Daijoubu. (4)" Mimi patted the boy's shoulders. She stuck her index finger up and winked, "as long as Mimi-neechan is on the case. Everything will be okay."

Before Takato could get another word spoken, Mimi ran off leaving Takato on his own.

Takato looked around to see that the other three had already disappeared in search for the two missing Grays. Takato turned his gaze down to see the ground. He gripped his fingers. As much as he hated to admit it, he was practically useless. He knew that he was the reason why Juri was asking in this fashion. And the only way for him to fix it, was to get involved. Unfortunately, no one was giving him a chance.

"Do_ you want to be the knight and shining armor to your damsel in distress?_"

Takato turned at his heel. He stared at the stranger with a lowered expression. "Hai."

* * *

"Rika-chaaaannn," The boys said in a singing tone. "You are so gosh darn pretty."

"Arigatou," Ruki giggled, covering a fake flustered face.

"And I bet you're real pretty without that dress on too." One dared to comment while the other agreed and made wolf calls.

Ruki laughed in faked manner. Although the boys often mistaken it for flattery, Ruki tried so hard to resist punching them. She glanced to the side and saw how close Ryuuga was getting to Juri. Although she was happy that the plan was going well, Ruki worried about leaving the inexperienced girl on her own.

"Oh, Rika-chaaannn…!"

Right after she kicks these perverts on the crotch.

"So where are you originally from, Ririn-san?" Ryuuga asked placing his glass down. Juri, not realizing that Ryuuga had asked her a question, continued to look around. "Ririn-san?"

"Hmm…?" Juri turned immediately, "Gomen nasai. I was not paying attention."

"Well, I had originally asked where you were from. Now, I'm curious about something else," Ryuuga commented putting more liquor into Juri's glass.

"_Maaaannn, Rika-chan, you're so fuckin' hot."_

Ryuuga laughed. "Would you like to come with me? Go somewhere quiet?" He pulled the bottle back and placed on the table with care.

Juri felt her body tighten. Juri, a poor and inexperienced (in any level) girl, is going to be left alone with Ryuuga, a leader of one of the strongest gangs in Odaiba?! What was she to do?

Juri quickly snapped her head towards Ruki and gave pleading eyes, please-tell-me-what-to-do eyes. Ruki felt the girl's stare and moved her head at a small angle. The way Ruki's brows motioned, Juri read 'go with him, I'll catch up with you.'

Juri nodded in approval to Ruki then turned back to Ryuuga with a small smile. "Hai," She breathed with a small nod. Ryuuga returned her warm gesture by smiling back. He grabbed his glass and extended his hand towards Juri. Juri nervously accepted it. She stood with her hand behind her hind leg, fixing the short skirt from rising any higher.

Once she was standing comfortably, Ryuuga softly tightened his grip on Juri's hand. His smile was so warm and captivating. He knew how to charm a girl, that's for sure. She now understood what girls meant when they said "I felt like putty in his hands." She was helpless. She was compelled by him, his charm. She did not even realize where he was leading her.

Ryuuga opened a door and led her in. Juri looked around. It was mostly bare. White walls, one love seat couch and coffee stand, at least three bean bag chairs, a small fridge, and a naked mattress.

"Homey." Juri commented, stepping into the room.

Ryuuga closed the door gingerly. Juri heard a click after the door was shut. Her eyes widened slightly. Though she was inexperienced, she knew where things would lead to. And honestly, she was not looking forward to it.

Juri was about to make her way to the door when she heard Ryuuga plopped himself onto the loveseat. Juri turned towards his direction after hearing the _ploof _sound. He sat there with his arm swung over the back rest. Juri titled her head slightly. She was not trying to acting in any flirtatious manner. After hearing the door lock, she did not trust this boy at all.

"Come here. Sit with me." He smiled, patting the furniture.

Juri gulped. She had to manipulate the situation, "Sit?"

"Un, sit." Ryuuga laughed quietly, "as in your bottom touches the cushion."

Juri laughed a bit. '_This plan is not working that well._' Juri commented inwardly as she sat on the couch. Juri realized she still had the glass in her hand. To avoid him as much as she could, she decided to take constant sips.

Ryuuga caught what she was doing. He decided to do the same. "Do you have someone special in mind?" He sipped.

"Special?" Juri choked a bit.

Ryuuga chuckled. "Un, special. As in a special guy in mind?" He paused when Juri had not responded immediately, "or woman perhaps?"

Juri looked down. After a moment past, Juri looked up to see Ryuuga close to her face. She blocked his gaze with her glass once more. She brought it up, put it to her lips and sipped. Once she put the glass down from her lips, she smiled to herself. "I do have someone in mind. He's sweet and understanding. He is everything to me. However," she turned to the gang leader, "I think he's interested in someone else." She sighed while taking the glass again to her lips.

"Well," Ryuuga groan stretching, "I'm sure I'm interested in you."

Juri choked on the last few drops of her drink. "Come again?"

"I'm interested in you."

"It's okay… I was not talking about…" Juri's voice trailed off. For some reason, her vision was starting to become dazed. She held her head, hoping that the growing pain may soothe, but alas no improvement. "Is it just me, or is the room spinning?"

"You see, Ririn-chan," Ryuuga crossed his legs, finishing his drink, "I must admit, I did not expect to see Makino Ruki here, in a dress for that manner."

"Ruki…?" Juri swayed. She held on the back of the couch.

"Ririn, if that's your real name, I know little Makino Ruki too well." He laughed placing his glass on the table. He sighed with his hand resting on his leg, "She doesn't do these things without a partner, which I can only assume is you."

Juri tried to move. She felt her body become lifeless. Ryuuga grunted as one arm gripped around her neck while the other braced around her legs. He lifted her from the loveseat like a hero rescuing a damsel, with the exception that the damsel did not want the hero to touch her.

"Wha…what are you—" Juri tried to breathe out.

"Doing?" He asked with a small chuckle in his voice. He laid her on the uncovered mattress. Juri felt the cushion on her back. As much although she felt tired, she tried as much as she could to stay awake and alert. "Well, first off, I'm surprised by the insane amount of alcohol you drank. But none the less, you drank it. You just kept on drinking it. The GHB (5) I mean."

"You…drugged me…?" Juri felt her eyes becoming droopy. She tried to close her legs, but her muscles were not responding. She tried to bring her hands forward, but they weren't beckoning her call. Ryuuga placed his knees on both sides of her waist and his hands on Juri's wrists, pressing them down.

"Trust me, I didn't intend to. But you guys tried to play dirty. It's a shame. When you got your hands dirty," He smiled. He moved his lips next to the poor girl's ear. He whispered, "I wanna get dirty with them." He lifted his head to peer at her.

Juri's eyes began to become droopy. They were slowly closing.

"_I am _very _interested in you, Ririn-san._"

* * *

Mimi stopped and rested her arm on a nearby railing. She placed the free hand on her upper thigh. She hunched her chest forward as her lungs took deep breaths. She looked up at the flowing traffic. Cars driving past her symbolized the late hour. She glanced at her clock: 22:27. She looked up at the incoming traffic, then to the walking pedestrians. Mimi straightened her back.

She looked to the left side of the sidewalk, then the right. "Come on, girls. Where are you?" Just on cue, a familiar jingle rang. Mimi looked through her bag for the familiar rectangular object. Mimi looked at the screen.

"Ruki?"

Mimi flipped the phone open. She placed the receiver to her ear. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Mimi! Katou-san and I tried to get Ryuuga on our own, but we got separated. I don't know where she went! We need to find her! She's alone with Ryuuga."_

Mimi's brows furrowed. "You left her alone?!" Mimi gripped the phone. "Shit!" She yelled. Ruki kept silent. "Alright, alright. I want you to call Sora-chan, Ryo, Taichi, and Daisuke. I meet everyone where you are."

* * *

Juri breathed heavily as she felt Ryuuga's hand roam down her back. She tried to shake him off, but last time she checked, the drugged one is usually lifeless.

Juri knew that by this time, he already had discarded his shirt. She felt his sweat as he rubbed his body on hers. This meant that his scent was all over her. It disgusted her.

Shit!

He found her zipper. He slowly pulled the metal tag down, further and further. Juri felt the bounds around her breasts loosening, becoming more and more exposed. He kept tugging gingerly till it stopped. Juri heard him smile by the sudden change in his breathing.

He started to pull the dress down almost like a teasing fashion. He pulled the piece off till he viewed Juri in her strapless white bra and panties.

Ryuuga laughed slightly, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Juri tried to let a "no" escape, but it stayed in her throat. Ryuuga felt up Juri's leg slowly. He noted the softness and the small twinge of her skin. He dared to try it himself. He placed his lips on her neck. He was chaste by giving butterfly kisses. After becoming impatient, he started going harder and bolder. He sucked and licked her skin. Harder and bolder.

His mouth traveled down to the valley between her breasts. He licked it, enjoying every taste. He kissed one mound, trying to give it its own attention. Juri breathed harder when she felt of his hands snaking down to her stomach.

Juri, feeling helpless, prayed to God for a miracle when she felt his other hand reaching for the clasp of her bra.

**BANG!**

All actions were put to a halt. Juri felt Ryuuga's touch lighten. The sudden noise must have caught Ryuuga's attention.

Ryuuga groaned. He only moved his head up towards the door to amplify his voice. "Who the hell are you?"

"_Mi-chan!_" Juri breathed.

Ryuuga looked down at Juri who seemed like she was in relief. He cursed to himself. "Fuck."

**BANG!**

"_Mi-chan_?" Juri paused midway to exhale deeply.

Ryuuga rolled over Juri and got up. He grunted bringing himself to walk towards the door. Once his grip got hold of the door, he heard something he had thought the girl, Mimi, would never say.

"_I'm hoping I got this right."_

'_Easy target,_' Ryuuga thought to himself. He turned the knob and opened it wide. His image of an easy target quickly vanished when he saw a revolver pointed right at his face.

* * *

Mimi walked into the lounge with wide eyes. Women scantily were clad. Booze was everywhere. Lots of perverted men were drooling over everything. Juri would be in this place?! Her eyes searched for Ruki. Once her eyes touched a turquoise dressed red head, she did not expect that girl to be Ruki. Mimi took a double take to check.

Mimi with a crooked brow walked up the red head. With a curious voice, she asked, "Makino Ruki?"

Ruki turned to the Gray leader with a glare. "This is the only time I will be wearing this dress."

Mimi nodded with a small pouted look that said okay-okay-won't-argue-there.

After a moment, the rest of the group came in through the door. Upon seeing their strawberry blonde leader, they approached her with questions.

"Did you find…them?" Daisuke dared to speak. He stopped to see the seductively clothed Ruki next to their leader. "Makino-san? Is that you?" Daisuke asked with a small gapping mouth. "You look—!"

"—Oi!" Ryo smacked the young kid in the back of the head. "Watch it, buddy! You're talking about my woman!"

"Makino-san, where is Katou-san?" Sora asked looking around.

"I've lost track of her." Ruki looked down.

"How the hell could you loose her?!" Mimi's voice rose. "She—"

"Palmon, calm down." Taichi cooed placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're a little too on edge."

"I couldn't help it! I was a little…_busy._" Ruki spat, cocking her head to the side. The group followed Ruki's direction. They saw five other men behind her beaten to a pulp. "If those guys weren't so fuckin' persistent, I would have been able to follow her. It's my fault." Ruki looked down. "She just wanted to prove that she was capable to doing something. Dammit! I was supposed to be her support! Shit, shit, shit!"

Mimi's vision looked away too. As much as she hated to admit it, Ruki was right in a way. If we had taken Juri serious just like she had done for the others, she wouldn't have acted on her own.

Taichi glanced at Mimi. He knew what she was thinking about. "Now is not the time to think about those things," Taichi snorted. "The objective now is to look for Juri."

"_Are you talking about a red head with the black and red dress?_" The group turned to one of the hostesses passing by.

"Mami-san," Ruki called, "Did you see where she went?"

"I don't know. She disappeared with Ryuuga."

Ryo groaned in aggravation. "Where could they have gone?"

"The only spaces we have available are the rooms upstairs."

The grays froze. Rooms?! The group looked at each other before the assignments were distributed. "Daisuke, go with Ryo and get his car. We might need to bring her to the hospital!" Taichi commanded as the two rand their way out to the car. "Come on, you three are with me." He added talking to Ruki, Mimi, and Sora.

"Makino-san!" Mami called.

"We have to save my friend!" Ruki retorted.

Taichi led the girls to the back where he would assume the stairs were located.

"There are _rooms_, Makino-san," Sora commented with emphasis on rooms. "You made a really smart decision."

"I don't go here! How was I supposed to know?"

"Urusei (6)!" Taichi answered back as he ran into the utmost back of the building. He looked around the space and began to question where the stairs were.

"They're here!" Ruki yelled, running up the steps. The three remaining followed the red head up the stairs.

Once up the flight, the quartet faced a long hallway of at least ten doors. The walls were white and each door was exactly the same as the next.

"Start kicking them down!" Sora commanded. Each member took one door, kicking it down.

Ruki turned to a door and tried to open the door with a turn of the knob. She cursed to herself when she finally realized that the object was locked. Ruki walked several steps back and, despite the tall heels she was wearing, held her skirt as she moved her body to the side to kick down one of the doors. She raised her feet with force and kicked the door, forcing the object to open. She took a quick look around the room and found nothing. "Not here."

Sora used her body to force the door to open. After three unsuccessful tries, the door finally pushed open. Sora fell inside the room and looked around. It was dark and empty. Shit! Sora stood up and dusted herself off before turning back to her group mates. "She's not here either!"

Taichi tried another door. He turned the knob and was surprised that it opened easily. He peered in the room. "Juri?" His eyes widened when he heard female moaning sounds. "Juri?!" He repeated in shock. He reached for the light switch. Once the click came the light turned on, his widened further when he realized that it was not Juri.

"_Ahh! Get out you little hentai!_"

Taichi quickly shut the door behind him. "_Gomen_," he whispered to the couple through the door. He turned back to see Sora and Ruki. Both girls looked at the remaining male group mate with a disappointed look. He stuttered, "She-she's not in there."

Sora shook her head as she advanced down the hall as Ruki just glared at the boy.

"It was an accident!" Taichi shouted back.

Mimi turned to one door and was surprised to see it opened. From the outside, she saw the good-for-nothing Ryuuga on the floor with hands on the ground behind his back as if he was trying to back away. She was about to come in and beat him to a pulp when she saw what he was backing up from: a gun. Mimi ran in the room and was surprised to see the beholder of the weapon.

"_Look!_" Sora pointed, causing Taichi and Ruki to following Sora's finger. "Mimi-san, ran in there!"

The three remaining members ran into the room and halted behind Mimi. They looked forward and saw the owner of the gun.

"Takato?!" Taichi questioned seeing the boy holding the weapon.

The group could tell that he just came from school by the black uniform he was wearing under his green jacket. Takato was obviously scarred for his life. Despite holding the gun with both of his hands, the weapon was shaking uncontrollably. With his wobbly hands, Mimi was nervous for not only their safety, but also Takato's.

"I've got the up-upper hand." Takato said sternly with small stutters. "Let Juri g-go!"

Ruki raised her hands to calm Takato down. "Now, hold on—"

"I-I said, let her go!" Takato said with gritting teeth. "I-I've got the gun. So help me God if I pull the trigger."

Taichi walked closer. "Takato, be careful."

"All I have to do is aim and shoot! It's not that complicated." Takato yelled back.

"Takato, you don't have to do this." Mimi voiced in.

"L-look at Juri!" Takato narrowed his eyes. "He was about to rape her. She doesn't deserve that! I-I'm responsible for her! I have to protect her! Scum like him does not deserve to live!"

"But Juri is okay." Sora added. "By killing Ryuuga, you have accomplished nothing but guaranteed ticket to jail for murder. You wouldn't be able to protect her then! You would loose!"

"Listen to us, Goggle Boy!" Ruki commanded.

Takato stood silent. His hands were still shaking with the gun. Mimi saw his finger curl around the trigger. He was going to do it!

"Takato!" Mimi yelled.

**BANG!**

The white smoke cleared. Takato was breathing heavily. Taichi braced Mimi as Mimi gripped on Taichi's shirt. Ruki and Sora took cover. The five widened their eyes. Ryuuga was alive.

"A dummy(7)?" Ruki blinked.

Ryuuga's heavy breathing echoed the room as the dust cleared. Taichi took this as a moment of vulnerability. He jumped on Ryuuga and rolled him over. With Ryuuga's chest touching the floor, Taichi placed both of knees on the opposite sides of Ryuuga's waist and his hands holding Ryuuga's wrists. Taichi pressed the writs deeper onto Ryuuga's back. "Got him." Taichi called.

Daisuke ran into the room. "Ryo is outside with the car!"

Takato quickly released the gun and allowed the metal weapon to bang on the floor. With deep breaths, he moved to Juri who was still intoxicated on the bed. Takato knelt over her.

"Juri? Juri?!" He called.

She inhaled and exhaled, trying to open her eyes. "Takato?"

He smiled and laughed a bit out of relief. His palms held both sides of her cheeks. The pads of his thumbs wiped the wet stains of the tears off her cheeks. He repeated this action numerous times. "Are you okay? He didn't go far, did he?"

"Where…where is he?" She breathed, trying to move. "How did you…you find me?"

"That doesn't matter," He said with a grunt as he tore his jacket to cover her with. "We're gonna get you to the hospital, okay? Just hang on, Juri. You'll be okay." He wrapped his arms around her to carry her. He carried in a bridal style with his green jacket and school jacket covering most of her body and garments.

Takato walked past the girls, Taichi and Daisuke, ignored their glances at him. He walked down the hall to the stairs. He took small steps down the stairs as he moved toward the lounge. All this time, he ignored the glances of others. All that mattered was the safety of the girl in his arms.

"Why…" Juri paused, "are you here?"

Takato made a small smile. "Because I was worried about you."

Juri, despite the numb feeling throughout her body, was able to make a small smile. She had prayed to God for a miracle and it came.

"I've…always thought…you were the prince, Takato." Juri sighed, feeling comfort in Takato's arms. The boy was shocked. He stayed silent. "You are the prince to rescue the princess within me." Her smile became broader. "Arigatou."

* * *

The next morning, Mimi walked out of the hospital elevator with flowers in hand. She turned towards Juri's room. Mimi smiled to herself as she continued to walk down the hall occasionally taking a whiff of the orange lilies she picked out for Juri.

Last night, Ryuuga was arrested for an attempt of rape. Before leaving for the hospital, Ryo took the dog tags from Ryuuga symbolizing that Ryuuga was no longer the leader of TRIjet and thus breaking up TRIjet for the reason that the gang no longer has a leader.

Ruki's family friend, Mami, promised not press charges against Takato as long Ruki kept quiet about Mami's employees not being able to keep an eye on their customers.

Surprisingly enough, in the end, it turned out okay.

Mimi slid the door open and stuck her head in. She looked around, hoping no one would have noticed that she was late.

"You're late." Ruki said plainly.

Mimi pouted as the group had already noticed her late presence. Mimi slid the door fully open and walked in. She closed the door behind her then walked forward to the red head in bed.

"Hey, you." Mimi smiled. She extended the flowers to her friend. "These are for you. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Juri smiled, placing the flowers on the table next to her bed. "Guys, I did not mean for all of you to get into trouble thanks to me. I just wanted to help."

"You did well, Juri-chan!" Daisuke chimed. "We did put an end to TRIjet like we wanted!"

Juri turned to the group who nodded in agreement. Juri felt tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Aww, don't cry, little Juri!!" Mimi cooed, grabbing the little girl to her chest. "Mommy says don't cry!" Mimi cried as she embraced the girl tightly to her bosoms.

The group laughed at the little scene. Juri laughed a long as the tears came out of joy. The laughter slowly faded when a knock came at the door. Once the attention was focused on the door sliding open. A goggle boy walked into the door with a rectangular gift.

"Ohayou, minna-san." Takato said respectively with a small bow.

Everyone took the hint. One by one, the members wished their get-wells to Juri as they exited out of the room. Juri greeted the last one farewell as she wiped the tears that came from her face. The last out of the room was Taichi. Before closing the door, he turned to Takato and cheered, "Tell her, lover boy!"

"_Taichi!_" Mimi yelled through the door. After a moment past, Mimi pulled the chocolate haired boy way from the door and shut it.

From that moment, everything was silent in the room. Takato turned back to Juri who had a small smile in her face. "Ohayou," she greeted with a small bow.

"Ohayou." Takato smiled walking up to her. He did not make eye contact with her. He was merely swaying back and forth, trying to pick a sentence in his head to make a conversation starter. "So…how are you?"

"I'm good." Juri smiled. "Doctors said I'll be able to go home in an hour or so."

"That's good." Takato quickly retorted looking around. Another topic… come on! "Umm…does your father or your stepmother know you are here?"

"Honestly, no." Juri sighed, twirling her fingers around each other.

"Then who's taking care of the hospital bill?" Takato's eyes widened.

"Mi-chan said she can take care of it." Juri smiled. She found Takato's antics amusing. First he didn't know what to talk about, now he's worried about paying the hospital bills. "You're silly, Takato."

Takato tried to hide behind the tint coming from his cheeks. "Oh," He gasped bring the rectangular gift up, "This is for you. Sorry about the gift wrap. I never gift wrapped before and my mom got mad at me for using most of the gift wrapping paper we had at home."

Juri giggled as she took hold of the gift. She examined the object. By the dimensions of the gift, she knew it was a board. She noticed that the gift wrapped was wrapped around it like a black electrical tape over exposed live wires. She giggled nodded saying thanks. "May I open it?"

Takato nodded.

Juri ripped the paper off. Once all of the covering paper was gone, Juri's suspicion was confirmed. It was indeed a board, but what was on it was unexpected.

A familiar painting of an girl in a yellow summer dress came into play. She was full in color and radiant. Takato expertly made real details and life in the piece. Juri looked at the painting then to Takato. "Why are you giving me a painting of Mi-chan?"

"It's not Tachikawa-senpai." Takato gulped. He was obviously trying to speak with courage as he started to pull his collar. "It's…it's—gulp—a painting of you, Juri."

"Me?" Juri repeated with raised brows. "But you said this was a painting inspired you. And—!" Takato's tint became a darker red. Juri's eyes widened a bit. It then went back to its normal size when she finally placed all the pieces together. "You…like me, Takato?"

Takato took hold of the girl's hand. "You have always been my muse, Katou Juri. And…" He gulped once more, "I would be honored if you would be my muse." Takato said in a serious tone, trying not to sound so cheesy. "That is if you want to. I mean, if you like someone else, I understand. I would choose any other guy over me because I practically ramble on and on and I'm not that strong either—"

"Takato," Juri laughed as she pulled the boy's collar close to her. She gazed at his eyes lovingly. She brought her lips close to his and closed her eyes. "Arigatou," she whispered and gently touched her lips with his.

* * *

"Aww…" Mimi cooed while taking a peep at the action through the door. "They're so cute together."

"Come on, we should give them some privacy." Sora commented leading the Grays down the hall.

Mimi took a deep breath and sighed. "Doesn't this inspire you to change?" Mimi asked no one in particular. She looked to her right and saw Ryo intertwined with Ruki's. "Ne, Ryo? You should try to quit smoking."

"Smoking makes me a man, Mimi." Ryo scoffed.

"But dying before 40 doesn't." Mimi laughed taking a small plastic bag out of her bag. She pulled the thin cardboard box from the bag and exposed in front of Ryo who stopped immediately. "Jan!"

Ryo looked at the box carefully with Ruki at his side. "You bought nicotine patches? Is that why you were late?"

"Well, not really. I had a hard time looking for the flowers, but when I saw this I instantly thought of you and your nasty smoking habits."

"Oh, give me a break." Ryo sighed, pushing Mimi to the side and continued to follow Sora toward the elevator.

"Aww, com'on, Ryo! It can't be that bad." Taichi added grabbing the box from Mimi. "Palmon, just had your health in mind, that's all." Daisuke chuckled offside as Sora pressed the down elevator button. "See? There are just small warnings you don't have to worry. Uh… like—oh!—are you pregnant?"

Ryo looked at the chocolate haired boy with disbelief, "no, I don't think so."

The elevator bell rang as the group laughed at the mere thought of a pregnant Ryo. Mimi laughed along, but faded when she saw someone familiar in the corner. Distracted by the person, Mimi did not realize that the doors opened. Everyone stepped in except for Mimi.

"Palmon?" Taichi asked seeing that the leader was not coming with.

"Hmmm…you guys go ahead." Mimi waved her hand that says go-on. "I'll catch up with you guys."

Taichi nodded as the door closed on cue. Mimi stared at the closed door for a few profound moments She swayed forward then back then finally clasped her hands together behind her back. She walked to the left where she saw someone familiar.

"Now, why would you, of all people, be at this hospital?" Mimi laughed to herself.

"Just like you, I came to give her get well wishes." Yamato said simply waving his get-well card at Mimi's face.

"She's only been in this hospital over night. How would you know that she'd be here?" Mimi cocked her head to the side. "You told Takato, didn't you?"

"Come again?" He asked with a raised brow.

Mimi nodded, reassuring what she had just discovered. "You told Takato where Juri went. I'm willing to bet you even provided the gun with a dummy bullet."

Yamato smiled at the strawberry blonde, "I think you're trying to read me too hard."

"Maybe." Mimi shrugged. '_He's probably looking out for all of us._' Mimi thought to herself watching Yamato looking to the side. '_Maybe he's not a jerk after all._'

"What are you staring at?" Yamato glared with a hint of annoyance.

"Nothing." Mimi shook her head. "I'll see at school." Mimi flashed her signature smile before departing.

* * *

(1) _Really?_  
(2) _What's wrong?_  
(3) _Good evening._  
(4) _It's okay._  
(5) _gamma-Hydroxybutyricacid: commonly used a rape drug_  
(6) _Shut up!_  
(7) _A military dummy. When fired, only a loud sound and a puff of smoke comes out. No real bullet is fired._

_**Check poll!**_


End file.
